El Descubrimiento
by CrisdeA
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy leyera una carta en donde se esconden los verdaderos sentimientos de Albert? ¿Me ayudan a averiguarlo? Aqui esta el capi 21, felices fiestas :D
1. Chapter 1

**El Descubrimiento**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este es solo un fanfic basado en la gran obra maestra de las senseis Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia toma lugar un tiempo después del final del manga._

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando no sabía quien era, tú fuiste quien me definió, me diste consuelo y una razón de existir. Ahora creo que el enamorarme de ti fue inevitable. Si supieras cual grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que precisamente yo, tu "padre" adoptivo me había enamorado de ti. Todo empezó en esa horrible habitación de hospital, creo que si tú no hubieras cuidado de mí todavía seguiría sin memoria. Algunas veces me pregunto a mi mismo si seria mejor seguir siendo alguien sin apellido , alguien sin un camino que recorrer el cual me une a ti de una manera totalmente contradictoria a como te quiero unida a mi. Llevas mi apellido, pero no de la manera que a mi me gustaría. ¿Quien será él que cambie tu apellido como a mi me hubiera gustado hacerlo? Eso ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

Me gustaría seguir siendo solamente Albert, él que por lo menos tenia el derecho de amarte en silencio. Ahora no tengo ni ese consuelo. En ese departamento viví los momentos mas felices de mi vida, al igual que algunos de los mas amargos al saberte ajena. En ese entonces tú solo pensabas en él. Él que decías era mi amigo, pero por el cual yo sentía el más desquiciado odio porque tenía lo que yo mas anhelaba, tu corazón. Yo al no recordarlo lo odiaba y no podía albergar en mi ser la simple idea de que él fuera mi amigo. Me sentía tan ruin porque él decía sentirse tranquilo que yo viviera contigo, cuando en innumerables ocasiones yo imaginaba como sacarlo de tu corazón. Pero cada día me daba mas y mas cuenta que eso seria imposible, tú lo amabas y no había otra cosa que mas te apasionara que hablar de él y cuan encantador era. Si supieras la incesante tortura que era para mi el escuchar el Terry esto, Terry lo otro. Todavía no se como me contuve para no estallar por los celos. Tal vez nunca dije nada que te hiciera sospechar de mi amor por ti porque inconscientemente yo sabia que tú nunca me llegarías a amar.

Cuando recobre mi memoria no quería irme de tú lado y seguí ocultándote mi identidad porque tontamente albergaba la idea que tal vez, solo tal vez te enamorarías de mí ahora que él no formaba parte de tu vida. Además tú me habías confesado que tu primer amor fue "El Príncipe de la Colina." Cuando recobre mi memoria y recordé lo que me dijiste sobre él no podía contener mi felicidad, yo fui tu primer amor. Sentía que tenia alguna posibilidad de poder ser mas en tu vida que tu amigo incondicional. Cuan equivocado estaba. Por una parte tú no sabias mi verdadera identidad y si la supieras tal vez nunca me volverías a ver igual. Además por ley yo no tenía derecho a amarte. Por otra parte cada día que pasabas alejada de Terry me hacia darme cuenta cuanto sufrías. Yo para evitarte dolor trataba de ocultar las noticias sobre él. Pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles porque realmente me desgarro el corazón el verte totalmente destruida al darte cuenta de que él iba por el mal camino. Después cuando Niel te tendió la trampa citándote haciéndose pasar por él. Cuando te encontré totalmente desvalida me di cuenta que solo él te podría hacer feliz entonces decidí alejarme de tu lado y mandarte a los brazos de él.

No se la razón por la cual los dos no se reconciliaron cuando se reencontraron en Rocktown. Realmente debo de ser una mala persona porque realmente me siento aliviado que no te hallas lanzado a sus brazos. ¿Podría por lo menos fantasear un poquito más con la loca idea que fue por mí por lo que no regresaste con él? Aunque se que tienes un gran corazón y la verdadera razón fue que no quisiste que Terry abandonara a Susana. Hoy me encuentro aquí en Lakewood tratando de controlar mi mente antes de hacerme cargo de todas mis responsabilidades. Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en este momento. Tal vez estas en la clínica del buen Dr. Martin haciendo de las tuyas. No se como te vayas a tomar la noticia cuando sepas mi verdadera identidad, solo espero que no te alejes de mi.

Esta carta al igual que muchas otras que he escrito nunca llegara a tus manos y tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Te amo mi pequeña llorona pecosa, pero aun te amo más cuando sonríes.

W.A.A

Candy no podía parar de llorar mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la carta que no debería haber leído y la colocaba dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio donde no debería de haber andando husmeando. ¿Lo que decía esa carta era verdad? ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera tan ciega al no ver que Albert también la amaba? ¿Seria demasiado tarde para ellos? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

**El Descubrimiento**

Capitulo 2

Sí, solamente había una forma de descubrir si Albert aun la amaba. Tenia que armarse de valor. –_No tengo nada que perder-_se decía una y otra vez-_no tengo nada que perder-_se daba valor. -¿_Pero si pierdo su amistad? No…tengo que pensar positivo, sí eso es pensar positivo. Sí, definitivamente tengo que tomar las riendas en mis manos-_Candy dio un profundo suspiro, alzo la cabeza muy en alto y con paso seguro se dirigió a la habitación de Albert. En donde seguramente se encontraba arreglándose para el gran acontecimiento de esa noche, su fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso según la sección de sociales de todos los periódicos. Se rumoraba que el millonario William Albert Andrew había encontrado el amor con una distinguida dama de sociedad de la cual se le había visto acompañado en varias ocasiones. – ¿_Qué hago si en verdad ya no esta interesado en mi? ¿Qué tal si ama a esa mujer de la cual se rumora tanto? ¿Y si en verdad no son solo chismes y piensa comprometerse con ella? No tengo derecho a…no, yo lo amo y si no se lo digo toda mi vida me arrepentiré de ello.-_ Finalmente llego a su destino se armo de valor y toco a la puerta con golpes fuertes y claros como los latidos de su corazón.

-Adelante, ¿George ya tan rápido encontraste lo que te pedí?- Albert se encontraba buscando algo en su closet dando la espalda a la entrada de su habitación. La evidencia que acaba de tomar un baño se reflejaba en su pelo mojado el cual lucia un tono más oscuro, en pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban en su espalda, orgullosas de ser exhibidas en ese varonil cuerpo. Solo una toalla lo envolvía de la cintura hasta toparse con sus rodillas. Al ver tal escena Candy se quedo sin habla por unos instantes, mientras oía el desbordante palpitar de su corazón taladrar sus oídos al observar la espalda desnuda de ese hombre. -¿_Era realmente posible que ese monumento de hombre la amara?-_pensó Candy mientras buscaba su voz.

-¿Perdiste algo?-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Candy! Viniste, pensé que no podrías venir porque tenían mucho trabajo en el hospital.

-Así es tienen mucho trabajo, de hecho no iba a venir, pero Annie y Archie de alguna forma convencieron al nuevo director de darme unos días libres.-Candy sonrió un tanto nerviosa y pensó que era ahora o nunca.-Según Archie él no sabia que regalarte, entonces pensó en mi y en lo triste que según él tú te encontrabas porque yo no podía celebrar tu cumpleaños junto a ti. Así que Archie decidió convertirme en tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Al hacer esa confesión Candy sentía como inevitablemente su rostro se teñía de rojo mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Albert para buscar un indicio de que aun tenia una oportunidad con él.

-Jajaja, definitivamente que eres un regalo precioso y el mejor de todos.-Dijo Albert al darse cuenta que su sobrino lo conocía muy bien y en lo trasparente que era para él. Él no se dio cuenta que con esas palabras le dio a Candy el valor que esta necesitaba.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Albert!-Candy se acerco al caballero con la intención de darle un abrazo sorprendiéndose ella misma con su siguiente acción.

Al momento que Albert la envolvió con sus brazos y se inclino para recibir el abrazo. Ella se puso de puntitas lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para robarle un beso al rubio, él cual quedo impactado. En los primeros segundos pensó que estaba soñando y no atino a hacer nada mientras Candy tomaba sus labios. No tardo mucho en dejarse llevar y cerró sus ojos saboreando ese beso. Poco a poco el inocente rose de labios se fue tornando mas y mas intenso hasta que la lengua de Albert se introdujo en la boca de Candy provocando en ella sensaciones nunca antes vividas. Creando así un nuevo sabor. Destinado a existir con la unión de los dos.

-William ya encontré…-George se quedo sin habla al presenciar tal escena, afortunadamente los dos amantes estaban tan ocupados el uno con el otro que no notaron su presencia. _–Creo que tendré que ir a buscar otra cosa-_pensó George.

Candy se sentía flotar y su mente dejo de trabajar por completo dejando que su instinto la guiara mientras se deleitaba en el desenfrenado beso. Sus manos abandonaron el cuello masculino solo para posarse en esos cabellos sedosos de en sueño mientras sentía como el olor y calor corporal de Albert la invadían. De repente Albert rompió el beso para tomar aire y un poco de cordura. Candy fuera de si, volvió a lanzarse sobre los labios masculinos, pero Albert la detuvo bruscamente. Mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

-Por favor pequeña, tenemos que parar ahora, esto no esta bien.-Dijo Albert en un tono tan serio que provoco que Candy se sintiera herida y rechazada.

Candy bajo la vista mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas salían por sus ojos sin previo aviso. Dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

-_Fui rechazada, Albert no siente nada por mi.-_Pensaba la chica mientras corría a refugiarse a su habitación.

Continuara…

Hola, mi muy queridas lectoras, no puedo creer que ya tengo 'reviews'. Muchas gracias, este al igual que el minific de Skip Beat son mis primeritos, se podría decir que son mi trabajo virgen jajaja. Por esa razón agradecería muchisisimo el que me dieran comentarios para animarme y saber en que puedo mejorar.

Gracias por su valioso tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Desafortunadamente Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Advertencia: Puede ser que este capi tenga algunas escenas no aptas para personas que no tengan un amplio criterio. **_

**El Descubrimiento**

**Capitulo 3**

_-Fui rechazada, Albert no siente nada por mi.-_Pensaba Candy mientras corría a refugiarse a su habitación.

_-Albert ya no me ama, fui muy impulsiva al besarlo, ya ni amigos podremos ser._-Se reclamaba mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta. Aun en su estado de desesperación realmente se sorprendió al no oír el estruendo de la puerta, así que voltio para ver que pasaba: Justo frente a ella estaba Albert vistiendo solo una toalla y visiblemente alterado mientras detenía la puerta y la cerraba poniendo el cerrojo.

-Candy, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa? Primero me besas y después lloras y sales huyendo-Albert suspiro-realmente me confundes.-Él con cada palabra daba un paso a la dirección de Candy, se detuvo solo hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. Albert con sus dedos limpio con infinita ternura las lagrimas de la chica, la cual por mas que trataba no podía dejar de llorar.-Mi pequeña, no llores nunca he podido soportar el ver tus lagrimas.-Albert la abrazo.

-¡Suéltame! Yo ya no soy mas tu pequeña a la cual siempre necesitas consolar.-Candy no soportaba el que Albert la llamara pequeña la hacia sentirse frágil y niña.

Albert realmente se sorprendió y se sintió herido con las palabras de Candy por eso la soltó de su abrazo y le contesto sin medir sus palabras. –Candy reacciona, te estas comportando como una niña caprichosa.

Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una niña pero que mas daba, ya nada importaba. Albert ya no la amaba, pensaba Candy.

-Si para ti no soy mas que una niña caprichosa, ¿entonces por que alguna vez pensaste estar enamorado de mi? En tu carta confiesas estar enamorado de mi…-Inmediatamente Candy tapo su boca con sus manos al darse cuenta que hablo de mas.

Albert miraba a Candy sin mostrar reacción alguna.- ¿_De que carta esta hablando?-_pensó-_ah la carta que estaba buscado…entonces Candy la tiene. ¿Pero como es posible?_-Albert sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al saber que el secreto que quería ocultar a toda costa había sido descubierto.

Candy al ver que Albert no decía nada se disculpo: -Lo siento se que invadí tu privacidad.-Realmente se sentía tan apenada al verse descubierta que hasta dejo de llorar.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?...la carta.-Albert se sentía desarmado, completamente frágil.

La chica no podía creer que Albert se viera tan vulnerable así que dijo la verdad, bueno casi. –Yo…yo estaba…buscando algo en tu despacho y en un cajón la encontré. Estaba en un sobre que decía para Candy por eso me tome el atrevimiento de leerla. Se que no debí de haber estado husmeando en tus cosas, pero…

-¿Entonces ya sabes el contenido de esa carta?

Candy bajo la mirada mientras se ruborizaba por completo y decía: -Sí, pero no te preocupes, se que esa carta la escribiste hace mucho tiempo y lo que dices en ella ya no importa. Se que ya no sientes nada por mi.

Esas palabras realmente enfurecieron al rubio. – ¡Que no siento nada por ti dices! En verdad que eres ingenua.-Entonces Albert tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la beso con desesperación, con la pasión contenida por mucho tiempo.

El beso era casi salvaje que llego al punto de asustar un poco a la inexperta chica, pero aun así ella recibió el beso gustosa al saber que ella despertaba en Albert esa pasión desconocida. El miedo cedió paso al deseo y ella correspondió al beso con la misma pasión mientas acariciaba la espalda masculina. Inadvertidamente las manos de Albert abandonaron la diminuta cintura femenina para explorar terrenos vírgenes; tomo en sus manos las caderas de la chica y la atrajo hacia la irrefutable evidencia de su excitación. Lo cual provoco un temblor en Candy.

Entonces Albert abandono la boca femenina para susurrarle al oído: -¿Sientes lo que provocas en mí? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no siento nada por ti?-Albert no le dio tiempo de contestar nada a Candy porque volvió a degustar de sus labios.

Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos podía saciarse del otro porque continuaron compartiendo besos por un rato hasta que Albert tomo en brazos a Candy y la recostó en la cama, solo para seguir besándola, entonces sus besos recorrieron todo su rosto y cuello llegando hasta el borde del escote. De repente Albert paro su asalto de besos y se recostó al lado de Candy para abrazarla mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de los rebeldes rizos rubios. Ella se recostó sobre el varonil pecho y se sintió en la gloria.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el olor tan particular de Albert y preguntaba algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. – ¿Albert por que en tu habitación me rechazaste?

-Peque…Candy, cuando me besaste perdí el control, esa fue la razón por la que anteriormente te dije que teníamos que parar. Tenia miedo de hacer algo que te lastimara.-Al terminar su explicación beso la cabeza de la chica la cual se sentía realmente feliz.

Candy alzo la vista topándose con el cielo guardado en los ojos de su amado, se miraron el uno al otro acercado lentamente sus rostros y entonces paso algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta seguidos por un: –¡Abran la puerta en este preciso momento!-Esa era la tía Elroy quien estaba furiosa al presenciar como Candy salía de la habitación de William, solo para ser seguida por él, quien de acuerdo a la tía estaba totalmente impresentable. Pero lo que era peor los dos llevaban un buen rato a solas en aquella habitación haciendo sebe Dios que cosas.

Continuara…

_Primero que nada mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia. Y mil gracias mas para **mushita, Magnolia A., Galaxylam 84, elyter, Paolau2, Litle pen, lore de brower y a moonlight86** por sus comentarios. Mi familia ahora si cree que estoy loca porque cuando me puse a leer los comentarios casi casi me moria de la felicidad jijiji (soy una intensa). Hablando de otro tema; en este momento no se que hacer, no se si este capitulo estuvo algo fuerte para ser calificación T, ¿Qué opinan, tendré que cambiar este fic a M, o lo sigo dejando T? Estoy totalmente confundida aaaaaahhhhh, no se que hacer. Espero que alguien me de su opinión por fis…_

_CrisdeA_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Candy Candy**__ y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo este fanfic lleno de mis locas fantasías._

_Esta historia esta basada en el manga y anime de Candy Candy, así que habrá elementos de los dos. _

**El Descubrimiento**

"…_la decisión debe ser solamente tuya, por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar. Respétate, los seres que te aprecian entenderán y sus afectos por ti crecerán porque el respeto engendra amor en quien lo practica."_

_W.A.A._

**Capitulo 4**

Después del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer ella no tenia idea de que pasos tomar, eran pocas las veces en las que se había encontrado en esa situación. Definitivamente ese hecho la sobrepasaba. Finalmente después de mucho analizarlo decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con él, pero nunca imagino la sorpresa que se llevaría. -_¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-_se pregunto sorprendida al ver como Candice salía a toda prisa de la habitación de su sobrino. Pero quedo aun mas impactada al ver como después de un momento William salía corriendo tras ella, él solo vistiendo una toalla. Estaban totalmente sumergidos en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. –Ahora si creo que me da algo,-la anciana conto hasta diez, dio respiraciones profundas y hasta masajeo sus ojos, en un inútil intento de conservar la calma- estos dos no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos.-Se dijo la anciana escandalizada y ahora si que no sabia que hacer, por lo que decidió esperar a que su sobrino regresara a su habitación y alucinar que lo que sus ojos vieron no fue cierto.

Mientras esperaba recordó el motivo tan urgente que tenia que tratar con su sobrino.

**Acontecimientos pasados:**

** La Sra. Elroy se encontraba muy preocupada y estresada dándole el toque final a los preparativos del gran evento de esa noche, por lo que decidió salir a dar un corto poseo por el jardín para calmarse. Realmente se sorprendió al oír el amargo llanto de una mujer, pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver de quien se trataba: Sentada en una banca estaba la nieta de una de sus mas queridas amigas, Emma.**

**-Emma, ¿qué te pasa, por qué estas llorando?-Elroy se sentó al lado de la joven mientras observaba como esta sostenía lo que parecía una carta en sus manos. **

**-Él la ama, él realmente la ama…-sus palabras fueron ahogadas por su propio llanto.**

**-Emma…-Elroy no sabia que decirle al no saber con exactitud de lo que hablaba la joven.**

**-Esta carta confirma mis sospechas.-Dijo Emma después de un momento al ver que la Sra. Elroy realmente se miraba preocupada por ella.**

**Elroy tomo en sus manos un sobre que decía para Candy, ahora si que no entendía nada, o más bien no quería entenderlo. Con manos un tanto temblorosas saco la carta, realmente era de muy mal gusto el leer correspondencia ajena, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenia que confirmar sus sospechas. Al terminar de leer la carta la anciana sintió un toque de nostalgia al saber que su sobrino sufría por un amor no correspondido, pero también una infinita preocupación la invadió: ¿Qué hacer si su sobrino seguía sintiendo lo que esa carta decía? ¿Qué hacer en una situación como esa?**

**-Emma, esta carta fue escrita hace mucho tiempo… no creo que William siga sintiendo lo mismo.-Dijo Elroy tratando de calmar a la joven, pero en realidad tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma.-**_**Eso es, hace mucho tiempo que él escribió esto, no puede seguir sintiendo lo mismo.-**_**Internamente trato de calmarse la anciana.**

**-No, eso no es así él aun la ama, cada vez que habla de ella todo él cambia a un estado de ensoñación. Yo me negaba a aceptar lo evidente pero…pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…-otra vez la joven fue vencida por el llanto.**

**Elroy no sabia que hacer para darle ánimos a la joven. – ¿Te vas a dar por vencida así de fácil? Esa chiquilla no corresponde a los sentimientos de William. Yo creo que tienes todas las de ganar, si es que estas dispuesta a dar tu mayor empeño para conquistar a mi sobrino.- Elroy realmente deseo el estar diciendo la verdad. **

**-No es tan fácil el luchar por alguien que ama a otra persona…-la joven limpio sus lagrimas-pero tiene razón, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.- Finalmente Emma sentía que tenia las fuerzas para luchar por lo que quería mas en el mundo, el corazón de William.**

**-Ahora dime querida. ¿En donde encontraste esta carta?-Preguntaba Elroy mientras colocaba la carta en el sobre.**

**-Sra. Elroy me apena mucho admitirlo, pero hace rato que fui a buscar a William a su despacho lo mire muy preocupado y distraído mirando este sobre. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia lo escondió inmediatamente en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Que pena con usted, mi intención no era el invadir la privacidad de William. Yo solamente quería saber que lo tenia tan preocupado, por lo que cuando él salió del despacho yo tome el sobre para saber de que se trataba.**

**-Lo que hiciste no esta nada bien, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora tienes que devolver esa carta en donde la encontraste y hacer de cuenta como si nunca la hubieras leído. Este sobre contiene cosas que William no quería revelar a nadie. Espero que Candy nunca se entere del contenido de esa carta.**

**Lo que no sabia Elroy era que Candy estaba llegando a la mansión de sorpresa y al oír la voz de la anciana decidió dar la vuelta por otro lugar, pero desafortunadamente para la Sra. Elroy, Candy escucho las últimas palabras de esta. Candy quedo sumamente intrigada, quería saber de que estaban hablando esas dos damas.**

**-Tiene razón, llevare esta carta de vuelta al despacho de William.-Emma se paro rápidamente y casi salió corriendo.**

**-Esta juventud, me va a volver loca. –Dijo Elroy totalmente desanimada.**

**En eso Candy hiso como si apenas fuera llegando. – ¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta?-Candy se mostraba como si no hubiera escuchado nada y feliz como siempre.**

**Elroy realmente se sorprendió por la presencia de Candy por lo que le hablo ásperamente. -Candice, pensé que no vendrías.**

**Candy se entristeció al darse cuenta que su presencia seguía sin agradarle a la Sra. Elroy.**

**-Candice dile a uno de los empleados que lleve tu maleta a tu habitación y busca a Dorothy para que te ayude a arreglarte.-Dijo Elroy la cual se encontraba realmente preocupada por el inesperado descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y la inesperada presencia de Candy.**

**La dama salió a toda prisa necesitaba analizar lo que debería hacer. Dejando atrás a una chica un tanto triste e inquieta.-**_** ¿De qué carta estarían hablando y por que razón la Sra. Elroy no desea que me entere del contenido en ella?**_**-Candy estaba total y completamente ansiosa por saber el contenido de esa carta por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió con maleta en mano al despacho de Albert para buscar la dichosa carta.**

**Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió como alguien se a cercaba a ella del otro lado, entonces corrió a esconderse a tras de un pilar. Afortunadamente para ella la dama no noto su presencia. Candy observo como Emma se alejaba con paso distinguido. Sintió cierta envidia al observar como la dama tenia un voluptuoso y sexy cuerpo que era acentuado por el vestido color rosa que vestía. Candy dirigió entonces su mirada a su sencillo vestido y casi pecho plano y se sintió que lucia como una niña. Entonces Candy llevo sus manos a su pelo que era totalmente lo opuesto al de Emma, la cual tenía una hermosa y lacia cabellera castaña. Candy aun usaba las dos colitas tan características de ella. En un arranque se quito los listones y dejo que su cabello, que ahora era mucho mas largo, cayera como cascada por sus hombros. –**_**No Candy, tú ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer de 19 años, no bebes sentirte mal.-**_**Se animo Candy dándose un coscorrón al final de su frase.**

**Candy se disponía a entrar al despacho cuando fue sorprendida por alguien: -¡Candy, que alegría verte!- Era Dorothy quien estaba muy feliz al ver a la que ella consideraba su amiga.**

**-Ay, Dorothy casi me matas del susto.-Dijo Candy aliviada y feliz de ver a Dorothy y no a otra persona.**

**-Candy…señorita Candy-se corrigió Dorothy-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿que le paso a su pelo?-Pregunto Dorothy al ver a Candy totalmente despeinada.**

**-¡AH!-Candy inmediatamente busco en su bolso un cepillo y con ayuda de Dorothy, la cual no paraba de reír ordeno su rebelde pelo con un listón. - Jajaja, que pena contigo Dorothy.**

**-Señorita Candy lo bueno es que la Sra. Elroy no la miro jajajajajaja.-Realmente Dorothy no podía parar de reír.**

**-¿Dorothy me harías un favor? **

**-Sí, dígame señorita.**

**-No me hables de usted realmente me incomoda, tú para mi eres una amiga.**

**-Candy lo se pero la Sra. Elroy me regaño porque te hablaba de una forma irrespetuosa.**

**-Ay la tía Elroy y sus ideas, en fin, entiendo Dorothy, pero recuerda que para mi tu eres una gran amiga.-Candy se sentía triste de que la Sra. Elroy tuviera esas ideas tan raras. Hablando de la tía, Candy se acordó de algo que además le serviría como excusa para poder buscar tranquilamente la carta. –Dorothy, podrías llevar por favor mi maleta a mi habitación y después ayudarme a arreglar para la fiesta. Si no puedes esta bien, lo que pasa es que quisiera hacerme un nuevo peinado.**

**-Claro que la ayudare señorita Candy, cuente conmigo.-Dijo Dorothy mientras cargaba la maleta.**

**-Muchas gracias Dorothy.- Candy al ver que quedaba sola abrió la puerta y se apresuro a buscar la carta.**

**Tiempo presente:**

Ya llevaba tiempo esperando a su sobrino pero nada, tal parecía que no pensaba volver en un buen rato. No era posible que un caballero llevara más de quince minutos en la habitación de una dama. Esa conducta era simplemente inaceptable. Ni modo no quedaba de otra, tenia que hacer algo. Entonces visiblemente enojada toco a la puerta. –Toc toc toc-toco pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡TOC! ¡ TOC!¡TOC!-toco mas fuerte, se desespero y ordeno:-¡Abran la puerta en este preciso momento!

Después de lo que a la anciana le pareció una eternidad la puerta se abrió y ella entro de inmediato sin esperar a ser invitada a entrar. Miro escandalizada como Candy lucia con los labios hinchados, seguramente después de haber sido besados y como se notaba una marca roja en su cuello. No pudo evitar el mirarla con reproche, a lo cual Candy solo atino a agachar la cabeza apenada. Por otra parte, Albert lucia algo molesto al ver como su tía se metía en lo que no le importaba.

-William, esto es inaceptable. ¿Cómo puedes estar casi desnudo en la habitación de una señorita? ¿Acaso eres tan inconsciente que no comprendes que esto puede dar pasos a malos entendidos?

-Tía por favor…

-Déjame terminar William. Y tu Candice,- dirigió su mirada a la apenada chica - ¿que es lo que piensas niña? ¿Cómo es posible que dejes a un hombre entrar a tu habitación? En este preciso momento quiero que los dos me expliquen que es lo que esta pasando aquí.-Tal parecía que Elroy quería que negaran lo evidente.

Albert realmente se sentía molesto al estar siendo cuestionado de esa forma. -Tía lo que Candy y yo hagamos a usted no le interesa.- Al terminar sus palabras tomo a una muy apenada Candy de la mano.

-¿Cómo que no me interesa? Ustedes son mi familia y si los veo actuar de una forma inapropiada que los pueda lastimar tengo que intervenir.-Las palabras de la tía Elroy tomaron por sorpresa a los dos pero muy en especial a Candy, la cual no podía creer que la Sra. Elroy la considerara familia.

-Se que tú amas a Candice,- Albert miro a su tía con sorpresa -pero ese amor no puede ser, tú eres su "padre" adoptivo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que dirá la gente cuando se entere que tienes que ver con ella? Me quedo muy claro en tu carta que tú no te sientes en derecho de amarla y tienes toda la razón. Ustedes no pueden estar juntos.-Sentencio Elroy mientras inexplicablemente se sentía muy triste.

Finalmente Albert estallo y se armo de valor para decir su sentir:

-¡Estoy cansado de esconderme tras tabúes que no nos llevan a nada! Sé que soy el "padre" adoptivo de Candy pero y ¿qué? No nos une ningún lazo de sangre y nunca hemos convivido como padre e hija, además son solamente ocho años de diferencia de edades que nos separan no veinte, treinta o cuarenta para poder ser considerado su padre. En este preciso momento voy hacer todo lo necesario para anular esa absurda adopción. Para que se entere tía esa adopción la hice bajo la identidad del Tío Abuelo William, una persona que no existe. Supongo que con las influencias necesarias será muy fácil anular la adopción. Una adopción que desde el principio no fue del todo legal.

Al ver que William estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería hacer. Elroy se sentía realmente desarmada no sabia que decirle a su sobrino para hacerlo entrar en razón. Entonces decidió sacar, según ella, su carta más fuerte: -¿Entonces dime que va a pasar con Emma?- Elroy sintió algo de alivio al ver la clara preocupación en el rostro de su sobrino.

_-Emma, ¿cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de Emma?-_Pensó Albert con desesperación.

Continuara…

_Comentarios de una neurótica:_

_En verdad lo siento chics, se que lo deje en lo mas interesante (creo)…además me tarde en actualizar… no saben lo que me costo escribir este capi lo escribia una y otra vez pero no me convencía..despues me dije que ni modo porque cada vez me quedaba peor jajaja. La frase del principio es una de mis favoritas del anime. Pasando a otro tema mil gracias si estas leyendo esta historia en silencio y mil gracias mas a __**Galaxylam84, Magnolia A., lore de brower, chio79, elyter, Maargaldo**__ por sus 'reviews' del capi 3, los cuales me animaron a terminar este capitulo. Realmente me siento súper feliz de que tengan en cuenta mi fanfic. Hablando de reviews; jajajaja __**Galaxylam84 **__enserio que tu comentario me hiso reir jajaja…creo que desafortunadamente dejare a Albert desvestido y alborotado, por ahora, muajajajajaja…lo siento tanto o mas que tu. __**Magnolia A.**__mil gracias por tus palabras de animo.__** lore de brower,**__amix muchas gracias.__** Chio79**__ que felicidad al arrancarte una risa, ese era mi propósito al meter a la Sra. Elroy a la historia, necesitaba romper un poco la tensión 'sexual' y quien mas mejor que ella no creen jijijiji. __**Maargaldo**__ haces que me sonroje, espero no decepcionarte. Me siento extremadamente nerviosa, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que muchas de ustedes que dejaron sus reviews son autoras, que nervios…, que nervios…, que nervios…¿ya les dije que soy una neurótica?...Espero que perdonen los horrores de erros en mi fic, me encanta escribir, pero estoy muy consiente que mi fuerte no es el escribir correctamente. _

_¡Gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_


	5. Chapter 5

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo este fanfic lleno de mis locas fantasías._

**El Descubrimiento**

"_Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan."_

_Octavio Paz_

**Capitulo 5**

_-Emma, ¿cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de Emma?-_Pensó Albert con desesperación y al mismo tiempo soltó la mano de Candy.

Candy al ver la reacción de Albert sintió morir. – ¿_Era posible que Albert realmente pensara comprometerse con esa mujer?-_pensó la pecosa ahogada en la desilusión.

-No tienes nada que decir. Tal como me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria ella al enterarse de lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos? Eres un inconsciente y egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo.- Elroy no perdía oportunidad para según ella hacer entrar a su sobrino en razón.

Candy realmente se sentía confundida. ¿Sería posible que Albert estuviera arrepentido de todo lo que acaba de suceder? Cada segundo que Albert no decía nada el corazón de Candy moría poco a poco.

-Tía discúlpeme, pero usted no tiene derecho de hablarme de esa manera. Dice usted que soy un inconsciente y egoísta solo por el hecho de amar a Candy más que a mi vida y estar dispuesto a luchar por ese amor. Yo a esta mujer la amo por sobre todas las cosas y se que Emma entenderá.-Albert volvió a tomar a Candy de la mano, la cual se sentía flotar al oír la declaración de amor del hombre de sus sueños.

-En este preciso momento voy a hablar con Emma para evitar malos entendidos.- Dijo un decidido Albert saliendo de la habitación llevando a Candy casi a rastras.

-Albert espera, ¡Albert!- casi le grito Candy.

Albert al darse cuenta de su arrebato y que además en el proceso había perdido la toalla en medio pasillo se sintió extremadamente apenado y Candy realmente no podía creer lo que miraba, Albert estaba ruborizado. –Lo siento,-Albert beso la mano de Candy y la soltó-creo que primero tengo que ir a vestirme-entonces el rubio levanto la toalla que yacía en el piso, se cubrió y se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación, eso si con su frente muy en alto, no estaba dispuesto a mostrar lo realmente apenado que estaba a la pecosa. Dejando tras él a una chica total y completamente en shock.

Candy no lo podía evitar, tal vez era por toda la mezcla de sentimientos vividos en solo unos momentos que empezó a reír sin control, sus carcajadas retumbaban en el solitario pasillo. Lo bueno de la situación fue que Albert no la escucho porque si no el pobre se moriría de la vergüenza.

Después de unos momentos en los que la pecas sentía que su estomago no podía mas de tanto reír fue interrumpida.- ¿Crees que este es un momento para reírse? Por esta absurda situación todo por lo que esta familia ha luchado puede perderse.- Dijo Elroy completamente furiosa.

Candy no sabía que hacer, -_Trágame tierra-_pidió para sus adentros la rubia con desesperación. No se sentía preparada para enfrentar toda la furia de la Sra. Elroy.

-No sé que cruce por tu mente, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que estas haciendo y en el daño irreparable que estas causando. Emma McAllister es la hija de un empresario europeo muy poderoso. Desde que William y Emma eran niños la familia Andrew y McAllister acordaron un compromiso matrimonial entre los dos. Desde ese entonces las dos familias tienen lazos corporativos, además…

-Deje de decir tonterías, que yo recuerde, yo nunca acorde el seguir con ese absurdo compromiso. Tanto Emma como yo creemos que eso de comprometer a personas por el bienestar económico es una tontería.- Albert ahora si que estaba furioso y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera su tía se interpusiera ante sus decisiones y mucho menos lastimara a Candy.

-William, como es posible que hables de esa manera, esa no es forma de dirigirte a tus mayores.-Elroy no soportaba que su sobrino nuevamente estuviera en su contra y le faltara el respeto por defender a esa chiquilla, pero no se daría por vencida. -Entonces por que razón últimamente en todos los eventos te hacías acompañar por Emma, si según tú no hay nada entre ustedes.

-Es verdad que Emma y yo acordamos el tratarnos y conocernos por la tranquilidad de sus padres y de usted misma, por esa razón salíamos a diferentes eventos, pero nunca hemos acordado el tener una relación que valla mas haya de una amistad.- Albert lo dijo mientras miraba a Candy a los ojos como queriéndole trasmitir que no se preocupara, que él a quien amaba era a ella.

-William eso no es lo que tú y Emma han dado a entender a la sociedad y además creo que Emma piensa que lo que hay entre ustedes dos es más que una amistad.- Elroy estaba sorprendida, ella creía que William y Emma eran novios, o al menos eso le dio a entender la chica.

-Usted ya sabe como le gusta especular a la gente, en especial a los periodistas. Por Emma no se preocupe yo hablare con ella y le explicare la situación.- Albert se sentía algo triste al saber que lastimaría a Emma, la cual él consideraba una gran persona. El rubio al ser tan observador se había dado cuenta que Emma sentía algo mas que amistad por él, por esa razón él se sentía en la obligación de explicarle todo a Emma.

La tía Elroy no sabia ni que hacer o decir, _-¿Cómo luchar contra un sentimiento tan inmenso y puro como lo es el amor de mi sobrino por Candice?-_ Ahora si que se sentía derrotada.

Candy se sentía realmente sorprendida al volver a ver a Albert totalmente decidido y seguro de si mismo como lo hiciera aquella vez cuando cancelo aquel compromiso forzado con Neal.

-Candy, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, ahora que por fin puedo ver el amor reflejado en tus ojos nada ni nadie nos separara.- Explico Albert a la rubia mientras la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído ignorando por completo la presencia de la tía Elroy. La cual decidió retirarse en ese momento.

-Albert, soy tan feliz que hasta miedo tengo de despertar en cualquier momento y darme cuenta que esto es solo uno mas de mis sueños.- Candy realmente creía estar soñando al sentirse envuelta en esos brazos fuertes y cálidos de su príncipe.

Albert sonrío coquetamente mientras tomaba el rostro de Candy en sus manos y aprovechaba la oportunidad dada por la chica para demostrarle que no era un sueño, si no una dulce realidad. Al volver a probar los labios de su amada el rubio sintió una infinita paz al igual que pasión, para los dos era como aterrizar en un pedasito de cielo, en mundo solo de ellos. Muy a su pesar fueron expulsados de ese mundo de ensueño mezclado con la realidad.

-William, ¿me puedes explicar que esta pasando?-Era Emma quien al estar consumida por los celos no pudo evitar el interrumpir el mágico mundo creado por los rubios.

-Emma, te presento a Candice White Andrew, la cual desde hoy se acaba de convertir en mi novia.- Albert decidió que lo mejor era actuar naturalmente, le dolía por Emma, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Emma no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro y no pudo callar sus palabras de reproche.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan sínico y te atrevieras a pisotear mi corazón de esta manera, realmente me decepcionas.- Emma salió corriendo, no quería que ellos vieran sus lagrimas.

-Albert creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella.- Candy realmente no quería que Albert fuera tras Emma, pero sentía que ellos dos tenían muchas cosas que aclarar para que ella y Albert pudieran estar tranquilos.

-Ahorita vengo pequeña,-Albert le dio un beso furtivo a Candy-te amo…nunca lo olvides.-Albert al conocer a Candy tan bien sabia que se sentía insegura.

-Albert no me digas pequeña…no me gusta, ya te dije que me hace sentir que me vez como niña.- Reclamo Candy a Albert, él cual se retiraba a toda prisa.

-Créeme pequeña, lo ultimo que pasaría por mi mente seria verte como una niña, si supieras como te veo te escandalizarías jajaja, además me acabas de demostrar que ya eres toda una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.- Aclaro Albert mientras se alejaba y le guiñaba un ojo, sin importarle que alguien lo pudiera escuchar.

-¡Albert!-fue todo lo que pudo decir Candy mientras sentía como todos los colores subían a su rostro. La pecosa se sintió realmente feliz al presenciar una faceta tan picara del príncipe de sus sueños. Realmente que su príncipe de carne y hueso era mucho mejor que el de sus fantasías.

Mientras Candy trataba de calmar su nerviosismo por todo lo acontecido, Albert se encontraba en el jardín buscado a Emma.

Emma sabía que en el corazón de las personas no se manda pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse dolida y humillada. Ella nunca antes se había enamorado y le dolía en el alma el no sentirse correspondida. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? Ella creía que William por lo menos se sentía atraído hacia ella. Por eso cuando este la encontró llorando descargo toda su furia e impotencia contra él.

-Emma lo siento, mi intención nunca fue el lastimarte.- Albert realmente no quería lastimar a la chica.

-Ten por seguro que mi padre se enterara de esta humillación en contra de mi y mi familia. No hay duda que retirara todas sus inversiones del consorcio Andrew.- Dijo la desesperada chica tratando de causar en el joven aunque fuera una milésima parte del dolor que ella sentía.

-Emma, se que estas dejando que el dolor hable por ti, pero si así lo deseas yo no insistiré en que tu familia no retire sus inversiones. Realmente me siento algo decepcionado, porque yo pensé que en este tiempo que teníamos de tratarnos te habías dado cuenta de lo que a mi menos me interesa es lo material.- El rubio se sentía algo triste al saber que la chica estaba dolida hasta el punto de dejar atrás sus convicciones. El sabia que ella era una chica de buen corazón por lo cual se sentía aun mas culpable al ocasionarle tal dolor, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

Mientras Albert se disponía a retirarse la chica lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Dime que es lo que debo hacer para que te fijes en mí y te olvides de esa chiquilla?- Emma hiso algo poco característico en ella, suplico.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no hay nada que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer para que yo deje de amar a Candy. Espero que pronto puedas olvidarme y encuentres a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces.- Albert ya no se andaba por la ramas, ahora que se sabia dueño del amor de la pecas no estaba dispuesto a dar ni la mas mínima posibilidad para malos entendidos. Con gran dolor Albert retiro las manos de la chica de su cintura y se fue dejando a una chica destrozada.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que tuvieron una espectadora. La pelirroja sonrió maquiavélicamente, feliz del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. -_Creo que encontré a la aleada perfecta para por fin deshacerme de esa huérfana inmunda._- Pensó con maldad.

Continuara…

_**Reclamos a una neurótica:**_

_**Albert: No puedo creer que hayas sido capas de humillarme de esa manera frente a la mujer de mis sueños, voy a hablar con mis abogados para entablar una demanda.**_

_**CrisdeA: Mi príncipe no te enojes, desde un principio quedamos que en el proceso de mi fic perderías la toalla. (Aparentando una calma que estoy muy lejos de sentir)**_

_**Albert: La única razón por la que acepte aparecer en este fic vistiendo solo una toalla, fue porque me prometiste que conquistaría el amor de mi querida Candy y en el proceso perdería…tu sabes…la toalla.**_

_**CrisdeA: Querido príncipe, ¿y qué no cumplí con lo acordado?(colocando mis lentes en su lugar con mi dedo índice, mientras un destello de luz se refleja en el marco de estos, dándome un aire frio y lleno de seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir jijijij). **_

_**Albert: Pero hay de métodos en métodos y el que elegiste no fue el mejor. Déjame decirte que muchas chicas se sentirán realmente molestas de que me hayas humillado de esa manera en frente de la chica de mis sueños.**_

_**CrisdeA: Créeme no creo que haya muchas que se quejen, además la principal involucrada todavía no se queja.**_

_**Candy: No creo que haya ninguna razón para quejarse, todo esta simplemente perfecto (diciendo totalmente colorada).**_

_Notas de una neurótica:_

_Chicas les mando un grito desesperado… necesito ayuda…creo que ahora si me pase dejando volar mi loca imaginación…no quiero que mi Príncipe me demande…porfis intercedan por mi con sus reviews, los cuales me dan el VALOR para no darme por vencida…bueno a lo mas importante…Mil gracias si estas leyendo este fic en silencio y mil gracias mas a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, son mi inspiración y les pido de favor que perdonen estos insoportables arranques neuróticos... Esperando nuevamente que perdonen mis horrores de errores…Les mando besos y abrazos…_

_**Brower Alhely-**__ muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y por tus palabras, en verdad que si se necesita mucho valor para publicar algo, yo todavía no me la creo que por fin me atreví a publicar._

_**Magnolia A.-**__muchas gracias por seguirme desde un inicio._

_**Paolau2-**__gracias por tranquilizarme, si es que eso es posible jajaja…enserio muchas gracias_

_**Lady Karin Andrew-**__gracias sensei por interesarte en mi fic (hiperventilando)…saludos soy tu 'fans' _

_¡Gracias por su valiosisimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_


	6. Chapter 6

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo este fanfic lleno de mis locas fantasías._

**El Descubrimiento**

"_La vida consiste no en tener buenas cartas, sino en jugar bien las que uno tiene"_

_Josh Billings_

**Capitulo 6**

Realmente se sentía feliz, había encontrado a la aliada perfecta, por fin llevaría acabo su venganza. Estaba cansada de vivir en el "exilio", no importaba que Florida fuera un lugar hermoso realmente ella quería vivir en donde se le diera la gana. Además ya no era nada divertido el tratar de fastidiar a la O' Brian y hasta peligroso le resultaba. Todavía no podía creer que Patricia la hubiera golpeado. _-Realmente que Patricia se ha contagiado de la poca clase de su amiga la huérfana.-_ La malvada pelirroja abandono sus cavilaciones, estaba realmente satisfecha, pues estaba segura que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Su tío William tenia que pagar por la humillación hecha a toda su familia, y de paso acabaría con la huérfana, a la cual consideraba la culpable de todas sus desgracias. Definitivamente que este era su día, este descubrimiento al igual que el otro sobre Terry la ponía realmente feliz.

Eliza se acerco a la chica que lloraba desconsolada y le dio un pañuelo mientras hacia algo poco característico en ella, tomaba las manos de la que según ella sería su aliada con infinita delicadeza.

-Lo siento no pude evitar el oír tu conversación con mi tío.- Eliza fingió una enorme preocupación.

Emma entonces levanto la vista y se topo con una chica que no había visto en su vida, pero en su mirada reflejaba como si pudiera leer su alma.

-Mi nombre es Eliza Leagan, en verdad lamento por lo que estas pasando y te entiendo. Yo he vivido esta misma situación no una sino dos veces gracias a Candy. Ella esta acostumbrada a robar los novios de otras.- La malvada pelirroja intentaba inyectar un poco de su maldad.

Emma realmente se sorprendió con las palabras de Eliza. Ella solamente había escuchado cosas buenas sobre Candy.

-¿_Será posible que William este cegado por el amor que siente por Candy?_ -Se cuestiono.

-No llores mas querida…Emma. Lo que necesitas hacer es armarte de valor y luchar por lo que quieres. No puedes dejarle el camino libre a Candy, estoy segura que ella solamente esta interesada en la enorme billetera de mi tío. Esa huérfana tiene a todo el mundo engañado, ella en realidad es una malvada ambiciosa.- En verdad que para la suerte de Eliza no se mordió la lengua porque si no moriría envenenada con su propio veneno.

Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que uno necesita aferrarse con desesperación a algo para no sentirse desfallecer, desafortunadamente para Emma su soporte llego en la forma de las palabras venenosas de Eliza.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-Pregunto aun un tanto incrédula.

-Tan segura como que a quien esa ama en realidad es a Terry, él que fue una vez mi pretendiente.

-¡Terry!... ese es el hombre que William menciona en su carta.- Exclamo Emma sin darse cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

Eliza no entendía de que estaba hablando.- ¿Cuál Carta?

Después de pensarlo Emma decidió que no dañaría a nadie al contarle a esa amable chica el contenido de la carta de William.

-…Es así como me entere que William esta enamorado de Candy.- Dijo Emma después de contarle todo lo ocurrido a su nueva amiga mientras derramaba más lagrimas.

-Querida en mí tienes una amiga y aliada, yo te ayudare a desenmascarar a Candy. Escucha con atención, esto es lo que debes hacer…

Mientras Eliza planeaba su nueva trampa con la ayuda de Emma, Candy estaba totalmente nerviosa arreglándose con la ayuda de Dorothy.

-Me bañe tan rápido que no tuve cuidado con mi pelo y todo se enredo, Dorothy te juro que hay ocasiones en las que desearía córtamelo todo.

-Candy, todo por no aceptar mi ayuda.- Decía Dorothy totalmente concentrada en tratar de desmarañar el cabello de su amiga y tratando de no hacer preguntas sobre un descubrimiento que acaba de hacer.

-Lo siento Dorothy pero a mi me gusta bañarme solita, sin ayuda de nadie ouch…- Se quejo Candy haciendo gestos al sentir como su amiga inevitablemente le jalaba el cabello.

-Listo, ¿Ahora como quieres que arreglemos tu cabello?-Dorothy alzo todo el cabello de Candy con sus manos- yo creo que un peinado en donde todo tu cabello quede atado quedaría genial…-Dorothy no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.-Candy creo que mejor lo dejamos suelto.- Dorothy se sentía muy apenada y dejo caer el cabello de Candy como cascada.

Candy no entendía el porque Dorothy estaba toda apenada y entonces se fijo en el espejo y se dio cuenta que su cuello lucia orgulloso una horrible marca roja. La pecas inmediatamente se tapo la marca con su mano.

-¿En que momento me hiso esta marca?-Pregunto Candy a nadie en particular, realmente estaba apenada.

Dorothy empezó a reírse. Realmente que Candy hacia gestos graciosos mientras trataba de buscar en su mente en que momento su piel fue marcada.

-Ay Candy, no creo que en este preciso momento importe en que momento el Sr. William te hiso esa marca, mas bien yo diría que tenemos que pensar en como taparla.

Candy se sorprendió con las palabras de Dorothy como era posible que ella supiera que él que marco su cuello fue Albert.

-Candy no me mires así, yo los mire besándose en el pasillo junto con la señorita Emma. Ella quería hablar contigo, por esa razón me pidió que la acompañara a tu encuentro, no sabia donde encontrarte.-Explico Dorothy poniéndose totalmente roja mientras recordaba la dulce y apasionada escena entre los dos rubios.

-Dorothy que pena contigo.-Candy realmente estaba apenada.

-No Candy, no te apenes, el amor nunca es motivo de vergüenza. Más bien debes de sentirte orgullosa de que atrapaste el corazón de uno de los solteros mas codiciados. Aunque no te niego que me siento algo dolida que no me hayas contado que eras novia del Sr. William.

-Dorothy es que ni yo lo sabia, apenas hace unos momentos que empezó todo esto. Con decirte que ni Annie sabe nada. Todavía siento que estoy soñando, lo he amado en silencio desde hace tanto tiempo que todavía no puedo creer que él corresponda mis sentimientos.-Candy estaba realmente feliz.-Lo único que me preocupa es que él tenga problemas con su familia por mi causa, además yo soy su pupila y la gente puede pensar mal de nuestro amor.- Confeso Candy sus miedos.

-Yo pienso que nada de eso importa mientras ustedes dos se amen y estén juntos.

Candy se abalanzo sobre la chica y la abrazo y le dijo: -Realmente estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga y le agradezco a la vida que te haya puesto en mi camino.

-Igual yo, pero creo que se te va hacer muy tarde para la fiesta si no nos damos prisa.

-Por cierto Dorothy, donde esta Annie, necesito contarle todo, porque ella no es tan compresiva como tú y si se entera que le oculte algo realmente se ofenderá.- Candy empezó a preocuparse nuevamente.

-La ultima vez que la vi estaba en la cocina supervisando que todo quedara a pedir de boca, ya conoces lo perfeccionista que es.-Dijo Dorothy divertida al recordar como la señora Annie se miraba fuera de lugar con su elegante vestido, ya lista para el gran evento, metida en la cocina dando ordenes de ultima hora.

Mientras Candy terminaba de arreglarse llegaban los primeros invitados a la fiesta mientras Albert los recibía junto con la tía Elroy, la cual fingía tranquilidad, la cual estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Eliza se encontraba en el jardín cerca de la entrada principal esperando con ansiedad al periodista, y miraba como su tío recibía a sus invitados con una sonrisa llena de calidez y amabilidad.

–_Muy pronto esa estúpida sonrisa desaparecerá.- _Pensó burlona y entonces empezó a recordar lo que había planeado para esa noche.

**Flashback:**

**-…esto es lo que debes hacer, presentarte ante la sociedad como la prometida de mi tío.**

**-Pero que dices, yo no puedo hacer eso.- Emma se sorprendió con las palabras de la pelirroja.**

**-Cuando uno ama a una persona se debe estar dispuesta a recurrir a cualquier táctica. Nunca has oído de que 'en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale'**

**-Sí, pero si yo hiciera eso seria ir muy lejos, además William no me ama e inmediatamente me desmentiría.**

**-No creo que mi tío se atreva a desmentirte frente a todos los invitados. Tú sabes que habrá un periodista cubriendo el evento, el anuncio de que eres la prometida de William Albert Andrew saldrá en todos los diarios. Ya para cuando mi tío trate de limpiar el mal entendido será demasiado tarde para su imagen, además yo pienso dar una exclusiva sobre su pupila. Te aseguro que toda la familia se opondrá a la relación de esos dos.**

**-No se si lo que dices funcione, William puede terminar odiándome.**

**-¿Qué prefieres arriesgarte o dejarlo en las garras de esa interesada? Déjame decirte que me acabo de enterar que Terry en estos días llego a Chicago. Solamente unos días atrás acaba de anunciar su compromiso matrimonial con Susana Marlow. Lo más probable es que Candy al enterarse de este evento decidió que lo mejor sería atrapar a mi tío, al saber que su relación con Terry ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad. Y si lo que me contaste es cierto y mi tío y Terry son amigos, tal vez Candy también busca darle celos a Terry.**

**-¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?**

**-Permíteme y te cuento como es que Candy y Terry se conocieron, y todo lo que paso entre ellos para que sepas de lo que ella es capas. En aquel entonces estudiábamos en el San Pablo de Londres y Terry me pretendía, yo al principio no le correspondía porque yo seguía añorando a Anthony. La razón por la que todos nos fuimos a Londres fue para superar la muerte de nuestro querido Anthony, él cual murió por Candy.-Eliza empezó a llorar,-yo amaba a Anthony con todo mí ser, pero Candy quien por ninguna razón siempre me ha odiado, se propuso conquistarlo y lo logro. **

**-¿Anthony es el sobrino de William, él que murió en un accidente al caer de su caballo?**

**-Así es, pero déjame seguir contándote querida. Candy al principio solo empezó a salir con Terry por interés, él es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Ella desde que era una niña solo le interesaba el dinero, llego hasta el punto de robar las joyas de mi mamá, por supuesto que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pertenecer a la realeza. Candy es una descarada, llego hasta el punto de tener citas clandestinas con Terry en el establo, y cuando la directora se entero expulsaron a los dos del colegios. Por supuesto que el Duque de Grandchester repudio a su hijo y este viajo a Nueva York para abrirse camino por si mismo. Candy y Terry siguieron manteniendo contacto hasta el punto que ella lo visitaba en Nueva York, pero Terry termino con Candy, quien todavía lo ama con locura, para casarse con una actriz que le salvo la vida.**

**-Eliza todo esto que me cuentas me parece increíble, como puede ser una persona tan malvada.- Emma había sido totalmente manipulada por Eliza.**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo para que mi tío no cometa el peor error de su vida al involucrase sentimentalmente con esa mujerzuela, que además es una ladrona.**

**-Tienes razón tenemos que hacer algo.**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eliza si sigues con esa cara, todo el mundo se dará cuenta que eres una loca desquiciada.- Archie no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestar a Eliza.

-Archie cuida tus palabras, estas hablando con una dama.- Dijo Eliza con su característica voz chillona realmente molesta.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Eliza? Tú sabes que no eres bienvenida.

-Archie para que lo sepas la tía abuela Elroy me invito, ya que yo me moría del aburrimiento en Florida.

-En verdad que no conoces lo que es la vergüenza. No se como te atreves a venir aquí después de que el tío esta enterado de todas tus maldades.- Esta vez fue Annie la que encaro a Eliza.

-Ya me decía yo que donde habías dejado a tu esposa. Se me hacia raro que no anduviera de tras de ti tu perrito faldero.- Eliza realmente odiaba a Annie por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Candy y no perdía oportunidad para darle a entender que Archie no la amaba.

-Eliza no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi esposa.

-Déjala Archie, hace mucho tiempo que sus palabras dejaron de afectarme. Mejor vámonos a donde la atmosfera no este tan…pesada.- Annie voltio a ver a Eliza.-Por cierto Eliza el vestido que llevas esta fuera de temporada, y déjame decirte que el naranja no te queda, y no por ponerte toda la botella de perfume podrás atraer a algún pretendiente.- Entonces Annie se retiro tomada del brazo de su marido, él cual no pudo evitar el reírse, dejando tras ellos a una pelirroja realmente furiosa.

-¡Maldita huérfana tú y tu amiga me las pagaran!- Desafortunadamente para Eliza sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por la aludida.

-Por lo visto no cambias y sigues lejos de ser una dama.- Le dijo un caballero con malicia.

-¡Terry!... ¿que estas haciendo en Lakewood?

Continuara…

_**Quejas a una neurótica:**_

_**Candy: No me lo puedo creer, yo que acabo de convencer a mi príncipe para que no te demande ¿me pagas de esta manera?**_

_**CrisdeA: No entiendo amiga ¿Por qué estas enojada?**_

_**Candy: Y te atreves a preguntarme el porque, en verdad que no lo puedo creer, yo que hasta pase de largo el que me llamaras pecho plano en un anterior capitulo porque…bueno eso es verdad…además porque te consideraba mi amiga.**_

_**CrisdeA: y en verdad que soy tu amiga…Es mas eres mi ídola, eres mi modelo a seguir. (menos eso de hacerme del rogar porque si no a esta altura de mi vida todavía seguiría soltera jejeje).**_

_**Candy: ¡Como puedes llamar a tu ídolo una interesada mujerzuela ladrona!**_

_**CrisdeA: Amiga, esa fue la araña de Eliza tejiendo su telaraña para atrapar una victima. **_

_**Candy: Pero eso me desprestigia ante la gente**_

_**CrisdeA: Creeme nadie toma enserio a Eliza, esa mujer esta re loca. Además todas sabemos que eres una persona de altos valores morales.**_

_**Candy: Mas les vale porque si piensan mal de mi me retiro inmediatamente de este fic.**_

_**Albert: También yo me retirare inmediatamente de tu fic, ya me entere que has estado hablando horrores de mí.**_

_**CrisdeA: Mi querido príncipe, ¿De qué estas hablando?**_

_**Albert: No te hagas la inocente conmigo que ya leí tus comentarios en los fics de otras chicas en los que me llamas…déjeme pensar…o sí ya recuerdo, me llamaste descerebrado, menso, y que necesito unas buenas cachetada guajoloteras…sea lo que sea que eso significa…no suena como algo agradable.**_

_**CrisdeA: Por favor (haciendo reverencia)… perdóname mi príncipe adorado(haciendo reverencia al mejor estilo japonés)…lo que paso fue que me deje guiar por mis emociones…no era directamente a ti a quien dirigía esas desagradables y horrorificas palabras, era a tus acciones…si eso es a tus acciones. Yo nunca me atrevería a hablar mal de ti mi amado príncipe.**_

_**Albert: ¿Y me puedes explicar cual es la diferencia?**_

_**Terry: Albert eso no importa, aquí yo soy el mas ofendido. ¿Como es que en este capítulo solo tengo una línea? Por si no te has enterado yo soy el mejor actor de Broadway.**_

_**CrisdeA: ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!**_

_Comentarios de una neurótica:_

_Hola, por lo visto yo solo salgo de una para meterme en otra…en fin…espero que mi príncipe, Candy y mi rebelde ingles me perdonen…Mil GRACIAS si estas leyendo este fic en silencio y mil GRACIAS mas a las personas que dejan sus comentarios los cuales son mi inspiración. Espero sus reviews dándome ánimo… pero si quieren mandarme tomatazos también son aceptados con humildad. Espero nuevamente que perdonen mis horrores de errores…les mando besos y abrazos._

_**Brower Alhely-**__gracias! por seguir mi historia, jijiji… en verdad que si no se me había ocurrido que Candy ya conocía a Albert como Dios lo trajo al mundo, pues ella al haber sido su enfermera cuando estaba inconsciente la suertuda tuvo que haberle dado sus baños de esponja…ay que envidia._

_**Maargaldo-¡**__gracias! enserio que me fascina tu acento, ¿eres argentina verdad?...te mando besoss a vos diiosa._

_**Galaxylam84-**__thanks to you! me fascina como te emocionas en cada uno de tus comentarios…Siempre me arrancas una sonrisa._

_**elyter-¡**__gracias por comentar!…jajaja igual yo…no lo dejaría que se la volviera a poner._

_**lore de brower-¡**__gracias…gracias…muchísimas gracias…! No te preocupes amiga guarda tus ahorros y que se te multipliquen, que nuestro querido príncipe al ser tan comprensivo ya me perdono._

_**LobadeDia-**__¡hola! gracias por interesarte en mi fic y comentar… ¿dijiste tipo School Rumble?...me encanta ese anime super chistoso…nomas de pensar en el me da risa…_

_**Karina Grandchester-¡**__hola! gracias por comentar e interesarte en mi fic…enserio que sí la tía se paso al interrumpir a los rubios…pero bueno que se le puede hacer._

_**Klayis Andrew-**__¡hola! gracias por comentar e interesarte en mi fic…jajaja totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Candy debió describirlo bien. Pero nos lo dejo a nuestra…gran imaginación jijiji…al menos por ahora._

_**Magnolia A.-¡**__hola! gracias por seguir con mi fic…muchas gracias mas por tus palabras de aliento._

_**dulcecandy la diosa del amor-¡**__hola! me gusta tu penname, gracias por comentar e interesarte en mi fic…realmente no sabría decirte exactamente cada cuanto subo mi fic…mi meta por ahora es subir por lo menos un capi por semana…o cada que me llegue la inspiración..sorry por no poder darte un día exacto._

_¡Gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_


	7. Chapter 7

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo este fic lleno de mis locas fantasías._

**El Descubrimiento**

"_La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa."_

_Albert Einstein_

**Capitulo 7**

Albert realmente se sorprendió al ver a Terry conversando con Eliza. –_Ahora si que no se donde tengo la cabeza, Candy por ti me olvido de todo y de todos. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado que Terry vendría?-_ Albert suspiro y se acerco a saludar a su amigo, quien llevaba a Susana en una silla de ruedas, acompañada por su inseparable madre.

-Que bueno que viniste amigo.- Albert saludo a Terry dándole un fuerte abrazo acompañado con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Hola Susana…Sra. Marlow, un gusto volverlas a ver.- Albert siempre tan caballeroso le beso la mano a cada dama.

-Amigo sabes que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer Lakewood.- Terry realmente estaba feliz de conocer uno de los lugares favoritos de su pecosa, corrección de la pecosa, nunca mas suya.

-Ven vamos a presentarles a mi tía Elroy…Tía él es el amigo del que le hable que vendría a pasar una semana con nosotros, su prometida Susana Marlow, y su madre.

-Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Terry.- Terry le dedico una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas casi logrando que la anciana se sonroje mientras le besaba la mano.

De repente a Elroy le cayó el veinte, es decir sumo uno mas uno. _– ¿Dijo Terry?, oh por todos los cielos, mi sobrino en verdad que es un inconsciente.-_ Pensó realmente preocupada la anciana temiendo el problemón que se avecinaba.

-El gusto es mío…

-Vaya nada más y nada menos que el Duquecillo en persona.- Interrumpió Archie, algo molesto de ver a su antiguo rival.

-Hola…Elegante… también me da gusto verte.- Dijo Terry sarcástico como siempre.

La tía Elroy empezó a preocuparse por la falta de educación de los caballeros. _–Esta juventud me va a volver loca.- _Pensó realmente irritada.

-Chicos…-Advirtió Albert, los dos entendieron el mensaje.

-Hola mucho gusto señora,-le beso la mano-mucho gusto señorita Susana, disculpen mi falta de educación. Mi nombre es Archivald Cornwell Andrew, fui compañero de colegio de Terry.- Se disculpo Archie mientras besaba la mano de la dama, el siempre galante caballero.

-El gusto es mío.- Susana realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber convencido a Terry que viajaran juntos a Lakewood. Tenía una muy mala espina sobre toda esta situación de tener que convivir con las personas que formaban parte de la vida de Candy

-Mucho gusto Sra. Marlow y señorita…-Elroy se recupero del inquietante descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y recordó que ante todo estaba la buena educación.

-Susana Marlow, Sra. Elroy, encantada de conocerla.- Susana ofreció su mano a la anciana.

-Bienvenidos a Lakewood espero y disfruten su estadía.- Elroy realmente deseaba que así fuera. Desafortunadamente para su pobre cabeza el agonizante dolor que la agobiaba desde esa tarde a cada instante incrementaba.

-Gracias-dijeron los tres invitados.

-Por cierto déjenme ir a instruir a la servidumbre en donde pongan su equipaje. ¿Gustan que de una vez les muestren en donde están sus habitaciones, por si desean descansar un momento?- Elroy se mostro preocupada porque Susana lucia muy pálida.

-No es necesario, por ahora disfrutaremos de esta hermosa velada.- Susana no pensaba retirarse a descansar aunque se sintiera fuera de lugar y algo cansada.

…

Mientras los invitados seguían llegando Candy estaba mas que preocupada porque no encontraba cual sería la mejor forma de cubrir la delatora maraca roja.

-El maquillaje no tapa nada. ¿Enserio crees que es muy obvio con este peinado que estoy tratando de cubrir algo?

-Pues veras…-Dorothy fue interrumpida.

-Candy tienes que saber quien acaba de llegar a la fiesta…-Annie en su afán por informarle a su amiga el gran acontecimiento de esa noche no toco a la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Annie.- Candy rompió el silencio primero al ver que su amiga se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Cómo es posible que todavía no estés lista? Candy ya es tardísimo, ya están llegando los últimos invitados.- Annie buscaba con la vista el vestido de Candy.

-Annie hay algo que…

-Rápido tienes que darte prisa, vístete rápido, ¿cómo es posible que todavía estés en bata? Pronto empezara la cena, no puedes llegar tarde, ay Candy, la tía te va a retar por llegar tan tarde y…

-Annie hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Candy tienes que darte prisa ni te imaginas quien acaba de llegar, Candy tómatelo con calma…

-¡Annie hay algo que tengo que contarte escúchame!- Casi grito Candy mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Candy porque estas tan angustiada? Si es porque es tarde y temes que la tía Elroy te rete solo tienes que apurarte…

-¡Annie en este preciso momento lo que menos me importa es llegar tarde sino como tapar esto!- Finalmente estallo la pecas mientras mostraba la enorme marca en su cuello.

-¿Pero cómo te hiciste esa horrible marca? Parece como si hubieras sido atacada por un muy hambriento vampiro.- Annie no entendía como su amiga le había hecho para lastimar su piel de esa manera.

Dorothy no pudo controlarse y estallo en carcajadas, después de unos segundos Candy la acompaño. Las dos olvidando la tensión del momento.

Annie quedo estupefacta con la reacción de las dos chicas. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy pudiera pasar de un instante a otro de un estado de nerviosismo a uno de euforia?

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso.- Annie sentía como perdía la paciencia.

-Jajaja…ay Candy… nunca…nunca se me hubiera ocurrido describir al Sr. William como un vampiro hambriento.- Decía Dorothy entre carcajadas.

-El dulce Albert un…jajaja…vampiro…jajaja.- Candy tampoco podía parar de reír al imaginarse a Albert como todo un "Dracula", un "emperador de la noche"1. Pero de repente recordó el momento cuando Albert beso su cuello, la forma en como su cálido aliento acariciaba cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, mientras sus labios devoraban su piel, y entonces sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. –_Albert es dulce y amable pero en su interior también se esconde un hombre lleno de pasión y deseos.- _Analizó Candy mientras sentía como su rostro fue subiendo de temperatura, y se le dificultaba exhalar el aire que inevitablemente quedo atrapado en sus pulmones, mientras su cerebro procesaba las carisias y besos compartidos con su príncipe. En consecuencia su ritmo cardiaco empezó a incrementar a niveles que se le hacían peligrosos.

-Esperen un momento, lo que ustedes dos están tratando de decirme es que el responsable de esa marca es ¿Albert?- Ahora si que Annie se sentía sorprendida.

-Veras Annie lo que pasa es que Albert y yo nos acabamos de hacer novios.- Candy finalmente recobraba la cordura.

-¿Novios? No me digas que ya no podías ocultar más tu amor por él y por fin te le declaraste.

-Bueno sí y no, pero ¿como sabias tú que yo amo a Albert?

-Eso es muy obvio, al principio yo creía que solo sentías amor fraternal o algo por el estilo, pero al seguir observando tú forma de actuar era más que evidente que te mueres por él. Hasta Archie se ha dado cuenta de ello. Cualquier duda al respecto fue fulminada al ver tu reacción al no querer venir a Lakewood cundo te enteraste que Emma también estaría presente.

-Soy muy fácil de leer, ¿no es así Annie?- Dijo Candy todavía apenada.

-Realmente no eres tan fácil de leer, lo que pasa es que un amor tan grande como el que ustedes dos sienten es muy difícil de ocultar.

-La verdad yo nunca me di cuenta de que Candy y el Sr. William estuvieran enamorados, pero siempre que los veía juntos pensaba que hacían una muy bonita pareja. Pero creo que ahora el asunto que debemos tratar es como dejar a Candy…presentable.- Aclaro Dorothy.

Candy se sentía muy apenada al sentir que no podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante Annie y Archie. En verdad que ellos la conocían muy bien al igual que ella a ellos. En los últimos años los tres se habían hecho muy cercanos y compartían un lazo inquebrantable.

-Voy a tener que regañar a mi "tío" como se atreve a faltarle el respeto a mi futura "tía" y dejar su piel marcada, solo para que todos se den cuenta que es de él.- Bromeo Annie al ver como Candy se miraba apenada recordando sabe que cosa.

-Annie no te atreverías ¿y por que me llamas futura tía?

-Porque eso es obvio, al casarte con mi "tío" William Albert Andrew automáticamente, tú… te convertirás en mi tía. Lo único que no me quiero imaginar es la reacción de la tía abuela Elroy cuando se entere que ustedes son novios, ese día es mas que seguro que le da el soponcio.

-Ay Annie y si te dijera que ella ya esta enterada. Ella y Albert tuvieron una gran pelea. No sabes cuantos nervios siento al saber que al bajar por las escaleras me tendré que ver con ella.

-¿Lo que me dices es cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces no te preocupes Candy ya tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-¿Tú crees que si la tía realmente estuviera furiosa, conociéndola como la conocemos, fuera capas de estar recibiendo a los invitados como si nada hubiera pasado? La verdad yo no he notado nada diferente en su forma de actuar.

-Annie tiene razón, la Sra. Elroy a pesar de querer guardar las apariencias, al precio que sea, cuando algo realmente le molesta, lo da a saber en su forma de actuar.- Dorothy animo a su amiga la cual parecía que de pronto sus verdes esmeraldas se apagaban solo de pensar que tendría que encararse con la Sra. Elroy.

-Tal vez tengan razón, pero de una cosa estoy segura no me dejare intimidar y no renunciare a Albert por nada ni por nadie. Lo que me preocupa es el porque Albert no ha venido a hablar conmigo.- Candy empezó a preocuparse. – ¿_Qué tanto hablaría Albert con Emma?…no debo de pensar en eso. Yo confío plenamente en Albert.- _Aunque Candy tratara de calmar el torbellino de emociones en su interior, ella sentía como los celos se hacían presentes en ella. –_Emma es hermosa, viene de una acaudala familia, yo nunca podría…_

-Listo Candy este vestido te queda espectacular.- Dorothy saco a la rubia de su auto critica.

-¿_En que momento me han puesto el vestido?_

-Definitivamente tu color es el verde amiga, hace que tus verdes ojos resalten.- Annie no podía creer como un vestido adecuado acompañado con el peinado perfecto y maquillaje podían convertir a su guapa amiga en la deidad frente a sus ojos.

-El Sr. William se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea.- Dorothy realmente se sentía satisfecha con su obra.

…

_-Esta villa realmente es hermosa.- _Terry se encontraba admirando la belleza del jardín en una de las terrazas. El pronunciado aroma a rosas invadía todos sus sentidos. Recordaba el impacto que le causo el ver la gran cantidad de rosas que parecían hablar, como dándole la bienvenida con su pronunciado aroma. Recordó como hasta Susana sonrió maravillada al contemplar la enorme cantidad de rosas multicolor.

…

…

…

**Flash Back:**

**El chofer al notar lo maravillados que los invitados habían quedado con las rosas se atrevió a hablar. La villa Andrew es conocida como la mansión de las rosas, todos los habitantes del lugar se conmueven cada vez que las Dulce Candy retoñan. El señorito Anthony creo ese nuevo linaje de rosas para la señorita Candy. **

**-¿Quien es Anthony?-pregunto Susana realmente intrigada.**

**-Anthony era el sobrino directo del Sr. Andrew.- Explico el chofer dejando a Susana igual o mas confundida.**

**-¿Era?- Susana no pudo evitar preguntar.**

**-Desafortunadamente el señorito murió en un accidente de caballo, nadie en el pueblo lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible que el mejor jinete, él campeón de monta de ese año, hubiera muerto al caer de su caballo? Era lo que todos nos preguntábamos. Hasta hoy en día cada que las Dulce Candies florecen todo el pueblo se envuelve en una nostalgia que es palpable.-El chofer suspiro como en una ensoñación, había tocado uno de sus temas favoritos, el dulce romance del cual una nueva rosa nació.- Estoy seguro que si no hubiera muerto, en este momento él y la señorita Candy estarían casados. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes los dos formaban una hermosa pareja, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.**

**Terry realmente no podía soportar más el seguir escuchando más sobre ese tal Anthony. Por eso agradeció infinitamente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta principal. Ya no quería saber más sobre su eterno rival, él cual sentía que nunca podría derrotar.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

…

…

…

-Mi amada Candy, conque estarías casada con el jardinerillo.-Se dijo Terry con una gran tristeza en voz baja.

Entones saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la única forma de consuelo que lo acompañaba, un paquete de cigarrillos. Saco uno con mucha delicadeza lo llevo a sus labios y acto seguido lo encendió. Sintió como el intoxicante humo lo calmaba mientras dejaba un toxico camino desde su tráquea hasta sus pulmones.

Odiaba ser tan débil. -¿_Como es posible que siempre necesite de un escape para poder enfrentar mi realidad?- _Se auto critico.

Para su gran disgusto fue interrumpido por una "admiradora".

-¿Usted es Terry, el actor de Broadway?- Le preguntaba una mujer castaña de enormes ojos celestes.

Terry disfrazo su rostro con una de sus sonrisas solo dirigidas a sus fanáticas.

-Así es belleza, ¿Qué quieres, al ver tu rostro de sorpresa puedo adivinar que un beso…tal vez?- El bromista actor se acerco peligrosamente a la dama haciendo que esta casi se desmallara de la impresión.

-No sea grosero. ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle el respeto de tal manera a una dama?

-Jajaja…debería ver su rostro. Lo siento no pude evitar jugarle esa broma al verla como me preguntaba con tanta seriedad reflejada en su rostro.- Terry amaba jugar bromas…especialmente a chicas lindas.

La siguiente pregunta de la chica borro por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Usted sigue enamorado de Candy, verdad.- Aseguro la chica de ojos celestes.

Quien era esa mujer que se osaba decir el secreto que su corazón guardaba a gritos. Se pregunto el actor totalmente sorprendido.

-Al ver la expresión en su rostro me doy cuenta que estoy en lo cierto.- La chica no podía creer su suerte había encontrado la manera perfecta de salvar a William de las garras de esa arpía. –Le aconsejo que cancele su compromiso con la tal Susana y se lleve a Candy muy lejos antes de que lastime a William.

Ahora si que Terry no entendía nada.

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted y de que demonios esta hablando?

-Mi nombre es Emma McAllister, soy una amiga de la familia Andrew. Realmente estoy muy preocupada por su amigo William Albert. Él esta perdidamente enamorado de Candy y él cree que ella le corresponde, pero eso no es cierto. Yo se por muy "buena" fuente que ella solamente esta interesada en su fortuna.

Terry todavía no terminaba de comprender la magnitud de las palabras de la chica.

-¡No entiendo de que esta hablando!- Terry casi le grito con desesperación.

-Estoy diciendo que usted debe de romper el absurdo noviazgo entre Candy y William.

Ahora si que Terry sintió como el aire le faltaba mientras se quedaba estancado en sus pulmones y casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarro. Sentía como todo su mundo se desmoronaba en millones de pedazos.

…

….

Eliza no podía creer su suerte, el que Terry estuviera en Lakewood ayudaba en sobremanera a su conspiración.

_-Que reportero tan poco profesional. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no llegue?- _De repente su maquiavélica sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro al ver como el reportero llegaba a toda prisa acompañado por su equipo de fotógrafos.

…

…

…

Continuará…

1)

Estoy haciendo referencia a la novela **Dracula** del autor irlandés Bram Stroker, del que se puede decir fue el creador de la definición de lo que la sociedad actual tiene sobre lo que es un vampiro.

**Emperador/Rey de la Noche**-apodo dado por Kyoko, del manga **Skip Beat,** a Ren cuando pone su cara/mirada seductora…en mi muy humilde punto de vista ese hombre es un cuero...

…

…

…

_**Las cosas indescriptibles que pasan en la mente de una loca neurótica:**_

_**...**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA1: ¿Cómo puedes dejar el capítulo de esta manera?**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA2: Enserio que cada vez esta peor tu historia.**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA3: Este capítulo se parece a uno de esos episodios de "relleno" de **__**Bleach**__** que tanto odias.**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA4: ¿Cómo puedes dejar que Terry sufra tanto?**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA5: Las Terryfans te odiaran, es mas te crucificaran.**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA6: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que la "chicle" de Susana acompañe a Terry?**_

_**DemonioInternoCrisdeA7: También las Albertfans te odiaran, ¿cómo es posible que él siendo el protagonista solo haya aparecido al principio del capítulo?**_

_**CrisdeA: ¡Ya cállense, cállense que me desconcentran!**_

…

…

…

_Comentarios de una neurótica:_

_¡Hola! Mil gracias si estas leyendo en silencio y mil gracias más si dejas tus comentarios…Siento mucho el dejar el capítulo de esta manera…lo que pasa es que mi musa me abandono…lo siento es mi culpa por ponerme a leer un montón de fanfics y ponerme a leer el manga de Skip Beat! por millonésima vez. Mis queridas amigas les pido que me manden muchisisimos reviews pa' que mi musa se decida a regresar…y pueda actualizar en un par de días…Ustedes ya saben que sus comentarios son mi inspiración. Esperando nuevamente que perdonen mis horrores de errores les mando besos y abrazos._

_**ROSEEWXW-**__Gracias por interesarte en mi fic y comentar espero infinitamente no decepcionarte._

_**Brower Alhely-**__Gracias por siempre dejar un comentario en cada uno de mis capítulos. Esa es una muy buena teoría del porque Candy se enamoro de Albert jejeje._

_**Luna Andry-**__Gracias por interesarte en mi fic, de segurito has de ser una fanática de Terry, que gusto tenerte por aquí, espero no decepcionarte._

_**lore de brower-**__Gracias por seguir interesada en mi fic, espero no decepcionarte._

_**LobadeDia-**__Gracias por seguir mi fic, espero no decepcionarte. Por cierto tu comentario me ha hecho reír a más no poder. Mira amiga por mas que trato de imaginarme a mi príncipe haciendo las cosas que hace mi loco y adorado Harima…no puedo…jajaja…con decirte que empiezo a imaginarme a mi Albert así con su casco montado en moto…que te cuento... para morirse se ve bien papacito…pero después trato de imaginármelo actuado todo Harima…jajaja…entonces aparecen inadvertidamente esos mosaicos o cuadritos o como se llamen que ponen en la tele para censurar…jajaja hasta ahí llega imaginación…enserio que me gustaría que me pudieras prestar un poquito de la tuya…_

_**yerrybritter-**__Gracias a ti por interesarte en mi fic, espero no decepcionarte. Amiga te cuento que yo tambien soy una romantica empedernida…no te preocupes que mi historia tendrá un final de esos de felices para siempre._

_**elyter-**__Gracias por seguirme y comentar, espero no decepcionarte jajaja ya parezco disco rayado pero es que ese es mi mayor anhelo para con ustedes no decepcionarlas._

_**dulcecandy la diosa del amor-**__Gracias por seguirme y comentar, espero que pronto puedas abrir tu cuenta. ¿Por cierto me preguntas que si soy escritora de profesión? Solo esa pregunta seria el mejor alago que cualquiera me pudiera hacer, porque desafortunadamente no lo soy._

_**Lolita-**__Gracias por interesarte en mi fic y comentar, espero no decepcionarte. Tu comentario me ha hecho entrar en pánico jajaja…ahora si que estoy segura que mi maestra de literatura en high school tenía toda la razón cuando decía que en cada cosa que escribimos se puede leer un pedacito de nuestras almas. Amiga, sí…me encanta P&P, pero ese libro lo leí hace un montón de años, pero eso sí la película la he visto un millar de veces. Por cierto la escena con Eliza no la escribí a conciencia a mi solo se me ocurrió que al Eliza ser pelirroja, el naranja le quedaría fatal, hasta ahora que tú lo mencionas me doy cuenta que efectivamente se parece mucho…jajaja…enserio que hay cosas que se quedan con uno para toda la vida. Nota: si algún día te animas a hacer el crossover yo seré tu más devota fan!.. OMG!...OMG!..me acabo de dar cuenta de otra cosa…OMG…el nombre de Emma sabia yo que me sonaba…jajajajajaja…si ese es el nombre de otra de las novelas de Jane Austen…OMG…mi subconsciente me traiciona, por cierto Emma también se parece mucho en lo entrometida…OMG… no me lo puedo creer…ese libro lo leí como a los 12 años ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que trata solo de que la protagonista se llamaba Emma y en ocasiones deseaba ahorcarla….tengo una pregunta ¿hay una película de esta novela?, perdona mi ignorancia._

_¡Gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_

_22-10-11_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**El Descubrimiento**

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender."_

_Françoise Sagan_

**Capitulo 8**

…

-**Estoy diciendo que usted debe de romper el absurdo noviazgo entre Candy y William.**

**Ahora si que Terry sintió como el aire le faltaba mientras se quedaba estancado en sus pulmones, y casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarro. Sentía como todo su mundo se desmoronaba en millones de pedazos.**

-¿Es eso cierto Terry, sigues enamorado de Candy?- Susana había presenciado la conversación y realmente esperaba que Terry negara lo evidente.

-Susana…yo…-Terry no tenia el corazón para hablarle a Susana con honestidad.

Emma sintió una gran pena por la chica en silla de ruedas, especialmente ahora que ella también sabía lo que era amar sin ser correspondida. Pero Susana no debería de seguir al lado de alguien que no la amaba; eso a la larga solamente terminaría lastimando tanto a Terry como a ella. Emma se contuvo en sus ganas de abrazar a la dama, quien en ese momento tenía su rostro bañado del salado sabor de la desilusión.

Como alguien muy sabio, alguna vez lo dijo: en ocasiones el silencio dice mucho más que mil palabras. Terry no podía articular ni una palabra al ver a Susana tan destrozada, por eso opto retirarse por el momento. Dejando tras de si a una mujer que por fin comprendía que ella nunca formaría parte de la vida del caballero ingles. Ella nunca inspiraría más que lastima y tal vez agradecimiento de Terry. Susana por fin tuvo una epifanía, es decir hiso un gran descubrimiento: Ya no podía seguir más así, sintió como su lacerado y mascullado amor propio le decía que ya no debería seguir rogando por migajas de un amor inexistente hacia ella. Descubrió que cuando uno en verdad ama a una persona la debe de comprender sobre todas las cosas. Acaba de hacer el descubrimiento que la mejor manera de amar a Terry sería dejándolo ser feliz con la mujer que él realmente amaba.

-Lo siento…Susana.- Finalmente Emma se decidió a abrazar a la delgada rubia quien lloraba en silencio.

Susana empezó a llorar descontrolada.

-Creo que debemos buscar un lugar mas privado para que…te desahogues.- Le sugirió Emma para evitar que alguna persona curiosa se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tienes razón, -decía entre el llanto-no quiero dar un espectáculo…en cualquier momento podría venir alguna persona.- Dijo Susana recuperándose un poco y limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

Emma llevaba a Susana para un lugar mas privado cuando observo como William platicaba encantado con Candy, la cual parecía otra persona. –_Por eso tiene a todos embrujados, no parece humana, parece una mitológica hada.- _Pensó Emma, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al sentir que el competir con su belleza sería una batalla perdida. -_Pero la belleza no sirve de nada cuando se tiene el corazón lleno de veneno.-_Trato de controlarse para no hundirse en la depresión.

* * *

><p>Eliza estaba feliz, por fin iba a poder vengarse de la dama de establo. Nunca más nadie la volvería a humillar. Después de todo ella era la gran Eliza Leagan, una dama que provenía de una muy buena cuna, no era como la huérfana que ni sus raíces conocía.<p>

-Disculpe, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.- Eliza intercepto al reportero.

-Disculpe usted señorita, pero nuestro automóvil se nos descompuso por eso llegamos tarde. En un momento empezaremos a cubrir todo lo referente a la fiesta de esta noche.- Dijo el reportero, quien conocía a Eliza al haber sido ella quien fuera en representación de la Sra. Elroy para darle una lista de sugerencias que se debían seguir al pie de la letra.

-Eso es lo menos importante, yo tengo una información que ayudara enormemente a su carrera.- La malvada pelirroja le explico al reportero con malicia, todo lo referente a Candy. Le conto una historia similar a la que le conto a Emma.

Timothy Norton no podía dar crédito a las palabras de la "dama." Él realmente era un reportero muy profesional. Uno que se enorgullecía de su trabajo, y su orgullo no le permitía el usar la información dada por una persona que no le inspiraba la menor confianza. Además, su experiencia como corresponsal de guerra le había marcado su vida para siempre; él estaba completamente convencido que el mayor mal de la malicia humana era que muy pocos se atrevían a encararla.

-Como vera Candice White Andrew en pocas palabras es una mujerzuela.- Decía Eliza al terminar de decir todas sus mentiras.

-Señorita Eliza, todo eso que me cuenta, a mi no me interesa. Yo solamente estoy aquí para cubrir la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tío, no para publicar chismes mal fundados. Tal vez usted cree que por el hecho de yo ser un reportero de sociales me gusta publicar chismes; déjeme decirle que esta muy equivocada. Yo le aconsejaría que antes de hablar, se pusiera analizar que si alguien le dice a su tío todos los chismes que usted esta armando, lo mas seguro es que la expulsaría de la familia. Para que se de por enterada, yo nunca he confiado en alguien que se atreva a hablar tan mal de su propia familia. Mucho menos confiaría en usted, que me ha contado todo esto para que lo publique y todo el mundo se entere de los problemas de su familia. Usted que tiene la dicha de contar con una familia debería de valorar lo que tiene. Necesita mirar el interior de su ser y darse cuenta que usted es solamente una mas de los millones de personas que habitan este mundo, no el centro de este.- El reportero se retiro realmente molesto.

Durante todo el discurso del reportero Eliza estaba que echaba humo y ni se le ocurrió ninguna de sus palabras mordaces: porque el reportero la sorprendió en sobre manera con su reacción; ella estaba segura que él seria un fiel colaborador en su complot contra la huérfana inmunda. Ahora solo le que daba la imbécil de Emma. –_Solo espero que esa tonta siga al pie de la letra mis instrucciones._

* * *

><p>-Candy, nunca pensé que fuera tan posesivo, pero realmente me gustaría llevarte a un lugar donde solamente yo pudiera verte. Me estoy muriendo de los celos al ver como todos los caballeros te comen con los ojos.- Albert le decía en una voz apenas audible, con una picara sonrisa, mientras comían. –Me muero de ganas de gritarles a todos que no te miren, que tú eres mi novia.- Le decía al oído.<p>

-Albert yo nunca dije que sí aceptaba ser tu novia.- Bromeaba Candy mientras por debajo de la mesa lo tomaba de la mano.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas acompañaba a los invitados en su cena dando un aire romántico.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que mis besos no te convencieron.- Albert sonrío al ver como Candy se ruborizaba a mas no poder.- Te espero al terminar la fiesta bajo el manzano que esta cerca del portón de Archie, para poder estar a solas, y terminar de convencerte.- Le decía Albert al oído mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano de Candy, provocando que esta casi se desmayara.

-¿Pero que esta diciendo caballero, eso suena como una propuesta indecorosa?

Candy provoco que ahora el que casi se sonrojara fuera Albert al darse cuenta que efectivamente, su propuesta sonaba como algo sumamente "clandestino". Cuando él le hiso esa propuesta a Candy solo pensaba que quería estar a solas con ella, cerca de la naturaleza para brindar por su cumpleaños.

-_Esos dos inconscientes en verdad que no saben aparentar. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta de que se aman?-_Suspiro Elroy mientras observaba a su sobrino y a Candy con un ojo critico desde el otro extremo de la enorme mesa.-_En definitiva, me estoy convirtiendo en una vieja senil, que no se da cuenta de nada. Muchachos inconscientes, están dando un espectáculo de mala educación al estar conversando durante la cena. William deja de coquetearle a la pobre chiquilla quedaran al descubierto.-_Les reclamaba Elroy telepáticamente, deseando tener esos poderes.

Mientras tanto Annie y Archie estaban felices mirando la complicidad de los dos rubios. Archie casi grita de la felicidad cuando descubrió lo del noviazgo de su tío y Candy. Él al igual que Annie se había dado cuenta que los dos rubios se amaban a mas no poder. Archie miro como Annie los observaba con una mirada soñadora y entonces tomo la mano de Annie y le dio un apretón.

-Annie soy tan feliz que estés a mi lado, me siento enormemente afortunado de compartir mi vida contigo. En verdad te amo…- Archie beso la mano de su esposa mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Tal parecía que la miel era pegajosa pensó Annie con una infinita felicidad de que Archie expresara su amor tan abiertamente.

* * *

><p>-<em>No es posible que esas mugrosas huérfanas estén en la mesa familiar mientras yo estoy en la mesa de los niños. En serio que la tía abuela se paso de la raya. Si no quería que me sentara en la mesa familiar, por lo menos debió asignar mi lugar en alguna de las mesas de los otros invitados adultos. En la mesa donde estuvieran los solteros mas acaudalados hubiera sido lo mejor- <em>Eliza observaba realmente molesta como Annie y Candy gozaban de un privilegio que no se merecían según ella.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de muy mala educación el comer con la boca abierta?- Un niño de aproximadamente ocho años estaba dándole consejos de educación a la malcriada Eliza.

-Cállate mocoso, nadie pidió tu opinión.- Casi le grito Eliza realmente molesta de que ese chiquillo interrumpiera su concentración.

-Te vas a quedar solterona, en verdad que te vez muy fea cuando te enojas, lo cual no quiere decir que cuando no estés enojada no lo seas.- El niño le saco la lengua, provocando que a Eliza le dieran unas ganas enormes de jalársela y enredar la lengua de ese mordaz chiquillo alrededor de su cuello, para sofocarlo tortuosamente lento.

-El maleducado eres tú. ¿Qué no sabes que a una dama no se le debe insultar?- Lo regaño la pelirroja.

-Conste que tú lo has dicho, estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo nunca insultaría a una dama, pero una dama estas muy lejos de ser. Más bien yo creo que eres la bruja del oeste.

-Mugriento…tus padres no supieron educarte apropiadamente. Lo más probable es que sean unos nuevos ricos, carentes de cualquier tipo de educación.- Eliza casi grito con su particular voz chillona.

-Y esas palabras vienen de una mal educada mujer adulta, que se pelea con un pequeño… e inocente… niño.- Le contra ataco el niño.

-Me lleva la que me trajo…cierra ese pico mocoso del demonio.- Eliza finalmente exploto.

-Andy déjala en paz, no vez que la pobre no tiene ni un ápice de inteligencia.- Dijo una niña que realmente se estaba molestando, porque no la dejaban comer su delicioso postre en paz, como Dios manda. –Ella jamás sabría cual es la forma de comportarse adecuadamente, no vez que viene de la era mesozoica, eso es mas que evidente al ver las arrugas que surcan su frente cada vez que se enoja y que no sabe como comportarse en publico.

-Jenny, por sino recuerdas en la era mesozoica todavía no existían los humanos.

-Quien dijo que ella fuera humana, más bien parece un reptil gigante.- Explico Jenny a su hermano.

-Esto es el colmo yo la gran Eliza Leagan estoy siendo insultada por unos enanos malcriados…reptil gigante… reptil gigante serán...- La pelirroja sentía que si no descargaba su veneno en alguien en ese mismo momento.

Los pensamientos y acciones de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por el tintineo de una copa.

* * *

><p>-Bunas noches damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial. Espero que la comida y el postre hayan sido de su agrado. Me gustaría invitarlos al salón principal para dar inicio al baile y de paso decirle feliz cumpleaños a mi tío.- Archie entonces le dio un abrazo al que ahora consideraba su mentor y amigo.<p>

-Gracias a ti Archie por el mejor regalo de todos.- Dijo Albert en una voz apenas audible.

La banda empezó a tocar el Happy Birthday mientras todos los invitados cantaban felices de celebrar un año más del rubio que se había ganado a todos los presentes.

Terry por su parte decidió no hacer caso a las palabras de la chiflada mujer castaña. La cena realmente le había parecido deliciosa, pero mucho mas la vista de una rubia pecosa. Sentía como la sangre le hervía cada vez que miraba la familiaridad con la que Candy y Albert se trataban, pero él no tenia el derecho a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Él estaba muy consiente que había perdido cualquier derecho con Candy aquella lejana noche de invierno.

Susana miraba como Terry no apartaba sus ojos de Candy y entonces tomo una decisión que sería una de las mas acertadas de toda su vida.

-Terry me siento muy cansada me retirare a descansar. ¿Me acompañas mamá?- La mamá de Susana inmediatamente se acerco a su hija para ayudarla a retirarse a su habitación.

-Permítanme ayudarles.-Inmediatamente Terry se dispuso a llevar a Susana en brazos a su habitación.

-No es necesario que me ayudes. ¿Puedes creer que esta mansión cuenta con un elevador? Emma me dijo que el elevador lo había mandado instalar el Sr. Andrew para que su tía Elroy pudiera desplazarse con facilidad.- Dijo Susana quien no quería causarle mas inconvenientes a Terry.

-De acuerdo Susana, que descanses.- Le dijo Terry mientras le daba un beso en la frente; algo muy raro en él.

Susana y su madre se alejaron, y con la ayuda de Emma abandonaron esa misma noche la villa Andrew ante el tremendo disgusto de la mamá de Susana. Por su parte Susana se quedaría para toda su vida con ese tierno beso que Terry le dio en su frente.

Mientras Susana se alejaba para siempre. Terry cada vez sentía más y más celos. Los dos rubios fueron los que se encargaron de abrir el baile.

-¿Estas seguro que él es su padre adoptivo? Realmente hacen una hermosa pareja, además parecen tan enamorados. –Le decía una dama a su marido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida, pienso que esa adopción será cancelada muy pronto si es que no la han cancelado todavía. Enserio que se nota lo enamorados que están. Además nadie creería que ella es su pupila, el Sr. Andrew es muy joven. De verlos hasta ganas me están dando de bailar. Me haría el honor de acompañarme en la siguiente pieza bella dama.- Decía el caballero mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Amor que cosas dices.- Le dijo realmente feliz la dama.

Los comentarios de esa ridícula pareja habían colmado su paciencia. Con paso seguro se dirigió a donde estaban dando los tragos y pidió una botella de vino acompañada por una de whisky para llevar. Dejando al camarero totalmente estupefacto, él cual solo atino a acatar las ordenes.

* * *

><p>Mientras Terry ahogaba sus penas con la ayuda de la alucinógena o más bien depresiva bebida de Dionisio1. Los demás invitados disfrutaban bailando y observando bailar.<p>

Para Candy y Albert la noche había sido inolvidable, era la primera vez que bailaban. En el transcurso del baile quedaron en seguir con su cita clandestina; tendrían un picnic bajo las estrellas. Según ellos para guardar las apariencias no bailaron toda la noche, por lo que Candy tuvo que aceptar las ofertas para bailar de diversos caballeros. En ocasiones Albert estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza; cada vez que miraba como Candy bailaba con algún coqueto caballero lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a William Albert Andrew, porque una cosa les había quedado muy clara a todos los invitados esa cálida noche de junio: William Albert Andrew y Candice White Andrew no tardarían en anunciar su compromiso.

Eliza estaba que echaba chispas, no podía creer que Emma no tomara en cuenta su consejo. –¿_Donde estará esa imbécil? Cuando la mire se enterara de quien es la gran Eliza Leagan.-_ Decidió que lo mejor era retirarse por el momento a descansar a la villa Leagan, para poder pensar cual sería la mejor forma de obtener su venganza. La pelirroja iba tan molesta mientras se dirigía al auto que la llevaría a su villa, que realmente se irrito al ver a un gatito al lado del auto. La malvada intento darle una patada para que dejara de obstruir su camino, pero para su gran sorpresa y desgracia, el "gatito" era nada más y nada meno que Puppe, quien aromatizo a la pelirroja al punto que su pobre chofer casi se asfixia antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Mientras Eliza era bañada por Puppe. Candy y Albert corrían tomados de la mano. Candy llevaba sus zapatos en la diestra mientras con la otra llevaba su mundo. Albert se sentía en un dulce sueño mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a la pequeña y frágil mano del hada que lo acompañaba, para cerciorarse que no era un espejismo. En su otra mano llevaba con él una canasta en donde llevaba una botella de champaign, dos copas, y una enorme rebanada de su pastel de cumpleaños. El salir con el botín sin ser visto había sido una gran proeza. Realmente se sentía como un ladrón escabulléndose por la noche.

-Mi pequeña traviesa te dije que nos veríamos en el manzano…pero tú me esperaste a medio camino solo para darme un susto de muerte.

-No exageres solamente dije bu… y tú ni te asustaste solamente me dijiste:- Candy empezó a hacer su mejor imitación de la voz de Albert.- Candy yo se que los fantasmas no existen, a si que esa técnica no te servirá de nada.

-Candy…si te dijera que tengo mucho miedo y necesito un abrazo para tranquilizarme.

-Diría que usted señor Conde Dracula, es un mentiroso de primera.

-¿Conde Dracula?

-No te hagas el inocente que me dejaste una horrible marca en mi cuello, Annie casi se desmaya de la impresión. Por esa razón tuve que dejar mi pelo suelto, para cubrir mi cuello.- Le reclamo Candy.

Finalmente habían llegado a su objetivo y Albert dejo la canasta sobre el piso mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Candy y a esta no le quedo mas opción que retroceder hasta que su espalda topo con el tronco de un árbol. Albert tomo el rostro de Candy con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda retiraba los sedosos risos dorados para poder ver su marca.

Albert sorprendió a Candy cuanto este le dio un suave y cálido beso sobre su marca y después le dijo al oído: -Lo siento pequeña creo que has descubierto mi verdadera identidad y no me queda otra que hipnotizarte y hacer que te rindas a mis encantos.- Acto seguido, Albert tomo por asalto su boca con dulzura. El beso fue breve, pero no por eso pudo evitar sentir como su corazón quería salir de su caja torácica.

- Perdóname Candy no fue mi intención lastimarte. Te prometo que la próxima vez no perderé el control.- Decía mientras le daba tiernos besos en su cuello.

El rubio se sentía apenado al haber perdido el control a tal grado que inconscientemente marco la perfectamente blanca piel de su novia.

-Tú nunca me lastimarías…

La rubia no termino su frase porque sus labios fueron silenciados por los del príncipe de sus sueños. Candy sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Albert mientras este devoraba su boca. Entre besos llenos de deseo y ganas de explorar, la rubia en una parte muy lejana de su cabeza sintió como una alarma empezó a sonar como diciéndole que todo eso debía parar. Pero ella la silenció, mientras con sus manos empezó a acariciar la masculina espalda.

De repente para su desgracia o su salvación Albert la dejo de besar, y se aparto para retirar de la canasta la botella y copas.

-Brindemos para celebrar todo lo ocurrido en este maravilloso día. Gracias a ti, mi mejor regalo, creo que ahora sí mi cumpleaños será mi día favorito.- Dijo Albert con su voz un poco alterada por la excitación.

Albert no alcanzo a abrir la botella porque de repente un puñetazo en su rostro lo tumbo al piso.

-Feliz cumpleaños "amigo." No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- Decía Terry sarcástico y totalmente borracho.

…

…

…

Continuará…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

1) **Dionisio-**el dios griego del vino, también conocido como Baco por los romanos.

…

* * *

><p><em>¡AGREDECIMIENTO ESPECIAL!: Gracias mi Puppe has hecho realidad una de mis mas grandes fantasías.<em>

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_**Quejas a una neurótica:**_

_**Susana: No puedo creer que me hicieras venir desde Nueva York solo para aparecer en dos capítulos de tu tonto fic…realmente te pasas…**_

_**CrisdeA: "Querida" gu….Susana, desde un principio quedamos en que solamente harías un "cameo." (Acomodando mis lentes en su lugar, mientras me recupero de mi casi metida de pata)**_

_**Susana: Acepte tu absurda propuesta porque me prometiste un apasionado beso de Terry…pero... ¿¡puedes llamar a un beso en la frente un beso apasionado!**_

_**CrisdeA: (No le puedo decir que cuando la miro solo pienso en su frente y por eso no pude evitar que el beso fuera en la frente…enserio que frente tan grande tiene…). Frentona…digo perdona no fue mi intención, pero por si no sabes una actriz/persona famosa que hace un cameo no recibe nada a cambio, se podría decir que yo fui muy generosa. (jijiji como si ella fuera lo suficientemente famosa para hacer un cameo en cualquier lado).**_

_**Susana: Esto sí es el colmo…nunca volverás a contar conmigo para nada. (Se retira realmente enojada)**_

_**CrisdeA: También yo lo espero…el que sigue… (Sentada en mí escritorio aparentando una falsa calma, porque ahora hasta hay orden de espera…)**_

_**Entra el príncipe de mis sueños tomado de la mano de una Candy que más bien parece zombi, porque lo único que hace es mirar al rubio como si estuviera en un sueño.**_

_**Albert: ¿Se puede saber por qué estas empeñada en interrumpirme en los momentos más cruciales? (Mi príncipe esta mirándome y hablándome como ve a la tía abuela cuando trata de hacerla entrar en razón). ¿Cómo puedes llamarte una de mis más devotas admiradoras cuando permites que dañen el rostro que tanto adoras?**_

_**CrisdeA: Yo…yo…realmente lo siento… (Temblando…temblando...temblando)**_

_**Albert: Si la próxima vez me vuelves a interrumpir ahora si que abandono tu absurda historia.**_

_**CrisdeA: Lo entiendo mi amado príncipe, no volverá a ocurrir.**_

_**Albert: Por cierto… ¿Quién es ese tal Ren que no te deja concentrar y por él cual casi cambias tu avatar, y por que te la pasas diciendo que es un papacito?**_

_**CrisdeA: Pues veras…yo…es uno de los protagonistas de Skip Beat…bueno es…**_

_**Albert: No digas mas ya entiendo, yo que creía que era el único…enserio me decepcionas... (Se va cargando a la pecas en sus brazos, dejándome con mi corazón paralizado).**_

_**Eliza: Ya quita esa cara de imbécil. ¿Quién te has creído?...Mugrienta burla de intento de escritora de fics. ¿Cómo te atreves a convertirme en una burla?**_

_**CrisdeA: Yo no hice nada, nunca has necesitado ayuda para convertirte en la burla de todos. (Cubriendo mi nariz con una pinza jijiji).**_

_**Eliza: Si vuelves a burlarte de mí, la gran Eliza Leagan, me marchare de este fic.**_

_**CrisdeA: Créeme, de eso pido mi limosna, ya no te aguanto…es mas lárgate ahorita mismo.**_

_**Terry: Tu "oficina" cada vez se mueve mas…dile que deje de moverse…**_

_**CrisdeA: ¡Terry no te pares… te vas a caer! (Afortunadamente lo alcanzo a sostener y ayudarlo a que se vuelva a sentar).**_

_**Terry: Hazle saber a Candy que ni crea que ella es la única razón por la que estoy tomando, es que necesito desinfectar mi boca después de besar a la desabrida.**_

_**CrisdeA: Te entiendo…por favor perdóname…mí querido rebelde ingles. (Llorando con lágrimas de una absoluta compresión, mientras estoy absolutamente arrepentida de la enorme tortura que lo hice vivir). Ahorita mando a tus fanáticas pa' que te consuelen. No te preocupes estoy segura que mas de una te quiere... "consolar." Por cierto Terry yo tengo una queja: ¿Cómo es posible que golpearas el hermoso rostro de mi príncipe amado? Eso no estaba en el libreto…**_

_**Terry: Un tipo llamado Dionisio me esta llamando, nos vemos. (Dice mientras sale casi corriendo, olvidando su borrachera)**_

_**CrisdeA: ¡Terry!... ¡Terry espera no me dejes quejándome sola!**_

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Comentarios de una neurótica:_

_¡Hola gracias por leer! Mil gracias a los que leen en silencio y mil gracias más a las personas que dejan sus comentarios…ustedes son mi inspiración. Por cierto espero sus reviews tanto positivos como críticos. Como anteriormente les había contado soy nueva escribiendo fics por eso las criticas constructivas me son de buena ayuda…No se preocupen ya estoy vistiendo mi impermeable amarillo chillante, para no mancharme con tantos tomatazos que seguramente recibiré…_

_Mes gustaría contarles una anécdota…espero no aburrirlas demasiado…Yo me había atascado con este capítulo porque la idea que tenia en mi cabeza era un tremendo dramón…con decirles que pensaba hacer que por el momento, el 'complot' de Eliza diera resultado…tenia todo tan bien planeado en mi cabeza que cuando empecé a escribir y mis dedos tecleaban cosas totalmente contrarias a mis deseos me desesperaba a mas no poder... al final para proteger mi salud mental… jajaja no se si sea posible…decidí dejar que esta historia me llevara a donde ella quiera, por esa razón cambie el género de mi historia de drama a humor/comedia…Les mando un montón de besos y abrazos por aguantarme._

_**Mushita-**__muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy muy feliz que te gustara el Alvampiro yo pensé que nadie entendería mi sentido del humor…ay que te cuento yo quiero un Alvampiro para mi solita...jijiji._

_**Brower Alhely-**__gracias por tomarte siempre el tiempo de comentar en cada uno de mis capítulos…no me asustes de esa manera…no quiero perderte como lectora._

_**Lore de brower-**__gracias por tu comentario…y sí yo hasta ahora no entiendo la ironía del por que Anthony, quien era tan buen jinete le paso…aquello tan indescriptible… _

_**LobadeDia-**__gracias por comentar y echarme porras cuando mas lo necesito…por cierto gracias a tu comentario termine por decidirme de cambiar mi historia de "género"…algo que venia rondando mi mente desde el capítulo 4…Suerte con tu historia yo también te estoy echando porras._

_**Dulcecandy la diosa del amor-**__gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusto el Alvampiro y que ya tienes tu cuenta…no se por que piensas que me molestaría porque me agregaste a tu lista de favoritos…al contrario me haces saltar de alegría… ¡muchas gracias!_

_¡Gracias por leerme!_

_CrisdeA ^-^_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo este fanfic repleto de mis locas fantasías.**_

**El Descubrimiento**

"_Porque dicen, amor, que no caminas_

_si los celos no te calzan las espuelas."_

_Lope de Vega_

**Capitulo 9**

Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Candy se miraba hermosa envuelta por la luz de la luna. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda el cual abrazaba su cuerpo dejando al descubierto cada curva femenina. El vestido tenia un escote en forma de corazón, el cual dejaba ver el inicio de los dulces encantos firmes y tersos de una mujer… la tela se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta llegar a la diminuta cintura…Llevaba su risada cabellera suelta luciendo en todo su resplandor. Solo llevaba una plateada peineta en forma de mariposa en un costado, la cual destellaba con orgullo como una estrella en el firmamento, mientras su cabello caía por su espalda como hilos dorados revoloteando traviesos con el viento y el vaivén de sus pasos. La visión era simplemente perfecta, a excepción de una cosa, él caballero que la llevaba de la mano no era él. Era un hombre alto y atlético tan rubio como la chica. Inadvertidamente su mente viajo a tiempos lejanos cuando ese caballero llevaba larga cabellera y vestía jeans y una camisa gastada. Ahora ese hombre llevaba el pelo corto y vestía un finísimo traje sastre color negro y en el bolsillo de su saco llevaba un pañuelo que hacia complemento al vestido de la chica. La mujer parecía un hada en medio del bosque y el hombre que la acompaña era su complemento. Tal parecía que habían estado juntos desde el principio de los tiempos; su compatibilidad era innegable.

– ¿_Desde cuando están juntos?-_Se cuestiono al recordar que ese mismo caballero había sido el amigo que había convivido día a día con la pecosa. -_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota al creer que él era mi amigo? ¿Tal vez cuando yo mandaba mis cartas los dos se burlaban de mi inocencia al creer que Albert y Candy jamás tendrían algo que ver?-_ Terry fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de una risilla cantarina que se alejaba. Contra su propia voluntad empezó a seguirlos a distancia.

-_¿De que están hablando no se escucha nada?-_ Entonces Terry se acerco mas a la rubia pareja sigiloso y ágil como un felino casando su presa.

Terry miro como Albert dejaba una canasta en el piso mientras los rubios se soltaban de la mano. –_Ya era hora.- _Pensó realmente molesto, pero su molestia incremento al ver como Albert acorralaba a Candy contra un árbol. Para su desgracia la noche era muy clara y maldijo a la luna por no ocultarse tras una nube o algo por el estilo para que no fuera visible como Albert besaba a Candy.

Terry camino inadvertidamente más cerca de la rubia pareja e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho, las siguientes palabras que escucho terminaron por romperle su corazón.

-Perdóname Candy no fue mi intención lastimarte. Te prometo que la próxima vez no perderé el control.- Decía él que él había creído su amigo.

La pecosa lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

-Tú nunca me lastimarías…

-_No lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que Candy fuera ese tipo de mujer…- _Terry dejo de pensar al ver como la pareja de rubios se comían a besos. Estaba apunto de salir de su escondite detrás de un arbusto cuando observo como Candy alzaba su mano en el aire, donde llevaba sus zapatos, por alguna extraña razón pensó que Candy golpearía a Albert con ellos. –_Vamos pecosa has que te respete. Lo mas seguro es que él se esta aprovechando de tu inocencia.-_Pero para su desgracia sus pensamientos no fueron escuchados y los zapatos cayeron al suelo y Candy recorrió con sus pequeñas manos la espalda del alto rubio como queriendo que este formara parte de ella.

Terry apretaba sus puños tragándose las ganas de interrumpirlos. Suspiro aliviado cuando Albert dejo de devorar a Candy pero su alivio solo duro unos segundos. Las siguientes palabras dichas por su disque amigo terminaron por hacerlo perder el control.

-Brindemos para celebrar todo lo ocurrido en este maravilloso día. Gracias a ti, mi mejor regalo, creo que ahora sí mi cumpleaños será mi día favorito.- Dijo Albert con su voz un poco alterada por la excitación.

-_Ahora quiere brindar por acostarse con la pecosa, enserio que es un descarado.-_ Terry realmente estaba molesto. Para Terry, Candy era como una santa, alguien con quien compartirías su primera vez en la noche de bodas. Ella no era una mujerzuela para pasar un rato de diversión. Ella no era un objeto que podía ser llamada regalo de cumpleaños y podías acostarte solo para divertirte, su virtud era algo casi sagrado.

Terry se acerco como un autómata a Albert y le dio un puñetazo en su rostro de "niño bonito" y escupió una sarcástica felicitación.

-Feliz cumpleaños "amigo." No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- Decía Terry sarcástico y totalmente borracho.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Pregunto Albert todavía en el suelo mientras con la punta de su lengua probaba el sabor de su sangre que salía de la esquina de su boca.

Candy quedo paralizada en el lugar donde estaba, no podía creer lo que miraba.

-¿Loco dices? Pues tal vez sí.- Terry se lanzo sobre Albert y le quiso dar una patada aprovechando que este todavía estaba en el piso, pero Albert era muy ágil y pudo esquivar el golpe. –Vamos porque no tratas de regresarme el golpe.- Decía Terry ansioso por pelear y romperle toda la…cara a su "amigo."

-Terry, estas totalmente borracho.- Albert menciono lo evidente. –Yo no pelearía contigo, menos ahora que no estas en tus cinco sentidos.- El rubio realmente no tenía la menor intención de seguirle el juego a Terry.

Pero un gancho al hígado que casi lo vuelve a tirar al piso lo hiso perder los estribos y se quito el saco realmente molesto y ahora fue él quien golpeo a Terry en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear mi rostro? Soy un actor por si no lo recuerdas y para un actor su rostro es su insignia.- Decía Terry en el piso, sin perder su característico sentido del humor, mientras con una mano acariciaba su herida.

-¡Albert…Terry por favor no peleen mas, se van a lastimar!- Gritaba Candy quien no podía soportar como esos dos laceraban su amistad dándose de golpes.

-Tú cállate pecosa…nunca pensé que fueras tan… "regalada." - Terry realmente no media sus palabras.

-Vamos levántate Terry. ¿No que querías pelear o tienes miedo de que parta tu cara?- A cada momento Terry lo hacia mas enojar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le iba a faltar el respeto a Candy, él le enseñaría a Terry a respetar.

Terry se puso de pie y lanzo su contraataque. Tanto Terry como Albert hacían caso omiso a las suplicas de la rubia pecosa. Al final Candy no pudo soportar ver como esos dos insensatos se golpeaban. Agarro sus zapatos que yacían en el piso y primero le lanzo uno a Albert, él cual tenia a Terry en el piso dándole de golpes, y después le aventó el otro zapato a Terry al ver como este trataba de aprovechar la distracción del rubio para por fin poder golpearlo. Inmediatamente después de los zapatazos los dos caballeros voltearon a ver a su agresora.

-En verdad que ustedes dos me decepcionan. Albert realmente me decepcionas, no vez que Terry esta borracho…lo vas a matar.- Decía Candy realmente molesta mientras se retiraba corriendo, en ese momento no quería ver a esos dos.

Albert se disponía a perseguir a Candy cuando fue detenido por un golpe sobre su ojo.

-Terry ya basta, no estoy interesado en golpearte mas, mírate…Candy tiene razón estas tan borracho que apenas puedes sostenerte en pie.- Albert sostenía el brazo de Terry, él cual casi caía después de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo puedes machar su honra? Ella es una mujer decente quien no merece ser…

-Te estas metiendo en algo que no te interesa, la honra de Candy es algo que no estoy dispuesto a tratar contigo.-Albert realmente estaba molesto y soltó el brazo de Terry como si lo quemara.

-Si Susana no fuera parte de mi vida lucharía por su amor…hasta en contra de ti...pero desafortunadamente tengo que responderle por su sacrificio.- La borrachera que se cargaba hacia decir a Terry los secretos que su corazón guardaba.

-Si eso es lo único que te detiene para luchar por Candy, ¿entonces por que no terminas con Susana? Pero eso sí, te advierto que no permitiré a ti ni a nadie que me separen de Candy.- Albert realmente estaba furioso.

Terry levanto la botella del suelo y la abrió y le dio un trago directamente.

-Esto no sabe a nada.- Le decía a Albert mientras le ofrecía la botella.

-Ya deja de tomar. No te hagas mas daño, aunque en este momento estés enojado conmigo y yo contigo siempre te considerare mi amigo. No me gusta que te autodestruyas.- Albert agarro la botella y le dio un trago al Champaign, enserio que el también necesitaba algo mas fuerte en ese momento.

-Albert ella es hermosa e inalcanzable…es como un espejismo que es tan real pero al cual no puedo acercarme porque ya no existe para mi.- Confeso Terry.

Albert y Terry ya no dijeron mas, solamente contemplaron el firmamento estrellado deseando cada uno que todo se solucionara.

-Vamos Terry, tienes que ir a descansar…y una vez que se te baje la borrachera, entonces sí, tendremos una conversación muy necesaria.- Decía Albert mientras recogía los zapatos de su amada, su saco y la canasta.

Terry solo se limito a seguirlo a la mansión como autómata.

* * *

><p>Esa noche muy pocas personas durmieron tranquilas en la mansión de Lakewood:<p>

La tía Elroy no podía dormir tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de que esos dos inconscientes miembros de su familia no salieran dañados y al mismo tiempo que no dañaran al resto de la familia.

Candy se sentía terrible pues por ella Albert y Terry habían peleado. Cuando Annie le conto que Terry se encontraba en Lakewood, como era de esperarse se sorprendió y se puso muy nerviosa, pero al verlo y saludarlo tanto a él y a Susana su nerviosismo desapareció. Sí, Terry había sido muy importante en su vida, pero ahora él solo era un recuerdo, solo viviría en ella como un lejano y dulce amor de juventud. Mientras para ella Albert era su presente y futuro.

Albert estaba analizando todo lo sucedió ese día. Realmente había sido un día de locos, pero ese día siempre sería especial para él porque por fin los sentimientos mutuos de Candy y él habían salido al descubierto. Lo que mas le preocupa era que Candy estaba molesta con él, miro los zapatos de Candy en su mesa de noche…entonces al recordar el zapatazo recibido empezó a reír sin control. –Ay, pequeña, de seguro me dejaste un moretón.- Pero inmediatamente recordó sus palabras y realmente se sintió mal: Candy lo había golpeado para defender la integridad de Terry, además le había dicho que la decepcionaba. Albert sintió como los celos y la inseguridad se habrían paso.

Terry tenía mucho en su mente. Simplemente no sabia que pensar…lo mejor era no pensar…mañana con la sobriedad le regresaría la cordura, o al menos eso esperaba. En su impotencia le dio un golpe a la pared dañando su mano.

Emma lloraba desconsolada, después de presenciar a William y a Candy bailar, se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil separarlos, pues William parecía estar embrujado por esa mujer.

Archie y Annie tampoco durmieron mucho esa noche, pero por otras razones…

George también durmió muy pocas horas pues tenia que analizar el siguiente paso. Tanto William como la señora Elroy le habían echo muchas encomiendas. Mañana a primera hora tendría que viajar a Chicago.

No muy lejos de la mansión Andrew Eliza tampoco durmió nada, por mas que se bañaba y se volvía a bañar el horrible aroma no quería desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Cuando la luna cedió paso a la luz del sol Eliza todavía no podía deshacerse del horripilante aroma. Realmente estaba furiosa todos sus problemas eran culpa de la mugrosa dama de establo. –Tengo que separarla de mi tío…no se puede convertir en la dueña y señora de las empresas Andrew.- Su voz era aun mas chillona que de costumbre pues estaba muy cansada, por eso decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un rato para así poder planear su siguiente estrategia. Mientras Eliza descansaba la servidumbre abrió todas las ventanas de la casa y entre carcajadas hicieron sus labores.<p>

Candy despertó inusualmente temprano después de no haber dormido casi nada. Se baño pues necesitaba de un relajante baño de burbujas. Dejo su pelo suelto y se puso dos pequeñas peinetas en su pelo. Se puso un vestido color lila, el cual era muy sencillo, pero fino. Se maquillo para cubrir sus enormes ojeras. Mientras revisaba su atuendo una vez mas en el espejo, miro la marca de Albert y se estremeció, no por la visión de esa marca, sino por la que ese caballero había dejado en todo su ser. Deseaba mucho encontrarse con él para saber que había pasado después que ella se retirara completamente enojada. –_Esta vez si me pase dándoles de zapatazos, pero esos dos no entendían de razones.- _Se disponía a ir a buscar a Albert cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Candy Susana ha desapareció.- Era Annie quien estaba realmente preocupada.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Ni ella o su mamá están en Lakewood. Parece ser que se fueron desde anoche solo dejándole una nota a Terry con Emma. Y por si fuera poco Terry tiene toda la cara golpeada.- Explicaba Annie quien estaba totalmente alterada, pues Terry había roto la nota frete a todos en pedacitos y había salido de la casa totalmente furioso. También estaba muy sorprendida porque Terry estaba muy golpeado.

Terry estaba realmente furioso porque él había tratado por todos los medios de cumplirle a Susana. Era verdad que nunca llego a amarla, pero nunca se espero que se fuera de esa manera. En su nota Susana le decía que hacia mucho tiempo que sabia donde estaba su corazón. Pero que aun así había decidido seguir con él, porque erróneamente creía que eso la haría feliz y a la larga sin importar cuanto tiempo tomara él terminaría enamorándose de ella. Le explicaba que había descubierto que él solamente podría amar y ser feliz con Candy y por esa razón desidia alejarse él para siempre. Terry a pesar de mostrarse siempre sarcástico y mordaz realmente era un hombre de principios. Por supuesto que le costo mucho el aceptar su responsabilidad para con Susana pero realmente lo que mas le enfurecía era que aunque Susana ya no formara parte de su vida, Candy ya nunca formaría parte de la suya, porque ella amaba a alguien mas.

Emma salió tras de Terry pues ella sabia a donde Susana se dirigía. –Espere Terry…espere hay algo que tengo que decirle.- Gritaba Emma.

Terry siguió su camino y no le hiso caso.

-Yo sé en donde esta Susana.- Explico, -Susana se marcho a Nueva York en donde dará anuncio de la cancelación de su compromiso, usted ya tiene el camino libre para luchar por Candy ¿Pero que le paso a su rostro?- No pudo evitar preguntarle porque ella por naturaleza era muy curiosa.

-Usted es una entrometida…no quiero escucharla mas.- A Terry realmente le molestaba la actitud de esa mujer.

-Usted es él único que puede salvar a William. Él esta convencido de que Candy lo ama, pero ella es una mala mujer que solo quiere su dinero, por favor llévese a Candy muy lejos. Ella es muy mala, solo esta utilizando a William.

-Estas loca…mira, a mi no me vengas a decir que hacer. Si según tú Candy es tan…mala. ¿Yo por que he de hacerte caso y llevarme a Candy? ¿Qué soy yo para ti, un idiota que hace lo que los demás le dicen?- Terry casi se mordió la lengua porque ahora él mismo se consideraba un idiota al haber dejado a Candy para estar al lado de Susana, solamente porque eso era lo que la sociedad y sus principios le decían que era lo correcto.

-Espere un momento, yo nunca le dije que podía tutearme.

-Mira…Emma ¿verdad, ese es tu nombre?, a mi no me importa lo que tú me des permiso o no. No puedo creer que te sientas ofendida por tutearte mientras tú te la pasas diciéndome disparates. En este momento a la última persona a la que tomaría en cuenta sería a ti. Con Candy no te metas que ella no merece las palabras que salen de tu boca.- Terry no estaba de humor para tratar con una vieja metiche.

Emma realmente se disgusto pues no entendía como Terry no le hacia caso y se llevaba muy lejos a Candy. Para la sorpresa de ambos la aludida llego corriendo y gritando el nombre de Terry.

Mientras Terry y Emma se sorprendían al ver llegar a Candy con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Albert daba las últimas indicaciones a George. Absolutamente todo tenía que salir perfecto por el bien de Candy. A Albert realmente ya no le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir, pero él no quería que Candy estuviera en boca de todos, por esa razón esperaba poder arreglar su relación legal lo mas pronto posible.

Albert se dirigía a la habitación de Candy para informarle de todos sus planes cuando escucho a Candy conversar con Terry en una de las salas de estar.

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar antes de irte.- Le decía Candy a Terry.

-Pecosa sigues siendo una entrometida. No tengo hambre, además tengo que ir a buscar a Susana. Necesito hacerle saber que aunque ya no estemos comprometidos, yo no la desamparare económicamente.

-Primero come algo, de seguro traes un terrible dolor de cabeza, toma esta aspirina y déjame curarte tus heridas.- Candy estaba muy preocupada por Terry pues tenia un ojo morado y totalmente hinchado, y tenia toda la cara llena de golpes y cojeaba al caminar.

Candy limpio las heridas de Terry con alcohol y le puso un ungüento. Bajo la miraba embelesada de Terry. Albert observaba la escena totalmente molesto y lleno de celos. – ¿_Sera que Candy aun siente algo por Terry? ¿Qué es eso de que ya no esta comprometido con Susana?-_ Se cuestiono con desesperación. –_A quien le debería estar curando sus heridas es a mi. Por quien debería estar preocupada es por mi…- _El rubio ya no pudo mas y entonces los interrumpió.

-Buenos días.- Albert dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un beso a Candy en la frente como queriendo marcar su territorio.

-Albert tú también tienes un ojo hinchado. En verdad que ustedes dos son unos inmaduros.- Los regaño Candy mientras desinfectaba las heridas en los nudillos de Terry, causando en Albert una ganas enormes de gritarle que en lugar de regañarlo porque no curaba sus heridas como lo hacia con Terry. Se moría de ganas por gritarle a Candy que no lo tocara, que al único hombre que podía tocar era a él.

-No es justo, tú solo tienes un ojo morado y un golpe en tu cara, mientras tú por poco y desfiguras mi cara.- Terry se quejo. –La razón por la que me dejaste tan lastimado fue porque estaba borracho pero sobrio no creo que puedas conmigo.- Terry no pudo evitar usar sus mordaces palabras.

Albert se aguanto las ganas de retarlo a una pelea ahora que Terry estaba sobrio, pero el rubio maldijo a su sentido común, el cual le dijo que lo mejor era ignorarlo. En ocasiones como esa a Albert realmente le gustaría ser menos maduro.

-No creo que quieras enfrentar a Albert porque anoche realmente se contuvo, él es muy bueno peleando. En una ocasión él solo derroto a tres tipos.- Salió Candy a la defensa de Albert al notar como el rubio se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear nuevamente a Terry.

Terry recordó la ocasión cuando Albert le salvo la vida y que realmente tenía una deuda con él, pero acaba de tomar una resolución sin importar que Albert amara a Candy o ella a él: iba a luchar por volver a ser el dueño del noble corazón de su tarzan pecosa.

…

Continuará…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Encuesta: **_

_**Hola, estoy haciendo una encuesta, siento dejar el capítulo de esta manera pero después de leer el fic de dulceCandy la diosa del amor se me ocurrió volver a escribir este capítulo, el cual era muy…largo y dejarlo en este punto crucial porque voy a pedir su punto de vista. En este punto crucial de mi historia les voy a dar estas opciones estaré esperando sus respuestas.**_

_**Yo elijo la:**_

_**Opción A: Terry sigue adelante con su idea de conquistar a Candy (pero les advierto con esta opción el que mas sufrirá será Terry, porque Candy y Albert al final estarán juntos).**_

_**Opción B: Terry se enamora de alguien más y encuentra la felicidad.**_

_**Opción C: Terry decide no luchar por el amor de Candy, pues se da cuenta que cuando amas a alguien lo debes dejar ser feliz. Terry vive toda su vida enamorado de Candy mientras "disfruta" la vida con sus múltiples fans.**_

_**Opción D: No me gustan tus opciones yo quiero que…bla…bla…bla…bla…(la única opción que no acepto es que Terry se quede con Candy porque ella y Albert se pertenecen, al menos en este fic. No se preocupen que si elijo una de estas opciones originales les daré crédito.)**_

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>_

_**Albert: Cada día me decepciono más de ti, no sé como pude ser tan ingenuo al creer que eras mi admiradora. Ahora sí voy a demandarte.**_

_**CrisdeA: No digas eso mi amado príncipe yo...**_

_**Albert: Quita esa cara de inocente que no te queda. ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hicieras participe de una escena yaoi*?**_

_**CrisdeA: ¿Escena yaoi? ¿De que estas hablando?**_

_**Albert: No finjas ingenuidad. ¿Cómo te atreves a permitir que yo, justamente yo…le diera un beso indirecto a Terry? Ahora si que todas tus lectoras dejaran de leerte.**_

_**CrisdeA: ¿Te refieras a la escena con la botella de champaign?(buscando el mejor lugar para hacer mi retirada)**_

_**Terry: Yo también estoy muy molesto como es posible que me describieras como alguien que no sabe pelear y dejarme sin ninguna posibilidad de ser feliz con mi pecosa.**_

_**Candy: ¿Se puede saber por que me hiciste darle un zapatazo a mi príncipe? !Espera no huyas…Albert atrápala NO DEJES QUE SE ESCAPE POR LA VENTANA!**_

_**Aclaración: yaoi-**__termino japonés que hace referencia al amor entre hombres (Boys' Love)._

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios de una neurótica:<em>

_Ay, de la que me escape porque ahora si no tengo defensa jijiji…¡Hola!...Mil gracias si lees en silencio y mil gracias más a las personas que dejan sus comentarios: ustedes mis lectores son mi inspiración. No se preocupen espero subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Espero sus comentarios con ansias para saber que opinan del giro que debe tomar esta historia._

_Les mando besos y abrazos y espero que una vez más perdonen mis horrores de errores._

_**lore de brower-**__gracias por seguir mi fic y comentar, bueno me gustaría aclararte que efectivamente mi fic será mas bien como una comedia romántica, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá drama, lo siento :)_

_**elyter-**__jajaja gracias por leer y comentar, sí pobre Terry lo baje de su nube bien gacho._

_**Luna Andry-**__gracias por tu lindo comentario haces que me ruborice, espero no decepcionarte._

_**Brower Alhely-**__gracias por comentar y seguir mi fic, espero no decepcionarte :)_

_**Lolita-**__Hola nena y gracias por comentar, lo siento no era mi intención que experimentaras un poco de la bipolaridad que yo vivo a diario…jajaja…No te preocupes que quede traumada de ver tantas novelas mexicanas especialmente las de Thalia en donde el prota siempre embarazaba a la antagonista._

_**dulceCandy la diosa del amor-**__gracias por comentar y seguir mi fic, gracias a que leí tu fic me decidí a publicar este capítulo y hacer una encuesta, espero que no te moleste que copiara tu idea de preguntar a tus lectoras._

_**Comentario anónimo- ¿**__lobadedía esta ahí? Jajaja casi estoy segura que este es tu comentario. Gracias por seguir mi fic y comentar._

_**lucero-**__gracias por tu comentario y leer mi fic, espero no decepcionarte._

_**Magnolia A-**__ hola, gracias por leer y comentar, que felicidad el tenerte devuelta…cuídate mucho y espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic (beso…beso…beso… jejeje)._

_**key-**__gracias por tu comentario el cual me llena de felicidad. Espero no decepcionarte ._

_**AmiAzu-**__Hola un abrazo para ti también, me siento súper feliz que te gustara mi fic, espero no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras haces que me sonroje a mas no poder…espero pronto subas el siguiente capi de tu fic porque me encanta. _

_¡Gracias por su valiosisimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_

_03-11-11_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**El Descubrimiento **

"_Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos."_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

**Capitulo 10**

Sentía como todo su cuerpo era cubierto por la ardiente llama de los celos. Es "Justo como si enfrentara un mundo que niega mi existencia1…" Se repetía una y otra vez. Desde que William Albert nació, su futuro fue dibujado: trazado y metódicamente guiado. Nunca nadie tomó en cuenta sus predilecciones. Cuando empezó a interesarse por los animales su tía inmediatamente se escandalizo, él continuaba haciendo las cosas que le gustaban a escondidas de ella. Con la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo era con su amada Rosemary. Candy en un principio le recordó a su amada hermana. En un principio William solamente sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la primera vez que empezó a ver a Candy como mujer fue en Londres. Albert había ignorado los sentimientos que Candy despertaba en él como una profunda admiración a una chica que no se dejaba vencer por las adversidades que tenía que enfrentar. Cuando era un hombre sin memoria y ella cuido de él; inevitablemente se enamoro de la amable enfermera quien sacrifico todo por él. Cuanto había sufrido al recuperar su memoria y darse cuenta que él no tenía el derecho de amarla. La agobiante responsabilidad de la que tenía que hacerse cargo fue mucho más llevadera al estar al lado de Candy, por eso decidió fingirse sin memoria por un tiempo: sólo un poco mas de su tiempo, es todo lo que necesito, se decía a diario. Cuando finalmente decidió alegarse de su lado aceptando que ella nunca lo amaría y con la mente confusa de si seguir un camino trazado por alguien mas, fue justamente ella quien lo animo a tomar el paso definitivo que lo ataría a una vida que él nunca deseo. Sí, cuando estuvo en Lakewood estuvo apunto de abandonar todas sus responsabilidades y dedicarse a vagar por el mundo. Pero fue justamente Candy quien lo hiso ver que al ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew podría protegerla a ella y todas las personas que dependían de él. William Albert Andrew fue preparado para muchas cosas con numerosas clases. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las numerosas clases que tomó desde su dulce infancia hasta convertirse en un hombre lo habían enseñado a como controlar los celos. Era cierto había aprendido a como disimular, como manejar a los números y las personas por igual, pero nunca nada lo preparo para poder control los celos que despertaba en el su "amigo" Grandchester.

Hoy William Albert Andrew hiso el descubrimiento: Que sí, en definitiva él era un celoso. Ese descubrimiento no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Entonces Albert dirigió su mirada a la parejera que jugaba unas carreras y no pudo apartar su vista de la bella dama. Sí, Candy era hermosa, eso era innegable. Se miraba regia montada sobre esa bestia, ella tan diminuta y frágil montaba con elegancia a Obsidiana, la yegua de negro pelaje y potente fuerza que hacia un contraste innegable con la pequeña dama pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban. Candy llevaba un traje de montar de saco morado y pantalones crema, los cuales dejaban al descubierto la silueta de sus bien torneadas piernas. Sí, Candy era físicamente hermosa, pero no era eso lo que más lo atraía de ella, era su forma de ser tan única y especial. Candy siempre tan feliz, tan desinteresada, preocupándose por los demás mientras ella era la que mas sufría. En esencia ella era un ángel, un obstinado y travieso ángel que se escapo del cielo para compartir su vida con los mortales y llenarlos de alegría, o tal vez era una traviesa hada a quien le gustaba jugar con su corazón. En fin de cuentas las hadas eran unas mitológicas criaturas de las cuales se decía que poseían poderes sobre naturales y disfrutaban hacerles bromas a los mortales. Él, un simple mortal quien estaba en las manos de esa pequeña hada…

-William. Terry y Candy parecen llevarse muy bien. Tan…bien que ignoraron nuestra presencia y empezaron a jugar como unos chiquillos.- Emma interrumpió las cavilaciones del rubio, aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle ver que Candy no lo amaba.

-Sí, ellos fueron compañeros de colegio en Londres.- Explico Albert mientras se tragaba el sabor amargo de los celos.

Después de tomar el desayuno decidieron dar una cabalgata por la propiedad Andrew, pero después de un rato Terry no pudo evitar molestar a Candy por sus numerosas pecas hasta que ella sin darse cuenta le siguió el juego y terminaron jugando unas carreras. Sobra decir que Albert estaba totalmente molesto con la situación, pues era como si Candy se olvidara completamente de él al pelear con Terry por seguir llamándola pecosa. La apuesta que se estaban jugando era que si Candy ganaba Terry nunca mas podría llamarla pecosa, pero si Terry ganaba él podría llamarla como se le diera la gana.

-Oh…pero…

Emma no termino su frase, fue abandonada a distancia por el rubio, él cual salió a todo galope al ver como Candy casi caía de su caballo.

-Pecosa eres muy mala, yo gane. Tú ni la mas mínima posibilidad tienes conmigo.- Terry no se había dado cuenta de que Candy se quedo atrás inmóvil sobre su hermosa yegua, con la mirada perdida y totalmente pálida.

-¿Candy estas bien? ¿Candy me escuchas?-Albert inmediatamente le dio alcance a la dueña de su corazón, y agarro con una de sus manos las riendas agradeciendo al cielo el haberle regalado una yegua tan noble a Candy. Cualquier otro caballo al sentir que abandonaban sus riendas su primer instinto hubiera sido el correr a todo galope al sentir la libertad, pero afortunadamente Obsidiana era una en un millón y por esa razón era la yegua que había adquirido especialmente para su pequeña.

Albert al ver que Candy no reaccionaba desmonto de su hermoso caballo blanco y tomo a Candy en sus brazos, ya para entonces Terry se percato que algo estaba mal y se acerco a la pareja de rubios.

-Albert… ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Terry, pero Albert en ese momento no escuchaba nada mas que la respiración de Candy, la que empezaba a ser agitada mientras empezaba a llorar descontrolada.

-Al…Albert…Anthony...Anthony murió en este mismo lugar…- la voz de Candy era apenas audible y desconsolada.-Sé que no debo de llorar pero Albert en ocasiones duele tanto…Albert…Anthony…Stear…los dos…ya no se encuentran en este mundo.- Candy fue interrumpida por su llanto.

-Candy…mi amor…llora, esta bien llorar cuando uno lo siente necesario.- Albert acerco a Candy a su pecho y le dio un dulce beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. El rubio se aguanto las ganas de también llorar cuando dirigió su vista a una pequeña cruz blanca que señalaba el lugar del accidente.

Terry y Emma presenciaban la escena en completo mutismo, el dolor los invadió al pensar que alguien tan joven perdiera la vida de esa manera. También encontraban sumamente doloroso el presenciar la completa complicidad de los dos rubios.

La vida es impredecible, hay veces en las que uno no se puede explicar el porque de las cosas. Albert había perdido a sus padres a una edad muy cortar, después a su hermana. Seguida por Anthony y Stear, sus adorados sobrinos. Cuanto había llorado su deceso: Él ni siquiera había tenido el permiso de acompañarlos y despedirlos como lo que era, su tío. A él le fue negado ese simple consuelo. "Justo como si enfrentara un mundo que niega mi existencia.1" Pensó con desesperación, pero después sintió como Candy se aferraba a su cuerpo. El calor del diminuto cuerpo femenino le hiso ver que efectivamente él estaba viviendo una vida que negaba su existencia como él era realmente, pero para Candy él era Albert su amigo, su confidente, y ahora su amante…sí amante por no decir su amor. Candy ahora lo miraba como a un hombre y lo que era mas importante ella decía amarlo. Sólo bastaba con mirarla directamente a los ojos, sus expresivos ojos que no le sabían ocultar nada le decían a gritos que lo amaba.

-¿Albert, que paso?-Preguntaba Annie quien apenas llegaba con el grupo acompañada por Archie.

-¿Candy estas bien?- Archie no soportaba el ver llorar a Candy

-Lo siento es que soy una llorona…- Candy sonrió y les guiño un ojo para después repagarse aun mas al cálido pecho de Albert quien todavía la llevaba en brazos.

Archie inmediatamente comprendió lo que había alterado tanto a Candy y él también sentía ese dolor punzante, latente, completamente asfixiante. Pero él sabía que si se dejaba vencer por el dolor sufriría aun más Candy.

-Lo que pasa es que querías que mi "tío" te llevara en brazos. ¿No es así gatita? Eres una tramposa. Te mueres por el "tío abuelo William," pero él pobre y apenas puede contigo. No ves que es un viejo. Tienes que dejar de aprovecharte de él y dejar de comer tantos pasteles.- Archie trato de cambiar el tema para romper ese momento tan lleno de tristeza y acompañado por millones de ¿por ques?

-Archie…-Candy realmente se sentía muy apenada, tan apenada que no encontraba las palabras. De repente noto algo que la intrigo en demasía,-¿Archie por que esta toda tu camisa arrugada? El "elegante" Archie ¿lleva su camisa arrugada? Eso no es posible, estas perdiendo tu toque.- Los labios de Candy dibujaron una sonrisa picara al darse cuenta que tanto Archie como Annie se ruborizaban.

Annie deseaba retroceder el tiempo atrás unos minutos y no dejarse convencer por su marido y escabullirse del grupo para tener unos minutos de intimidad al aire libre. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tal vez también llevaba su traje de montar arrugado. Entonces inadvertidamente aliso arrugas imaginarias de su traje azul oscuro y ordeno su pelo, el cual si estaba un poco desordenado. Para su horror sintió que su pelo traía residuos de la naturaleza en la cual recostó su cabeza.

Candy se sonrojo a mas no poder al darse cuenta que había puesto en evidencia a la pareja de recién casados.

-La tímida no resulto ser tan tímida y el elegante tampoco tiene mucha elegancia.- Dijo Terry tratando de evitar reírse a carcajadas, desafortunadamente para el hermoso rostro de Terry su dueño dijo eso sin ponerse a pensar en lo groseras que les pudieran parecer sus palabras a la pareja.

-Terry no te permito que hagas esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar.- Le decía Archie después de darle un puñetazo al rostro del actor.

-Por lo visto los Andrew todo lo quieren resolver a golpes, pero no te tengo miedo "ex elegante", dame todo lo que traes.- Decía Terry retador.

-Ya paren chicos, los golpes no resuelven nada.- Albert intervino mientras ponía a Candy en el piso.

-Y mira quien lo dice, él que casi me muele a golpes.- Terry se estaba molestando.

-¿William?-Emma no podía dar crédito a las palabras del actor, para Emma William Albert Andrew era él hombre más civilizado del mundo.

-Terry, si midieras un poco tus palabras te habrías ahorrado la golpiza de anoche y el puñetazo de hoy.- Albert le explico.

-"Amigo" tú eres quien no sabe medir sus limitaciones,- volteo a ver a Candy –yo nunca había oído de un hombre que se aproveche descaradamente de su pupila.- Terry estaba realmente molesto, no pensaba dejar que Albert se hiciera el inocente.

-No me gusta que peleen por tonterías.- Decía Candy realmente molesta. -Vámonos Annie, Emma.- La pecosa monto su yegua, fue seguida por las dos mujeres y los tres caballeros.

El camino a la mansión fue silencioso: Archie estaba realmente apenado y molesto. Annie por su parte estaba realmente apenada. Candy se sentía algo culpable al haber expuesto a la pareja sin proponérselo. Emma estaba pensando en la mejor forma de dejar al descubierto a la verdadera Candy. Terry pensaba que tenía que aprender a callar sus mordaces palabras para dejar de meterse en tantos problemas. Albert estaba pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle saber a Candy que no le gustaba como trataba y defendía a Terry.

Cuando los seis se acercaban a la mansión un sonido los hiso ver al cielo. El ruido de un avión era muy inusual en esos rumbos. Tanto Candy como Archie, Annie y Terry recordaron a un intrépido joven pilotear un viejo avión en Escocia. Miraron totalmente sorprendidos como el piloto del avión hacia maniobras en el aire, como saludándolos inclino un ala. Después se retiro para sólo volver y empezó en descenso, tal parecía que ese loco piloto planeaba aterrizar en el claro ubicado a poca distancia de la mansión. Candy cerró los ojos casi imaginando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa y alivio el avión toco tierra firme sin ningún percance, estacionándose a tan solo escasos metros de donde los seis se encontraban. Si su sorpresa fue grande al ver aterrizar a un avión en la propiedad Andrew aun mas lo fue al ver al piloto que bajaba del avión.

-¡¿Patty?-Gritaron Annie y Candy realmente sorprendidas, pero quedaron todavía más sorprendidas, si es que era posible, al ver bajar a la dama que la acompañaba.

-¿Sarah Leagan?- Annie realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, esa dama estirada, Sarah Leagan se acababa de bajar de un avión luciendo totalmente pálida.

-Annie dime que no estoy alucinando o algo por el estilo.- Pedía Candy.

-Si te refieres a que acabas de ver a Patty descender de un avión, el cual venia piloteando y que además esta acompañada por la Sra. Leagan, entonces ninguna de las dos esta alucinando.

Finalmente todos los que presenciaron el aterrizaje se acercaron al avión. Candy bajo de su yegua y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. La cual le devolvió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Candy que gusto verte, estas bellísima.- Decía Patty mientras la hacia girar para mirarla mejor, Patty se había dado una estirada y ahora era mucho mas alta que Candy.

-Patty estas irreconocible y hermosa.- Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que veian sus ojos: Patty estaba mas alta, además de que llevaba el pelo muy cortito y lucia un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, el cual había obtenido después de innumerables excursiones y aventuras que había experimentado. Realmente no quedaba nada de la antigua tímida Patty a excepción de la dulzura en sus ojos.

-Patty estas bellísima y sobra decir que me has impresionado.- Annie ahora fue la que abrazo a su amiga.

-Annie tú eres la que esta bellísima, el matrimonio te hiso mucho bien, estas radiante. Siento mucho el no haber podido venir a tu boda, pero es que estaba hospitalizada después de sufrir numerosas fracturas.- Explicaba Patty, la cual estaba convertida en toda una amante de la aventura extrema. Sobra decir que sus padres estaban realmente molestos, mientras que su abuela Martha era realmente feliz con la nueva Patty, ningún día era aburrido en su compañía.

-Hola…Patty, nos has dado una agradable sorpresa.- Albert se acerco a la castaña y le beso su mano.

-Albert, gracias… hay algo muy importante que Sarah y yo necesitamos hablar contigo. Hola Archie y Terry.- Tanto Terry como Archie habían quedado muy impresionados con la nueva Patty y no encontraron su voz.

Albert se sorprendió por lo directa que era la chica y lo distinta, pero inmediatamente demostró su habilidad para conservar la calma mientras se dirigía a la Sra. Leagan.

-Hola Sarah, vamos a mi despacho.- Sugirió el rubio realmente intrigado.

-Hola William…en verdad necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy urgente.-Sarah Leagan realmente se intimidaba ante el patriarca de la familia Andrew.

-Yo llevo a Neblina al establo.- Candy también estaba muy sorprendida con la presencia de la Sra. Leagan y su insistencia de hablar con Albert.

Al entrar a la casa Albert se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver a su tía Elroy entrando en una crisis nerviosa mientras llevaba unos periódicos en sus manos.

-Creo que ya se entero de lo que un diario de Chicago publico.- Explico Patty.

Tanto Patty como la Sra. Leagan habían viajado con rumbo a Chicago al descubrir que Eliza planeaba vénganse de Candy a como diera lugar. Ellas no sabían que era lo que planeaba Eliza, pero realmente estaban preocupadas porque las dos conocían los alcances de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la estación de tren de Chicago inmediatamente leyeron sorprendidas la primera plana de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Chicago y las dos inmediatamente supieron que la responsable de ese artículo era Eliza. Patty consiguió un avión y ella y la Sra. Leagan se dirigieron a Lakewood para tratar de controlar un poco del daño. Además Sarah Leagan había hecho un descubrimiento que tenía que revelar o sino ella y sus hijos a la larga sufrirían graves consecuencias si otra persona revelaba ese secreto. Sarah dio gracias al cielo por haberse hecho amiga de Martha, la cual le dio el valor para no darse por vencida en la adversidad. Sarah estaba consiente que su vida estaba llena de errores pero era ahora o nunca que tenía que empezar a enmendarlos…empezaría por enmendar el error que cometió contra una rubia pecosa.

-William, esto es inaudito, un periódico publico cosas que no podían salir de esta familia. Esto nos arruinara,-decía Elroy realmente alterada mientras le entregaba el periódico a su sobrino.

El titular del periódico decía más o menos así:

**El millonario William Albert Andrew fue seducido por su pupila, Candice White Andrew.**

-Pero este no es el periódico al cual le dimos la exclusiva de la fiesta.- Albert estaba realmente molesto al ver que un periódico amarillista publicara esa noticia y que además publicaran una foto de él conversando con Candy. Al salir de su sorpresa inicial Albert continúo leyendo.

**Candice White Andrew fue adoptada por la familia Andrew a los doce años a pesar de tener la reputación de ladrona. Sobra decir que ella fue culpada por la familia, muy en especial por la Sra. Elroy de la muerte de su sobrino Anthony Brower Andrew. La señorita White es la oveja negra y vergüenza de la familia Andrew: cuando contaba con tan sólo 15 años ella fue expulsa del Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres al haber sido descubierta en una reunión nocturna en el establo con un joven quien es ni mas ni menos que el reconocido actor de Broadway Terry Graham, cuyo verdadero nombre es Terrence Grandchester; hijo ilegitimo del Duque Richard Grandchester de Inglaterra. Según muy buena fuente Terry todavía vive enamorado de la señorita Candice sin importar que esta comprometido con Susana Marlow. ¿Quién es realmente esta jovencita que al parecer ha capturado el corazón de dos de los solteros más codiciados de América?**

-El reportero de esta absurda nota es Jack Jones, él ni siquiera es el reportero que se supone atendería el evento.- Albert estaba furioso, no permitiría que nadie pisoteara la honra de Candy de esa manera.

-Tienes razón, yo en específico pedí que quien cubriera la fiesta fuera Timothy Northon, del periódico de Chicago News. Pero este periódico es otro, de hecho el periódico del Chicago News publico la fiesta y fotos de esta pero no público nada parecido a ese periódico amarillista.- Elroy le entrego el periódico del Chicago News y efectivamente la nota de sociales era totalmente diferente:

**El Millonario William Albert Andrew celebro su cumpleaños acompañado de su familia y amigos más cercanos****.**

Después la nota del periódico daba una lista de los invitados y una descripción del ambiente de la fiesta.

-Tengo que mandar un telegrama a los abogados para entablar una demanda en contra de ese periódico y su periodista. ¿Ya se fue George?-Pregunto Albert a su tía.

-Sí, ya se fue, pero él todavía no se ha enterado de esta publicación.- Explico Elroy.

-Me voy para Chicago de inmediato.- Decía Albert mientras se retiraba dejando a las tres damas realmente sorprendidas.

-Espera hijo, no puedes ir a Chicago en este momento, si lo haces sería como estarle dando la razón a este periódico. Deja que George se encargue de arreglar este asusto. Piensa que los periodistas estarán buscándote para pedir tu reacción a ese articulo.- Elroy no quería dejar partir a su sobrino luciendo tan mal.

-Tu tía tiene razón Albert,-intervino Patty–piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar. Cualquier paso en falso podría dañar aun más la reputación de Candy.

Continuará…

…

* * *

><p>1) Palabras de <strong>Ren Tsuruga<strong> en el capítulo 95 del manga **Skip Beat!** de la Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura.**

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quejas a una neuro:<strong>_

_**Terry: Por lo que veo tu numero de lectores bajo considerablemente, eso te pasa por hacerme sufrir tanto en tu fic, todas mis admiradoras te vetaron.**_

_**Albert: Ya deja de mirar la pantalla no por tanto que la mires tus lectores incrementaran. Te dañaras la vista. Mejor ponte a pensar como nos sacaras de este lio en que nos has metido.**_

_**CrisdeA: Mi príncipe, no puedo mas…creo que me volveré loca de tanto que esta historia se me escapa de las manos…no tengo ningún control sobre mis dedos. (Llorando a mares mientras me quito mis lentes para limpiar mis ojos.)Por más que mi mente dice una cosa mis dedos hacen caso omiso y hacen lo que se les da su regalada gana.**_

_**Candy: Yo te decía que utilizaras la brillante idea de LobadeDia, pero no me hiciste caso...no entiendo como no sigues con la sugerencia que ella muy amable y desinteresadamente te dio.**_

_**CrisdeA: Su idea es sumamente brillante y original que prefiero que ella la utilice cuando se decida a publicar algo.**_

_**Candy: Entiendo…pero tengo una queja: ¿Se puede saber quien es ese tal Jack Jones? Tu historia tiene una enorme inconsistencia…**_

_**CrisdeA: Jack Jones es uno de los fotógrafos que acompañaron a Timothy Northon y como él escucho la conversación de Eliza con Timothy decidió que él sí utilizaría esa exclusiva para avanzar su carrera y agrandar su cartera.**_

_**Candy: Bueno…vámonos chicos, dejémosla sola para que se pueda concentrar. (Mirándome directamente a los ojos) Tienes que pensar muy bien en tu siguiente paso porque si me haces sufrir mucho estoy dispuesta a irme de tu historia y llevarme conmigo a mi príncipe. Entonces sí; todos tus lectores te abandonaran.**_

_**CrisdeA:(Llorando…temblando…temblando…temblando…llorando…)**_

…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios de una neurótica:<em>

_Mil gracias a las personas que me leen en silencio y mil gracias más a las que dejan sus reviews. Como ya saben ustedes mis adorados lectores son mi FUERZA, mi VALOR, mi INSPIRACION…(casi llorando)._

_**LobadeDia:**__ Hola! muchas GRACIAS por tu sugerencia realmente me duele no usarla pero como ya te había dicho, sería mucho mejor que tú utilizaras esa idea en un futuro fic. Eres una genio estaré a la espera de tus historias._

_**Lucero: **__Hola! jajaja gracias por tu sugerencia estaría genial que eso fuera posible._

_**AmiAzu: **__Hola! un abrazoooote para ti también…gracias por tu sugerencia. Tu review me hace sonrojar a más no poder, es que me encanta como escribes. Estoy ansiosamente esperando el próximo capi de tu fic. _

_**Yudith:**__ Hola! gracias por tu sugerencia._

_**ROSEEWXW: **__Hola! gracias por tu sugerencia jajaja tratare de que nuestro príncipe y los personajes no sufran tanto. Lo sé, por ahora metí en un lio a los personajes especialmente a Candy lo siento nena. Espero no decepcionarte._

_**Brower Alhely:**__ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!…..Hola!...jajajajaja me encanta tu sugerencia, pero como no me siento preparada para hacer un fic tan candente creo que te quedare mal. Lo siento y muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Lore de brower: **__Hola! gracias por tu sugerencia. Sí me escape por la ventana ¿tú sabes ese dicho de que en situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas? Lo bueno es que en eso de trepar me parezco a la pecas jajaja porque sino ni la cuento porque era un segundo piso y tuve que huir por la ventana subiéndome al árbol que esta al lado…jajaja…('niñas' no intenten eso en casa)._

_**Lolita:**__ Hola nena! Gracias por tus porras y tu sugerencia. Creo que eres una de las pocas que no odia a Susana eres una muy buena persona…yo realmente no la odio pero no soporto su actitud de "mártir"…no sé si me explico, sí ella salvo a Terry y perdió su pierna y eso es muy triste, pero ella se me hace muy egoísta y calculadora al retener a Terry a su lado. Jajaja creo que ya te aburrí, pero tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia de tal vez darle felicidad a ella también. Espero no decepcionarte._

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor:**__ Hola! gracias por tu sugerencia. Sí a mi también me gusta que Albert no quiera ser tan maduro para hacer lo que su corazón le dicte. Jajaja pero Albert es Albert y él al menos en mi opinión es un hombre muy maduro._

_**Magnolia A: **__Hola! gracias por tu sugerencia. Así que Opcion A…jajaja en verdad sé que a ti te gusta el drama…jajaja…te encanta dejarme en jaque mate al final de cada uno de los capítulos te tu fic, el cual me encanta y por el cual mis uñas son ya muy cortitas._

_Les mando besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por leerme!_

_CrisdeA_

_11-11-11_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**El Descubrimiento **

"_Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar." _

_Elliot Gould_

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Eventos pasados:<strong>

-Archie, ¿Por qué te quedas atrás? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Annie sentía como su rostro se ruborizaba al ver la mirada llena de deseo de su esposo.

-Annie, ven sígueme…encontré el lugar perfecto…para…tú sabes. Anoche dijiste que una de tus fantasías era al aire libre.- Archie miraba con intensidad a su esposa.

-Archie, se pueden dar cuenta, además al no notar nuestra presencia podrían sospechar algo.- Annie agachaba la mirada muy apenada.

-Annie, amor…esa también es una de mis fantasías.- Archie también se sonrojo provocando en su esposa infinita ternura. Sin pensarlo dos veces se escabullo con su marido. Las otras cuatro personas que los acompañaban no notaron su ausencia ya que estaban más interesados en otras cosas.

Archie se sentía realmente feliz; Annie lo hacia sentir especial, único. Al morir su hermano encontró en Annie un gran apoyo, pero no era sólo por eso por lo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cada día que convivía con Annie más y más la amaba. Annie era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Muchos pensarían que ella sería una mujer frívola, pero eso no era así al contrario ella era muy apasionada y se entregaba a él sin reservas, sin pudores, olvidando todas las mojigaterías aprendidas en una sociedad en donde el placer carnal era visto como pecado.

Después de desmontar su caballo y atarlo a un árbol Archie ayudo a su esposa a bajar del suyo y igualmente lo amarro.

No hicieron falta las palabras mientras Archie empezó a besar a su esposa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Estaban en medio del bosque besándose. Annie no se dio cuenta como paso pero de repente sintió que era recostada sobra la alfombra verde de la naturaleza.

-Archie mi ropa se manchara…-no pudo decir mas pues su esposo la silencio con sus labios.

Annie con desesperación desabotono la camisa de su amado y sintió como él se estremecía al sentir el contacto de sus pequeñas manos. La piel de Archie era tan cálida, tan tersa, tan suya…todavía no podía creer que ese hermoso hombre la amara y fuera capaz de despertar en el tanta pasión. Ella se sentía feliz: los dos estaban amándose ocultos por los arboles. Annie dejo de pensar cuando sintió el cálido viento acariciar su piel desnuda: su esposo le había desabotonado la blusa. Desafortunadamente la realidad los interrumpió cuando ella sintió algo arrastrarse por su mano.

-Archie…-el caballero dejo de besar el cuello de su amada al oír su nombre dicho de una manera totalmente distinta a como solía hacerlo en esos íntimos momentos.

-No te muevas Annie,-Archie busco algo con que alejar a esa intrusa.-Afortunadamente miro una rama que yacía en el piso. Archie se levanto lentamente, tomo la rama en sus manos y con ella retiro la serpiente que se había recostado sobre la mano de su esposa.

Annie estaba inmóvil todavía no sabía como había podido emitir palabra cuando se percato de la intrusa.

-Amor estoy orgulloso de ti; yo no hubiera podido permanecer inmóvil.

-Amor…no podía moverme lo cual es distinto.- Entonces Annie se lanzo a abrazar a su salvador mientras lloraba silenciosamente desahogando el temor y ansiedad causados por aquella serpiente.

-Parece que eso de hacerlo al aire libre no fue buena idea.-Archie beso la frente de su amada mientras le abotonaba la blusa.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Eventos presentes:<strong>

Las personas que conozco me han dicho que he cambiado de repente. Que inesperadamente empecé a actuar como otra persona; como alguien totalmente contradictoria a mi otra personalidad. Yo creo que todos cambiamos ya sea para bien o para mal. Hay algunas personas que se vuelven amargas y resentidas contra la humanidad, contra la vida misma por todo lo que les ha tocado vivir. Un ejemplo de esas personas era la Sra. Leagan, afortunadamente parece que ha comprendido que no es bueno el llenarse de resentimientos. Espero que ese cambio en ella sea genuino. Hay otras personas que cambian para bien, a mi me gustaría pensar que yo cambie para bien porque vivo mi vida al máximo en honor a una persona que cambio mi mundo y mi forma de verlo. Yo ame y amo a un soñador incansable, a un hombre enamorado de la vida misma. En honor a mi amado Stear después de salir de una profunda depresión que me mataba, me di cuenta que la mejor forma de honrar su memoria sería el vivir la vida como yo me imagino que a él le hubiera gustado. He de confesar que ahora que vivo mi vida disfrutando cada momento al máximo y constantemente viviendo nuevas experiencias por fin entiendo a mi abuela. Tal vez yo herede algo de su personalidad porque cuando decidí salir del caparazón en el que vivía escondida; todo mi mundo se transformo. Cada día que me levanto le doy gracias a mi creador por dejarme ver una vez más el sol y al acostarme le agradezco el dejarme ver otro anochecer. Ahora que sé que la vida es tan frágil no pienso vivir la mía en vano, pienso llenarla de muchas experiencias…

Patty fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones por su amiga.

-¿Patty, qué es lo que esta pasando? Toda la casa se siente tensa.- Annie no podía soportar la atmosfera tan pesada.

-Annie muchas cosas están pasando pero a mi no me corresponde decirte que. Solamente te puedo decir que Candy hoy más que nunca necesitara de nosotras.

-Patty me asustas de qué…

-¿Dónde esta Candy?- pregunto Dorothy olvidandoce de las formalidades.

-Dorothy estas pálida y estas temblando. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sra. Annie, Candy esta en serios problemas. Un diario publico cosas horribles de ella.- Dorothy estaba llorando.

-¿De que hablas Dorothy? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?- Al ingresar a la casa, Candy no entendía lo que pasaba.

Dorothy volteo a ver a Candy con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y le entrego en sus manos el periódico. Annie se acerco al lado de Candy para ella también poder leer. Con cada palabra que leían cada una de las damas sentían como su sangre empezaba a hervir.

-¿Pero cómo es qué ese periódico publico esa sarta de mentiras?- Pregunto Annie incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa chicas por que están tan alteradas?- Pregunto Archie, quien venia acompañado de Terry y Emma.

Annie solo atino a darle el periódico. Al terminar de leer el artículo amarillista Archie casi grito:

-¿Cómo se atreven a publicar estas mentiras? Esta información es confidencial, alguien cercano a la familia tuvo que ser el que invento todo esto. ¡Esto es culpa tuya Grandchester!

-¿De que estas hablando "ex elegante"?- Terry se estaba cansando de que todos se molestaran con él.

-Lo más probable es que Susana quiera vengarse de Candy porque sigues enamorado de ella y por eso fue ella quien dio la información. Esa fue la razón por la que anoche abandono Lakewood. No pongas esa cara eso es más que obvio.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que publico ese periódico que hiso que te alteraras tanto?- Terry le quito el periódico a Archie e igualmente no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Terry palideció solo de imaginar que por pulpa suya nuevamente la reputación de la pecosa quedara por los suelos.

En eso llego Eliza realmente feliz por las noticias le las que se había enterado después de su siesta en la mañana. Además de que ahora que lo pensaba el que anoche se fuera Susana serviría para que nadie la culpara a ella.

-Por lo visto ya se enteraron de la publicación. Yo venia a ver como estaban.- La pelirroja miro despectivamente a Candy.-Enserio que todo lo que se hace se paga. Por lo visto Susana supo jugar sus cartas.- Eliza le lanzo una sonrisa de satisfacción a Candy.

-¿No serías tú la responsable?- Pregunto Terry casi seguro de la culpabilidad de esa revoltosa pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Lo más probable es que Susana fuera la que dio toda la información.- Eliza realmente se sentía orgullosa de su "perspicacia."

Patty solamente la oía quería saber hasta donde Eliza estaba dispuesta a llegar con su mentira.

-Lo que dice ese periódico son cosas muy íntimas de las cuales Susana no estaba enterada.- Aseguro Terry.

-En verdad que eres ingenuo Terry esas cosas que publicaron todo el mundo las sabe. No es un secreto para nadie la clase de mujer que es Candy.- Eliza no pensaba ceder, sabía que eso sería su perdición.

-Eliza…realmente me decepcionas yo te creía más inteligente. Sea como sea tú eres la única responsable porque fuiste tú quien armo toda esa serie de mentiras. Más vale que te prepares porque esta vez no vas a salir bien librada.- Aseguro Candy.

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos al ver a Candy tan segura de si misma y conservando la calma en una situación tan difícil. Emma por primera vez empezó a dudar de las palabras venenosas de Eliza. -_Y si todo lo que me dijo son mentiras.-_Emma pensaba con desesperación, eso quería decir que ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad con el rubio.

-¿Estas segura que son mentiras…?- Inmediatamente Eliza se calló pues se dio cuenta de su error.

-Vez Andy, te dije que ella es un reptil gigante en lugar de humana.- Jenny salió de su escondite porque realmente por una inexplicable razón no soportaba a esa horrible pelirroja.

Todos lo adultos quedaron impactados con los dos niños porque realmente no habían notado su presencia.

-Jenny por tu culpa nos castigara Emma, no vez que ella nos ha dicho que es de muy mala educación espiar.- Andy realmente se desesperaba porque a Jenny nunca le importaba si era castigada o no.

-¿Tú crees que después de que Emma robó la carta del Sr. William tiene el derecho de molestarse? En mi opinión eso es peor que…

-Jenny ese era un secreto que no podíamos revelar… ¿recuerdas que se lo prometimos a Emma?

Jenny inmediatamente se arrepintió de echar a su hermana de cabeza.

-Emma…yo lo siento.

Emma no podía creer que sus hermanitos la echaran de cabeza. Que vergüenza, por esa razón no estaba de acuerdo con sus padres que los dejaran con ella mientras ellos iban a resolver algo urgente a Florida. La especialidad de sus hermanitos era el meterla en problemas.

-Srta. Candy el reptil gigante se escapa.- Dijo Andy al darse cuenta que la pelirroja se alejaba a toda prisa.

-Eliza, detente inmediatamente, he mandado llamar a todos lo miembros de la familia que se encuentran en Lakewood a una reunión.- La voz de Albert produjo en la pelirroja un escalofrío que le congelo la sangre, era mejor huir. Eliza camino más de prisa pero la voz de su mamá a quien no esperaba oír la obligo a dar la media vuelta.

-Eliza detente, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué haces en Lakewood?- Eliza inmediatamente olvido su fallida huida y se acerco a su mamá la cual lucía terrible. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y su rostro dibujaba gran tristeza.

Emma no podía creer su mala suerte casi estaba segura que William había descubierto que ella había violado su privacidad. _¿Desde cuando esta aquí? ¿Oiría lo que dijo Jenny?_ Emma realmente estaba apenada.

-Candy, necesitamos hablar. En aproximadamente una hora llegaran los miembros de la familia, sus villas no están muy lejos de esta. Creo que lo mas probable es que esta semana de vacaciones se cancele.- Explico Albert quien después de mucho trabajar había decidido descansar una semana, desafortunadamente para él, a su tía Elroy se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que toda la familia tomara vacaciones y aprovecharan el tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños y convivir. Desde antes que empezara la semana de "vacaciones" había un itinerario a seguir, hoy habían acordado en tomar la cena en la casa Andrew, pero ahora tendrían que venir mucho más temprano, pues había algo muy grave que tenían que tratar. Si todo lo que Sarah le había informado era verdad el escándalo apenas empezaba.

-Hola, parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo.- Hablo el Sr. Leagan, quien iba acompañado por Neal, la abuela Martha y los McAllister.

El señor Leagan llevaba unas ojeras enormes y al posar su vista en Sarah bajo la mira como si el mirarla lo quemara.

-Mamá, Papá…yo pensé que regresaban la próxima semana.- Emma estaba muy sorprendida de ver a sus padres.

-Hija lo que buscábamos ya lo encontramos,-explico su padre.

Emma salió corriendo a abrazar a su mamá.

-Que felicidad, Andy…Jenny… ¿Lo pueden creer?- Emma no podía contener su felicidad por fin su mamá podría ser plenamente feliz.

Mientras en Lakewood todo era un caos una rubia se sorprendía en sobre manera al leer el periódico. En ese momento tomó una decisión: tenía que publicar su rompimiento con Terry ese mismo día.

Susana se encontró con un reportero en el lobby de su hotel, estaba dispuesta a todo…

Continuará…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>_

_**Archie: Ya me estoy cansando de que uses mi matrimonio como una forma de romper la tención en tu historia.**_

_**Annie: ¿Se puede saber por qué razón describiste nuestra experiencia en el bosque?**_

_**CrisdeA: Annie es que muchos de mis lectores se quedaron con mucha curiosidad de saber lo que habían hecho en el bosque.**_

_**Annie: Eso no te da el derecho de divulgar nuestra intimidad.**_

_**Archie: Annie tiene razón, además de que no permitiste que nada pasara. ¿¡Cómo es que se te ocurrió arruinar el momento usando una serpiente!**_

_**CrisdeA: Por favor no digas esa horrible palabra (temblando…temblando…temblando…) Yo no tuve nada que ver en ese asunto, no tengo la culpa de que a esa….esa ser…serpiente (temblando…llorando…) se le ocurriera hacer acto de presencia, es mas yo sufro de ofidiofobia (miedo las serpientes) o herpetofobia (miedo a los reptiles). ¿Por que creen que no puedo ver a Eliza ni en pintura? Ella parece un**__** tiranosaurio**__** y en otras ocasiones una…serpiente venenosa…snifffff...Candy amiga dile a tu príncipe que me de un abracito.**_

_**Candy: No puedo creer que después de todo lo que nos has hecho…todavía tengas el descaro de pedir semejante cosa.**_

_**CrisdeA: Amiga esa fue Eliza yo no tuve nada que ver…lo juro.**_

_**Albert: Además de todo resultaste ser mentirosa. No nos creas ingenuos, tú eres la autora de esta historia, tú controlas lo que pasa en ella.**_

_**CrisdeA: Mi príncipe adorado eso no es cierto, todo se escapa a mis manos, mi mente desea hacer una cosa pero mis dedos escriben otras. La historia toma vida y hace lo que se le da la gana yo sólo soy un vehículo de una fuerza desconocida (llorando…llorando…llorando…).**_

_**Albert: Esa no es una escusa, sea como sea tus manos son las responsables…en pocas palabras tú. Te aconsejo que arregles el desastre que creaste lo más pronto posible. Todavía no puedo comprender como es que no usaste la idea de LobadeDia. Además de que todavía no olvido que no podías escribir este capítulo por estar pensando en ese tal Ren o Kuon o como se llame.**_

_**CrisdeA: Mi amado príncipe tú eres el primero…digo yo…yo…ah…Ren es mi segundo amor platónico pero tu eres mi primero, por lo tanto él más relevante. De hecho me encanta Ren porque en muchos aspectos me recuerda a ti.**_

_**Albert: A mi no me importa ser él primero sino el ultimo y único.**_

_**Candy: Mi príncipe no te preocupes que tú para mi eres el ultimo y único (guiñando un ojo). De hecho me enamore de los otros porque veía algo de ti en ellos…todo lo contrario a lo que te esta haciendo ella.**_

_**Terry: Dejémosla en paz ya suficiente tendrá con los reclamos de sus lectores por dejar el capítulo de esta manera.**_

…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios de una neurótica:<em>

_Hola…Mil gracias si lees en silencio y mil gracias más si dejas comentarios. Por favor perdónenme, el capi 11 lo había terminado desde el jueves pero no me gustaba y por eso no lo había publicado. Después se me ocurrió el dividirlo en dos partes, pero eso tampoco funciono, por eso les traje este capi que acabo de escribir ahorita, es algo corto lo sé y no ayudara a calmar sus dudas, LO SIENTO…LO SIENTO…LO SIENTO... Espero poder concentrarme para traerles el próximo capítulo lo mas pronto posible por favor no me golpeen, sé que les quede mal… espero sus comentarios con infinita ansiedad._

**Brower Alhely-**Jajajaja…hola…amiga tengo muchas…preguntas…jajajajajajajaja…te mande un mensaje privado a ver si puedes ayudarme a resolver una duda ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D

**lore de brower-**hola :""""( wuaawuawa..snifffff…amix por favor perdóname no fue mi intención removerte cosas tan feas. Tratare de no recordar eso otra vez, pero es que ese evento me dejo muy…traumada y cuando menos lo espero lo saco a la luz. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

**LobadeDia-**hola preciosa…yo no naci por cesárea pero soy muy indecisa…como te dije antes, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que sería de mi. Espero muy pronto poder leer tus historias ;) Gracias por leerme y comentar. El principio del capi va con una especial dedicatoria, sabes a lo que me refiero ;)

P.D. si consigues una mano de plástico, te pido de favor que me mandes una lmpp(lo mas pronto posible) porque yo tampoco tengo uñas de leer las historias de las hermosas autoras que le escriben a mi príncipe.

**dulceCandy la diosa del amor-**hola…wuaaaaaaw…wuaaaaa…¿Por qué cambiaste tu avatar? El otro estaba mas bonito wuaaaaa...wuaaaaa…wuaaaa…me gustaba mucho…jajajajajajaja…no te creas los dos están igual de bonitos pero ya sabes que yo prefiero a Albert ;) Saluditos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar cuídate mucho y por cierto estoy cruzando mis deditos pa' que pronto te perdone tu mami ;)

**Incoip-**hola…gracias a ti por leer y comentar cuídate mucho, siento el haber tardado en actualizar y traer un capi tan cortito. Lo único que necesito para actualizar pronto es concentración y tranquilidad que es lo que menos tengo en este momento.

**Trastuspies-**hola nena…gracias por leer y comentar. Tu avatar es una ternurita, me recuerda a mi primera mascota :) Jajajajaja…no creo que a Eliza ni el jardinero la quiera embarazar jajaja…Cuídate mucho. Realmente espero no decepcionar tus expectativas.

**AmiAzu**-hola…guapa ;) besitos para ti también…jajaja…yo ando igual que vos, pero yo no en una laguna sino en un gran…abismo, negro, oscuro y tenebroso…bueno mas bien creo que ando en un hoyo negro jajaja…es que no me puedo concentrar :( Espero no decepcionarte con este capi es mas bien como el prefacio del próximo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

**Olimpia-**hola…muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) Siento mucho el haber tardado en subir el capi y que sea tan cortito. Lo del avión fue una idea espontanea que salió solita cuando estaba pensado cual sería la mejor forma en la que Patty hiciera su aparición, así que se me ocurrió que apareciera haciéndole homenaje a mi loco inventor. Yupiiii que bueno que funciono ;)

CrisdeA

19-11-11


	12. Chapter 12

_**Como ya saben Candy Candy y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

**El Descubrimiento **

"_A veces la vida te va a pegar en la cabeza con un ladrillo. Pero no pierdas la fe." __**Steve Jobs**_

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p>Susana se encontró con un reportero en el lobby de su hotel, estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudar a limpiar la honra de la mujer que Terry amaba. Susana se sentía en deuda con Candy: ella había renunciado a Terry para que estuviera a su lado, además ahora que lo pensaba se sentía muy culpable de haberse interpuesto a que Candy y Terry se encontraran en aquella ocasión en Chicago.<p>

-Buenos días Srta. Marlow. Soy Timothy Norton, él reportero del Chicago News.- El caballero le ofreció su mano a la señorita de la cual quedo prendado.

-Buenos días. No sé si este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de un asunto tan importante y delicado.-Susana miro alrededor del lobby y notó muchos ojos posados en ellos.

-¿Le gustaría ir al restaurant que esta al cruzar la calle?

-Sí,-contesto la rubia al instante pero enseguida bajo su vista mirando con tristeza su silla de ruedas.-Siento tener que pedirle un favor, pero la verdad se me dificulta mucho el cruzar la calle con mi silla de ruedas.-Susana casi se pone a llorar, en verdad que odiaba el tener que depender de los demás para poder desplazarse. Ahora que su mamá estaba furiosa con ella la había dejado sola y la dama de compañía tenía prohibido el ayudar a Susana a salir de su habitación de hotel.

-No sería ningún inconveniente, yo la ayudo a cruzar la calle.- El reportero le guiño un ojo y le regalo una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba, una sonrisa genuina.

Realmente era muy difícil el bajar las banquetas para Susana ya que no había ninguna rampa. El amable reportero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla sin mostrar fastidio, lo cual le agrado en sobremanera a la rubia acostumbrada a sentirse como una pesada carga. Una vez en el restaurant las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban la miraban como un bicho raro: algunos reflejaban repudio en su mirada y otros, que era lo que Susana mas odiaba, la miraban con lastima.

Después que se situaron en un lugar apartado de los oídos humanos cada uno ordeno un café, el reportero saco de su mochila su libreta de notas para proseguir con la entrevista.

-Muy bien, Srta. Marlow, mis superiores me informaron que quería dar una exclusiva a nuestro periódico y que pidió que yo fuera quien la entrevistara. De una vez le digo que si quiere que publique chismes no lo hare, a mi no me gusta hacer esas cosas. Sé que otro periódico publico cosas que son muy personales y comprometedoras sobre su prometido. Si esta pensando vengarse de él o la Srta. White Andrew…conmigo no cuente.

-Ya veo que no me equivoque en elegirlo a usted para darle mi exclusiva.-Explico Susana satisfecha de no haberse equivocado. Le dio un trago a su café y realmente no podía entender como era posible que a muchos les gustara esa amarga bebida.-Mire Sr. Norton esto que le diré quiero que lo publique tal cual se lo digo.

-A mi nadie me dice que hacer señorita.- Norton se puso a la defensiva.

-Usted sabe que Terry y yo estamos comprometidos pero lo que usted no sabe es que no existe amor entre nosotros dos. El absurdo compromiso matrimonial surgió porque yo perdí mi pierna al salvarle la vida a Terry. Todo el mundo dice que la razón por la que me sacrifique por él fue por amor. Eso no es verdad. Yo actué por instinto: al ver que las luces caían sin pensarlo dos veces empuje a Terry lejos de la trayectoria de las luces que caían, para que las luces no le cayeran encima. Desafortunadamente, yo perdí mi pierna y Terry se sintió obligado a hacerse cargo de mí. Yo al sentirme como una inútil y al no querer estar incompleta decidí acabar con mi vida tirándome del techo del hospital pero Candy fue quien me salvo de cometer una locura. Ella no me dejo saltar al vacio, ella me hiso ver que nosotros no tenemos el derecho de quitarnos nuestra propia vida. Candy es muy buena, Terry siempre me decía que Candy era una mujer maravillosa y él tenía razón. Ella le dijo a Terry que su deber era el cuidar de mí y hacerme feliz. Yo fui muy egoísta. Yo acepte la compasión y agradecimiento de Terry por conveniencia aun sabiendo que él amaba a otra y yo no lo amaba. Pero yo realmente ya me canse de estar al lado de alguien que no amo por eso ayer rompí nuestro compromiso.-Susana tomo una pausa y aprovecho para repasar en su mente todo lo que había planeado decir al reportero.

-Señorita Marlow, usted es una muy buena actriz pero sus ojos la traicionan; usted esta en realidad perdidamente enamorada de su prometido y esta diciendo lo contrario para que la mujer que él ama no sea tildada de culpable cuando se de a conocer lo de su rompimiento.- Susana casi se ahoga con su café.

-Coff…coff…coff…no entiendo de que habla-mintió.

-Permítame decirle que el sacrificio que usted piensa hacer al ponerse como la villana no beneficiara a su prometido, ya que es más que evidente que la Srta. White a quien ama es al Sr. Andrew.

-Eso no importa, yo deseo la felicidad tanto para Candy y para Terry…-Susana guardo silencio al darse cuenta que estaba admitiendo que lo que había dicho era un débil intento en tratar de ayudar a Candy a limpiar su nombre.

-Mire Susana…-Norton le tomo la mano-el que publique todo esto no ayudara en mucho a la Srta. White.- El reportero quedo impactado al sentir la calidez de la rubia dama y ver como sus ojos derramaban innumerables lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero yo realmente quiero hacer algo por Candy y Terry, ya que ellos se separaron por mi culpa. Si no fuera por mi ellos tal vez estarían juntos.- La rubia levanto la vista y por primera vez Susana estudio el físico del reportero; en verdad era buen mozo, tenía el cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas y tenía unos profundos ojos grises que parecían leer su alma.

-Eso es algo de lo que no se puede tener certeza. Yo, por ejemplo, pensaba que toda mi vida la viviría al lado de mi esposa pero ella me abandono porque según ella yo no era el mismo después de regresar de Europa.- Admitió Norton con tristeza.- Mi familia, la cual no me tomaba en cuenta desde que decidí convertirme en reportero contrario a sus deseos, me repudio al saber que me divorciaría de mi esposa…- al darse cuenta que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta el reportero guardo silencio abruptamente, dejando a Susana realmente intrigada.

-Tal parece que tenemos algo en común. Mi madre esta furiosa conmigo por romper el compromiso con Terry y en este momento esta encerrada en su habitación hundida en la vergüenza, temerosa del que dirán. Hasta prohibió a mi dama de compañía que viniera conmigo.- Susana no sabía por que pero el Sr. Norton le inspiraba confianza y a pesar de ser reportero ella sentía que era un hombre al cual se le podía platicar cualquier cosa.

Esa conversación entre el amable reportero y su entrevistada sería la primera de muchas que esos dos compartirían a lo largo de sus vidas.

…

* * *

><p>Mientras Norton y Susana compartían una amena conversación, en Lakewood la tensión estaba a flor de piel como algunos dicen. Albert se había encerrado en el despacho a conversar con Candy mientras los demás residentes de la casona no podían dejar de sentir que lo que se avecinaba no sería nada agradable. La familia McAllister también fue invitada a la reunión que se llevaría acabo ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Terry se sentía como un intruso pero no pensaba abandonar a la pecosa en un momento tan crucial.<p>

-Albert…me asustas, es una de las pocas veces que te veo sin palabras. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?- Pregunto Candy al ver que Albert no decía nada y solamente se le había quedado mirando.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo y pienso luchar contra todos y contra todo por poder tenerte a mi lado.- El rubio abrazo a Candy y beso su frete para después rosar su nariz sobre la respingada nariz de la pecosa.

Candy cerró los ojos esperando el dulce beso de su príncipe pero para su desgracia nunca llego. Candy abrió los ojos y miro como Albert la observaba detenidamente como guardando cada rasgo, cada gesto en su memoria.

-Albert realmente me estas asustando. Si estas así por lo del periódico eso no me afecta, no es la primera vez que se habla tan mal de mi…es cierto que nunca a tan gran escala, pero realmente no me importa. Tú sabes que lo que dicen no es cierto y eso es suficiente para mi… ¿No me digas que por esa publicación estas así? ¿Crees que ahora más que nunca tu familia se opondrá a nuestra relación?

-Candy en este momento hay algo mucho mas delicado que me preocupa.- Albert soltó a Candy de su abrazo porque tal parecía que al tenerla en sus brazos nada importaba y no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Mas delicado? ¿Tiene que ver con la Sra. Leagan? Realmente no quiero sonar grosera pero lo que pase con la familia Leagan no es de mi interés. Ellos hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser parte de mi vida.- Candy lo dijo con tristeza recordando las innumerables humillaciones vividas.

Albert pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema y tratar algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Él sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para tratar ese tema pero para seguir adelante con su plan tenía que estar completamente seguro del amor de Candy. Además si trataban el tema le los Leagan estaba seguro que explotaría.

-Candy, sé que en este momento esta fuera de lugar lo que te voy a preguntar pero necesito saber lo que realmente sientes. ¿Candy, sigues enamorada de Terry?- Al decir esas palabras en voz alta Albert sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, no podría soportar el que Candy no lo amara.

La pecosa no podía creer que justamente su príncipe le preguntara eso. ¿Qué no era más que obvio que ella moría por él?

-Albert tu sola pregunta me ofende. No pienso contestarte.- Candy realmente estaba furiosa no soportaba el que su príncipe dudara de ella.

-Perdóname Candy pero ahora que Terry no esta atado a Susana yo pensé que tal vez tú…-Albert no podía pronunciar esas horribles palabras.

-¿Qué tal vez yo que Albert? Que me sentiría sumamente feliz de saber a Terry libre y correría a sus brazos, pues me decepcionas. Realmente no me conoces, yo nunca dejaría a nadie que me besara y acariciara como tú lo has hecho sino estuviera completamente enamorada…es mas yo nunca…yo nunca había sentido lo que tú me haces sentir.- Candy sin darse cuenta estaba llorando se sentía completamente expuesta, débil, justamente ahora que mas necesitaba de Albert él le reclamaba algo tan absurdo. Lo único que ella deseaba era un abrazo de esos enormes y cálidos brazos.

Tal parecía que Albert podía leerla como un libro abierto porque justo en ese momento la jalo con fuerza a sus brazos. –Lo siento, lo que pasa es que no puedo soportar ver la complicidad que hay entre tú y Terry. Los celos que su sola presencia provocan son insostenibles. Por favor perdóname, me estoy comportando como un retrógrado.- El rubio acariciaba la diminuta espalda femenina mientras se disculpaba. Al terminar de hablar no lo pudo evitar, se alejo un poco de la pecosa y con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas de su amada. La miro a los ojos con infinita ternura y poco a poco se acerco al rostro pecoso para llenarlo de besos cálidos y húmedos que hicieron estremecer a Candy quien sentía arder su vientre con el incesable aleteo de mariposas. Finalmente Albert besó sus labios. El beso fue fugas pero no así menos apasionado.

-Candy hay algo que cambiara tu vida, algo muy doloroso…pero no me corresponde a mi el decírtelo…quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo.- Albert termino el beso demasiado pronto para su gusto pero ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Con nerviosismo paso sus dedos por sus dorados cabellos dejando ver a Candy un leve temblor en ellos.

Candy realmente estaba sorprendida al ver al rubio tan fuera de si, él nunca mostraba su debilidad o temor exentando cuando estaba sin memoria.

-Albert me asustas… ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que te tiene tan alterado? Como ya te dije si estas así por do del periódico eso no me importa…por Terry no tienes que preocuparte yo a quien amo es a ti- Candy sintió como todo su rostro se ruborizaba-o es que lo que pasa es que ahora con el escándalo lo nuestro no puede ser. Eso si que no. Yo no renunciare a ti…sé que yo soy una huérfana muy inferior a ti y a tu familia pero estoy consiente que eso a ti no te importa…

-Candy…- Albert susurro su nombre mientras la silenciaba con sus labios. Él no podía creer que ella quien era tan especial se sintiera inferior a él. Él no era nadie sin ella y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber con sus labios.

-Toc…toc…toc..-unos sonidos en la puerta hicieron volver a los rubios a la realidad. Candy se puso de puntitas y con sus dedos velozmente limpio los labios ahora color rosa de su amado. Albert no podía creer que el simple rose de los dedos de su amada lo pusieran al filo de perder su autocontrol. En ese momento lo que mas deseaba era volverla a besar, a acariciar…-TOC…TOC…TOC…-los insistentes golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a abrirla.

-William no esta bien que te encierres bajo llave cuanto estas acompañado por una señorita.- La matriarca suspiro con fastidio.- Ya llegaron todos para la reunión. Permíteme hablar unos minutos con Candice.- Elroy necesitaba dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a esa chiquilla.

-Tía este no es el mejor momento para que la rete…Candy vámonos.- Albert tomo a Candy de la mano e ignoro por completo a su tía mientras salía del despacho vuelto una fiera. No permitiría que nadie humillara a Candy incluyendo a su tía.

-Muchacho impulsivo y grosero ¿quién dijo algo de retarla?- Explico al despacho vacio. La anciana volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con tristeza. –_Enserio que mi sobrino tiene una muy mala imagen de mí.- _Pensó con pesadumbre.

No había tiempo que perder por eso Elroy Andrew de Briand se dio prisa, ella nunca llegaba tarde. Su difunto marido, el papá de Sarah su hijastra, siempre la había admirado por su puntualidad. La anciana entristeció al instante al recordar a su difunto marido quien nunca la había amado. La matriarca realmente no sabía si había mucho que ella pudiera hacer por su hijastra, pero intentaría que al menos sufriera el menos daño posible.-_Ya estoy demasiado vieja para enfrentar estos problemas.-_ Pensó al ingresar al salón principal en donde se llevaría acabo la reunión que cambiaria la vida de los ahí presentes.

-Los he mandado llamar para informarles de algo muy importante que nos concierne a todos. Lo que aquí trataremos no puede salir de aquí. Por favor tomen asiento.

Candy quien se encontraba al lado de Albert se sentó al lado de Annie quien estaba al lado de Archie en un sofá. Annie inmediatamente tomo la mano de Candy, no sabía el porque pero presentía que algo trascendental tomaría lugar.

Los demás miembros de la familia estaban sentados en un semicírculo compuesto por el resto de los sofás, sillones y sillas las cuales estaban frente al patriarca quien permanecía de pie.

-Si lo que usted quiere tratar es el asunto del periódico es obvio que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Todos ustedes saben que todo es verdad y saben muy bien que Candy robó las joyas de mi madre cuando era nuestra sirvienta. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una ladrona?

-Eliza, si tienes un ápice de inteligencia mejor cállate.- Albert estaba furioso y no pensaba aguantar las impertinencias de la pelirroja.

-Eres una descarada tú sabes muy bien que yo no robe esas joyas: tú y Neal las escondieron en mis cosas para culparme.- Candy no soportaba como Eliza seguía culpándola de algo que ella no hiso.

-Y tú eres una mentirosa y arribista. –Eliza se paro y se dirigió a encarar a Candy ante la mira atónita de todos.-Mi tío te esta protegiendo para pagar por tus "favores," siempre has sido una descarada. El articulo del periódico olvido publicar que fuiste la concubina de un vagabundo sin "memoria" quien resulto ser ni más ni menos que nuestro querido tío William Albert Andrew. Me arde la cara de vergüenza sólo de imaginar lo que…

Eliza no pudo seguir destilando su veneno después de la sonora cachetada recibida por su madre. Albert por su parte agradeció la intervención de Sarah porque sino él hubiera sido el que silenciara a Eliza, pero no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a golpear a una mujer. Él iba a utilizar sus palabras llenas de furia.

-Eliza ya cállate, no soporto ver en lo que te has convertido por mi culpa. Yo tengo la culpa de que tanto tú como Neal sean unos inmaduros y egoístas no debí de consentir todos sus caprichos.- Sarah derramaba lagrimas mientras dejaba a todos los presentes boquiabiertos al presenciar el cambio tan notorio en la estirada Sarah.- Hija discúlpate con Candice y William por tus palabras.

-¡¿Madre? Eso nunca, esa dama de establo no merece más que mi desprecio, jamás le ofrecería mis disculpas.

-Eliza, no me dejas alternativa, por favor perdóname hija pero hago esto por tu propio bien, no soporto ver en la persona en la que te has convertido.- Sarah miro a su madrastra a los ojos mientras decía: -Candy…nunca robo mis joyas lo que ella dice es verdad. Eliza con la complicidad de Neal robaron mis joyas para inculpar a Candy, ella nunca robo nada.- Ahora Sarah volteo a ver a Candy a los ojos la cual había quedado impactada.- Espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo el daño que yo y mi familia te hemos hecho, sé que tienes todo el derecho de odiarnos.- Sarah bajo su vista al no soportar ver las verdes esmeraldas de Candy que la miraban con bondad y agradecimiento, agradecimiento que ella menos que nadie merecía.

-Lo que dice mi mamá es verdad. En verdad lo siento Candy, sé que te hice muchas cosas horribles.- Neal se disculpo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Eres un idiota Neal. Al no apoyarme en mi plan te has convertido en mi enemigo.- Eliza no soportaba el haber perdido a su mejor aliado. –La huérfana inmunda te tiene embrujado, al igual que al estúpido de nuestro tío, a quien no le importa que su noviecita sea una arribista convertida en un jugoso chisme de las paginas de sociales.- La pelirroja no media sus palabras ella sola se estaba descubriendo ante toda la familia.

-Eliza ya cállate eres una vergüenza para la familia todos sabemos que el odio que tienes por Candy te obligo a cometer la tontería de hacer publicar esos chismes mal fundados en el periódico.- El Sr. Leagan no podía seguir viendo como su hija enlodaba el nombre de su familia. –En este preciso momento discúlpate con tu tío por usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar que no debería de salir de la boca de una señorita.- Ahora si que el Sr. Leagan estaba seguro que perdería el apoyo del patriarca de la familia por las niñerías de su hija.

-Papá es por culpa de esa huérfana mugrosa que nos tuvimos que ir a Florida. Por culpa de ella murió Anthony, ella solamente ha traído desgracias a esta familia. Ojala y ella hubiera muerto en lugar de Anthony.- Eliza ahora lloraba de coraje.

Albert estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no poner a Eliza él mismo en su lugar.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el Sr. Leagan dijo las palabras que él más temía que Candy supiera.

-Eliza no hables así de tu hermana.- Las palabras dichas por Sr. Leagan no dejaron duda alguna que eran dichas con sinceridad dejando a todos estupefactos.

-No digas tonterías papá…jajaja…Candy mi hermana…jajaja…recuerda que nunca la adoptaste. Ella solamente llego a nuestra casa para ser mi dama de compañía jajaja…pero como ni para eso servía la pusimos de sirvienta.- Eliza creía que su padre le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Eliza tanto Candy como Annie son mis hijas, hijas de cuya existencia apenas me acabo de enterar gracias a tu madre.- Explico el Sr. Leagan

Eliza empezó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas, no…lo que su padre decía… no podía ser cierto.

-Papá, no es gracioso. Ya deja de decir esas tonterías.- Eliza no sabía como podía hablar.

-Eliza…hija lo que dice tu padre es cierto, Candy y Annie son tus hermanas.- Sarah corroboro la información.

Tanto Candy como Annie habían quedado en shock, no creían nada de lo que decían los señores Leagan. Annie no soltaba la mano de Candy la cual solamente estaba segura de no estar soñando al sentir el cálido y confortante calor de la mano de su "hermana." -_Hermana…Annie realmente es mi hermana…pero el Sr. Leagan no puede ser nuestro padre.- _Candy se paro como resorte dejando la cálida mano de Annie.

-No puede ser verdad, el Sr. Leagan no puede ser nuestro padre. Eso significaría que somos sus hijas ilegitimas, eso no tendría sentido, están mintiendo.- Aseguraba Candy con desesperación, ella no podía ser hermana de Eliza y Neal, eso nunca. Aunque la idea de ser hermana sanguínea de Annie realmente le agradaba el serlo de Eliza y Neal le repugnaba.

-Candy lo que dicen los Leagan es verdad.- Hablo por primera vez una hermosa dama, la cual era la madre de Emma. –Tú y Annie son hijas del Sr. Leagan y mías.

Ahora si que Candy no entendía nada, al igual que Annie y Archie y resto de la familia a excepción de Elroy, Neal y Albert.

Eliza por su parte al no soportar tantas sorpresas se desmayo cayendo al piso con un sonoro golpe. Candy corrió a auxiliarla.

Emma no podía creer que justamente Candy fuera una de las hijas de su "madre". Enserio que eso era tener mala suerte. Jenny y Andy los cuales estaban escondidos junto con Terry presenciando todo, no podían creer que ya habían conocido a sus hermanas. Su madre lloraba todos los días por la perdida de sus hijas, por fin su madre sería feliz.

Continuará…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimiento especial:<strong>

Mil GRACIAS **Enaka Tendo**, por proveerme con la información del árbol genealógico de la familia Andrew. Thank you my friend!

Según la información que me fue provista por Enaka: el padre de Albert era hermano de Elroy, la cual contrajo matrimonio con el viudo Briand, él cual tuvo a Sarah con su difunta esposa; en consecuencia Sarah es la hijastra de la Sra. Elroy. Por lo tanto los sangrones de Eliza y Neal no son Andrew…muajajajaja…

* * *

><p>Por cierto por mas que busque no encontré ningún dato que me diera el nombre del Sr. Leagan por eso yo le inventare un nombre, si alguien sabe su verdadero nombre se los agradecería infinitamente. También por más que busque las diferencias de edades entre Eliza y Neal no encontré esa información. Yo tengo entendido que Neal es mayor que Eliza pero no sé con cuanto ¿alguien sabe? Siento preguntar tantas cosas pero mi compu se descompuso por andar buscando esos datos (se lleno de virus) al parecer no le gusta saber de Neal y Eliza.<p>

Aclaración: no se preocupen que todo tiene una explicación, sé que en este momento mi fic no tiene sentido…pero espero que el próximo capi aclare muchas de sus dudas ;)

…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una Neurótica:<strong>

**CrisdeA:** No puede ser mi compu no me deja revisar mi cuenta en FF por todos los virus que tiene. Mi antivirus dice que no es seguro el ingresar a Internet y por lo tanto no me deja. Ya sé, voy a cerrar el antivirus por un ratito para poder subir mi historia, pero primero me pondré estos guantes y mascarilla… no se me valla a pegar un virus.

**Eliza:** No lo puedo creer, eres una ignorante. Mugroso intento de escritora de fics me la pagaras. ¿Cómo se te ocurre convertirme en la hermana de la mugrienta huérfana? Por favor dime que es un error, ya que se te borro todo tu capítulo lo volviste a recuperar lleno de errores.

**CrisdeA: **Lamento decirte que sí, efectivamente perdí todos los documentos de mi compu por culpa de los virus, pero volví a reescribir el capi 12 como lo había planeado originalmente. No te preocupes que todavía hay muchos descubrimientos por hacer todavía nada es definitivo en mi historia.

**Eliza: **Más te vale que pronto publiques tu próximo capítulo y arregles todo a mi favor. (Se retira realmente furiosa)

**Candy: **Hola "amiga," cuando me dijiste que en tu fic me darías una familia lo último que me imagine fue que me lanzaras a un nido de víboras, en lugar que tu historia mejore a mi favor, cada vez me desfavorece más y más. Lo único bueno es que tengo a mi príncipe a mi lado para que me consuele. No es una sorpresa que el número de tus lectoras disminuyera, a ellas no les gusta que me hagas sufrir tanto porque ellas sí son verdaderas amigas.

**CrisdeA:** Amiga de mi alma, mi ídolo…por favor perdóname (llorando…llorando…llorando…). Yo en verdad lo siento, no quiero hacerte sufrir…pero mis dedos no entienden…en verdad que lo que yo mas deseo es tu felicidad…

**Candy:** Pues no lo demuestras, poco amiga…

**Albert: **Déjala Candy, no vez que la pobre esta sufriendo por sus errores, el karma sí existe: su computadora fue invadida por virus y todas las cosas que había escrito fueron borradas para siempre.

**Candy: **Tienes razón ella esta pagando muy…caro todo el daño que ha hecho. (Albert y Candy se alejan tomados de la mano dejándome sola con mi dolor).

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios neuróticos:<strong>_

_¡Hola… mil gracias si lees en silencio y mil gracias más si dejas reviews! La verdad que yo sólo me meto en problemas: a mi laptop la asesine con mi humeante café. Después no me quedo de otra que usar mi compu de la era de los dinos, la llamo dino compu por ser tan viejita, en fin mi dino compu no esta trabajando bien porque cuando estaba haciendo research de repente se apago solita y después cuando la prendí todos mis documentos ya no existían y el antivirus no me dejaba ingresar al internet wuaaaaaa…ya se imaginaran lo que llore. Espero que nadie de mis contactos se infecte de los virus que traigo…wuaaaaaa…así que si reciben mensajes raros o empiezo a decir mas tonterías que de costumbre lo mas seguro es que alguien haya robado toda mi información :( Espero que pronto Santa me regale otra compu…Cuídense mucho y gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo._

**LobadeDia:** Hola…preciosa amiga, estoy devuelta y llena de virus…pero moría por publicar el capi 12, el cual lo más seguro que te dejo con más dudas que respuestas. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta los niños son nada mas y nada menos que los hermanitos de la pecas. Lo siento, sé que Candy pierde mucho de su encanto al no ser huérfana pero todavía hay muchas cosas por descubrir…creo. Ya que mi compu no funcionaba me la pase viendo (por millonésima vez) School Rumble con la ayuda de mi Wii jajaja…Hirima está re loco y la Tenma-chan aun mas, y ahora si que mi esposo piensa que estoy loca porque él me acompaño a ver ese anime por primera vez y el moría de la risa pero por mis reacciones. En un capi casi moría de la risa porque los "perverts" de la escuela perdieron todos sus files sólo quedándoles una foto muy…graciosa y comprometedora de Harima, no sé si recuerdes a cual episodio me refiero jajaja…no pude evitar el pensar en mi predicamento con la tecnología.

**AmiAzu:** Holaaaa… ando algo triste porque no he podido leer tu historia y ninguna de las historias de las hermosas autoras de FF por culpa de mi dino compu 'envirulada'. Como te había dicho tus reviews me hacen sonrojar a más no poder porque te admiro mucho. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo a ti también :)

**Brower Alhely:** Hola…amiga lo siento, de verdad lo siento pero… espero que ya estés mas tranquila al saber que la Gu…Susana no planea hacer nada malo. Si algún día me decido a hacer un ardiente fic, amiga autora, definitivamente tú serás mi tutora jajajaja….porque yo no me siento capacitada para hacer uno…Soy muy…tímida ;)

**Lore de brower: **Hola…definitivamente Albert sabrá como arreglar el enredo que acabo de armar porque yo no tengo ni idea en lo q terminara todo:( ¿Ahora quien podrá ayudarme? Jajaja…imagínate a Albert vestido del chapulín colorado viniendo a mi ayuda…jajaja…creo que debo prohibirle a mi loca imaginación que vuele…jajaja…:)

**Trastuspies:** Hola…nena, ¿te acuerdas que te comente que tu comentario me hiso reir a carcajadas? Pero no te dije que fue porque le diste en clavo. Nena hermosa ¿tienes poderes sobrenaturales? En verdad que casi me da un ataque nervioso cuando leí tu review. Cuídate mucho espero no haber decepcionado con el capi.

¡Gracias por leerme espero no olividado mencionar a alguien...FELIZ FIN de semana!

10-12-11


	13. Chapter 13

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen**__**.**_

**El Descubrimiento**

"_Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades" Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

**Capítulo 13**

_-Eliza, despierta...Eliza…Eliza…Eliza…hija despierta.- _Eliza se despertó de su pesadilladeungrito_.-¡AAAAAAHHHH! Madre por favor dime que Candy no es mi hermana. Esa mugrienta no puede ser una Leagan.-_Suplicolapelirroja_._

_-¿Eliza, pero qué tonterías estas diciendo?_

_-Madre tú dijiste que Candy y Annie son mis hermanas._

_-Jajaja…ay hija…jajaja… ¿pero que tontería es esa? Probablemente estabas soñando, que sueño tan raro has tenido jajaja._

_-Jajajajajajaja…era solamente una pesadilla. La mugrosa dama de establo nunca, ni en mil años podría ser mi hermana…jajajaja…que tontería, Candy mi hermana, eso si que seria de locos jajaja…-_Eliza reía como loca.

-_Por supuesto hija, vamos que nos esperan para la reunión, te quedaste dormida aquí en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes._

Eliza y Sarah se encontraron con la Sra. Elroy, las tres decidieron usar el elevador para bajar al salón principal. Lo que no sabían las damas era que una parejita venia subiendo.

Albert besaba a Candy como si la vida se le fuera en ello. –_Candy te necesito, te deseo.-_ El reducido e intimo espacio subió de temperatura mientras las manos del rubio bajaban de la cintura de la pequeña rubia hasta toparse con los moldeados glúteos de la mujer. Les dio un apretón con sus dos manos provocando en la rubia un gemido de placer:

-_Albert…te amo y quiero ser tuya…_

El ojiazul perdió el control y empezó a bajar sus manos por debajo del vestido, la cargo y la puso contra la pared mientras acariciaba las piernas de la mujer de su vida. Candy envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Albert mientras el besaba su cuello, su rostro, sus labios sus…

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando al descubierto a la pareja de rubios en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡_William Albert Andrew! Esto es el colmo, tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda lo antes posible.- _Decía la tía Elroy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-NO…NO…NO…-deliraba Eliza-la mugrienta no se puede casar con mi tío…eso si que NO…

-¿Eliza estas bien? ¿Eliza me escuchas?-Preguntaba Candy tratando en vano de sacar a Eliza de su transe.

-Eliza, hija por favor reacciona, no me asustes así por favor.-Suplicaba Sarah a su hija quien estaba fuera de si en un inútil intento de evadir la realidad.

Por fin después de unos minutos Eliza recupero la cordura, si es que se le puede decir así al estado natural de la pelirroja.

-Mienten…tienen que estar mintiendo, -se paro y casi empujo a Candy y empozo a caminar de un lado a otro-yo prefiero morir a ser hermana de esas dos mugrientas. Yo la gran Eliza Leagan me moriré, me quitare la vida al ser hermana de esas dos bastardas. Prefiero que la dama de establo se case con mi tío y sea la dueña de todo…- Lloraba Eliza con desesperación.

-No te morirás hija porque no son tus hermanas. –Murmuro Sarah, quien bajo su mirada al sentirse observada por todos, pero ya no podía seguir guardando ese secreto que no la dejaba vivir.

-Tú no eres hija de Raymond Leagan, eres hija de un jardinero.-Ahora si que todos se quedaron en silencio mientras asimilaban el descubrimiento que acaban de hacer.

El Sr. Leagan se dejo caer de golpe en una silla pues sentía que la vida se le iba. Neal se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro de su padre. Neal no sabía si era para darle valor a su padre o a él mismo.

Sarah empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras por su mente pasaba todo lo vivido y analizaba el porqué de las cosas:

_El día que mi mundo se derrumbo fue cuando conocí la verdad, mi marido me había sido infiel. El padre de mi hijo tenía otra mujer. Esa mujer era alguien por debajo de mi, él se había casado conmigo solamente para aumentar su fortuna obligado por sus padres, yo eso lo sabía pero nunca imagine que me humillara tanto. Que no le importara el que yo lo amara y se buscara otra aprovechando sus innumerables viajes a Europa. La otra es inglesa, se llama Amanda y le dicen Mandy, por favor que nombre tan ridículo. Es una muerta de hambre, hija de un profesor de medicina en una universidad de bajo prestigio. Es muy hermosa eso es innegable, se sorprendió al conocerme y cuando le dije que yo era la esposa de Raymond. La muy mosca muerta se sorprendió al saber que Raymond estaba casado. Ella me dijo que Raymond era su esposo, que ella era la mujer de Raymond Reynolds. El muy desgraciado engaño a las dos, se caso con las dos, pero con ella uso un nombre falso. Ella al parecer al igual que yo esta embarazada pero por lo que me dijo; Raymond no sabe nada al respecto, ya que salió de viaje de negocios hace tres meses a América. El desgraciado debería de estar en Europa porque en América no esta. Al parecer nos ha estado engañando a las dos. Raymond no te entiendo ¿en donde estas? Tengo que resolver este problema yo sola. _

Ese día Sarah Leagan se dejo llevar por la venganza y planeo algo que afectaría el destino de muchas personas. Ella culpaba a Raymond y a esa inglesa por haberse entregado en un arrebato a su jardinero, quien moría por ella. Ella deseaba tanto el sentirse amada y al saber de la traición de su marido por una amiga, la cual le dijo haberlo visto besándose con una desconocida en Londres. Después de averiguar con un investigador privado descubrió que su esposo vivía una doble vida: al descubrir eso, nada le importo y se dejo llevar por la sed de la venganza y el deseo de sentirse realmente amada. Hacía tres meses que había engañado a su esposo al saber de su engaño, ella planeaba nunca revelar la verdadera identidad del padre de quien terminaría llamando Eliza a pedido de su marido ya que ese era el nombre de su madre. Sarah se sentía muy culpable al engañar a Raymond de esa manera, pero para ella el único culpable era él, ya que él tenía tiempo engañándola y solamente le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. La estirada Sarah por eso cargaba tanta amargura, por eso odiaba tanto a Candy porque sus ojos le recordaban a la que fue el verdadero amor de su marido. Sus ojos le recordaban que su marido no la amaba y nunca lo haría. La Sra. Leagan nunca supo que la hija de Raymond era Candy hasta hace unos días que había atado cabos al entrevistarse con el matrimonio McAllister. Después de aclarar todo Sarah se había sentido realmente culpable y le hablo a Raymond de la existencia de sus dos hijas y que eran nada mas y menos que Annie Britter y Candy, pero sólo hasta ahora se atrevía a confesar la verdadera paternidad de Eliza. Por fin se sentía liberada, por fin podría vivir tranquila.

Al tranquilizarse un poco la señora Leagan siguió con su explicación:

-Yo junto con la madrastra de Amanda planeamos el hacerle creer que su bebé había muerto. Como el padre de Amanda no quería saber nada de ella, yo convencí a la madrastra que la llevara a Florida con la excusa que estaría mejor que en Londres y estaría al cuidado de una mujer amiga mía. Una vez que el bebé naciera la señora Grace, una vieja amiga, se llevaría al bebé lejos de la madre y le haría creer que murió, por lo tanto el nombre de la familia de Amanda no sería manchado. Grace no podía tener hijos y me debía mucho dinero y le dije que el bebé de Amanda sería suyo si hacia todo lo que yo le pidiera y además de perdonaría su deuda…Como yo le indique; Grace se robo a las dos niñas, pero yo pensaba que era solamente una. Yo nunca supe que fueron dos niñas las que nacieron hasta hace poco…que hable con Amanda y Grace. Grace nos dijo el nombre que les había dado a las hijas de Amanda y Raymond y que al saber que Amanda la estaba buscando por todo Florida, al darse cuenta del robo de sus niñas, había huido pero al verse desprotegida por su marido y por miedo de ir a parar a la cárcel las abandono en un orfanato ubicado al lado del lago Michigan. El nombre del orfanato es El Hogar de Pony. Las fechas de cuando Annie y Candy fueron abandonadas son las mismas de cuando Grace abandono a las hijas de Amanda además que comparten el mismo nombre.

-Tienes que estar mintiendo…nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.- Lloraba Eliza desconsolada-yo no puedo ser la hija de un jardinero, yo soy una Leagan…yo soy una legitima Leagan.-Eliza golpeaba el piso con sus puños mientras lloraba como una chiquilla tirada en el piso.

Amanda no encontraba su voz y lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras veía a sus hijas y no podía ni abrazarlas por la emoción. Ella estaba parada sin poder moverse o decir nada mientras Emma le acariciaba su espalda, dándole consuelo mientras lloraba y escuchaba la historia contada por Sarah Leagan. Para Amanda la explicación de Sarah le removió los momentos más dolorosos de su vida:

_El dolor de la tristeza no se puede describir, se siente un nudo en la garganta que te sofoca, te desgasta, te doblega y te dan ganas de llorar pero el llanto es tan amargo que no es como un desahogo más bien es el dolor en una de sus expresiones. Cuando descubrí que mi marido llevaba una doble vida pensé que ese sería el peor día de mi vida, estaba muy equivocada. El peor día de mi vida fue a la vez el mas feliz, di a luz a dos hermosas niñas, una de hilos dorados como mi madre y otra de cabello oscuro como el mio y el de su padre. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer; el llanto de las bebés inunda mis pesadillas no dándome paz. Cuando ya no estaban a mi lado y toda mi leche materna se derramo a mares igual que mis lágrimas, en lo único que podía pensar era que tenían hambre. No entiendo como es que esa malvada mujer las aparto de mi con la ayuda de mi madrastra. Madre, si estuvieras viva sé que todo hubiera sido distinto. Recuerdo a mi padre y lo indignado que estaba conmigo y Raymond pero yo fui solo una victima de las circunstancias no un verdugo como todos me ven. Yo soy la otra cuando creí ser la única, que ingenua fui. En Florida fue en donde nacieron mis bebés y por años fue en donde las busque al no tener los recursos económicos, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Dicen que es más oscuro poco antes de salir el sol: yo estaba dispuesta a acabar con mi vida empujada por la desesperación y depresión cuando alguien me salvo y me ayudo a salir adelante. Emma, mi hermosa Emma es mi salvadora, mientras yo estaba dispuesta a terminar con mi vida la pequeña niña luchaba con todo para mantenerse a flote y salvar su vida. Al ver que se ahogaba, no lo pensé dos veces y la lleve a tierra firme en donde al verme sus primeras palabras rompieron mi corazón:_

_-Mamá quería tanto verte, mi deseo para mi cumpleaños fue el verte y cuando te mire de espaldas dentro del mar yo quise alcanzarte porque quería abrazarte. Mamá en verdad bajaste del cielo para venir a felicitarme.- Dijo la hermosa pequeña mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de esa mujer tan parecida a su madre llorando, los cuales estaban ansiosos de entregar el amor materno guardado para sus pequeñas desde el día en que se las arrebataron. _

Fue así como Emma se convirtió en la salvación de esa hermosa mujer. Al acompañarla a su casa el padre de Emma quedo muy sorprendido por el parecido que la extraña compartía con su esposa y al ver que Emma no quería soltarla de la mano le ofreció que fuera la institutriz de su hija. Fue así como la madre de Annie y Candy derramo el amor guardado para ellas en la pequeña Emma, quien al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad esa mujer no era su mamá, pero ella estaba segura que su madre la había puesto en su camino para que cuidara de ella. Emma fue creciendo y su mayor anhelo era el que sus dos personas favoritas se casaran. En innumerables ocasiones Emma había visto como los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su "madre" se nublaban de tristeza. Ella quería que fuera feliz y al ver a su padre tan solo, gracias a sus travesuras de niña haciendo de casamentera los dos adultos terminaron enamorándose y casándose. Pero tanto Emma como su padre veían como Amanda no era completamente feliz.

Después de un tiempo se embarazo y cayo en una profunda depresión dando a luz a Andy y Jenny, fue entonces cuando le confeso a su nueva familia que ella tenía dos hijas perdidas. Desde ese entonces las habían estado buscando.

Eliza se encontraba sentada llorando en el suelo, Neal se acercó a darle su apoyo pero lo aparto bruscamente. Eliza no tenía ánimos de nada solamente de llorar, llorar hasta que se secaran sus lágrimas.

Annie escuchaba todo en silencio mientras derramaba innumerables lágrimas y Archie la abrazaba. Ella quería hablar, decir algo, pero no encontraba su voz. Por todos los cielos Candy era su hermana, Candy su hermana la felicidad y tristeza la inundaban. Las dos realmente estaban relacionadas por la sangre, a sus progenitores los tenía frente a sus ojos pero no sentía nada por ellos. La hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros como los de aquella que decía ser su madre parecía una visión.

Candy observaba mientras Albert la tomaba de la mano sin importarle que todos los miraran. Candy no podía pensar, no podía asimilar todos los descubrimientos de esa mañana. Primero un periódico la difamaba, por sino fuera poco la responsable fue Eliza quien después se convirtió en su hermana sólo para después convertirse en su ¿hermanastra? Por todos los cielos ella y Annie realmente compartían lazos sanguíneos y por si fuera poco tenía frente a ella a sus progenitores. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? ¿Cuántas veces le había rogado al cielo el milagro de tener unos padres? Pero ahora que los tenía frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar o más bien no podía. Candy se estremeció al sentir como el calor de unos fuertes brazos le daban las fuerzas para poder actuar.

Albert frente a todos la abrazo para después besar su frente y decirle mientras la miraba a los ojos:

-Pequeña no tengas miedo todo estará bien, ve y abraza a tu madre quien espero por ti y tu hermana diecinueve años.

Candy obedeció, se retiro de él dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo poco usual en el patriarca al ver como todos habían observado la escena.

Candy se dirigió a Annie le beso la frente y le dijo:

-Un beso de tu hermana porque ahora tenemos una mamá para que te lo de hermanita.- Candy le guiño un ojo y Annie le devolvió el beso acompañado de un cálido abrazo.

Las dos tomadas de las manos se dirigieron a su madre y una vez frente a ella Mandy se lanzo a abrazar a sus hijas al mismo tiempo y llenarlas de besos mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-Mis bebés, mis hermosas niñas no se imaginan cuanto las extrañe.

-Y nosotros a ti mamá.- Dijo Candy saboreando esa palabra tan nueva, tan dulce, tan única. Al mirar a su madre a los ojos Candy supo lo que era ser amada sin reservas, incondicionalmente.

Todos los que presenciaban la escena del rencuentro entre madre e hijas no podían parar las lágrimas, los más conservadores se limpiaron discretamente las lágrimas delatoras. Solamente una persona no se conmovió con el rencuentro.

Continuará…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimiento Especial:<strong>

¡Gracias AmiAzu por ayudarme con lo del nombre del Sr. Leagan!

…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neurótica: <strong>

**[Cerrado mientras la neurótica celebra…se abrirá esta sección hasta previo aviso. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!]**

**CriadeA:** Jijiji…que genial idea…no tendré que recibir a los personajes y sus quejas (hablando en voz alta mientras clavo el anuncio en la puerta).

**Eliza:** Mugroso intento de escritora de fics, cuando te dije que más te valía que Annie y Candy no fueran mis hermanas…no me refería a que yo no fuera una Leagan. Te demandare por tener poco cerebro y no encontrar una mejor solución que esa.

**CrisdeA:** (Mirando a Eliza con sorpresa y fastidio) Ay…no ya me cayo el chahuistle…

**Eliza:** ¿Chahuistle…? Tú y tus palabras mexicanas que no se entienden, en verdad que eres una naca como dicen ustedes. ¿Que significa esa palabra…chahuistle?

**Candy:** Persona non-grata...Cris dile a Eliza que se retire porque necesito hablar contigo en privado.

**Eliza:** Yo me retiro porque el ambiente se puso pesado, (mirando a Candy) no sabía que la mugre tenía patas. Por cierto mugriento intento de escritora te demandare por pervertir a una chica pura y santa con sueños eróticos. Por cierto Cándida fue muy desagradable la escena, eres una vulgar. Ay, mejor me voy Cris que ya se me pego tu léxico tan naco (Eliza se retira mirando a mi y a Candy despectivamente).

**CrisdeA: **Ay que bueno que se fue porque todavía apesta al baño aromático que le dio Pouppe…jajaja…

**Candy: **No entiendo por qué estas tan contenta si tu historia es un desastre. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió convertirme en una Leagan?

**CrisdeA:** Muy sencillo mi querida amiga, lo hice para castigar a Eliza; ahora tú tienes todo por lo que ella se sentía superior a ti muajajajajajaja…

**Eliza:** Cállate que pareces bruja, recordé que no te di una cachetada y unos buenos golpes por convertirme en la hija del jardinero.

**CrisdeA: **¿Ahora quien podrá defenderme? Candy amiga has algo por fis… (Cerrando los ojos mientras espero la sonora cachetada al ver que la pecas no piensa ayudarme…después de unos segundos abro los ojos al no sentir la cachetada).

**Trastuspies y LobadeDia: **No contabas con nuestra astucia (Diciendo al mismo tiempo, mientras cada una agarra a la malvada pelirroja de un brazo).

**CrisdeA: ¡**Trastuspies y LobadeDia! Yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes amigas (Diciendo esto mientras sacan a Eliza de mi oficina y cierran la puerta con llave).

**Trastuspies: **Cris me hiciste esperar tanto por un capítulo tan cortito, ay amiga tú nada mas te la pasas de compras y jugando como una pequeña en la nieve mientras nos tienes en vilo. Te pido de favor que el próximo capitulo sea un poco mas extenso.

**LobadeDia: **Trastuspies deja que se divierta la nena; que se inspire que si no nada escribe.

**Trastuspies:** Tienes razón nena, cuídate mucho Cris y sigue divirtiéndote. Nos vamos porque se nos hace tarde para llegar a la cita del Facebook.

**LobadeDia:** Oh…**s**í nena vámonos que hoy llegan unas fotos muy…comprometedoras del príncipe, son toda una obra maestra de tú sabes quien, su nombre empieza con la E (Se retiran a toda prisa mis dos amigas).

**CrisdeA:** Esperen chicas que yo también voy… (Desafortunadamente no puedo ver a Albert quien se dirige a mi oficina)

**Candy: ¿**Albert que tipo de fotos estas subiendo al FB que las traes todas alborotadas?

**Albert: **¿Ya se fue Cris? Quería quejarme que en el capítulo me dio muy pocas líneas.

**Candy: **No me cambies el tema, te hice una pregunta.

**Terry: **"Amigo," tú eres afortunado porque yo ni acto de presencia tengo, estoy muy ofendido. Yo soy el más grande actor de Broadway. En los capítulos anteriores me por su culpa golpearon mi rostro y ahora ni siquiera me deja mostrarlo. Ahora si que todas mis fans la regañaran. Sé que si alguna fan mía lee el fic de esta loca le dirá que tengo que luchar por Candy y debo tener un papel mucho más importante que los demás.

**CrisdeA:** Hola, yo no estoy loca solamente soy excéntrica…chicos no estoy aceptando quejas, lean el letrero. Solamente regrese porque olvide mi café.

**Candy:** Ay…no esta mujer no aprende de sus errores soló espero que no vuelva a tirar su café sobre su nueva laptop porque me urge saber más de mi mamá.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de una neurótica:<strong>_

_Hola…mil gracias si lees en silencio y mil más si dejas tu review. Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto en subir el capi, pero hace poco recibí un regalito de navidad, sí adivinaron mi nueva laptop, pero tengo un problema no me deja ingresar los códigos para poder escribir con acentos…jijiji…si alguien sabe como puedo arreglar ese problemita les estaré eternamente agradecida. Por cierto, también me quiero disculpar de antemano por que esta será la última vez que actualice en el año porque me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas. Los quiero mucho cuídense mucho y diviértanse en estas fiestas pero como dicen por hay: nada con medida todo con exceso o no es al revés ;)…todo con medida nada con exceso. Esperando que se la pasen de lo lindo les mando besos y abrazos._

**Brower Alhely: **Hola amiga! Un fic de Eliza y Neal? Ahora si que me dejaste intrigada amiga autora, de que tratara? Eso lo tendré que averiguar a como de lugar. Gracias por leer y comentar nena. Gracias a tus buenos deseos santa se adelanto esta navidad ;) Wuaaa pero no he tenido tiempo de leer ningún fic me muero de ganas por leer.

**Trastuspies: **Hola amiga! Muajajajaja…discúlpame por favor pero tenía que incluirte en la sección de quejas porque tú y la lobita fueron quienes me inspiraron a terminar el capitulo, ustedes son mis salvadoras. Jajaja…pues efectivamente es lo que uno debe de hacer con las cosas malas usarlas como papel sanitario jajaja…buena frase ;) Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Luna Andry: **Hola amiga! Nuevamente bienvenida yo pensaba que ya te habías enojado conmigo por hacer sufrir al rebelde ingles, pero no te preocupes que lo puedes consolar ;) Jijiji gracias por las porras y saluditos para ti también.

**LobadeDia: **Hola amiga preciosa! Por favor discúlpame que te incluyera en la sección de quejas pero como tú y Trastuspies fueron quienes me inspiraron a terminar de escribir el capitulo tenía que incluirte a como diera lugar. Muajajajaja…no te deje ver al príncipe en persona no por mala sino por miedo a que te me murieras de la impresión, es que esta guapísimo el hombre. Gracias por las porras yo también te quiero mucho amiga.

**Pauli:** Hola amiga! Disculpa por no actualizar pronto. Saluditos para ti también nena muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Lore de brower: **Hola amiga! Sí verdad, sólo a mi se me ocurre semejante aberración pobre de la pecas al ser hermana de los Leagan, pero ya veras que la que sufrirá mas será Eliza muajajaja…Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**AmiAzu:** Hola…amiga! Muchas gracias por las porras y todo lo demás. Muero por leer pero no puedo, espero pronto ponerme al corriente con tu fic y los de las demás autoras. Nena gracias por el lindo comentario y abrazoteeee y besoteeee para ti también.

**Lady Karen:** Hola amiga y bienvenida! XD dices que estabas escribiendo un fic llamado "Las cartas con tinta azul," la verdad que me gusta el titulo y es una lastima que lo borraras, yo no tuve oportunidad de leerlo :( Amiga anímate y sigue escribiendo que mientras mas fics de Albert mejor…yo quiero fics…yo quiero fics…yo quiero fics. Jajaja yo siempre ando de intensa, pero todo sea por leer más de mi amado príncipe. Amiga, no sé como se te ocurre que me pueda ofender porque me des sugerencias de como mejorar mi fic, al contrario me halaga que te tomaras el tiempo de leer y dar tu punto de vista. Muchas gracias por tu honestidad. Espero no decepcionarte y no perderte como lectora.

¡Muchas gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo! (si se me paso contestarle a alguien hay me avisan que de por si soy distraída)

23-12-2011


	14. Chapter 14

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>_

_**Aclaración: En mi fic la distancia entre Lakewood y Chicago es de tres horas en auto. La distancia de Lakewood al Hogar de Pony es de unas dos horas aproximadamente jajaja…lo siento tendrán que creerme, al fin de cuentas es mi fic lleno de mis locas fantasías. **_

_**¡Oh si, antes que lo olvide! Mi fic está basado en el Manga y Anime de Candy Candy, por lo tanto tendrá detalles de los dos. También los datos históricos no serán del todo verídicos ya que mi fic es mas bien una fantasía, en lugar de una historia apegada a detalles reales de cómo la gente de principios de siglo vivía y pensaba. **_

_**Jajaja…Lo siento chicas y chicos… yo y mis locuras somos desesperantes. Pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz porque ya tengo editora jijiji…todavía no me lo creo, mi hermosa Joelise Eien acepto corregir mis locuras. Millones de gracias amiga :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>El Descubrimiento<strong>

"_Todo les sale bien a las personas de carácter dulce y alegre." Voltaire_

**Capitulo 14**

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le habían jalado las orejas o si alguna vez se las habían jalado pero realmente estaba molesto con esa impertinente cuatro ojos. En verdad que era una ex gorda entrometida.

-Grandchester… ¿No te enseñaron que el espiar es de mala educación?- Patty retaba a Terry mientras lo llevaba a jalones de su oreja izquierda.

Terry no entendía cómo era posible que él se dejara retar de esa forma por esa mujer entrometida.

-Mira ex gordita, te estás metiendo en cosas que no te interesan…-Terry retiró la mano que la chica tenía en su oreja con brusquedad, pero no la soltó del brazo y ahora él trató de llevársela a jalones para poder hablar lejos de los oídos de la servidumbre. -¿Donde quedó el ratón de biblioteca que casi moría de miedo al verme?- siseó Terry al ver que Patty lo miraba a los ojos retadoramente, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del castaño.

-¡Suéltame Terry, me estás lastimando!- Obtuvo por respuesta.

-¿No escuchó a la señorita? ¡Suéltela o se las verá conmigo! – El apuesto vaquero defendió a la dama en apuros.

-Vaya…Ex gorda, como siempre necesitando de terceros para que resuelvan tus problemas. Ya decía yo que ese súbito cambio en ti no era real.

-Terry, tu sarcasmo y groserías no me ofenden y mucho menos me intimidan. Es solamente un escape que utilizas para evadir los problemas.- Le dijo Patty, quien no estaba de humor para escuchar tonterías.

-¡Hola Tom, hace mucho que no te veía!-Patty, ignorando a Terry, lo abrazó y él le dió vueltas en el aire bajo la mirada estupefacta de Terry ante tal escena.

-Hola Patty-la hermana María interrumpió la escena, ya que no le parecía muy adecuada para una señorita.

-Hola Hermana María, ¿Cómo ha estado?-Patty corrió a abrazarla.

-Muy bien Patty, gracias. No se si estés enterada de todo lo que esta pasando con tus amigas. Tu abuela Martha nos explicó todo y estoy muy sorprendida con los recientes acontecimientos.

-Ya estoy enterada de todo hermana, pero estoy segura que mis dos amigas estarán bien.- Dijo Patty dándole ánimos a la hermana María quien lucía realmente preocupada.

-Espero y estés en lo correcto mi niña.-La hermana después de esas palabras saludó al actor. –Terry, es un gusto el volverlo a ver.

-El gusto es mío.- Respondió Terry recuperando su caballerosidad. Él se sintió realmente apenado al darse cuenta que la monjita había presenciado su escena con Patty y se reclamó internamente por perder la cordura. Al percatarse que la hermana observaba su rostro con preocupación, recordó los golpes recibidos la noche anterior por su "amigo". Entonces, se presenció algo poco usual: el sonrojo del actor, quien ahora si estaba realmente apenado por su comportamiento y su mal aspecto.

-Jajaja…Creo que tendrás que recibir clases de pelea de Albert, porque déjame decirte que te dejaron todo morado. Albert tiene una muy buena técnica de defensa personal.- comentó Tom al actor al darse cuenta que se sentía muy apenado por lucir todo golpeado.

Ahora si que Patty no lo pudo evitar y soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Jajaja…jajaja!¡Tom, Albert fue quien dejó a Terry en ese estado y créeme, se merecía eso y más!

-¿Albert?...pero él es la persona mas pacífica y sensata que conozco…jajaja…Grandchester, solamente me queda decirte que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho para provocar la furia de Albert, los golpes que recibiste fueron dados por tu propio bien…jajaja…

Tom no pudo evitar el recordar lo que se habían sorprendido todos cuando Albert, en defensa propia, venció sin ningún problema a tres vaqueros que empezaron a molestarlo y a quererlo golpear por vestir su tradicional traje escocés.

Terry se estaba molestando ante tal burla, pero no quería, ni podía demostrarlo, ya que lo que más le importaba en ese momento era saber cómo estaba su pecosa.

-Vaya, por lo que veo eres un vaquerillo entrometido.- El actor siempre usaba sus apodos en cada oportunidad.

-Soy vaquero, Actorcillo.- Le aclaró Tom, quien se empezaba a molestar con la actitud de superioridad del actor.

-Mi nombre es Terry, no vuelvas a llamarme actorcillo.

-¡Pues mi nombre es Tom y no vuelvas a llamarme vaquerillo!

-Muchachos, por favor, este no es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo por tonterías.- Patty no estaba de humor para escuchar la guerra de palabras de dos chiquillos.-Por favor espérenme afuera de la caballerizas. Deseo platicar largo y tendido con los dos…-

Patty acompañó a la Hermana María a uno de los salones de té de la casa.

-Hermana María, permítame y la acompaño. Mire no sé cuando se terminen de aclarar las cosas, pero lo más probable es que necesiten de usted. Si gusta esperar aquí.- Yo regreso en un momento, voy a asegurarme que esos dos no estén discutiendo.-

-Adelante Patty.

La hermana María se sentó en un cómodo y fino sofá, mientras una sensación de incomodidad empezó a hacer acto de presencia. La mansión Andrew era muy lujosa, de enormes ventanales con cortinajes de telas finas. El aroma a rosas se percibía en toda la mansión, gracias a que varias ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando libre el paso al fresco aire veraniego que soplaba en la zona. Ésa era una de las razones por la que muchos millonarios tenían villas en el área de Lakewood: el calor no era tan abrumante como en las grandes ciudades. -_Qué lugar tan agradable e intimidante a la vez,-_pensó la hermana con cierto nerviosismo y observando atentamente su entorno, mientras Patty iba en busca de Terry y Tom.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos dejemos mandar por Patty? ¡Es una vergüenza!-Se quejó Tom con Terry, quien acariciaba a una yegua negra como si de un cristal precioso se tratara.

-Esa mujer se está metiendo en terreno minado. A mi nunca nadie me volverá a decir qué hacer. Por cierto, ¿tú eres Tom, el "hermano" de Candy? ¿No es así?-Preguntó Terry recordando la carrera que Candy perdió en Londres.

-Así es, yo considero tanto a Annie y Candy como mis hermanas. Los tres crecimos juntos en el Hogar de Pony.

-¡Qué suerte tienes al haber conocido a Candy de chiquilla! Ya me la imagino trepando árboles y metiéndose en problemas todo el tiempo.- Terry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena de ternura apareciera en su rostro.

-Jajaja…también se metía en problemas por muchas cosas más, incluido el practicar el lazo con todos nosotros los chicos…jajaja…-le dijo Tom-Aún recuerdo que cuando conocí a Anthony, demostró ser todo un vaquero y me convencí de que los dos formaban una gran pareja. Eran el uno para el otro.- Tom no lo pudo evitar, pero al llegar a la enorme mansión adornada por las rosas del que él considero su mejor amigo, lo inundó la nostalgia. En su mente se agolpaban todos los recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano. –_Qué cruel puede llegar a ser la vida. Un año más…y pareciera que fue ayer_… En el pueblo aún recuerdan al Andrew que se convirtió en campeón del Rodeo. ¡Anthony se moriría de la risa al saber que se convirtió en toda un leyenda en Lakewood!- dijo Tom en voz alta olvidando a su acompañante- ¡Mañana hay rodeo, todos lo volverán a recordar!-

Al darse cuenta del rostro desencajado y serio del actor, Tom inmediatamente comprendió que había hablado más de la cuenta y que Terry seguía locamente enamorado de su "hermana" pecosa.

-No entiendo por qué todos están empeñados en recordar a ese jardinerillo.-dijo Terry con amargura- Aún después de tanto tiempo, cada que escuchaba ese nombre los celos se apoderaban de él. Con mayor razón ahora que Candy estaba con Albert…el tío de Anthony.-¿_Será que Candy está con Albert porque se parece mucho a Anthony? ¿Candy aún no puede olvidar a Anthony?- _Recordó Terry lo que había descubierto esa mañana al ver un cuadro de él. Pensó que se trataba de Albert cuando era más joven, pero al acercarse para verlo mejor, leyó que no era Albert sino Anthony el que sonreía en ese cuadro.

Tom apretó sus puños, aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe al actor por su comentario malintencionado.

-Es una desgracia que tu lengua no se inflamara igual que tu rostro para que no pudieras emitir palabras tan groseras. Ahora comprendo perfectamente el por qué le hiciste perder la cordura a Albert, ¡eres insoportable!

Terry se estaba molestando de verdad. La yegua, sintiendo la hostilidad del actor, se incomodó y empezó a relinchar y a moverse agitadamente.

Patty tenía rato observándolos y escuchándolos, consideró que ése el momento adecuado para intervenir:

-Ustedes, que se dicen estar preocupados por Candy no lo están demostrando con su actitud. – Patty dirigió su mirada a Terry.

-Te reto a que mañana participes en el rodeo y si yo gano tendrás que pedirme disculpas por hablar así de mi amigo.- Tom estaba tan molesto que no le importaba si Patty se molestaba con él por aquella apuesta con el actor...

* * *

><p>Mientras en el establo se sellaba un reto de competencia con un apretón de manos, en la mansión las cosas iban de mal en peor…<p>

La escena era conmovedora. Madre e hijas por fin se rencontraban, por fin se reconocían. Jenny y Andy ingresaron al salón para poder abrazar a sus hermanas. Por fin toda la familia estaba junta.

-¡Mis cinco niños por fin reunidos!- Finalmente habló el Sr. McAllister, quien tomó de la mano a Emma y la dirigió con él para unir a todos los integrantes en un abrazo grupal.-Mis adoradas hijas Annie y Candy, les presento a sus hermanos. Espero que ustedes me puedan considerar un verdadero padre. Todos hemos soñado este momento y no puedo creer que por fin esté sucediendo.-Annie y Candy sonrieron, todavía con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ahora Emma, como hermana de Annie y Candy, no sabía qué iba a hacer porque no soportaba la idea de ser hermana de su rival de amores. Candy no era de su confianza. Creía que Eliza le mintió con respecto a Candy y sus intenciones, pero aun así era un gran esfuerzo el aceptarla, si es que algún día lo hacía.

El Sr. Leagan apretaba los puños tragándose las ganas de gritarle al Sr. McAllister que estaba equivocado, que él era el padre de Candy y Annie, pero realmente no sentía tener el derecho de hacerlo. Que irónico que justo hoy se enteraba que Eliza, la niña de sus ojos, no era de su sangre. Él estuvo cuidando de una niña ajena mientras sus verdaderas hijas sufrían. Raymond sintió un gran rencor contra Sarah y al mismo tiempo tristeza, ya que él nunca la había amado y siempre había tenido diversas amantes a pesar de estar casado con ella. Para él Sarah significaba la pérdida de su libertad, la pérdida de todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, incluido el compartir el resto de su vida con Amanda. Raymond había conocido a Amanda cuando ya estaba comprometido con Sarah, se enamoró de ella por su espontaneidad, por su alegría…

El Sr. Leagan miró hacia donde se encontraba su esposa e hijos. Eliza aún estaba en el piso llorando y mirando con rencor la escena familiar. Sarah se encontraba también de rodillas en el piso, junto a ella, y le hablaba mientras la abrazaba, pero Eliza estaba fuera de si, parecía un cascarón, un cascarón lleno de odio y desilusión. Le pareció tan frágil que lo inundaron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y consolarla, pero inmediatamente recordó que ella era el fruto de la traición de su esposa. El Sr. Leagan decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento para poder analizar y asimilar los recientes acontecimientos. El descubrir que Eliza no era su hija realmente lo había devastado.

Eliza miró a su padre retirarse sin decir nada y entonces por fin encontró su voz:

-Papá…papá… mi mamá esta mintiendo ¿verdad?…Yo soy tu hija, ella está mintiendo...-Suplicaba Eliza mientras se ponía de pie y corría a perseguir a su padre.-Papá…espera papá…-La pelirroja agarró con fuerza el brazo de su padre pero él retiró la mano de su "hija" con brusquedad, sin decir nada. Simplemente siguió con su camino.

Ahora sí que Eliza se sentía enloquecer: Su padre, el hombre que siempre la había consentido, la rechazaba. Eliza, ante esto, en un arrebato corrió hacia donde estaba Candy y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

-Eliza ¡nunca en tu vida le volverás a poner una mano encima a Candy!- Las palabras de Albert eran gélidas y claras: si se atrevía a golpear a la mugrosa dama de establo tendría graves consecuencias.

Eliza derramó más lágrimas pero esta vez de impotencia. Salió corriendo de la habitación, tropezando con uno de los tapetes y dándose contra el piso. Su nariz empezó a sangrar al igual que su boca, pero no le importó, se levantó y siguió corriendo. Después de unos segundos, al recuperarse de la impresión, Sarah siguió a su hija, acompañada de Neal, pero Eliza fue muy veloz y pronto la perdieron de vista.

Las tres personas que aún se encontraban en el establo discutiendo sobre la competencia de rodeo del día siguiente, se sorprendieron al ver llegar a la pelirroja llorando con furia y lástima mezcladas e intentando montar a un caballo a pelo, sin montura. Lo logró y salió a todo galope. La imagen era imponente: una furia roja complementada con un caballo colorado. Parecía una llama de fuego adentrándose en el bosque queriéndolo consumir.

El vaquero no lo pensó dos veces y salió tras la dama montado en otro caballo, uno blanco. Se veía gallardo con su tejana y botas montando al igual que la pelirroja: sin montura. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de Patty y Terry.

-Debiste de ir a ayudar, tal parece que una tragedia ocurrirá.- Patty estaba muy irritada por la indiferencia que Terry demostraba.

-A mi realmente no me importa lo que le suceda a Eliza, ella a causado mucho daño…No me mires así cuatro ojos, que no soy tan malo como para desear la muerte de alguien aunque se trate de Eliza. Solamente digo que lo que pase con ella no es asunto mio.

-Sea como sea, ella se miraba muy mal.-Mientras le hablaba, Patty ensillaba la yegua de Candy.-Sólo espero que no pase una desgracia.

Terry, sin darse cuenta también ensilló a un caballo y acompañó a Patty. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque en busca de Eliza y Tom.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Andrew se respiraba un poco más de tranquilidad ahora que los Leagan se habían marchado.<p>

Tocaron a la puerta del salón principal y entró la Hermana María, quien no dudó en acercarse a sus niñas para darles un abrazo.

-¡Hermana María qué felicidad!...Hermana… ¡ya tengo padres!…Hermana…-Candy rompió en llanto y la monjita la abrazó y acarició sus rizados cabellos.

-Candy no llores…este es un momento que debe estar lleno de felicidad.- Decía a pesar que ella también derramaba lágrimas. La hermana María era una sentimental a pesar de siempre aparentar lo contrario.

-Lloro de felicidad hermana, aún…creo que estoy soñando…mi madre no me abandonó- dirigió su mirada a Annie, quien ya se encontraba en los brazos protectores de Archie- ¡Nuestra madre no nos abandonó Annie!

Albert miraba en silencio la escena, realmente se sentía muy feliz por Candy pero había algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera… – ¿_Qué debo de hacer con los Leagan?-_ Se cuestionó, ya que no podía desterrarlos y apartarlos de los Andrew, pues eran familia de Candy… Pero a su vez, tampoco quería que siguieran cerca de él y mucho menos de su pequeña.

Ese sí que era un gran dilema.

Continuará…

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>

**Candy:** ¿En verdad piensas terminar el capítulo de esta manera? Ahora sí que tus lectores te abandonarán y yo también "Amiga." ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!… ¿pero qué estás mirando? Tal parece que estas en otro mun… (Candy no puede continuar al sorprenderse en sobremanera y quedar toda colorada).

**CrisdeA:** ¡Ah…hola, no te había visto amiga! ¿A qué hora llegaste? (Preguntando mientras no aparto mi vista del monitor de mi compu..)

**Candy: **Poco antes del…beso, eeeehhh…aaaahhh…pero…pero… ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Esos son dos chicos besándose? (Según Candy tapándose los ojos mientras deja sus dedos separados dándole visibilidad al monitor).

**CrisdeA:** Sí, no te parece romántica la escena *suspirando…* ¿Qué te parece si en mi próximo capítulo escribo una escena similar para ti y nuestro Albert?

**Candy:** Yo soy una dama, y no estoy dispuesta a hacer eso y eso…y mucho menos eso. (Diciendo mientras no puede apartar la vista del monitor pero sigue muy colorada). ¿Por cierto, por que tardaste tanto en actualizar, no me digas que fue por estar viendo estas cosas?

**Eliza:** Muajajaja…no ha podido actualizar gracias a mi maldición gitana…por eso este capítulo apesta aún más que los anteriores… (Mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara y ya no sangrando de la nariz).

**CrisdeA:** (El capítulo apesta igual que tu jijiji…) ¿Eliza, pero a que se debe tanta felicidad?

(No entiendo debería de estar furiosa…¿no será que ya leyó mi escena para el próximo capítulo? Trastuspies tiene la culpa por indirectamente darme ideas tan buenas…fue culpa de ella que Eliza se convirtiera en hija del jardinero jejeje…yo originalmente quería que fuera hija del chofer jijijiji…pero la próxima escena en el bosque nadie se la espera).

**Eliza: **Mugriento intento de escritora de fics, de eso tendrás que enterarte en tu próximo capítulo mujajajajajaja… (Eliza se retira feliz de la vida dejándome totalmente sorprendida).

**Albert: **Creo que ahora sí se te paso la mano con mi "sobrina"…Ya la volviste loca, tal y como volverás a todos si no actualizas pronto… Y cuando se te ocurre hacerlo solamente salgo como cinco segundos, ¡y eso que soy el protagonista!…(Mirándome como mira a los Leagan).

**CrisdeA:** Mi adorado príncipe no te preocupes, en los próximos capítulos tendrás tu recompensa… (Acomodando mis lentes con mi dedo índice para ocultar que mis manos están temblando).

**Albert: **Pues hasta ahora no has cumplido tus promesas…

**Candy:** Albert tiene toda la razón; nos dejaste un mes esperando y aun no avanza nada tu fic.

**CrisdeA:**Lo siento…*haciendo y volviendo a hacer reverencias japonesas* lo siento…lo siento…en verdad lo siento….

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimiento especial<strong>: Millones de gracias **Joelise **por tomar parte te tu valiosísimo tiempo para corregir mis locuras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de una neurótica<strong>:  
><em>

_Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo siento mis adorados lectores *haciendo reverencia.* Siento mucho terminar aquí este capi. Mil gracias si estas leyendo en silencio y mil gracias más si dejas tu review._

**Olimpia**: Hola…Muchas gracias por tu review. Siento el tardar tanto en actualizar pero he tenido muchas cosas que me han absorbido jejeje. Muchas gracias nuevamente espero no decepcionarte nena.

**Pauli:** Hola y muchas gracias por tu review. Felices fiestas para ti también nena ;) a un mes que terminaron jijiji…espero que te divirtieras en grande como yo lo hice; no vez que tarde todo un mes para poderme recuperar jajaja…

**LobadeDia**: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review preciosa. Como ya te conté que me divertí en grande en las fiestas, tanto que hasta ahorita puedo actualizar…muchas gracias por otra vez darme ánimos cuando mas lo necesito. Le doy gracias a la vida de publicar este fic lleno de mis locuras porque gracias a el he conocido a personas maravillosas como tu ;) o si, felices fiestas jijiji…me estoy refiriendo a lo de la hora feliz, tu me entiendes verdad ;)

**Luna Andry**: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review, jijiji era broma lo de si estabas enojada, es que tengo un sentido del humor muy…raro…lo que pasa es que me alegro mucho el que me dieras un review ya que se ve que estas muy…ocupada con tus fics :) Y estaba tratando de hacer una broma :( pero como soy muy mala para eso como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pues nunca me salen jajaja…nuevamente gracias preciosa ya vi que estas escribiendo muchas historias a la vez, muchas felicidades y que tengas muchas inspiraciones ;)

**Lore de brower**: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review…que bueno que le entendiste a mi capi anterior, tenía miedo de que estuviera muy confuso. Saluditos para ti también preciosa =)

**Brower Alhely**: Hola y muchas gracias amiga autora por tu review, creo que ya estas arrepentida de enterarte de lo que preguntaste; ya que tampoco te puedes concentrar gracias a eso o me equivoco? Jijiji…bienvenida a mi mundo, donde se pierde la razón…jajaja…siento si se te hiso confuso el capi anterior. Espero que este sea menos.

**Trastuspies**: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review…jajaja…tu siempre con tus ocurrencias me alegras…mira amiga pásame una botella de ese Lolita Lempicka que no te imaginas que aun ese olor de Eliza se quedo en mi oficina. Gracias por todo ;)

**Magnolia A**: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review, que felicidad que te pudieras poner al corriente con mi fic, yo todavía no puedo ponerme al corriente con el tuyo :( Espero pronto salir de este bloqueo mental que ni leer me deja.

**AmiAzu**: Holaaaaa y muchas gracias por tu review. Espero y tu navidad estuviera llena de felicidad. Besitos para ti también nena y creo que ya te enteraste de que fotos hablaba jijiji…

**Ms Puddleglum**: Hello and thanks for your review my friend. You made me sooooo happy! Is such good news that I made you laugh :)

**Enaka T**: Hello and thanks for your review my friend. You also made me sooooooooo happy! I'm glad that you like how I started this fic.

See you next time! Hugs and kisses/Hasta la próxima! Les mando besos y abrazos

CrisdeA

22-11-12


	15. Chapter 15

_**Como es sabido por todos Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**El Descubrimiento**

"_La verdad es lo más valioso que tenemos, economicémosla." Mark Twain_

**Capítulo 15**

La anciana suspiró profundamente, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para arreglar la situación creada por sus familiares, los Leagan. Cuánto se arrepentía de haber aceptado que Raymond se casara con Sarah. Su esposo dijo que era lo mejor para ambas familias y ella, al siempre seguir las reglas, nunca pensó en poner objeción al compromiso de su hijastra y Raymond Leagan. La misma Sarah estaba de acuerdo en comprometerse pero quien no lo estaba y era más que evidente era Raymond. Era muy difícil que alguien se negara a formar parte de una familia tan poderosa, por esa razón, desde que el compromiso se formuló, ella supo que los Leagan serian parte de la familia Andrew. Al observar como todos los reunidos se empezaban a retirar y ni se despedían apropiadamente de ella, en un claro afán de salir de la mansión lo más pronto posible, dados los acontecimientos recientes, volvió a la realidad. Una amarga y humillante realidad.

Los miembros de la familia que se despidieron, ya deseaban regresar a sus hogares pues no querían ser inoportunos, más ahora que Sarah Leagan había revelado un secreto tan vergonzoso. Absolutamente todos los que habían presenciado las revelaciones de ese día sentían como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Un sueño que no pensaban repetir para los oídos de nadie más.

-William tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la anciana con voz cansada, mientras se masajeaba los ojos con su mano izquierda y con su diestra se aferraba a su bastón ya que sentía que perdería el balance.

-¿Tía está usted bien? Luce muy pálida.

-Sí William, estoy bien, es solo que todos los descubrimientos de esta mañana me han dejado agotada.- Explicó Elroy, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro sorprendiendo en sobre manera a su guapo sobrino.

-Tía si usted desea váyase a descansar, hablaremos mas tarde.- Albert dirigió una mirada profunda y escrutiñadora a su Tía. Realmente, ahora más que nunca, su tía lucia más anciana y demacrada. El rubio sintió un temor horrible, pues se daba cuenta de lo realmente frágil y cansada que lucia su tía y pensó que a ese paso, pronto dejaría de estar a su lado, para siempre. A Albert se le estrujo el corazón solo de imaginar el perder a un familiar más. Definitivamente tendría que ser un poco menos duro con ella. Ella fue quien por años vio por él y toda la familia, en cierta manera no oficial fue el cimiento de la familia Andrew. El suspiro ahora fue de Albert, pues sospechaba que la decisión que había tomado, alteraría demasiado a su tía.

-No, lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar.- Explicó Elroy mientras miraba sin poder descifrar lo que la expresión en el rostro de su amado sobrino significaba. En verdad que se arrepentía de no haber convivido más con él, de disfrutar de su compañía y aprender a conocerlo. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ya era muy tarde. Su vida se acababa y lo que mas deseaba era ver a su familia bien, aunque eso significara tener que librar una última batalla.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi oficina.- Albert dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Candy, ella se encontraba conversando con su nueva familia. Albert acompañó a su tía tomándola del brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que también Candy lo observaba le dijo con los labios y su mirada: Te amo…

Candy miró como Albert se retiraba con su tía al igual que la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia Andrew. Se sonrojó al leer los labios del hombre del cual estaba enamorada pues decían te amo. La pecosa sintió como su corazón se le quería salir por la boca de la emoción mientras numerosas mariposillas revoloteaban por todo su ser. Como respuesta Candy dijo YO TAMBIEN solo con el movimiento de sus labios provocando en el rubio una sonrisa seductora y encantadora.

La Tía Elroy, al percatarse de sus acciones, sólo movió la cabeza con resignación. _–Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces me he repetido esta misma frase pero es la verdad, esta juventud me va a volver loca. Creen que fueron muy discretos pero todos nos dimos cuenta…Además toda la intimidad y complicidad que mostraron frente todos los miembros de la familia dará mucho de que habar. Aun más que el mugroso periódico y sus publicaciones escandalosas. – _La anciana volvió a suspirar. _–En definitiva esta juventud me volverá loca, ¡ay Eliza creo que de esta nadie te salva!- _La anciana se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la oficina de su sobrino cuando este le habló.

-La escucho tía,-dijo con resignación, ya que se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar.- Por favor tome asiento.- El rubio insistió al ver que su tía permanecía de pie como analizando qué decir.

-Desearía que nada de esto estuviera pasando, que todo fuera una pesadilla…pero no, todo es tan real como que yo ya estoy muy vieja para estar tratando de ordenar la vida de todos. En verdad quisiera que Candice no formara parte de nuestra familia…

* * *

><p>Mientras Albert y Elroy conversaban sobre los siguientes pasos a tomar y que cambiarían el destino de más de una persona, Candy y Annie salieron al jardín acompañadas de su nueva familia, Archie decidió darle privacidad a su esposa y se dirigió al "laboratorio" de Stear, necesitaba conversar con su hermano, sentir su presencia.<p>

Los integrantes de la familia McAllister sentían como si todo fuese un sueño y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Amanda fue la que se animó.

-Hijas, sé que es muy pronto, pero me siento tan feliz. Las he añorado tanto que me gustaría que pasaran una temporada con nosotros en Inglaterra. Annie sé que estas casada pero tal vez tu marido pueda acceder a viajar.-Amanda estaba muy emocionada de por fin tener a sus hijas junto a ella.

-Para mi sería muy complicado el viajar, ya que Archie está al frente de muchos negocios…Tal vez si el viajara a Europa por razones de trabajo yo lo pudiera hacer también, pero la verdad dudo que eso suceda y yo no quiero separarme de él.

-Lo entiendo hija. Deseo pasar todo el tiempo con ustedes y así redimir todos los años que estuvieron lejos de mi…pero sé que eso es difícil, casi imposible…-A Amanda se le quebró la voz y numerosas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.- Lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada de que por fin puedo verlas, que apenas puedo hablar o pensar con claridad.- Amanda se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con manos temblorosas mientras su marido se acercó a abrazarla.

-No creo que Candy pueda acompañarnos tampoco a casa, ya que ella y William, como se habrán podido dar cuenta tienen un relación que va mas haya de lo que es correcto. William me confesó que son novios, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa ya que él es su tutor. Además él es mayor que ella, bueno él es también mayor que yo pero no por tantos años.-Emma no lo pudo evitar, quería dejar al descubierto que su "hermana" era una roba novios. Aunque ella y William no eran novios, ella lo amaba y estaba muy segura de que si Candy no hubiera aparecido en la vida de William Albert Andrew, él se habría enamorado de ella. Además, lo que hacía el asunto más difícil para ella, era que esa rubia pecosa era una de sus hermanas perdidas. Alguien que siempre había amado y añorado, aún sin conocerla.

Todos voltearon a ver a Emma con cara de estás hablando de más. Quien finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio fue su hermanita Jenny, quien no tenía pelos en la lengua y era mucho más sabia que otros, para los ocho años de edad que se cargaba.

-Emma, me estas hacienda enojar. ¿No ves que estas diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso? Todos nos dimos cuenta que el Sr. Andrew y la señorita Candy…Candy-se auto corrigió Jenny ahora era solamente Candy, su hermana perdida.-Todos nos dimos cuenta que Candy y el Sr. Andrew están completa y perdidamente enamorados. Si yo que soy una niña me di cuenta, obvio que los demás también. Y ahora que Candy ya nos tiene como familia, ya no pertenecerá a los Andrew.

Emma solamente miraba a su hermanita con expresión de "Ya cállate entrometida niña de treinta años" Eso era algo que Emma nunca había podido comprender, ¿Cómo era posible que una niñita de 8 años pareciera de treinta?

-Ni pienses en callarme, ya que sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad y "Alguien que te ama siempre te hablará con la verdad por mas dolorosa que ésta sea…" recuerda que tu siempre dices eso mi querida Emma- Le dijo Jenny, al percatarse de la mirada de Emma.

Emma sintió como si millones de puñales la atravesaran y sintió el calor de sus saladas lágrimas recorrer sus rostro antes de salir corriendo. Era un absurdo que justamente su hermanita precoz, la que siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas, le dijera como comportarse.

Amanda salió tras su hija. Su hermosa y adorada hija, quien le salvo la vida, quien le devolvió las ganas de vivir, misma que ahora necesitaba de ella. Jenny y Andy, igualmente salieron corriendo a consolar a su hermana. Jenny se sentía muy culpable pues sabía que sus palabras habían herido mucho a su hermana.

-Candy por favor disculpa a mi hija, ella está enamorada de William. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo.- Los ojos de Sr. McAllister eran sinceros y luminosos.

-Yo la entiendo, no se preocupe Sr. McAllister…

-Mathew, me llamo Mathew. Por favor llámame por mi nombre, lo mismo va para ti Annie. Yo he aprendido a quererlas aun sin conocerlas. Las considero como mis hijas.- Las dos chicas no encontraron su voz ante lo dicho y solamente asintieron con la cabeza. Era maravilloso e increíble el conocer a alguien como el Sr. McAllister.

-Me siento responsable de esto pues fui yo quien insistió en que Emma tratara a William, dado que la madre de mi difunta esposa deseaba que Emma algún día formara parte de la familia de su más grande amiga, Elroy Andrew. También mi difunta esposa estaba de acuerdo en comprometer a Emma con William. Yo realmente no lo estaba, solamente quería que Emma se diera la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que su madre y abuela habían elegido para ella. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso de los matrimonios arreglados por conveniencia.- Mathew suspiro profundamente bajo la mirada de las dos chicas que seguían conmovidas al ser tratadas con tanta familiaridad, pero lo que mas les sorprendía era que ellas se sentían realmente cómodas con el Sr. McAllister. Las dos desearon ser hijas de él en lugar del Sr. Leagan.- Tuve la suerte de enamorarme de Samantha, la madre de Emma, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado. Después cuando no creí volver a enamorarme apareció como un milagro Amanda, me enamoré y me casé con mi Mandy aún en contra de toda mi familia y he sido muy feliz con ella. Jajajaja…lo siento mis niñas estoy siendo muy confianzudo, pero las considero mis hijas.-Mathew les guiño un ojo y tanto Annie como Candy pensaron que eran muy afortunadas en tener un padre tan guapo y simpático.

-No se preocupe usted es el esposo de nuestra madre por lo tanto eso lo convierte en nuestro padrastro…bueno, padre.- Dijo Candy saboreando esas palabras tan exquisitas. No lo podía creer, ya tenían una mamá, un papá y hermanos, si bien era cierto que su padre biológico era el Sr. Leagan, ahora pensaba que a quien realmente podría llegar a querer como a un padre era justamente el Sr. McAllister. De repente en su mente cruzó la idea de que Annie y ella, al ser hijas biológicas del Sr. Leagan, las convertía en hermanas de Neal. Candy sintió como su estómago se revolvía al darse cuanta de esa barbaridad. Sintió una repulsión espeluznante al recordar que su hermano quería casarse con ella.

-Bueno yo me retiro, voy a buscar a mi Emma.-El rostro del Sr. McAllister adquirió una aura de tristeza y se fue dejando muy pensativas a las dos hermanas.

* * *

><p>Estaba furiosa pero más que nada estaba muy triste, su padre la había rechazado, Su padre ya no la quería. -<em>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-<em> Se preguntaba en voz alta la pelirroja mientras derramaba lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho, a excepción de cuando Anthony murió. No…ni en ese momento había llorado con tanto dolor, ya que en aquel entonces se refugió en la rabia y el odio y enfocó todo eso en Candy.

Eliza sintió que perdía el balance y se abrazó al caballo mientras pensaba, -_Esa mugrienta huérfana, siempre tiene la culpa de todo, desde el día que apareció en mi vida todo, absolutamente todo se arruinó.-_

Eliza lloró por todo…y nada al fin de cuentas. Ella no era…no era nadie.

Ella, tan orgullosa del apellido que la adornaba, ahora se daba cuenta que más que nada le encantaba el apellido Leagan porque la relacionaba a su padre, a ese hombre que escasamente compartió con ella y Neal, pero quien era para ella su ídolo, su admiración. Ahora nada de eso importaba, su padre ya no la amaba, es más, estaba segura que la odiaba_: -Sus ojos me miraron con tristeza y repulsión…con odio... -_ Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Eliza antes de caer del caballo y aterrizar de bruces en el duro suelo del bosque.

Mientras tanto, un diestro e imponente vaquero perseguía a la pelirroja, casi sin creer que no podía darle alcance a esa llama roja llena de furia. Al ver como Eliza caía Tom frenó al hermoso caballo blanco casi cayendo el también al suelo. Se bajó a toda prisa y se acercó a la pelirroja. Al principio pensó que estaba inconsciente pero se dio cuenta que eso no era así al ver como lloraba descontrolada sobre su vientre. – ¿Eliza estás bien? ¿Te puedes parar por ti misma?-Tom no sabia que hacer o decir ya que Eliza lloraba desconsolada mientras decía una y otra vez:

-Nadie me quiere, ¿por qué nadie me quiere? Yo solo quiero que mi padre me diga que me quiere y que soy su hija…- Eliza estaba tan triste que ni sintió dolor al caer del caballo, para ella en ese instante el dolor físico no significaba mucho, el dolor que la embargaba interiormente era tan severo que le impedía darse cuenta de todo lo demás.

-Eliza, no sé que te esté pasando, pero necesitas tranquilizarte. Para que puedas solucionar las cosas, no ganas nada llorando como loca y menos casi matándote al cabalgar como una chiflada…

-Sí, loca… quisiera estar loca para no sentir esto que estoy sintiendo,-Eliza se levantó con dificultad del piso. Realmente lucia deplorable, su nariz estaba todavía sangrando y toda su cara al igual que su ropa y el resto de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de tierra. Su fino vestido había quedado arruinado al igual que su orgullo.

Tom sintió lástima al ver a esa orgullosa y altanera mujer tan frágil. Sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente a ella y con su pañuelo limpió las lagrimas de la pelirroja con infinito cuidado. Eliza quedo paralizada en su lugar, nunca ningún hombre la había tratado con tanta delicadeza. Tom, con el mismo pañuelo limpió algo de la sangre que todavía salía por la nariz de Eliza, para después entregarle el pañuelo y tomarla de la mano para guiarla a orillas del río cercano. Fue entonces cuando Eliza se dio cuenta que le dolía el tobillo y se quejó del dolor.

-Mi pie, me duele mucho cuando camino,-dijo Eliza lloriqueando,-no puedo caminar.- Tal parecía que la pelirroja quería que ese vaquero la cargara.

Tom dio un profundo suspiro y cargó a Eliza en sus fuertes brazos, los cuales eran musculosos y fuertes gracias al trabajo físico que realizaba a diario. La pelirroja cerró los ojos mientras respiró el aroma del vaquero. Olía realmente bien, todo lo contrario a lo que ella había imaginado: Tom olía a una mezcla de jabón con aroma a montañas. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino se propagó por el frágil y lastimado cuerpo de Eliza y provocó en ella un escalofrió y por un segundo olvidó todo lo acontecido ese día.

Ya una vez a la orilla del rio Tom ayudó a Eliza a sentarse sobre una enorme roca que estaba a orillas del rio y humedeció el pañuelo para que Eliza pudiera limpiarse. Tom se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver como Eliza se sonrojaba al darse cuenta en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba. –Parece ser que tendremos que regresar a pie ya que los caballos nos han abandonado- explicó mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio incómodo provocado por el rubor de Eliza.

-Yo no puedo caminar pero de todas maneras no pienso regresar a ese lugar…en donde nadie me quiere. Yo ya no soy una Leagan, ya no tengo nada que hacer con esa gente que me ha dado la espalda.- dijo Eliza, para después agachar su cabeza y derramar más lágrimas de tristeza.

Tom realmente se sorprendió al ver a la altanera de Eliza en tal estado, por lo que le pidió una explicación. –Eliza no entiendo de qué estás hablando. Si te sirve el hablar con alguien al respecto, pues aquí estoy yo.-

La pelirroja alzó la vista y miró algo sorprendida al vaquero, quien le inspiraba confianza por una razón realmente desconocida. Fue así como Eliza le empezó a relatar todos los acontecimientos de esa mañana, le contó hasta cómo había sido descubierta por todos de que ella estaba armando calumnias en contra de Candy y que ahora nunca podría volver con su familia, ya que ni siquiera era una Leagan.

Tom la escuchó y se tragó las ganas de gritarle a esa bruja todas sus verdades pero no podía, ya que ella a pesar de todo, era una mujer frágil por lo visto y en esos momentos estaba en un estado deplorable. Pero ya llegaría el día en que la pudiera poner en su lugar...

-Yo creo que lo primero que tienes que hacer para poder volver con tu familia es el aclarar todas las mentiras que dijiste de Candy y pedirle perdón tanto a ella como a toda tu familia…-

-¡Eso nunca!-Eliza se paro de golpe olvidando su tobillo lastimado.- No puedo permitir que Candy se salga con la suya y se convierta en la dueña y señora de las empresas Andrew. Además…además…ahora ella si es una Leagan mientras yo no soy nadie…-el dolor que sentía en su tobillo y el orgullo obligó a la mujer a sentarse de golpe sobre la roca mientras volvió a llorar desconsolada.

-Pues esa es la única solución que encuentro. En cuanto a lo de tu padre, sólo dale un poco de tiempo para que asimile lo que acaba de descubrir. ¿Tú crees que fue sencillo para él descubrir de golpe que su hija realmente no es su hija? Si él realmente es un hombre digno de hacerse llamar padre, te seguirá queriendo ya que él te crio desde bebita…-

-¿¡Pero y si no lo hace y me odia!- replicó la pelirroja.

-Lamentablemente, eso solamente significaría una cosa: Que él no es un hombre digno de ser tu padre y te estaría haciendo un favor al alejarse de ti.- Respondió Tom con honestidad solemne.

Eliza se intentó parar pero se dejó caer de golpe al piso al tratar de caminar con un pie. -¿_Realmente tenía que ir a aclarar las cosas con el periódico?-_ pensó con pesadumbre, nada absolutamente nada le estaba saliendo bien, ahora ella quedaría como la mala del cuento.

-Ven, vamos párate que parece que pronto empezara a llover.- Tom le ofreció la mano a la chica, la cual se incorporó trabajosamente con la ayuda de un solo pie. Tom la llevó en sus brazos, pensando distraídamente en su mala suerte al tener que cargar con esa insoportable, pesada y estirada pelirroja.

Eliza aprovechó el descuido del chico para plantarle un intenso beso en los labios. Tom realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que esa loca estaba haciendo, ¿realmente lo estaba besando? ¿y en los labios? Entonces en un dos por tres el cielo se abrió y dejo caer toda su mojada furia sobre la llamarada roja y su acompañante, apagando el fuego de la pasión.

Tom recordó el haber visto una casa en medio del bosque, entonces corrió con Eliza en sus brazos, más bien trató de correr a buscar refugio de la lluvia, pues era más que evidente que al traer semejante peso encima el correr se le imposibilitaba.

Al dar con la casa abandonada y una vez dentro, un silencio incomodo los invadió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me besaste?- Tom estaba todo sonrojado mientras sentaba a Eliza sobre un viejo sofá – Ese fue mi primer beso y lo quería compartir con alguien que valiera la pena…Mira Eliza, tal vez para ti el ir dándole besos a cuanto hombre se te pone enfrente es natural, pero para mi no. Yo estaba guardando ese beso para alguien especial…-Tom cerró los ojos y a su mente entró la imagen de una chica de lentes.- No me veas así, que estoy diciendo la verdad.- Aclaró Tom al ver la cara de incredulidad de la pelirroja.

-Pues también para mi fue mi primer beso y me ofende en sobremanera que pienses que ando besando a cuanto mugriento como tú se me pone enfrente.- La besucona volteó su rostro de medio lado haciendo un gesto de dignidad que la hacía ver algo graciosa, considerando el estado tan deplorable de sus ropas, las cuales ahora estaban completamente mojadas y llenas de lodo.

-Entonces si eso es así, ¿por qué me besaste?

-Yo…no lo sé…es solo que me hiciste sentir especial cuando mas lo necesitaba y fue un impulso que no pude evitar…Me hiciste sentir valorada al ver que te preocupabas por mi…-Eliza se tapó la boca con su mano al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo todas esas cursilerías.

-Aun así, eso no te da el derecho de violar mis labios.- Bromeó Tom al ver a Eliza tan contrariada…

-¿Violar tus labios? Pero qué cosas dices…Ahora resulta que soy una violadora cuando fuiste tú quien más disfrutó el beso…-Eliza le dirigió una de sus típicas miraditas de mujercita estirada de alta sociedad.- Eres tú quien debería de estar dando de brincos al poder probar los labios de una de las mas admiradas damas de la alta sociedad.- Eso sí que ni Eliza se lo creía, pero tenía que defenderse, además ese también fue su primer beso.

* * *

><p>-Terry estamos perdidos ¿no es así?- Patty se sentía muy frustrada pues tenían un buen rato cabalgando bajo la lluvia, y ya estaba muy entumida.<p>

-Todo esto es tú culpa cuatro ojos, ya que tú fuiste quien sugirió el salir en busca de esa bruja.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién es él que no tiene ni el menor sentido de la dirección?

-Yo que tú mejor no decía nada ya que estamos iguales,-se defendió Terry ya que ninguno de los dos sabía por donde andaban. Afortunadamente a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía una casa. –Vamos a buscar refugio a esa casa.- Terry le indicó a Patty, quien se quitó sus gafas y las limpió para poder ver más claramente pero le era casi imposible ya que no paraba de llover.

Una vez que llegaron a la vieja casa abandonada se sorprendieron con la escena con la que se encontraron. La chimenea estaba encendida y dos personajes se encontraban dormidos y abrazados sobre un viejo sofá, cubiertos con una vieja y pesada cortina. Terry empezó a reír mientras Patty se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y sentían una extraña opresión en su pecho a la cual no le supo dar nombre. Tom se despertó y se sorprendió al ver a dos pares de ojos observarlo e inmediatamente se puso de pie, casi tumbando al piso a la pelirroja que estaba recostada sobre él. Patty sintió como su corazón parecía salírsele de su caja torácica. El vaquero lucía espectacular: no llevaba camisa, dejando ver su buen formado físico. Patty se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Esto no es lo que parece…solamente estábamos…- balbuceó Tom para después quedarse sin palabras ¿qué decir bajo tales circunstancias? Lo peor era que Patty había presenciado tal escena.

-¿Cómo está Eliza?- Preguntó Patty, al ver a Eliza con respiración agitada y llorando en su sueño. Realmente le pareció increíble que no se despertara cuando Tom se levanto dejándola casi caer al piso.

-La verdad no se encuentra muy bien, creo que tiene fiebre…- En eso Tom fue interrumpido por la voz delirante de la pelirroja.

-Papá…papá…yo soy tu hija papá…no me dejes papá…papá…

Los tres solamente se miraron el uno al otro ya que el dolor que sentía la pelirroja era palpable. Era verdad que ninguno de los presentes apreciaba a Eliza pero al oír el dolor en su voz aún mientras dormía les inspiró tristeza, de verdad que Eliza estaba sufriendo. Terry pensó que apenas estaba pagando un poco de todo el mal causado, pero aun así no pudo evitar el sentir lástima por ella.

-Todavía esta lloviendo muy fuerte-Tom miraba por la ventana cómo no dejaba de llover. –Eliza se lastimó su tobillo y puede caminar, pero con dificultad…-Tom miró a la yegua y al caballo atados afuera de la casa. –Nosotros perdimos a los caballos, por lo tanto necesitaremos compartir, ya que no me creo capaz de poder llevar cargando a Eliza por todo el camino de regreso, es muy pesada. Pero creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que pare de llover-comentó Tom.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood Albert realmente lamentaba que las líneas telefónicas todavía no llegaran a ese lugar. Ahora después de terminar una larga conversación con su tía necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con George, pero primero tenía que hablar con los McAllister y Candy. Se asomó por la ventana y miró sentada en una de las bancas a Candy quien estaba bajo la lluvia con la mirada pérdida. Para la sorpresa de Albert Candy se levantó y empezó a trepar un árbol cercano. Albert se preocupó, ya que justamente en ese momento vio caer un rayo seguido casi enseguida por el estruendoso trueno. Su pequeña estaba buscando refugio en un imán para la furia de Zeus.<p>

Las lágrimas de la rubia se confundían con la lluvia, no podía creer que ella fue la culpable de todo. Ella era la culpable de que su ahora recién encontrada familia peleara. Ella era la razón de que su madre llorara…su madre…por todos los cielos, no podía dar crédito a eso, ella tenía una madre y hermanos. Inmediatamente a su mente vino la imagen de una hermosa castaña, Emma…estaba muy mal. Y todo era su culpa. Emma se había molestado con su madre por causa de ella, de Candy, a quien Emma tachó de intrusa, de arribista…

Candy recordaba todo lo vivido momentos antes…

Una vez que el padre de Emma fue en busca de su familia, a los pocos instantes tanto Candy como Annie se unieron a él. A fin de cuentas ellas también eran hermanas de Emma, eran miembros de la familia McAllister. Emma estaba conversando con su madre y hermanos, ante lo cual Annie y Candy pensaron en mejor retirarse, pero Emma quien las miró les habló, deteniéndolas.

-Hoy debería de ser uno de los días más felices de mi existencia. No saben cuanto soñé con este día, pero ahora, en este momento deseo que no hubiera ocurrido nunca…Deseo que siguieran perdidas…-Emma dirigió su mirada y sus amargas palabras a Candy-…o que ésa arribista estuviera muer…-

Emma no terminó su frase ya que su madre le dio una cachetada. Eso fue el colmo para Emma: ella era la hija consentida, la hija favorita, pero ahora su madre se atrevía a levantarle la mano y todo por sus hijas de sangre.

Mandy sintió como la mano le ardía. Le dolía el corazón por haberse atrevido a levantar la mano contra su preciosa y adorada Emma, pero en ese momento Emma estaba actuando fuera de si y no podía permitir que su hija dijera cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría. –Lo siento hija…yo…-

Emma la interrumpió-Te equivocas yo no soy tu hija, tus hijas son ésas. Por lo que veo, hoy yo he vuelto a quedar huérfana de madre- Emma, después de decir tales palabras, se percató que hubiera sido mejor el haberse arrancado la lengua antes, al ver el dolor que el rostro de su madre expresó.

-Emma estás hablando cosas sin sentido. Ven, vamos tenemos que hablar.- El padre de Emma la tomó del brazo y casi se la llevó a rastras, mientras Mandy se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso llorando amargamente. Jenny y Andy habían permanecido inusualmente calladas solamente se acercaron a su madre y la abrazaron, Annie hizo lo mismo. Candy hizo algo inesperado, salió tras Emma y su padre.

Candy les dio alcance a medio jardín. –Emma, espera necesito hablar contigo… casi suplicó.

-Yo las dejo solas. Recuerda Emma: Candy es tu hermana, para mí es como una hija más, así que por favor, trátala como tal- advirtió Mathew, dándose la vuelta para regresar con su esposa.

-Emma-comenzó Candy- siento mucho que…siento mucho todo lo que esta pasando. No quiero que por mi culpa pelees con nuestra madre.- Candy suspiró, pues realmente no encontraba qué palabras utilizar con Emma para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Si lo sientes tanto entonces deja a William! Deja que siga con lo acordado y se case conmigo.- Emma no pudo evitar el tratar de herir nuevamente a Candy, de herir a la mujer que, según, le estaba arrebatando todo lo que más amaba.

–Al fin de cuentas estando contigo el solamente recibirá criticas por andar con su "hija" adoptiva y eso dañará tanto su reputación que las empresas Andrew se verán muy afectadas, sino es que caen en la ruina. ¡Tú Candice serás la ruina de William Albert Andrew!-sentenció Emma dejando salir una personalidad que ni ella misma conocía. Era cierto que una mujer herida era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sin dar crédito a lo que oía, la pecosa miró detenidamente a Emma, encontrando en sus ojos todo el dolor que sentía, provocando en Candy un triste suspiro.

–Mira Emma, yo no pienso renunciar a William. Estoy segura de que él, al estar conmigo, ha tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que se arruine el emporio Andrew. Pero él aun así decidió estar conmigo sin importarle esto. Para él es más importante el amor y estoy segura que tú lo sabes, porque por algo te enamoraste de él. Sería imposible el no enamorarse de un hombre tan maravilloso y único como Albert. En verdad deseo que algún día lo puedas olvidar y me puedas aceptar como tu hermana, porque yo no pienso renunciar a él por nada ni por nadie.- Esto lo dijo Candy llena de seguridad, sin dar cabida a la mas mínima posibilidad para Emma de dudar que Candy nunca dejaría a William.

-Con esto solo me compruebas que lo que dijo Eliza de ti es cierto. Eres una arribista que sólo piensa en sacar un buen beneficio económico, porque alguien que ame de verdad nunca dejaría que el ser amado se arruinara. Eso me comprueba que tú solo eres una intrusa que quiere el dinero y la posición social que William te puede ofrecer.- Emma empezó a llorar, pues sabía que estaba hablando así porque se sentía herida. En el fondo sabía que lo que decía eran puras tonterías, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de lastimar a quien tenía los dos corazones que ella quería solamente para ella: el de William y el de su mamá. En ese momento empezó a llover estrepitosamente. Candy decidió marcharse, sin responder a las tonterías de Emma, dejándola sola, llorando.

Candy se sentía muy mal, creía que todo se interponía entre ella y Albert. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero primero necesitaba unos minutos para sí misma, para pensar y poder asimilar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido esa mañana. A pesar de que llovía cada vez más fuerte, se sentó en una banca del jardín, con la mirada perdida, sin pensar realmente en lo sucedido. De repente, se levantó y caminó como una autómata y se subió a un árbol cercano. Los rayos y los truenos empezaron a hacer gala de su furia. Era como si el cielo también estuviera triste y atribulado. A los pocos segundos de que ella se sentara sobre una rama gruesa que se mecía con el viento y la lluvia, unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron. A ella llegó el aroma tan deliciosamente angelical e inconfundible de Albert. El olía a naturaleza, a maderas finas y…

En ese momento todo se detuvo ya que Albert la besó, él estaba sobre una rama más baja y estaba parado mientras que Candy estaba sentada en una rama mas arriba. Al notar que sus piernas se encontraban una a cada lado de la cintura masculina, Candy paró el beso bruscamente. Albert para evitar que Candy perdiera el balance, la agarró de lo que tenía más cerca: las piernas de Candy.

La escena era muy comprometedora, pero por fortuna estaban ocultos por las ramas del árbol. Los rubios se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente. Albert paseaba sus manos inconscientemente por los hermosamente torneados muslos de Candy. Al sentir un calor invadir todo su cuerpo, la pecas recordó a Albert en el pasillo sin toalla, inmediatamente cerró los ojos, intentando inútilmente de borrar esa hermosa y varonil imagen de su mente, ante la que se sentía perturbada.

-Necesitamos bajar de este árbol sino queremos morir quemados- dijo Albert, provocando en Candy unas espontáneas carcajadas.

_Morir quemada es justamente lo que me pasara si no puedo apartar de mi mente el cuerpo desnudo de Albert.-_Pensó Candy totalmente sonrojada.-_Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida…_

Los pensamientos de la pecas fueron interrumpidos por un trueno y la sensual y dulce voz de Albert.- Ven, bajemos, que estar en un árbol bajo una tormenta eléctrica es una trampa mortal.-

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba detalladamente al hombre que amaba. Se veía realmente guapo con su cabellera rubia escurrida por el agua y con la camisa toda pegada a su cuerpo, la cual estaba totalmente mojada y dejaba adivinar su perfecta anatomía. Ese hombre mojado lucia endemoniadamente sexy. –_Es porque esta mojado que no puedo apartar de mi mente lo de…la toalla en el suelo.-_ Se explicó internamente la pecas mientras bajaba del árbol.-_Pero cuando se le cayó la toalla ya no estaba mojado sus…_

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas…Quejas y más quejas:<strong>

**Candy: **¿Se puede saber porque cambiaste la escena original del árbol y toda tu descripción del cuerpo de Albert? Esa escena estaba mucho mejor que esta editada… (Candy se sonroja al darse cuenta que se esta descubriendo).

**CrisdeA:** Lo que pasa es que esta es una historia de clasificación T (llorando…llorando…llorando) Créeme amiga a mi es a quien mas le duele el no usar esa escena…Además mira el lado bueno; nadie mas se enterará de como esta el…

**Albert: **Se puede saber como es que siempre me pones tan poco tiempo en tus capítulos, por si no te has enterado yo soy el protagonista…te tarda mas de un mes para por fin escribir algo y ¿les pagas con esto a tus lectores?

**Candy:** Sin contar que tu numero de lectoras ha disminuido considerablemente por andar de perezosa y no querer escribir. Y esa "beta" que te cargas, empeora la situación con su tardanza…(nota: Jajajajaja! Chicas mi beta esta muy ocupada pero yo no escribi lo ultimo, esto lo escribió mi beta y me hiso reir a mas no poder…Gracias Joelise jajajaja!)

**CrisdeA:** Ay amiga eso no es cierto, tú sabes que he estado muy ocupada con asuntos personales, si apenas me da tiempo de comer y bañarme.

**Albert:** No lo entiendo has estado muy ocupada para escribir, pero no para pasártela todas las noches en el Facebook hablando de no sé que tantas cosas ya que solo se escuchan tus carcajadas hasta mi mansión.

**Elroy: **Eso es verdad, por tú culpa tengo unas enormes ojeras, ¿a las tres de la madrugada quien tiene la energía para reír tan fuerte?

**Tom: **Me puedes explicar por qué yo soy el menos beneficiado en esta historia, ¿como es posible que permitieras que Eliza se aprovechara de mi inocencia?…ella es… es…ella es una bruja…una víbora ponzoñosa que me inyectó de su veneno para embrujarme.

**Eliza:** Cállate Tom que fuiste tú quien más disfruto todo lo acontecido. Por cierto mugroso intento de escritora de fics ¿acaso planeas matarme con tanto golpe que me das? ¿O es que finalmente las pocas neuronas que te quedan dejaron de funcionar? Yo creo que es eso porque cada vez tu historia se vuelve más mala. Tu historia no avanza nada y el contenido de cada capítulo se vuelve cada vez más aburrido. Al final nadie, absolutamente nadie seguirá leyéndote.

**CrisdeA:** (Quitándome mis lentes, para poder masajear el puente de mi nariz) Si tan mala es mi historia, no se preocupen que pronto la terminare. ¿Qué les parece si solamente en dos capis mas la termino? (Bueno pero tendrían que ser unos capítulos mas largos que los de costumbre…y yo que tengo tanta flojera, pero tengo que contentar a mis lectores ya que los ratings han bajado por los suelos :'( pero es mi culpa por tardarme tanto en escribir algo y luego cuando por fin publico es algo tan cortito y con tan poquita "acción" )

**Albert:** Eso si que no, tendrás que escribir mas capítulos en donde salga mucho. Si lo que quieres es el que tus lectoras no te abandonen.

**CrisdeA: **Tienes toda la razón mi príncipe, me pondré las pilas y dejare que esta historia me lleve hasta donde quiera. (Sonriendo como una loca desquiciada).

**Albert: **….Bueno creo que nosotros nos retiramos por el momento (todos salen de mi "oficina" a toda prisa).

**Candy:** Albert tengo miedo de lo que esta planeado hacer contigo y conmigo para el próximo capítulo (la voz de Candy apenas es audible al otro lado de la puerta, mientras todos se alejan dejándome sola con mis locas ideas muajajajajajaja…)

**Beta: **No quiero ni pensar a dónde te llevará esa loca imaginación tuya CrisdeA, pero te acompaño, al pie del cañón. Aunque esta vez me tardé mucho, ya está, para el deleite y disfrute de tus fieles seguidoras.

**CrisdeA: **Muajajajajajaja… ya llevo el siguiente capi a la mitad y Joelise que diga Beta, solo te digo que próximamente mas de uno querrá…bueno mejor no doy spoilers ;) Muchas GRACIAS! Hermosa sé que estas muy ocupada pero aun así te das el tiempo de betearme ;) Sin ti este capi no existiría :D (Cris lanzándose a dar besos y abrazos)

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios de una loca perezosa neurótica:<em>

_Cris esta muy apenada(haciendo reverencias…haciendo reverencias…haciendo reverencias…) no tengo palabras para disculparme con ustedes por tardarme tanto en actualizar…Miles de gracias a los que me leen en silencio y miles de gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews, los cuales son el fertilizante a mi loca imaginación ;)_

**Pauli-**Holaaaa, de verdad que te pido disculpas por desaparecerme por meses :'( Lo siento mucho ya no me ire tanto de parranda, desde hoy esta adicta al Facebook buscara ayuda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**Brower Alhely-**Hola…Jajajaja…Hermosa que bien que no te arrepintieras de hacerte mi amiga en el Face, ahora ya entiendes porque no tengo tiempo de escribir…jajajajaja! creo que te pasa lo mismo que a mi o me equivoco? Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**LobadeDia**-Holaaaa, sí Lobita fui descubierta :'( Hermosa muchas gracias por tu comentario, sé que no te gusta que la Eliza se amarre a Tom, pero no todo esta dicho ;) Todavía todo puede pasar…

**Angelnr**-Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida y lo siento de verdad, lo que pasa es que cuando quiero escribir algo sobre el sexy hombre sin toalla mi musa me abandona y me voy al loco mundo de mis fantasias…jajajjajaja…XD necesito ayuda…espero no decepcionarte ;)

**Trastuspies-**Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario…la verdad estoy muy apenada contigo y con todos mis lectores por no publicar…oh antes que lo olvide tú eres la culpable de la "violación", ya que por mencionar esa horrible palabra no pude evitar el usarla jajajaja…! Como siempre digo; los comentarios de ustedes me dan ideas ;)

**Magnolia A**-Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario…todavía 'toy con eso de no ponerme al dia con ningún fic :'( Es que me auto castigue: no puedo leer nada hasta que publique algo…pero tal parece que ese castigo no funciona ya que menos ganas me dan de escribir JAJAJAJA! Yo no tengo remedio…

**Lore de brower-**Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario, Cris lo siente mucho :'( no hay mucha acción y todavía no escribo lo del rodeo…y todavía no sé si alguien superara el record de Anthony…pero no te preocupes ya vere que se me ocurre ;)

**RVM85-**Hola y bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me alegro en sobremanera. Gracias por seguir mi loca historia. Espero no decepcionarte ;) Por cierto yo soy muy distraída por lo tanto entiendo a lo que te refieres ;)

**Kiku matsumoto-** Hola y bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios…tengo una pregunta que hace tiempo te quería hacer…eres familiar del papucho de Jun Matsumoto? O en honor a quien es tu apellido? Jijijijijjiji…lo siento soy muy preguntona..y por cierto como es que se te ocurre el pedirme disculpas por "dejarme reviews en casi cada capi", ay hermosa si los reviews son mi inspiración…mil gracias :D

**Miangel-**Hola y bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, el cual cada que lo leia me decía a mi misma tengo que escribir, tengo que escribir ya que me pide que pronto actualice…jijiji…lo que pasa es que aunque solo conteste a los comentarios hasta que actualizo, los leo un monton de veces para darme animos a escribir ;)

Muchas Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ya que son mi inspiración nenas ;)


	16. Chapter 16

CrisdeAndrew: Hola… (Haciendo miles de reverencias) mis queridos lectores no he podido escribir últimamente ya que mi inspiración me abandono…bueno y mi vida me consumió con todo y sus problemas…bueno no son problemas, es solo que últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni animo de dedicarme a uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, el cual es leer fics y leer manga :'( y ya saben disque escribir. Estoy todita apenada ya que no puedo creer que esta otaku se metió en el closet y que deje todas mis locuras colgadas…pero ya estoy de nuevo descolgando todas mis locuras desordenadas claro con la ayuda de **Joelise**, mi hermosa editora ;) gracias a ella existe este capi

* * *

><p><strong>El Descubrimiento<strong>

**Capítulo 16**

"_**No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros." Paulo Coelho**_

_-Pero cuando se le cayó la toalla ya no estaba mojado…-_pensó Candy olvidando que tenía que bajarse del árbol e intento borrar de su memoria esa…grandiosa imagen. –Pero si ya he visto a muchos hombres desnudos…-dijo Candy en un susurro, pero para su desgracia esas últimas palabras fueron lo suficientemente audibles para el rubio quien se descolocó ante lo dicho y casi cae del árbol.

Una vez abajo Albert tomó la mano de Candy y dándole un sutil jalón la atrajo a sus brazos y le susurró al oído -Quiero que me expliques que es eso de que has visto a muchos hombres desnudos- Claro que Albert sabía lo que su trabajo como enfermera implicaba, pero no pudo evitar el cuestionarla, sentía cómo los celos lo quemaban por dentro.

Candy por poquito y se desmaya. –Bueno lo que pasa es que tú sabes…una enfermera cuida a pacientes y pues…pues…-ahora si que Candy estaba sin habla para explicar los sacrificios que tenía que hacer como enfermera. Se miraba tan adorable toda sonrojada y sin poder emitir palabra alguna al respecto.

-Ven vamos adentro, necesito proponerte algo.- Albert cargó a Candy en sus fuertes brazos ya que al parecer ella también había perdido la habilidad de caminar.

Candy cerró sus ojos y relajó su mente con el acompasado latir del corazón amado. –_Albert dijo que me propondrá algo, ¿Qué será? Tengo mucho que pensar, tengo que decidir que camino tomar…_

Para ella todo parecía una pesadilla, nada tenía sentido. ¿_Cuanto llevaba caminando sin rumbo? ¿Exactamente en dónde se encontraba? _Se detuvo por un instante y observó que el bosque la rodeaba. La tormenta aun no cedía paso a la luz del sol. Ella amaba la lluvia, la amaba realmente, pero ahora la odiaba. Sentía un gran odio hacia casi todo lo que un día amó. El rechazo del ser amado la había convertido de un momento a otro en una persona totalmente diferente. En una persona tan llena de amargura que ni ella misma se reconocía. Decidió seguir caminando ignorando otra vez por completo todo lo que la rodeaba ¡qué gran error! El relinchar de un caballo y el grito del jinete la hizo volver en conciencia y pudo observar como este caía de su caballo ante su mirada atónita.

Neil se encontraba buscando a su hermana cuando de improvisto una figura femenina se cruzó en su camino. Para evitar lastimarla, cambió bruscamente el rumbo del caballo, pero al no ser el mejor jinete, no pudo controlar el movimiento e inevitablemente cayó al suelo.

-¡No!-Emma se acercó y corroboró que el hombre estaba inmóvil. –Oye, me escuchas, oh no, esta inconsciente.- Emma empezó a temblar y a llorar. El hombre se le hacía conocido, pero no lo podía ubicar...

-¡¿Neil?! ¡Por todos los cielos, eres Neil! Despierta por favor, mira que este no es un buen momento para que te pase algo.-Emma empezó a angustiarse más. –Mira que tu hermana te necesita más que nunca…- Por un instante Emma abandonó su propio dolor y pensó en cuan miserable se veía Eliza al descubrirse que ella era una hija ilegitima. La pelirroja al igual que ella había perdido su lugar en su familia. Emma levantó la vista, desesperada, y no muy lejos, distinguió una pequeña cabaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a toda prisa pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

-Lo siento Tom, tu tendrás que compartir con Eliza. Yo con ella ni a la vuelta de la esquina.- Terry realmente no deseaba el estar cerca de quien creía era la principal culpable de que él no podía estar con su pecosa.

-Mira que yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ella.- Tom sintió como su estómago empezó a revolvérsele al recordar el beso que le fue robado. No pensaba exponerse mas ante esa viola labios.

-No te contradigas, cuando entramos, el estar cerca de ella no parecía incomodarte, sino todo lo contrario.- Terry sonrió burlón.

-Silencio, que despertarán a Eliza. Miren si el problema es el estar cerca de ella no se preocupen, que nos iremos juntas en el mismo caballo…mientras ustedes comparten el otro.- Dijo Paty con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eso nunca!- expresaron los dos al unísono.

En eso se escucharon unos gritos de auxilio seguidos por fuertes e incesantes golpes a la puerta. Los tres salieron a toda prisa.

-¡Auxilio! Es Neil… ¡creo que está muerto!…- Emma decía entre lágrimas.

Eliza quien fingía estar dormida, ya que Tom y Terry la habían despertado con su discusión, se levantó a toda prisa olvidando por un momento su pie lastimado y casi cae al suelo si no es por que alcanzó a agarrarse de una vieja silla.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Neil… ¿muerto?… ¡No digas estupideces!-

-Se cayó de su caballo y esta inconsciente, parece muerto… Vamos les mostrare en donde está…-Emma salió presurosa, Tom y Terry salieron corriendo tras ella y Eliza intentó hacer lo mismo pero Paty la detuvo.

-Eliza, con tu pie como esta no llegarás muy lejos, espera aquí, en un momento regreso. - Paty salió rápidamente tras los demás dejando a una desconsolada Eliza.

Pero la pelirroja no hizo caso y saltando en un pie y equilibrándose de donde podía salió en busca de su hermano. Al cruzar la puerta se cayó, pero no le importó, se arrastró como pudo para poder ir al encuentro de su hermano. -¡Neil…Neil…Neil!- Eliza no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su hermano- ¡Neil no puedes estar muerto, no puedes!

Cuando llegaron a la escena del accidente Neil yacía aún en el suelo. Tanto Terry como Tom no sabían que hacer.

Al llegar Paty, tomó los signos vitales de Neil y escuchó los gritos desgarradores de Eliza que se acercaban. Terry y Tom vieron cómo la pelirroja se arrastraba por el suelo sin importarle nada más que llegar hasta donde su hermano se encontraba. Ambos fueron a su encuentro. Terry la cargó en sus brazos y se preguntó cómo era posible que esa persona pesara tanto. Tom al ver la acción de Terry sintió un gran alivio, ya que era una carga muy pesada. Al momento en que llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba Neil, Terry puso a Eliza a su lado, no podía cargarla por un segundo más…

-Neil…despierta Neil, no puedes morir, eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo.- Eliza no dejaba de llorar, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado hermano.

-Eliza, no te preocupes, está vivo, inconsciente, pero vivo.-

Paty estaba algo preocupada ya que Neil no recuperaba el conocimiento. –Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico- Afortunadamente el caballo de Neil se había quedado con él, por lo tanto como pudieron lo subieron al caballo {1} Paty se subió también para evitar que Neil cayera –Lo voy a llevar a la casa Andrew, Candy es enfermera y lo podrá ayudar mientras encontramos a un doctor- explicó y salió galopando a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, de verdad que esa chica era toda una amazona.

Terry movió la cabeza como tratando de entender el como era posible que esa chica pudiera sostener a Neil. Además, ahora sí que estaba en un dilema: ¿compartir su caballo con Eliza o Emma? Tom definitivamente estaba fuera de la jugada. Para sorpresa de Terry la pelirroja le pidió a Tom que la llevara con su hermano. El vaquero sólo suspiró, resignado ante la petición.

-Espérame aquí. Deja que vaya por el caballo.-Ni loco pensaba cargarla otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Emma se acercó a Eliza y se arrodilló a su lado para darle un abrazo. Ante la sorpresiva acción de la castaña, la pelirroja empezó a llorar nuevamente. Emma se sentía realmente culpable ya que su descuido provocó el accidente.

Ellas no lo sabían pero ese era el principio de una amistad que afectaría a muchas personas.

Eliza, de camino al encuentro con su hermano hizo algo que hace mucho no hacia: pidió la intervención divina en favor de su hermano para que estuviera bien. Nada de lo acontecido hasta ese momento le parecía tener trascendencia. Lo único que realmente le importaba era que él estuviera bien.

Terry y Emma los seguían de cerca.

-El accidente fue mi culpa,-confesó Emma entre lágrimas-Yo caminaba tan distraída…

-Tranquilízate. El culparte no solucionará nada.- Terry realmente odiaba a Neil pero no le deseaba la muerte, esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Sí, tienes razón…

* * *

><p>Tanto Candy como Albert se cambiaron su ropa mojada y quedaron en reunirse en el estudio de Albert.<p>

Candy no sabía el por qué pero se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Olvidó tocar a la puerta y entró encontrándose con una imagen de ensueño. Albert se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras observaba el jardín. La lluvia había terminado y el inigualable aroma a tierra mojada se combinaba en una suave brisa con la esencia de las rosas plantadas en el jardín. Ésta entraba por las ventanas abiertas y jugueteaba con los dorados cabellos de su amado, combinándose a su vez con el agradable e inigualable aroma de Albert. Esto le hizo recordar una escena ya antes vivida.

Albert al notar la presencia de su amada se acercó a ella con paso firme y una mirada decidida. La abrazó para después tomarla de los hombros, con sus ojos celestes fijos en las orbes esmeraldas.

-Candy, sé que este no es el mejor momento y que estoy apresurando las cosas… pero te he amado en silencio tanto tiempo, que para mí el esperar más me parece innecesario...-

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un hermoso anillo, el cual colocó en el dedo anular de la dama.

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Candy?-

La sorpresa de la mujer fue mayúscula… ¿Era verdad que Albert le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Delirando? ¿Alucinando?

Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que derramar lágrimas, ya que su voz la había abandonado. Abrió sus labios para expresar su respuesta y en eso fue interrumpida por alguien de la servidumbre…

-¡Señorita! El Sr. Leagan está seriamente herido, necesita atención inmediata, venga por favor.

La enfermera salió corriendo del estudio sin dar el esperado sí que el caballero esperaba escuchar.

Albert solo suspiró, Candy no le había respondido, pero no se tiraba a la derrota ya que ella se había dejado poner el anillo y ahora lo llevaba consigo…pero aun así nada estaba seguro, todo podía pasar. Albert acarició su parpado ya que sintió un poco de incomodidad, resultado del puñetazo de Terry de la noche anterior. Aún se encontraba un poco hinchado, pero apenas y era visible.

-Candy, Neil esta inconsciente, se cayó de su caballo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-inmediatamente el instinto de Candy se apodero de la situación.

-No lo sé.-

-Dorothy por favor tráeme mi botiquín, está en mi habitación.- Decía mientras revisaba los signos vitales.

En ese momento Albert se acercó a Neil quien estaba sobre uno de los enormes sofás de la sala principal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Al parecer sufrió un desmayo a consecuencia del golpe que recibió al caer de su caballo…su respiración y pulso parecen normales.

-¡Candy tienes que salvar a mi hermano, por favor no dejes que se muera!- Imploraba llorosa Eliza quien era cargada en brazos de un agitado Tom.

Tanto Albert, Candy y el resto de los presentes se sorprendieron del aspecto tan desaliñado de la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes Candy- Dorothy olvidó las formalidades mientras le daba a su amiga lo que le había pedido.

Candy puso alcohol cerca de la nariz de Neil provocando que despertara inmediatamente.

-¡AHHH mi cabeza!- se quejó. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio

-No te levantes. Déjame revisarte, ¿te duele algo?- preguntó Candy

-Me duele todo, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que caí del caballo.

-Pareces lúcido, eso está muy bien. -explicó Candy-pero no está de más que un médico especialista te revise…

-Ya mandamos llamarlo. - Paty estaba realmente aliviada ya que todo parecía reducirse a un simple desmayo y moretones.

-¡Eres un tonto! Me asustaste tanto, pensé que te perdería.- Eliza lloraba más.

-¿Eliza que te pasó?- preguntó Neil, su hermana realmente lucia deplorable.

Eliza solo agachó la mirada.

Candy tomó un pañuelo y acercándose a Eliza, le limpió el rostro con delicadeza.

-Tom puedes llevarla a mi habitación, por favor sígueme.- Tom sólo suspiró, eran muchos escalones y los que tenía que subir…

-Neil es mejor que te quedes en donde estás. Necesitas que el médico te revise más a fondo.- Le explicó Candy al ver como este se incorporaba para ir con su hermana.

Albert se quedó con su "sobrino" mientras observaba como Candy se retiraba sin mirarlo y sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra…

¿_Será que rechazará mi petición?_ Pensó desesperado. Definitivamente, no había sido el mejor momento...

Continuará…

* * *

><p>{1} Lo sé, lo sé es muy peligroso el mover a una persona herida, y es una locura el subirlo en un caballo, pero lo que pasa es que Paty y los chicos creyeron que era lo mejor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas:<strong>

**Hermana María: Te olvidaste de mi por completo, ni idea tengo de porque me invitaste a participar en tu historia si harías eso. Además de que hace mucho que no escribes…**

**Albert: Te tardas meses en publicar la continuación y ahora me dejas en vilo, ¿y aun así te llamas mi fan? ¿Y No se supone que me darías más tiempo en cada capítulo?... ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?**

**CrisdeA: (Temblando…Temblando…Temblando…)**

**Eliza: Comiendo como una puerca, que no miras lo gorda que está...**

**CrisdeA: (Llorando…llorando…llorando) ¡Para tu información no he comido como puerca, es más, me han prohibido el café y el chocolate! (llorando) por eso me he deprimido tanto estos últimos meses. **

**Eliza: ¡Ja! Pero aun así estas tan gorda, eso te pasa por ser una glotona.**

**CrisdeA: (Llorando)**

**Candy: Deja de atacarla, no vez que una mujer que amamanta es muy sensible además de que por ahora no puede consumir las cosas que le gustan (tirándome a llorar a los brazos de Candy).**

**Albert: ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Es esa la razón por la que no sabía nada de ti, en tantos meses? Pero quien se atrevió a…**

**Candy: Albert, ella es una mujer felizmente casada…**

**Albert: ¿Qué? Eso nunca me lo dijo… (Albert se da cuenta de lo que esta a punto de decir y mejor cambia el tema) Por cierto muchas felicidades. ¿Cuánto tiene el bebé?**

**Eliza: ¿Felicidades de qué? ¿De que trajo a otro ser inocente a este mundo cruel e inhumano? Mejor apúrate a escribir la continuación… Mugroso intento de escritora de fics…¡Y más te vale que me dejes bien parada! Si no…ahora que lo recuerdo ¿qué es eso de que querías matar a mi hermano? ¿No te basta con dejarme huérfana de padre, toda golpeada y humillada, ahora también me quieres dejar deshermanada?**

**Neil: Eso es cierto, mi caída no venía al caso, sólo estas buscando formas de vengarte de mí y mi hermana por hacer sufrir en el pasado a tu amiga Candy. Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué es eso de que ahora soy hermano de Candy?…Es mejor que también me hagas hijo del jardinero.**

**Archie: ¿Se puede saber que estas pensando al no incluirme en este capítulo? Tu fic cada capítulo baja más de clase. Sin contar que hace 10 meses que no actualizas…**

**Terry: Odio ser un personaje secundario, mira que yo soy un magnifico actor, estas desperdiciando mi talento…**

**Candy: ¿Que no escucharon que Cris necesita reposo absoluto? ¡Ya déjenla descansar para que pueda pronto escribir la continuación! (Candy hablando para que solo yo escuche:) Más te vale que cumplas lo que prometiste para el próximo capi… ++eso suena amenazante++**

**Albert: Ven vamos a tu cama, no debes de estar parada, ya Candy me explico toda la situación…**

**++ ¡Por fin! ++ **

* * *

><p><strong>LobadeDia: <strong>Muchas gracias por tu comentario Lobita bonita, mira que no sé como Albert no se enoja contigo, ya que hasta con Tom quieres :P Yo solo con mi werito…bueno weritos ;) Gracias por darme ánimos a continuar escribiendo este loco fic :D Yo también TQM

**Luna Andry: **Saludos para ti también, mira que ahora sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estoy devuelta :D espero que ahora si pueda actualizar más pronto y que todavía te acuerdes de mi humilde fic para que puedas recibir mis disculpas

**Brower Alhely: **Ay mi sensei ya me imaginaba que la escena del árbol te gustaría, ya estoy conociendo tus gustos…bueno conozco tus gustos :p Gracias por darme animo a seguir escribiendo, esta peque e inocente saltamontes TQM

**RVM85: **Hola mira que ahora si se me cae la cara de vergüenza ya hace muchísimo que no actualizaba…ay claro que yo quiero ser Candy ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Vere Canedo**: Lo siento *haciendo reverencias…* de verdad LO SIENTO! No fue mi intención el casi hacerte enloquecer, yo sé lo que es eso de esperar una infinidad porque actualicen, de verdad lo siento, espero y todavía te acuerdes del fic y puedas aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Guest (Anónimo 7-18-2012): **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar, tu comentario me dio muchos ánimos gracias :D

**Lady angel: **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad siento el tardar en actualizar, la verdad que me siento muy apenada, que alegría el poder compartir unas carcajadas contigo, yo me mato de la risa cuando escribo (bueno :'( si ya sé que casi nunca escribo), es un alivio que hay personas que entienden mi sentido del humor, eso me anima a continuar este fic

**Guest (Anónimo 11-8-2012): **:'( por favor perdóname…yo lo siento mucho, de verdad siento el tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capi, gracias por tu comentario, espero y aun te acuerdes de mi fic y aceptes mis disculpas ;)

**Amy riverarosa: **Hola bueno aquí te dejo la continuación como disculpa, espero y me disculpes por tardar tanto en actualizar muchas gracias por comentar

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: **Hola siento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar, :'( te pido miles de disculpas, ya estoy de vuelta y espero ahora si el poder subir un capi más seguido :D, muchas gracias por tu comentario

**MARYMEN: **Hola muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario el cual me ha dado muchos ánimos de escribir :D haces que me sonroje :D te pido miles de disculpas por tardar siglos en actualizar, espero no decepcionarte y te guste la continuación y aceptes mis disculpas

**Rosa Amanda: **Hola, pues sí hay mucho amor ;) por eso continuare con este fic, lo siento de verdad, te pido miles de disculpas, nunca pensé abandonar el fic ni tardarme siglos en continuarlo, muchas gracias por tu comentario el cual me da ánimos a escribir

**Rosario: **Hola yo también quiero una Albert Drácula, a mí no me importaría ser mordida por él :D muchas gracias por comentar, no te imaginas lo bien que me le hizo tu comentario, me ayudo al por fin terminar este capi, espero no decepcionarte

Agradezco infinidad sus comentarios espero haber contestados a todos ya que soy una distraída, sino por favor discúlpenme

06/02/13


	17. Chapter 17

El Descubrimiento

Capítulo 17

"_La medida del amor es amar sin medida"_

_San Agustín_

-Te digo que quiero ir con mi hermano.- Ordenaba Eliza pero a la vez ella no quería apartarse de esos brazos fuertes y cálidos. -No quiero que me recuestes en la cama de esa mugrienta…se me pegaran sus pulgas…-Eliza reclamo a Tom con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El vaquero se hizo el sordo y la recostó con delicadeza, fue un instante…digamos que una milésima de segundo, en el que sus ojos se cruzaron; provocando en Tom un escalofrió y en la pelirroja una descarga eléctrica que la hizo sentir que su corazón explotaba.

La chica caminaba de prisa pero al llegar frete a la puerta detuvo su paso y suspiro profundamente antes de entrar a su habitación, ahora lo que menos le apetecía era el atender a Eliza, pero su sentido del deber era más fuerte que otra cosa. Pero al abrir la puerta se llevó tremenda sorpresa: Eliza estaba llorando, se veía tan débil, tan desprotegida, a ella ya no le quedaba ni un ápice de la estirada y orgullosa "dama" que era.

Tom suspiro aliviado al ver que Candy se haría cargo de esa pesadilla pelirroja. La verdad que esa chica era una carga muy pesada para él. Inmediatamente se disculpó con la mirada con Candy y salió a toda prisa como si dejara un incendio tras él; salía como un pobre hombre huyendo de un abrazador fuego del cual no quería ser víctima.

Candy se sorprendió en demasía al ver a Tom actuar de esa manera: parecía un chiquillo asustado. _¿Pero que le habrá hecho Eliza?_ Pensó Candy al ver como ese hombre salía huyendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Eliza, ¿me permites revisarte?- Para la sorpresa de la rubia la estirada mujer no levanto la vista, solo seguía llorando.

-Mira Eliza, sé que por lo que estás pasando es muy difícil, pero déjame revisarte, te ves muy mal. Aunque no lo creas no quiero que estés así, prefiero a la Eliza altanera de siempre.

-¡Eso es lo que me faltaba, que precisamente tú me dijeras eso!-Ahora Eliza se puso a llorar con más fuerzas ya nada le importaba.

Candy al ser tan noble no supo cómo sucedió pero abrazo a la pelirroja para consolarla, para la sorpresa enorme de ella Eliza acepto su abrazo.

Después de estar llorando por unos minutos Eliza se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó de su enemiga. Pero dejo que Candy la revisara, ya que no tenía fuerzas para pelear con ella. -_Esta dama de establo en verdad que es más terca que esas criaturas con las que compartió los establos.-_ Pensó Eliza casi provocándole la risa, al imaginarse a Candy como una mula con dos coletas rizadas.

-Eliza necesitas unas puntadas en esta herida.-Decía la enfermera mientras revisaba una de sus rodillas. –Y tu tobillo está muy inflamado…-

-¡Ay! ¡Duele mucho no lo toques! ¡No me toques no quiero que me pongas tus mugrosas manos encima!- Lloriqueo.

-No te preocupes cuando el medico termine de atender a Neal, después vendrá a revisarte a ti... No te preocupes. Neal está bien, ya ves como es de cabeza dura-Le dio ánimos al ver la mirada de extrema preocupación de la pelirroja.

Eliza solo asintió ya otra vez sin ánimos de discutir. Entonces se tomó el tiempo de observar algo que le había pasado desapercibido. Era un enorme diamante montado en un fino anillo dorado. Ahora sí que tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvarse; inmediatamente mientras observaba el destello producido por el diamante mientras los traviesos rayos solares lo acariciaban se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea. Solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-Ten, puedes darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa una vez que el medico te revise. – Candy le ofrecía una muda de ropa incluyendo ropa interior.

_-Que asco no pienso usar eso-, _pensó Eliza pero se mordió los labios ya que no quería quedar todavía aún más mal parada ante la futura Sra. Andrew. A quien ahora veía como su única salvación. Eliza suspiro profundamente mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas el no seguir llorando al recordar que ahora Candy era su "hermanastra." Que ahora su existencia no importaba, que ahora ella era la "mugrienta" hija de un jardinero, de quien ella ni el nombre conocía.

-No te preocupes, la ropa interior es nueva…-Candy suspiro con tristeza al recordar la humillación que Eliza le había hecho cuando niña al descubrirla usando uno de sus vestidos.

Eliza se sorprendió al sentir que esa "huérfana" parecía leerle la mente. En eso ella recordó que una vez ella humillo a Candy al descubrirla probándose uno de sus vestidos. En verdad que era irónico, ella había vivido una vida de lujos y había tenido todo lo que en verdad le pertenecía a Candy. Ahora que analizaba su actual situación con más calma, se preguntaba si esto era la cosecha de todos sus actos inhumanos contra esa "huérfana" a quien había maltratado desde su primer encuentro. Eran tantas las maldades que le había hecho que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta.

Mientras Eliza analizaba su situación con profundidad, en otra de las habitaciones un grupo de damas habían recurrido a la oración.

La anciana cerró los ojos y suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido ese día, no podía creer que apenas fuera medio día. Ya estaba exhausta. Llevo su mano a su cabeza inadvertidamente mientras el reloj cucu anunciaba la hora. Ese sonido nunca antes le había parecido tan abrumador. Todo estaba ahora en un tipo de calma, así como cuando una tormenta termina. Volvió a suspirar, ya que lo pensaba una tormenta si había terminado, esa creada por la naturaleza, desafortunadamente la creada por sus inconscientes familiares apenas comenzaba.

-Gracias por hacernos compañía Hermana, y por orar con nosotras.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Sra. Elroy.- La monjita sonrio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, eran pocas las personas que la intimidaban y la Sra. Elroy era una de ellas.

-Toc…toc…toc

-Señora Elroy ya es tarde, ¿desea que se sirva la comida?- Esa nada más y nada menos que para la sorpresa de las tres damas era Martha, la abuela de Patty, quien al ver el estado de caos en el que estaban todos los empleados decido hacerse cargo. Hasta había pensado el usar el uniforme de la servidumbre ya que le parecía muy bonito, pero desafortunadamente no encontraron ninguno de su talla.

-Sra. Martha, en estos momentos no creo que nadie esté pensando en comi…da…-fue interrumpida por unos raros sonido que provenían del estómago de la monjita. –…Que todos sean avisados de reunirse en el comedor.-La Sra. Elroy se encontraba muy apenada al olvidar que sin importar lo que pasara ella nunca debía de perder la cortesía. Y ahora había muchas personas a quienes atender.

La pobre Hermana María casi se desmaya de la vergüenza, pero con todo lo acontecido no había probado bocado.

-Disculpen por entrar sin tocar, la puerta estaba abierta. Sarah, Neal está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, al parecer lo tiro un caballo…

-¡Pero que dices William!- Sarah quien hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba perdida en sus propias cavilaciones se paró toda alterada. –No puede ser, mi Neal tiene que estar bien.

-No te preocupes Sarah, Neal esta consciente y parece estar bien, en este momento lo está revisando el médico. Mira Eliza también se encuentra algo mal, creo que ella te necesita más, de hecho Candy la está atendiendo en su habitación.-

Albert casi suspira, en verdad que su hermosa novia no tenía remedio era siempre muy noble aun con quienes no lo merecían. Eran esa y muchas otras cualidades las que lo tenían loco por ella. Ahora sí que Albert suspiro, al recordar su arrebato al pedirle matrimonio a Candy de esa manera tan poco romántica y con menos de veinticuatro horas de noviazgo, pero en verdad que esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza.

Tanto Sarah como su tía salieron a toda prisa acompañadas por la hermana María y la Sra. O'Brian.

Él decidió que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Candy ya que aunque ese no fuera el mejor de los momentos él todavía no recibía una respuesta y la incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que hacia tan solo unos minutos que esperaba la respuesta. Albert sonrio, en verdad que la amaba sin medida, ya que solo esa adorable mujer lo podía hacer actuar como un inconsciente y arrebatado adolescente. Sonrió aun más al recordar como en un impulso por no apartarse de ella en un pasado no muy lejano le había ocultado que había recuperado su memoria. En verdad que esa pecosa llorona lo hacía cometer cada locura, así que al recordar todas las locuras que él había cometido gracias a Candy, Albert entro en razón al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la recamara de ella. Albert pensaba que era mejor el retirarse a su estudio para pensar mejor las cosas y decidir su siguiente paso, tal vez lo mejor sería pedirle a Candy que olvidara su propuesta de matrimonio ya que lo había hecho en un arrebato. Para su sorpresa, en el momento en el que se disponía a retirarse, la puerta se abrió de improvisto y se encontró frente a frente con la culpable de su agonía.

Candy había decidido salir de la habitación al ver como el medico la revisaba, por ahora le dejaría a Eliza en sus manos. La verdad era que tenía algo que hacer…

-¡Albert!- Candy sintió como millares de mariposillas traviesas jugueteaban en su vientre al encontrarse con ese divino caballero. –Justo en este momento iba en tu búsqueda.- La rubia sentía como un nudo ahora se formaba en su garganta al ver la mirada llena de ansiedad de él. En un momento ella se odio por provocar esa reacción en el, pero a la vez su vanidad femenina se engrandeció al ver como ella, afectaba a ese esa monumento de hombre.

-Ven.- Fue todo lo que el apuesto rubio dijo mientras tiraba todo su autocontrol y solo se dejaba guiar por el amor sin medida que sentía por Candy, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ella lo siguió sin decir nada, sin pensar, así como una palomilla hipnotizada por la brillante luz. Lo siguió hasta su estudio, aquel en el que él un día le rebelara su verdadera identidad.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neuro:<strong>

**Neal: ¡Se supone que me convertirías en hijo del jardinero! ¿Ahora como podre seguir viviendo? **

**Cris: Eso a mí no me importa…ups lo dije en voz alta…Neal, mira el lado positivo, así siempre estarás relacionado a Candy (Sonriendo con malicia)**

**Neal: Eres la mujer más cruel que he conocido.**

**Cris: Sipi sí, ¿por cierto, que te parece mi nueva oficina?**

**Neal: Primero que nada, necesitas limpiar y cambiar la… (Sale corriendo como loco)**

**Cris: ¡Muajajajajajajajaja! Creo que mudarme al ático fue una genial idea.**

**Anthony: Ni tanto, mira que no me dejas descansar y ahora en lugar de oler a rosas; todo huele a café. A Stear le quitaste la última área de experimentación que le quedaba, ahora no hay quien lo aguante, ya que los de arriba no lo dejan hacer nada, ya que la última vez provoco un explosión.**

**Cris: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible…**

**Eliza: ¿Con quién hablas? Mira que ahora si estas más loca.**

**Cris: Si te dijera (mirando como Anthony se tapa la nariz), la que se volvería loca seria otra. ¿Ahora qué vas a reclamarme?, por favor apúrale que tengo que terminar el próximo capítulo.**

**Eliza: Sí, claro que me apurare, con eso que para escribir un mugriento capítulo a medias, de unas poco más de mil palabras, que no llega a nada te tardas meses. En verdad que ahora sí que ni a un mugriento intento de escritora de fic llegas.**

**Candy: Ahora creo que con todo el dolor de mi corazón le tendré que dar la razón a Eliza. ¡¿Qué es eso de que Albert esta pensando retractarse de su propuesta matrimonial?!**

**Cris: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…amiguita querida, no me digas eso (Llorando)**

**Candy: pero es que tú no entiendes que para todo hay un límite. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar así a tus lectores?**

**Stear: Si es que todavía tienes. Regrésame mi ático, ¿cómo es posible que solo tú puedas mirarnos, precisamente tú? (Neal no los miro, solo se asustó con una araña).**

**Cris: (Llorando) ¿Dónde está Albert? ¿Ahora él sí que no vino ni a reclamarme? ¿Estará enojado conmigo?**

**Candy: Tú sí que no tienes remedio, solo piensas en él. No entiendo, si es que lo quieres tanto… ¿por qué lo tratas así?, mira ¿cómo crees que se siente contigo ya que lo obligaste a quedarse todavía sin una respuesta? Además lo pusiste de mandadero y otra vez solo le diste muy pocas palabras.**

**Cris: Perdon…perdón..perdon (Llorando…..) Déjenme sola por favor, espera tú no te vayas, ven aquí. Dame un masajito en mis hombros, no seas malito, anda por fis, mira que estoy planeado "revivirte" y escribirte un fic. **

**Eliza: Ves lo que te digo Candy…ahora hasta habla sola. Esta cada día esta más loca…vámonos rápido, no sea que nos contagie.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, espero y ahora si permanentemente ;) Primero que nada, por favor disculpen mi tardanza, no tengo palabras para expresar mis disculpas…o casi lo olvidaba esta es solo la primera parte del capítulo 17 espero en los próximos días, sino es que mañana, subir la segunda parte…que será el capi 18 para yo misma no confundirme. Así que por favor no estén tan molestaos conmigo por dejar el capitulo de esta manera ya que no pienso tardarme meses en seguir la continuación . bueno mejor ya no prometo nada…sorry queridos lectores :'(

**Candy-Andrew-**Hola, siento tanto la tardanza, gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones, no pudo creer que ya pasara tanto tiempo. El otro día me di una vuelta por el fanfiction y que miro que desde febrero que no actualizo…no podía creer que fuera tanto tiempo, si apenas siento que hiciera unas semanas. Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue sin notarlo.

**Luna Andry**-Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y por las felicitaciones. Bueno si te contara todo lo que los personajes me hacen sufrir ni lo creerías querida amiga escritora. Me tome tu consejo y me puse a reposar pero después de reposar por largos, que serán…cinco meses? LOL…ni yo me lo puedo creer, estoy de regreso. Ahora si espero que este sea mi regreso definitivo al mundo de los fics ;) Espero y pronto se me hace leerte, mira que me llaman un montón tus fics pero no los he leído por falta de tiempo :(

**Magnolia A**-Hola, gracias a ti por leerme y comentar, por favor disculpa el que me desapareciera, bueno ahora que lo pienso sí que me he perdido de mucho verdad? Ya ni se en que va tu fic, si ya lo terminaste? :'( no he podido ponerme al día con ninguno de mis fics favoritos.

**Rosa Amanda-**Hola, gracias a ti, ay que bonito nombre tienes *.* espero y todavía te acuerdes de esta humilde historia, por favor disculpa la tardanza de meses. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios animándome a seguir escribiendo, apenas ahora he podido seguir con mi fic de verdad lo siento, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

**Loba de Día-**JAJAJAJAJA! Hola carnalita hermosa, cada que leo tu comentario me muero de la risa, solo piensas en músculos, en camas y no sé que tantas otras cosas que guarde tu cabecita. No te preocupes, Albert solo me llevo a la cama, te lo juro, como crees que Candy se pondría ya que ella estaba presente :P…por cierto tu también tienes mucho sin actualizar tus fics…recuerda que yo soy la más apasionada seguidora del Stripper y de la maquinita…ay yo quiero una como esa :'( Así que espero que pronto puedas sacar todo lo que guarda tu cabecita ;) para yo poder estas satisfecha e inspirarme. Ahora que lo pienso esa Eliza, se pasa ¿verdad? Si solo tengo unos kilitos de más, no entiendo como es que me llamo de esa manera, no pienso ni repetir esa palabra, pero yo a ella no la escucho y como ya te conozco, no te preocupes yo no pienso así de mí, no te preocupes ;)

**Amy Ri-So-**Hola, lo siento ya me imagino que casi te da un ataque al dejarte esperando tanto. Gracias por tu lindo comentario y por las felicitaciones, si, ahora te puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que estoy superduperhiper feliz :D

**Olimpia-**Hola! Gracias, de hecho ya con este bb tengo tres, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy tan perdida; ya que mis hijos ocupan todo mi tiempo :D Jajajajajajajajaja! Eso de emparentar a todos y embarazarlas a todas me parece una buena idea, veré que puedo hacer al respecto ;) Por favor disculpa la tardanza de meses, meses y meses.

**Rose De Andrew-**Hola, Gracias por los buenos deseos y por tu lindo comentario mira por favor discúlpame, no tengo ni como disculparme ya que me desaparecí por tanto tiempo. Ya le he dado muchos besitos al bb de tu parte, abracitos y besos para ti también Rose.

**Milady-**Hola, por favor discúlpame, como que te costo releerme? Eso fue porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar los últimos capítulos…Ay lo siento tanto y luego te dejo esperanto por meses, ay lo siento de verdad. Gracias por las felicitaciones y el lindo comentario, me alaga en sobremanera el que te gustara mi fic.

**Ara-**Hola, gracias por tu lindo comentario, siento muchísimo el tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero y aun te acuerdes de mi humilde historia para que puedas aceptar mis disculpas.

**Blackcat2010-**Hola…dijiste tocaya? Te has de llamar como yo, entonces te llamare Cris si es que no te molesta, por cierto ya te dije que tienes un nombre muuuuuyyyyyy bonito Cris? Jajajajaja! siempre he querido decir eso ;) Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios tocaya y de paso gracias por el comentario que me dejaste en el Foro Andrew, eres la misma Blackcat del foro, verdad? Ay tengo siglos sin ir a ese hermoso foro y nunca he podido ser muy activa. En verdad que tengo que ponerme al día ;)

**AmiAzu-**Hola, espero y estés muy bien Hermosa, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, como siempre te he dicho haces que me sonroje, ahora que lo pienso, todavía no termino de ponerme al día con tus estrellitas :'( y nunca he coincido contigo, con eso que ya casi no soy activa en el Facebook, espero y te encuentres muy bien abrazos y besos :D

**Key-**Hola, lo siento apenas ahora te pude traer el siguiente capi, muchas gracias por comentar, espero y puedas disculpar la tardanza.

**Rosario-**Hola, gracias por el comentario y por esperar por mi fic, me haces sentir muy alagada. Espero y todavía lo recuerdes y puedas disculparme por tardar meses en actualizar.

**Laila-**Hola, gracias por el comentario apenas ahora puedo continuar con mi historia, espero y todavía sigas con mi fic y puedas aceptar mis disculpas.

**Maria1972-**Hola, gracias por comentar, me haces sentir muy alagada, espero y todavía sigas con mi historia y aceptes mis disculpas por no actualizar como es debido.

**Comentario de junio 11, 2013-**Hola, que bueno que mis locuras te hicieran reír, eso me alegra a más no poder, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Lesli-**Hola, me alegra que te gustara mi historia, muchas gracias a ti por el lindo comentario.

**Brower Alhely-**Hola, sensei que más quisiera yo, pero mi…digo…nuestro Albert solo me llevo a la cama, solo eso :( Recuerda que soy una mujer felizmente matrimoniada. Muchas gracias por las porras, yo espero pronto poder leer algo tuyo ;) Así que tendrás que ponerte a escribir yo también te echare porras, mira que nuestro werito anda molesto conmigo así que apacíguamelo, tu sabes cómo ;) En verdad muchísimas gracias, tu sabes que tus palabras de ánimo significan mucho para mi :D ya sabes que te quiero mucho, pero mejor no le sigo . no sea que una Lobita se encele :P

**Comentario de julio 8, 2013-**Hola muchas gracias por comentar, los siento apenas hoy pude actualizar, en verdad espero ya no tardarme tanto como en estos últimos capítulos ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Como se los había prometido, aquí les traigo la continuación, es la segunda parte del capi anterior. Lo siento, me quedo mucho más cortito de lo que esperaba :( es un intento de Songfic dedicado a __**isismamn, **__quien hace muchísimo tiempo me había pedido escribir un fic con la canción "Cásate Conmigo" del inigualable Reyli. La letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual puse en negrilla, solo espero no meterme en problemas por infringir en los de derechos de autor o como se diga, ya que esto solo fue escrito para entretener, sin fin de lucrar ni ofender._

* * *

><p><strong>El Descubrimiento <strong>

**Capítulo 18**

"_Tengo mi futuro en las manos…" _

_Fragmento de canción de Reyli_

_-Ven.- Fue todo lo que el apuesto rubio dijo y ella lo siguió sin decir nada, sin pensar, así como una palomilla hipnotizada por la brillante luz lo siguió hasta su estudio, aquel en el que él un día rebelara su verdadera identidad._

Al entrar al estudio Albert soltó la mano de Candy para tomar unos segundos y así poder controlar su desbordante corazón, se dirigió a abrir el enorme ventanal. Mientras la rubia se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba. El aroma a tierra mojada se mezclaba con el de las rosas del jardín intensificando así su agradable aroma.

Albert parecía ahora tan frio, tan distante. En tan solo unos segundos se había colocado su careta del hombre frio y calculador de negocios, no dejando ver su interior. Candy sentía como su corazón se le desmoronaba al sentir como él le estaba ocultando su interior.

Albert al observar la mirada de ansiedad de la rubia, no pudo más y la abrazo, para después plantarle un cálido beso en la frente.

-Discúlpame amor, te pedí matrimonio en el peor de los momentos. Yo hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, que fuera especial, que fuera inolvidable. Sé que fui muy impulsivo, que apenas iniciamos una relación, pero es que…_**Tengo la cabeza en la luna,**_- Albert la abrazo fuertemente-_** tengo lo que siempre soñé, tengo una inmensa fortuna desde que te encontré…**_

El caballero intensifico el abrazo, para después recorrer la diminuta espalda con sus enormes manos, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones hasta que sus manos se posaron sobre el rostro femenino y acerco él su rostro para poder estar frente a frente mirándola a los ojos, para revelarle su interior:

-**Tengo mi futuro en las manos,-**Albert limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que salían sin control de los ojos de su amada, -**tengo el corazón a tus pies, tengo lo que tanto esperaba, desde que te encontré.- **

Para el horror de la rubia Albert retiro sus manos de su rostro y se arrodillo ante ella. Candy sentía como sus rodillas se debilitaban.

**-****Yo nací para ti, por eso es que hoy, te vine a pedir...-**Albert la tomo de su mano y le dio un beso.

-**Cásate conmigo Amor caminemos de la mano, cásate conmigo hoy, quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.-**

-Albert por favor…-Candy no podía parar de llorar.-Esto…por favor párate…

-**Eres el Amor de mi vida, Cásate conmigo.- **Albert sentía como si millares de puñetazos le golpeaban el pecho mientras su corazón latía desbordado al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

Candy, al ver el rostro suplicante de Albert se arrodillo frente a él. –Al…bert…-Otra vez el llanto le gano a la pecosa y no pudo decir más.

Albert al todavía al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, sentía como el corazón se le salía por la boca, así que decidió confesarle como es que él imaginaba que sus vidas serian.

-**Viviremos enamorados, una eterna luna de miel, somos la pareja perfecta, mañana seremos tres.  
><strong>

Candy por más que lo intentaba no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que ahora lloraba a llanto abierto al imaginarse a un pequeño niñito de ojos azules trepando árboles con ella y Albert. A ella acostándose cada noche con Albert y lo más importante; despertando todos los días al lado de ese maravilloso hombre, para después compartir sus vidas. Sí, ellos siempre vivirían enamorados, de eso estaba segura. Ellos dos compartirían todas sus penas y alegrías a lo largo de su vida como un día ya lo habían prometido.

**-Yo, nací para ti, por eso es que hoy, te vine a pedir. Cásate conmigo Amor.**-Albert se puso de pie y ayudo a Candy a incorporarse.-** Caminemos de la mano, cásate conmigo hoy, quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.**

Candy estaba tan impactada que ni asentir con la cabeza podía, ya que al tener frente a ella al amor de su vida, al hombre que hacía tiempo amaba en silencio, a quien apenas ayer creía un imposible, alguien apenas tan poco tiempo inalcanzable, diciendo todas esas dulces palabras; su cerebro y corazón habían sufrido de una sobrecarga. Ya que realmente podía ver como sería su vida al lado de ese maravilloso hombre.

-Eres el Amor de mi vida,

por favor di algo Candy. En tus ojos puedo ver tu respuesta pero necesito oír tus palabras.- Le susurró al oído-**Eres el Amor de mi vida, cásate conmigo...**

La diminuta dama por fin pudo reaccionar, al principio solamente asentía pero al mirar la sonrisa deslumbrante de Albert milagrosamente pudo encontrar su voz-¡Claro que sí me quiero casar contigo**!-**Grito con todo su corazón desbordado mientras Albert la tomaba en sus abrazos fuertes y cálidos y la levantaba del suelo para darle vueltas en el aire. Jugaban como dos chiquillos hasta que perdieron la razón.

Candy no supo como paso pero Albert la estaba besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ella se pegó más a él para así poder saborear más los labios del ser amado. Él la coloco sobre el escritorio y la devoraba a besos. La pecas nunca imagino que se pudiera sentir tanta felicidad, temía estar soñando y despertarse en su frio y solitario departamento en medio de la noche. Así que para cerciorarse; pellizco a Albert fuertemente.

El pobre hombre paro su asalto de besos al instante, en verdad que se sentía apenado al dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

-No estoy soñando...-Le volvió a pellizcar el brazo al caballero.

-Jajajajaja, se supone que eres tú misma quien tiene que pellizcarse para salir de un sueño.- La retaba divertido a Candy mientras le pellizcaba juguetonamente su adorable nariz respingada.

Candy al sentir la calidez de la piel de su amado le dio un beso en la mano del rubio, quien casi salta al sentir la descarga eléctrica. Al caballero no le que de otra que abrazar a su amada y volver a iniciar el jugueteo de besos. Ahora Candy estaba segura de que había descubierto como se sentía el subir al cielo.

Ahora ese estudio era testigo de un descubrimiento más para la vida de Candy al igual que para ¿otras personas?…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Quejas a una neurótica:<p>

_[Sección de quejas cerrada por el momento, mientras la neuro está saltando en nubes de algodón de azúcar persiguiendo unicornios morados y Pegasos rosados que vuelan sobre lagos de chocolate blanco *.*]_

Albert: ¿Qué clase de anuncio es este? Esta mujer…esta mujer… me va a escuchar, ahora sí que me hizo sufrir esperando la respuesta de Candy…Además que le tengo que decir que se nota y mucho que le hace falta su hermosa editora Joelise (Abre la puerta del ático y se encuentra con una escena que no puede ni creer)

Cris: Anda por fis, di que sí, no seas malito, te prometo que no te dolerá…

Stear: Ya te dije que no quiero, no pienso salir en ese fic…mira como tratas en este a Albert y eso que a él lo amas. No puedo ni imaginar lo que me harías a mí.

Cris: Mira, Anthony ya acepto salir en el fic, anda por fis, di que sí, por favor...por fis…por fis…será muy divertido, podrás estar cerca de tu hermano. Los tres volverán a estar juntos. Es más, dejare que uno de tus inventos funcione…anda di que sí…

Anthony: Vamos Stear, tienes que estar conmigo. No creo ser capaz de poder resistir las ocurrencias de esta loca sin ti. Cris, más te vale que mi tío no salga en tu siguiente historia, ya lo prometiste.

Cris: Bueno yo solo dije que te quedarías con la pecas…(con Albert me quedare yo muajajajajajaja…bueno si es que mi carnalita Lobita no me lo quita antes…al igual que ninguna de sus millones de fans…ahora que lo pienso; creo que tendré que secuestrarlo y esconderlo en mi casa)

Albert: Con que a esto te dedicas en tus tiempos libres, a engañarme y precisamente con mis sobrinos.

Cris: (Temblando…Temblando…Temblando….)

Albert: ¿Qué es eso de que harás a Candy quedarse con Anthony? Recuerda que ella a quien ama es a mí y pronto será mi esposa. Más importante aún, ¿Ya pensaste lo que te hará tu sensei Alhely cuando se entere?

Cris: (TEMBLANDO…)

* * *

><p>ccc-Hola! la verdad es que de eso pido mi limosna; que un día de estos dios me escuche, espero que no pase nada que me impida seguir con esta historia y con las que tengo en mi loca cabecita ;) muchas gracias por comentar.<p>

Gatita Andrew-Hola! eso también yo espero, el poder traer un capitulo más seguido, así que necesitare de todos tus buenos deseos para que no pase nada que me haga dejar de escribir ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, solo espero no que darte mal, sino te doy permiso de halarme las orejas.

Magnolia A-Hola! síííííííííííí un fic completito para leer, que emoción :D después de leer tu comentario casi me doy de topes contra la pared, en verdad que me he perdido de mucho en este año bueno desde el año pasado :'( Muchas gracias por seguir con mi fic y comentar.

Maria 1972-Hola! muchas gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, seguir conmigo y comentar. Espero pronto poder actualizar ;)

Laila-Hola! muchas gracias, espero no haberte decepcionado con la declaración de Albert ;) y como ves creo que Candy solamente pensara en ella y nunca dejara ir a Albert…bueno eso espero. Con lo que respecta a Eliza, ¿crees que todavía le falta otra marinadita para que ablande su corazón? Tal vez la haga sufrir un poquito más ;)

Rosa Amanda- Hola! jajajajajaja! Lo siento, no fue mi intención recrear esa horrible sensación de esperar por una eternidad solo para disfrutar por unos minutos…bueno serán segundos, ya que esos jueguitos duran bien poquito, verdad ;) Espero y ahora no provocarte dolor de cabeza con tanta azúcar en esta continuación :D

Karina-Hola! muchas gracias, muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia, mira espero que a esa Eliza se le quite lo miope y mala al igual que Emma…en los próximos capítulos lo sabremos ya que ni yo sé a dónde me lleva esta historia.

Amy Ri-So- Hola! muchas gracias, esos son mis pensamiento exactos, todos felices por siempre rodeados de hermosos niños *.* afortunadamente al parecer ya estamos un paso más cerquitas de lograrlo;)


	19. Chapter 19

El Descubrimiento

Capítulo 19

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo el hombre íntegro es capaz de confesar sus faltas y de reconocer sus errores." <em>

_Benjamin Franklin_

Los dos enamorados estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro, que no notaron que la puerta del estudio había sido abierta y que eran observados por un actor. Quien hizo uso te todo tu talento, para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir sin control: al descubrir que Albert le había pedido matrimonio a la pecas y ella feliz había aceptado.

Albert estaba tan feliz al recibir la anhelada respuesta de su amada que le dio vueltas en el aire, solo para después colocarla sobre el escritorio y devorarla a besos mientras le murmuraba dulces palabras; que hacían que la rubia se derritiera como azúcar sobre el fuego. Candy estaba tan feliz que ahora si sentía que moriría al sentir como su desbordado corazón latía sin control ante las dulces caricias y apasionados besos de su prometido.

Candy tembló al sentir como el hombre de su vida le acariciaba con ternura el cuello solo para después besarlo. –Siento haberte hecho esta marca…-Le daba innumerables besos en el área aun roja que el cremoso cuello lucia. Candy aun no abría los ojos ya que si lo hacía pensaba que moriría de vergüenza. Albert la hacía sentir tan segura pero a la vez tan insegura pues se sentía como una chiquilla sin experiencia y le mortificaba en sobremanera que su prometido se diera cuenta de que su corazón le taladraba su pecho. De lo que ella aún no se había percatado era que el corazón de Albert latía al mismo compas acelerado que ella. Tanto sus latitos y respiraciones agitadas creaban una hermosa melodía que hacía que el universo se alegrara al escucharla.

Se suponía que iba al comedor, todavía no sabía cómo rayos se había perdido y precisamente él había sido un testigo de tremenda escena tan…tan...cursi. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que la había perdido para siempre, ya ayer se había dado cuenta de ello pero todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que siempre la vida se encargara de lastimarlo? Primero sufrió el abandono de su madre, después la indiferencia de su padre, los maltratos de la esposa de este y por si fuera poco había tenido que renunciar a la única mujer que había amado para cumplirle…bueno para proteger a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. No recordaba cuantas veces había deseado el mejor haber muerto ese fatídico día, ¿cuantas veces había deseado el no existir? Ahora se daba cuenta que lo más maravilloso que había conocido en su vida nunca sería suyo. Él se estaba cayendo sin control en el abismo de la depresión, pero la presión cálida en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

Patty había visto como Terry se dirigía erróneamente al estudio pero no le dijo nada; ya que quería burlarse de él por unos segundos, esa era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar. A ella nadie la llamaría "ex gordita", es más, ella nunca había sido gordita, es decir y si hubiera sido gordita ¿eso qué?, y si nuevamente subiera de peso ¿eso qué? a ella esas cosas no le importaban, pero odiaba que la gente se fijara en que tan falta de peso o tan altas de peso están las personas. Eso, según ella, era realmente estúpido.

Patty estaba a punto de burlarse de Terry pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo estaba totalmente mal al ver la expresión o más bien la falta de esta en el rostro del actor. Así que se acercó sigilosa y se llevó tremenda sorpresa con la escena con la que se encontró: Albert y Candy se besaban con devoción, con infinito amor, así que no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que mientras esos dos tortolos estaban en el cielo Terry había bajado al infierno. Ella no sabía que hacer así que le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos y después lo tomo de la mano y sin decir nada lo llevo lejos de ese lugar para que no se siguiera dañando al presenciar tal escena.

Terry solamente la seguía, ella lo invito a pasar a la habitación que había sido asignada para ella y su abuela Martha para darle un poco de privacidad. Ella le sirvió un vaso con agua al caballero, Terry tomo el vaso con manos temblorosas y le dio un trago para solo después estrellarlo contra la pared. Causando un sobresalto en Patty.

-Debes de aprender a controlar tus arrebatos, sé que lo que te….-

El hombre sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se abrazó a la dama y empezó a llorar. Patty se quedó sin palabras de reproche y también se puso a llorar. Ella sentía vivamente el dolor del actor, ya que ella también había perdido al amor de su vida.

-Ellos…se van a casar, ellos estarán juntos, ella ya no me ama…

-Llora Terry…después estarás bien, tienes que estar bien, ella está viva y será feliz. Yo lo daría todo para que Stear estuviera vivo aunque no estuviese conmigo-La castaña se separó un poco del abrazo y acaricio el rostro masculino con ternura mientras le secaba las lágrimas. Sentía unas enormes ganas de protegerlo, de no dejar que nadie nunca más lo lastimara.

El actor se dejó llevar por uno más de sus arrebatos y la beso en los labios, le robo un beso. Él necesitaba el contacto de otro ser para poder consolarse. La dama no pudo ni reaccionar. ¿Que se su ponía que una debería de hacer en esos casos? La inocente Patty no tenía ni idea. Terry al no sentir resistencia profundizo el beso, provocando que la dama abriera su boca para así también poder saborear la juguetona lengua del actor. En verdad que Patty era una buena alumna, ya que ella le respondió al beso con igual intensidad para la sorpresa del actor. Después de unos instantes los dos se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro con total incredulidad de lo que acaban de experimentar.

-Te estaba buscando para que vinieras a comer, pero creo que ahora en lo menos que piensas es en comida.- La abuela Martha estaba muy emocionada; ya que pensaba que por fin su nieta abría su corazón a alguien, además que era muy divertido el ver las expresiones en los rostros de esos dos jóvenes.

-¡Abuela! Esto no es lo que parece…esto no fue nada, solo…

-Sí…sí, deja y les traigo la comida a la habitación. Ya es muy tarde y mira que no has comido, estas esquelética mi niña, tienes que comer a tus horas. Espérenme aquí, ahoritita les traigo algo de comer. No se preocupen,-les guiño un ojo- vendré en un rato, ustedes continúen-La anciana salió a toda prisa con tremenda sonrisa.

-¿Abuela qué es eso que nos traerás la comida aquí? Abuela te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy esquelética, abuela…-Patty salió corriendo persiguiendo a su abuela dejando a un muy confundido Terry.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- Terry no podía creer todo lo que esa chica le había hecho sentir, si apenas hacía unos instantes sentía que moría de desamor…no entendía como ese beso le había llegado hasta su…¿corazón? Decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de ese lugar que lo hacía actuar tan fuera de si, -¿Qué tendrá el agua de Lakewood?- se quedó observando el vaso roto con algo de recelo. Ahora que si le decían que esa Patty era una hechicera realmente lo creería.

Una hora después Terry salía a toda prisa con maleta en mano para buscar un auto. Estaba buscando a alguien de servicio para que lo pudiera llevar a la estación de tren más cercana.

-¿A dónde vas? Recuerda que mañana en el rodeo tienes que demostrarme lo buen jinete que eres.

-No necesito probarte nada a ti…así que hazte a un lado vaquerillo.

-Chicos…Eliza tiene una genial idea para poder resolver todo lo que el periódico público. Ella dice que necesita que la acompañemos a Chicago- Patty llevaba un pequeño maletín con ropa y otras cosas-Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Eliza a bajar mientras yo preparo un auto,-Al mirar que el actor llevaba una maleta se la quitó y le dio algo a cambio sin que este se diera cuenta.- Terry, no lo mires así, es un sándwich, come.- Patty se retiró a toda prisa sin dejar que ellos pudieran contestarle o negarse.

-Oye, espera, ¿cómo se te ocurre seguir dando órdenes ? Devuélveme mi maleta- Terry no entendía como ella podía actuar como si nada después de que compartieran tremendo beso, realmente molesto le dio una mordida a su sándwich y al momento se arrepintió, no por que no le pareciera delicioso, sino porque recordó que esa chica tal vez era una hechicera. No quería que lo embrujara aún más.

-Ven, acompáñame a ir por Eliza, mira que esa sí que pesa-Tom tomo a Terry del abrazo evitando que fuera con Patty ya que se había dado cuenta que algo raro se traían esos dos porque había escuchado sin querer a Patty y su abuela conversar sobre el actor.

Terry se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Tom y giro para reclamarle pero se quedó sin palabras al mirar a cierto rubio quien se dirigía hacia ellos. Maldijo interiormente a su "amigo" al ver la enorme sonrisa que se cargaba mientras se acercaba a ellos. Pero siguió comiendo su sándwich ya que realmente estaba delicioso, es más, estaba seguro que era el sándwich más delicioso que jamás hubiera comido. Ahora sí que creía que esa Patty le había puesto algo raro a su emparedado; ya que no entendía como en una situación tan difícil como esa podía disfrutar el comer.

-Te estaba buscando Terry, Candy anda muy preocupada ya que se acaba de dar cuenta que no bajaste a comer-Albert ahora sí que ni cuenta se dio de como sus palabras habían molestado al actor, el cual siguió devorando su sándwich a toda prisa…para poder responderle.

-Es que estaba preparando mi equipaje, me voy, este lugar es muy acogedor…pero es demasiado para mi gusto-El actor oculto su tristeza dándole la última mordida a su sándwich.

-No te puedes ir todavía, recuerda que tienes que competir en el rodeo-Tom no pensaba dejar huir a ese actorcillo, no sin antes derrotarlo.

-¿Rodeo? ¿Van a participar? ¿Los dos?-Albert estaba realmente sorprendido al ver como Tom y Terry parecían los mejores amigos en tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

-Sí, vamos a participar, ahora que lo pienso, por que no participas tú también, veremos quién es el mejor…jinete-Hablo Terry sin pensar ya que así tendría que quedarse en Lakewood por más tiempo y eso realmente le molestaba.

-Bueno, yo nunca he participado en un rodeo, suena divertido…pero no sería una competencia justa ya que Tom tiene más experiencia que nosotros, seguro y él gana.

-¿Ahora resulta que te da miedo perder Albert?-Terry no pudo evitar criticarlo.

-No creo que tenga miedo a perder, si no a Candy. No creo que le dé permiso-Dijo Tom burlón al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amiga. Recordó como en el comedor los dos rubios habían anunciado su compromiso matrimonial y como los dos se veían realmente nerviosos, pero nadie se sorprendió demasiado con la noticia. Albert de forma juguetona hasta le había pedido la mano de Candy a la Hermana María quien solo sonreía complacida. Las más emocionadas aparte de Candy eran Annie y la abuela Martha quien no dejaban de hablar y preguntar ¿cuándo sería la fiesta de compromiso? y ¿cuándo el matrimonio?, de a quien invitarían etcétera…etcétera…etcétera.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? Si están hablando del rodeo, claro que Albert no puede participar-Se acercó al caballero y le tomo el brazo con ansiedad. Candy estaba buscando a sus padres y hermanos para darle las buenas nuevas. Al escuchar sin querer de lo que hablaban los chicos inmediatamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y un horrible presagio, como si algo terrible fuera a suceder.

Albert sintió como Candy temblaba e inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y le sonrió con ternura.

-No te preocupes, si tú no quieres no participare.

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert, Candy sintió como si su alma le regresara al cuerpo.

-¿Qué te dije Terry? Este pobre amigo, no tiene remedio, la Candy lo tiene todo embrujado.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón Tom, vamos por Eliza-Terry se fue caminando a toda prisa, realmente le dolía ver a esos dos tan enamorados.

-¿Por Eliza?-Candy ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno según Patty, Eliza tiene un plan para arreglar lo del periódico, así que la acompañaremos a Chicago. Lo más probable es que regresemos muy tarde o a primera hora mañana. Así que no podre llevar de regreso al Hogar de Pony a la hermana María.

-No te preocupes, sino la puedo llevar yo mismo le pediré a uno de los empleados que la lleve, bueno después de hablar con los padres de Candy, espero y acepten darme la mano de su hija-Albert ahora sí que sentía como el estómago se le revolvía, le estaban dando unas nauseas horribles. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de nervioso.

-Señor, la señorita Eliza solicita su presencia, dice que es de vida o muerte-Le decía Dorothy totalmente apenada ya que no quería interrumpir, pero según Eliza era de vida o muerte que buscara al Sr. Andrew.

Por su parte Terry se encontraba frente la puerta de la habitación de Eliza…bueno de Candy, gracias a la abuela Martha sabia en donde se encontraba Eliza, en verdad que odiaba el andar tan distraído. Tal vez todo era culpa de la resaca que se cargaba. –_No volveré a tomar-_se prometió mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Pero que no piensas entrar?- La abuela Martha realmente que se estaba divirtiendo al ver el nerviosismo del actor. Ella bien que sabía que era por entrar en los aposentos de Candy. Solo esperaba que pronto la olvidara por completo, ya que pensaba que él y su nieta harían una hermosa pareja.

Al mirar como Terry abría la puerta Martha se retiró ya que había mucho que preparar.

Terry abrió la puerta y se sorprendió en sobremanera al descubrir que la recamara de Candy estaba como él se la había imaginado. Las enormes ventanas tenían unas cortinas blancas que jugueteaban con el viento, la cama estilo princesa también tenía su sobrecama blanca, de seda. Su habitación era luminosa, blanca y pura como ella. Solo algo estaba fuera de lugar; una horrible bruja pelirroja sentada en la pulcra cama. Esa sí que era una cruel manera de devolverlo a su realidad.

-Eliza, vamos, Patty te espera en el auto.

-¿Terry? No creí que aceptaras cooperar conmigo, gracias.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Eliza?-Terry la observaba con desconfianza mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella.

-Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber-Albert miro a Eliza como si mirara a una cucaracha. Él no pensaba tentarse el corazón para tratar con su "sobrina" estaba realmente cansado de que siempre le hiciera la vida imposible a Candy.

-No sabía que los amores de Candy tuvieran tan pocos modales…se supone que se toca a la puerta primero antes de entrar-Eliza casi se muerde la lengua al darse cuenta que ahora no era momento para sacar su ponzoña. Lo bueno o lo malo, dependiendo a quien se le pregunte, fue que no se mordió la lengua sino caería muerta envenenamiento al instante.

Mientras Eliza le explicaba a Albert y Terry su plan, la familia McAllister entraba a la mansión después de haber hablado con Emma mientras comían un helado en el pueblo, ahora venían a que ella se disculpara con Candy.

Emma ahora que analizaba su comportamiento realmente se sentía apenada. Ella no era una mala persona, pero al sentir como si Candy le quitara a las personas más importantes en su vida se sintió enloquecer. Ahora ya más tranquila se daba cuenta que había actuado como una chiquilla caprichosa.

Tom seguía conversando con Candy quien al mirar entrar a sus padres junto con sus hermanos sintió un gran alivio ya que pensó que tal vez se habían marchado, cuando Tom le explicaba que él había visto a la familia subirse a un auto antes de que fuera la hora de comer. En verdad que Candy se reprochó en sobremanera el no haberse dado ni cuenta que su familia y Terry faltaban en el comedor. Pero es que estaba en las nubes con la propuesta de matrimonio de Albert, que si alguien le preguntaba que había comido ni sabría que decirles ya que ni recordaba por andar en un estado de ensoñación.

-Candy, necesitamos hablar-Emma tomo suplicante la mano de su ahora hermanastra y observo con algo de tristeza y resignación el anillo de compromiso-quiero pedirte disculpas…mis palabras…

-No hay nada que disculpar, yo te comprendo Emma, a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas es a nuestra mamá, puedo ver que para ella eres como su propia hija-Candy se sentía tan feliz ya que miraba sincero arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hermanastra…ahora sabía que realmente seria como su hermana. No sabía el por qué, pero ella estaba totalmente segura que de ese día en adelante serian como verdaderas hermanas.

-Wow, si fue cierto lo que nos dijo Emma, William te pidió matrimonio, ¿no es así? Ella dijo que había visto que llevabas lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso mientras revisabas a Neal. Mira que hermoso anillo cariño- Su madre le tomaba la mano con emoción, solo para después abrazarla.-Mira que ese William no se anda por las ramas, sí que se apresuró, es mi tipo de hombre.

-¿Pero que no se supone que primero tiene que pedir nuestro consentimiento?- El padrastro de Candy empezaba a actuar como un verdadero padre celoso, es que de verdad sentía que conocía a Candy desde siempre ya que desde que se enteró de la existencia de las hijas de Mandy no había día en el que no pensara en ellas, en preocuparse si estaban bien.

Los hermanitos pequeños de Candy solo observan a los adultos y se sentían realmente felices al pensar que ahora ya estaban todos juntos. Ahora tenían a sus otras dos hermanas, solo esperaban que no fueran igual de caprichosas y regañonas que Emma.

Por su parte la tía abuela había decidido que ya estaba muy vieja para andar tras sus inconscientes familiares, los dejaría hacer lo que se les diera la gana, ella no intervendría, aunque se lo pidieran. Ella estaba muy cansada para oponerse a los planes de William, además de que ella sabía que contra él nunca ganaría. Al fin de cuentas, según ella, le quedaban muy pocos años de vida así que no tendría que soportar la crítica de la gente por mucho tiempo. Después de pensarlo mejor la señora Elroy decidió que solo en algo intervendría, ella hablaría con el Sr. Leagan; ya que quería saber que ocurriría con Sarah y Eliza. Aunque Sarah no llevara su sangre ella la quería mucho. Por esa misma razón la mansión Leagan en Lakewood ella se la había regalado a Sarah. La anciana se sintió realmente culpable ya que nunca le había demostrado realmente a Sarah todo el cariño que sentía por ella ya que ella inconscientemente había tratado de no abrirle su corazón por ser ella la hija de su "rival". Elroy siempre supo que su difunto esposo nunca la amo, él nunca había olvidado a su primera esposa quien había muerto al nacer Sarah. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella se sentía muy culpable al no haber derramado todo su amor maternal en Sarah. Ella no era la culpable de que su esposo no la amara, ella era una inocente niña. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre sintió celos de como su difunto marido le consentía todos los caprichos a su hija y de como a él parecía no importarle nadie más que su hija.

-Tengo que enmendar muchos errores…-se masajeo la sien ya que si de corregir errores se trataba Candy también tendría que estar incluida en su larga lista de personas a quienes le tendría que pedir perdón…-No me gusta esto de volverme vieja, cada día me pongo más sentimental y senil.-Se limpió unas lágrimas escurridizas al recordar como había tratado a Candy, muy en especial después de la muerte de Anthony y después que Stear se enrolara en el ejército.

Elroy decidió que era hora de dejar de preocuparse por el que dirán. Además de que según ella solo sufriría las críticas por muy poco tiempo. Toda su vida había sido dictada por el que dirán, por esa misma razón nunca se había divorciado de su ahora difunto esposo a pesar de ser totalmente infeliz al darse cuenta que él no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Elroy suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, el tener dinero y prestigio no lo era todo en la vida. Ella ahora que lo pensaba mejor ayudaría a su sobrino a cumplir su más anhelado sueño. Ella a pesar de ser vieja y estar cansada apoyaría a su inconsciente sobrino a encontrar la felicidad.

Albert decidió que para poder llevar acabo el plan de Eliza tenía primero que hablar con los progenitores de su prometida. Ya que ellos tendrían mucho que ver en la solución del problema con lo publicación del periódico.

-Eliza, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tenemos primero que hablar con la pareja McAllister para pedir su permiso. No podemos ponernos a decir cosas en su nombre y mucho menos mentiras y cosas tan drásticas.

Por lo tanto una vez que terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo fueron en busca de los McAllister.

Afortunadamente los encontraron en uno de los estudios conversando con Candy y Annie.

Terry quien ayudaba a Eliza a caminar mientras la tomaba del brazo la ayudo a sentarse en un sillón e inmediatamente ubico a Tom y le fue a reclamar.- ¿Por qué me dejas a Eliza a mí solo? ¿No se suponía que entre los dos nos haríamos cargo?

Tom solo lo ignoro. La verdad era que no podía confesarle a nadie que esa pelirroja lo tenía traumado.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de algo sumamente importante.- Albert se dirigía a la pareja McAllister, afortunadamente los niños se encontraban ahora jugando en el jardín, por lo tanto podría hablar sin tapujos sobre el plan de Eliza.

-Si se trata de pedir la mano de Candy, tienes nuestro permiso para desposarla.- La madre de Candy estaba tan feliz de encontrar a sus hijas que nada más le importaba.

-Mandy, cariño, ¿qué no se supone que es una decisión de los dos?- El Sr. McAllister decidió hacer sufrir un poco al hombre que había lastimado a una de sus hijas.

Albert quien temporalmente había olvidado sus nervios volvió a sentir nauseas. No encontraba ni por dónde empezar, él sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba. Él pobre utilizo toda su experiencia en el mundo de los negocios para poder recobrar la calma.

Para Archie era realmente divertido el ver esa faceta de Albert. Ya que él era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, el verlas tan vivamente en su rostro le parecía fascinante.

-Por favor discúlpenme, por hacer las cosas de una manera tan apresurada y poco tradicional. Les pido la mano de su hija Candy y de verdad espero que me la den, ya que con o sin su consentimiento yo pienso casarme con ella lo más pronto posible.- Albert se mostró seguro y calmado mientras que en su interior se reclamaba por hablarles de esa manera a los progenitores de Candy, pero no lo pudo evitar porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar con completa claridad de que palabras serían las más adecuadas. Afortunadamente para él, solo Archie se dio cuenta de ello.

-Sí, eres mi tipo de hombre, felicidades hija, elegiste bien.-Le decía Mandy a Candy con una enorme sonrisa, la cual desapareció al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Emma.

-Bueno con esa respuesta no me queda más que darles mi bendición- El Sr. McAllister respondió mientras apretaba con cariño una de las manos de su hija Emma quien estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Felicidades, espero de todo corazón, que vivan una hermosa vida matrimonial y me den muchos sobrinitos.- Dijo Emma tragándose sus lágrimas y tristeza.

-Gracias Emma…-Candy corrió a abrazarla ya que sabía lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras para su ahora hermana.

-Pero tío, diles ya lo que planeamos hacer, tenemos que salir para Chicago lo antes posible- Eliza no podía soportar seguir viendo y escuchando tanta cursilería.

Fue así como Albert decidió explicarles el plan de Eliza. Afortunadamente la mente retorcida de la pelirroja ahora parecía que sería usada para el ¿bien? Ya que ahora Eliza era una persona ¿integra?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>

**Terry: Te digo que tienes que traer a tu hermosísima editora Joelise, mira que se nota que la necesitas. Los ratings han bajado mucho sin ella.**

**Cris: pero es que ella esta súper busy con su trabajo, no me atrevo a robarle su tiempo personal.**

**Terry: No sé qué tengas que hacer, pero la quiero de regreso (totalmente molesto). Por cierto, tu historia no avanza nada, mira que eso de quedarme esperando meses por mi guion fue de lo menos profesional, más te vale que ahora si escribas más pronto, ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer conmigo? Ahora resulta que Patty y yo…no me mires así…mejor no me digas nada, es mejor no saber nada (se retira muy pensativo).**

**Anthony: Que bien que ya se fue, no lo soporto. ¿Qué es lo que Candy le miro? Entiendo que a ella le guste mi tío ya que él se parece a mí… ¿pero ese actor?**

**Cris: (Moviendo la cabeza) Yo creo que tú eres quien se parece a mi príncipe Albert, recuerda que él nació primero…**

**Anthony: ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Cris: Lo siento mi adorado Anthony, no puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta, no fue mi intención que lo escucharas, sé que te lastiman mis palabras, ya que siempre sentiste celos de Albert porque que tu madre lo quería tanto…bla…bla...bla… (Hablando sin pensar que tan dolorosas son mis palabras).**

**Stear: Ves lo que te digo Anthony, esta mujer es más malvada que Eliza (Mirándome como una bacteria bajo un microscopio). ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner a la inocente y dulce Patty como la pareja de Terry? Esto, déjame recordarte, no es la caperucita roja.**

**Cris: Mi adorado Stear, por fin entiendo por qué estás tan molesto conmigo, no es porque me apropie de tu ático, sino por lo que planeo que haga Patty con Terry, ¿verdad? (Tanto Anthony y Stear, se van dejándome sola y sin palabras).**

**(Después de unos minutos de estar intentando escribir…tratando de no pensar en el abandono de esos dos…)**

**Albert: ¿Pero que tanto estas escribiendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme de cómplice de Eliza? ¿Por qué no podías utilizar otra manera de arreglar tu desordenada historia? ¿No te parece que en este capítulo estoy mal caracterizado? Soy yo quien siempre sabe lo que hacer y no necesito consejos de Eliza.**

**Cris: (Sin palabras)**

**Albert: Sin contar que otra vez me diste muy pocas líneas, y me haces parecer como un mal educado ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que soy el protagonista?**

**Candy: Te pasas amiga no puedo comprenderte. ¿Cómo es posible que te tardaras tanto en actualizar si ya tenías el capítulo casi terminado la última vez que publicaste? Me dijiste que a máximo publicarías en una semana.**

**Cris: (Llorando) Otra vez tengo problemas técnicos…es decir, mi laptop se murió (llorando) lo bueno fue que cuando note que mi laptop fallaba guarde el capi en una memoria…pero mi laptop no inicia. Ya hasta le hice una reconfiguración…le hice de todo, pero no funciona, no inicia (llorando…). Luego intente usar la compu de mi esposin, pero como es nueva, no tenía el programa Word todavía instalado y no podía escribir ni nada de nada, ya que mi clave para poder poner el programa estaba mal: en lugar de ser de 25 caracteres era solo de 24…soy una distraída(llorando) no tengo remedio, así que como no quería comprar otra vez Word, pues me puse a buscar la forma de poder escribir…al fin de cuentas de pura chiripa encontré la clave correcta y por eso hoy estoy aquí amiga, siguiendo con la continuación del fic…bla…bla…bla…**

**Candy: Vámonos amor, no creo poder soportar el seguir escuchándola, cuando se pone a hablar no hay quien la pare (Toma a Albert de la mano y se retiran).**

**Cris: …así que ahora creo que este fic tiene una maldición ya que cada vez que me inspiro para escribir, algo pasa. Ahora sí que lo único bonito que me ha dado el intentar escribir son los hermosos comentarios. ¿Pero a qué hora se fueron? En fin, gracias a los comentarios es que continuare con esta historia sin importar lo que pase…bueno mientras tenga vida… (Hablando sola como una loca).**

**Emma:** **Ya deja de hablar sola, ¿por qué me convertiste en una bipolar como tú? ¿Cómo puedo estar en un instante totalmente furiosa con Candy y al otro instante feliz de la vida con ella? Eso no va con la psicología de mi personaje.**

**Cris: Mira otro día hablamos…hoy estoy muy ocupada(Levantándome de mi silla para poder empujar…que diga…para poder mostrarle la salida a Emma).**

* * *

><p>MIL GRACIAS! Por seguir con esta loca historia. Realmente me siento feliz por los hermosos reviews y views, yo pensé que ya nadie seguiría con este fic, por tardarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad estoy muy agradecida :D Ahora les pido un gran favor: que me manden sus vibras para que ya nada pase y pueda actualizar cada semana o sino por lo menos cada quince días.<p>

**Quevivacandy-**Hola! Muchas gracias y bienvenida…bueno esta vez no deje la historia por meses solo por uno…bueno ahora que lo pienso, eso fue mucho tiempo, sorry :'( De verdad que estoy apenada de tener tan mala suerte con mis computadoras y tardarme en publicar.

**Magnolia A**-Hola! Gracias por seguir con mi historia a pesar de tanto tiempo, que bueno que te gusto la declaración de amor.

**Amy Ri-So-**Hola! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, siento siempre tardarme en publicar por una cosa u otra. Sí, esa Candy es una suertuda y me mata de envidia.

**Gatita Andrew**-Hola! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Me tendré que pensar como hacerle para la boda, y creo que tienes una genial idea, una boda secreta seria perfecta ;) Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Laila-**Hola! Sí pobre de Tom esa Eliza parece que quiere con él, espero y no se le haga y que nuestro vaquero pueda superar tremendo trauma. Gracias a ti por comentar.

**CandyFan-**Hi! Thanks for your review. I'm sooooo sorry for not being able to upload sooner. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to update the story at least twice a month, let's just hope that I would not have anymore "technical" difficulties.

**Conchy73**-Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Lo siento me he tardado mucho en actualizar. Estoy haciendo changuitos para que ya nada raro pase y pueda actualizar mas seguido.

**Karina-**Hola! que bien que el capitulo 18 te hiciera feliz. Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir con mi loca historia.

**Blackcat2010-**Hola! "mandame pero ya a descular hormigas a la cabeza de rabano" JAJAJAJAJAJA! Tocaya no tienes ni idea de como me he reído con esa frase y con tus comentarios. Mira que mi idea original era que Patty y Terry quedaran juntos…jajajajaja…pero después como que Emma me gusto más para él…después me gusto más Patty otra vez jajaja. De hecho todavía nada está escrito en piedra, o como se diga, en mi historia todavía todo puede pasar, así que tal vez haga otra encuesta. LOL yo no tengo remedio. Ay que hermoso nombre tienes Cristina…no lo puedo evitar jajajaja me encanta decirlo. Por cierto, que hermosa historia la de tu penname...así que tienes una gatita de tres añitos y negrita?…yo también quiero tener una, pero ya tengo dos perritos y mis tres hijos, por lo tanto seria mucha más responsabilidad…además de que a mis locos perros no les gustan los gatos :'( Bueno mejor le paro, que no dejo de hablar. Muchas gracias, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer tus reviews llenos de tus ocurrencias, mil gracias. PD: como que castrarías a Albert? Te pasas tocaya, ese sería el más grave crimen contra la humanidad.

**LobadeDia-**Hola carnalita! Como que tengo que escribir algo candente para que escribas sobre mi hermoso stripper? :'( mira carnalita no estoy muy inspirada en ese aspecto, mismo ahorita aquí andan mis escuincles grito y grito, no te preocupes, solo están jugando. Pero dime carnalita, como puedo escribir algo H así? Por favor pásamela por ahora y dame un capi bien candente para mi stripper…pa poder inspirarme, bueno o sino aunque sea con medio capi me conformo ;) Muchas gracias por tus reviews carnalita Lobita bonita.

** -**Hola! No te preocupes, que a Albert nadie le quitara a Candy…bueno eso digo yo. Mira a Anthony planeaba revivirlo no para este fic sino para otro que pensaba sería una historia para Anthony JAJAJAJAJA! Pero por más que lo intente no pude salir del primer capítulo ya que aunque me la pase de coqueta con sus sobrinos solo Albert existe para mí. Él es y siempre será mi Andrew favorito 3 Muchas gracias por comentar.

**SANDYBELLHNDZ-**Hola! Mira el arrancar una carcajada me hace sentir la más dichosa del mundo, ya que según yo, esta historia la publique con la esperanza de compartir mis locuras con alguien que las entendiera. Gracias por comentar.

Espero haber contestado a todos los reviews sino por favor disculpen a esta distraída neurótica con su historia llena de errores 4-9-13


	20. Chapter 20

El Descubrimiento

Capítulo 20

"_¿Acaso no destruimos a nuestros enemigos cuando los hacemos amigos nuestros?"_

Abraham Lincoln

Patty sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras esperaba sentada en el auto, agradeció al cielo que sus acompañantes tardaran tanto en llegar, ya que necesitaba controlar sus nervios. –No, por favor, no otra vez, no puedo volverme a enamorarme de alguien que a quien realmente ama es a Candy- Se quitó sus anteojos y los limpio con manos temblorosas contra la falda de su vestido. Al observar lo que vestía se dio cuenta que por una extraña razón quería verse femenina y se había puesto un hermoso vestido veraniego. –Tonta, tonta…tonta…-Se reclamaba una y otra vez al darse cuenta de ello, que quería impresionar al actor.-Yo no soy bonita, ¿cómo puedo tan si quiera imaginar que pudiera gustarle? Terry hubiera besado a Tom si en ese instante fuera él quien estuviera a su lado…-suspiro con tristeza, era mejor no pensar.-Ya se están tardando mucho, me estoy volviendo loca, aquí hablando sola,- Observo como Tom y Terry llevaba cada uno de un brazo a Eliza, mientras la pobre saltaba con un pie.

Patty inmediatamente salió del auto-Pero…que poco caballerosos…ven Eliza-La castaña cargo a Eliza en sus brazos ante la sorpresa atónita de los dos "caballeros" y la "dama" pelirroja.

-Espera, dámela a mí, es muy pesada.-Tom se apeno en sobremanera al ver que Patty los miraba con reproche.

-Abre la puerta Terry.

El caballero solo hizo lo que se le pidió sin pensarlo, no entendía como esa chica se la pasaba dándole ordenes y lo peor era que él las seguía. Lo que realmente no podía entender era de donde esa chica sacaba tanta fuerza física, si Eliza era pesadísima.

Mientras todos terminaban de subir al auto Emma llego corriendo.

-Espérenme, yo también voy- Se subió a la parte trasera del auto con la ayuda de Tom.

Tom inmediatamente ayudo a subir a la dama, estaba realmente feliz de no estar solo en la parte trasera con Eliza, además de que ella le serviría de "escudo", por lo tanto la ayudo a sentarse en medio. Ahora sí que el pobre vaquero imagino que así se habría sentido Perseo mientras se escudaba para poder en la oportunidad correcta decapitar a Medusa. Lástima que Eliza no era Medusa ni el Perseo, se lamentó.

Al acomodarse en el auto, ahora sí que no entendía por qué su presencia era requerida en Chicago.

-Eliza, entiendo el que Terry tenga que ir contigo, en cierta forma entiendo el que quieras que Patty te acompañe, pero dime; ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto.

-Si quieres no tienes que ir, pero yo necesito a alguien que me ayude a movilizarme…y tú eres el más indicado…gracias a tu fuerza bruta…-Eliza fue interrumpida por una discusión.

-Es inaudito, yo no quiero ser el copiloto de una mujer.

-Terry, ya te dije que yo conduciré, así te guste o no. Si quieres puedes cambia lugar con Tom o una de las chicas e imagínate que alguien más esta al volante, -Patty estaba realmente molesta con la actitud machista del actor.

-Está bien, si me necesitas tanto te ayudare Eliza.-Al mirar a esos dos, Tom decidió que era mejor el ir a Chicago, ya que no pensaba dejar que Terry se le acercara a Patty más de lo necesario.

-Cambiemos lugar Terry…"amigo"-Tom no pensaba dejarle el camino libre con Patty a ese actorcillo de pacotilla.

-Aquí estoy bien,-Terry no pensaba dejar que Tom estuviera al lado de Patty, bien que se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba. -Vámonos Patty, que ya es tarde y quiero estar de regreso en Lakewood para la competencia de rodeo, "amigo mío" veremos quién es el mejor.- Miro para atrás con una mirada llena de reto para Tom con su particular sonrisa de lado.

-¿Entonces Albert y tus padres piensan ir a Chicago?- pregunto Patty tratando de cambiar el tema mientras ponía el auto en marcha como toda una experta.

-Sí, yo decidí venir en el auto con ustedes-Emma ni de broma pensaba el poder aguantar la miel que su ahora hermana y el prometido de esta derramaban. Así que decidió ir con Eliza ya que se sentía algo culpable por lo del accidente de Neil, pero él ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de su madre así que su presencia no era requerida. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era el acercarse a Eliza para apoyarla en el difícil momento por el que estaba pasando, ya que ella de cierta forma la comprendía.-Me iba a quedar a cuidar a mis hermanitos, en Lakewood, pero Annie dijo que ella se haría cargo. Ya que ella tenía que quedarse en Lakewood para esperar a sus padres adoptivos, quien estaban de camino y decirles todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que planeamos hacer.

-Ahora ella está muy preocupada por sus padres y como reaccionaran. Espero y todo este bien.-Dijo Tom con ansiedad imaginándose lo que pasaría con su padre si sus "verdaderos" padres aparecieran de repente. Aunque secretamente Tom hubiese sido muy feliz de encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, sabía que eso sería un golpe muy duro para su padre. De hecho en un principio él sentía algo de resentimiento por haber sido abandonado y tal vez sería algo que nunca pudiera superar por completo, pero ahora estaba agradecido con la vida por haberle entregado a un padre quien aunque no fuera de sangre, con él había creado un vínculo tan fuerte que muy pocos padres e hijos lograban. Él sabía que un padre no es el que te engendra, sino el que te acompaña por el camino de la vida, sin importar cuan agotador sea y te ayuda a sacudirte el polvo cuando caes y a limpiarte las heridas.

* * *

><p>Mientras los cinco ocupantes de ese auto se quedaban en silencio cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones; Albert, Candy, y sus padres se despedían de la Sra. Elroy y los niños.<p>

-Yo creo que sería mejor que el chofer me lleve de regreso,-la hermana María se sentía algo incomoda al saber que el mismo Albert la llevaría al Hogar de Pony.-Creo que es mejor que de una vez se vayan a Chicago, como les dijo la Srta. Pony a los padres de Candy y Annie, la adopción de Candy nunca se concretó. La de Annie sí, ya que los Britter tramitaron todo y legalmente le dieron su apellido. Por lo que concierne a Candy fueron los Leagan quienes iniciaron la adopción por decirlo de una manera, pero nunca la hicieron legal. Después cuando Candy se fue a vivir con la familia Andrew su nombre nunca fue cambiado legalmente, y nunca se tramito una adopción, ella solo fue una Andrew en nombre. Además de que se necesita un mínimo de quince años de diferencia para que alguien pueda adoptar [1]. Así que en consecuencia el Sr. Andrew nunca adopto a Candy. Realmente lo que paso es que no tenemos espacio y fondos suficientes para cuidar de los niños después de los doce años y por eso si no son adoptados por lo menos tratamos de buscarles patrocinadores, personas que le ayuden a poder desarrollarse en la sociedad. Nuestras más grandes patrocinadoras son Mary Jane, tu maestra Candy, quien te enseño enfermería, la abuela Martha y la Sra. Elroy quien nos ha dado muy generosas donaciones con las cuales hemos podido hacer remodelaciones y tener más espacio para los niños. Es preferible si podemos encontrar a una familia amorosa que se pueda hacer cargo de ellos. Nosotras en un principio creímos que ese era el caso con los Leagan, pero desafortunadamente nuestra Candy sufrió muchos maltratos. Lo siento Candy, -la monjita la abrazo fuertemente-en aquel tiempo, cuando te visite, me di cuenta que no te trataban como un miembro más de la familia, pero si te llevaba de regreso tu situación, creí yo, seria aun peor. Es muy triste pero esa es la realidad, no tenemos los fondos suficientes para poder darles la educación y cuidados adecuados a adolescentes. –Ahora la monjita no podía parar de llorar, ya que se sentía muy culpable al enterarse realmente como había sido tratada Candy por la misma boca de Sarah Leagan.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy consciente de ello, por favor no llore.-Candy le seco las lágrimas a su querida "madre" no podía verla llorar y menos soportar que se culpara, ella siempre había cuidado de ella lo mejor que sus posibilidades se lo permitían y no la culpaba por nada, al contrario siempre le estaría agradecida.-Muchas gracias señora Elroy, los niños del hogar son mi familia. Siempre le estaré agradecida por ayudarlos.-Se acercó a tomarle la mano a Elroy.

-No tienes que darme las gracias a mí, yo doy las donaciones por que así lo quiere mi sobrino William, es él quien me dio el dinero para que se pudieran hacer las remodelaciones al Hogar de Pony.

Candy se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver como Albert le reclamaba con su mirada a su tía por echarlo de cabeza. A él no le gustaba que la gente se diera cuenta de sus obras, así era Albert: Él hacia las cosas que le parecían correctas no para glorificarse, sino para poder ayudar a quien lo necesitaba sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

-Bueno si es que me lo permiten me gustaría ayudarlas en lo que pueda Hermana, además de dinero puedo donar mi tiempo.-La abuela Martha estaba tan feliz de poder ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban.

-Muchas gracias Martha, usted es muy buena con nuestros niños, todos preguntan por usted.- La monjita no pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar que la última vez que la Sra. O' Brian visito el hogar la hizo de caballito de los niños más pequeños. Esa abuela era única, ella era como una niña más en el hogar.

Annie estaba muerta de nervios al pensar que ahora todo el mundo sabría que ellas eran hijas de los McAllister. Ya que eso sería lo que dirían; que ellas dos eran hijas de la pareja MacAllister, solamente la familia sabría que su verdadero padre era el Sr. Leagan. Solo esperaba que sus padres adoptivos no sufrieran…mucho.

-Annie todo estará bien, ya tranquilízate.-Candy no podía soportar el mirar a su hermana tan preocupada.

-Es que no sé cómo reaccionaran mis padres, ellos me quieren como a una verdadera hija. No puedo tan siquiera imaginar como reaccionara mi madre. Solo espero que ellos quieran seguir siendo parte de mi vida.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija, Amanda sintió un dolor incalculable, ella, su amada hija tenía otros padres, ella tenía otra madre. La tendría que compartir con alguien más, Amanda sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar pero al momento ella misma se reprendió ya que solo debería de sentir agradecimiento hacia la pareja Britter porque ellos le brindaron a su hija un hogar mientras ella no podía.

-Annie, mi niña no te preocupes si así lo deseas nunca se sabrá que eres mi hija.-Ahora Amanda no pudo contener más las lágrimas.- Si crees que eso lastimaría a tus padres y a ti, yo estoy dispuesta a no revelar tu verdadera identidad. Estoy dispuesta a nunca decirle a nadie que soy tu madre, solo te pido que me permitas el estar a tu lado…-No pudo continuar ya que el llanto ahogo su voz mientras Annie la abrazaba sin saber que contestarle.

-Mandy…-El señor McAllister se quedó sin palabras, él sabía cómo el decir esas palabras le taladraban el alma a su amada esposa.

De lo que ni Annie y Mandy se habían dado cuenta era que la pareja Britter las observaban con total desconcierto. Una de sus peores pesadillas se había convertido en realidad, perdían a otra hija. La Sra. Britter al procesar la información de que la verdadera madre de Annie había aparecido se desmayó y casi da contra el suelo si el Sr. Britter no la hubiera abrazado.

-¡Mamá!- Annie se soltó del abrazo de Mandy y corrió al auxilio de la mujer a quien ella había considerado su madre desde hacía años. Ella era algo estirada y estricta pero Annie sabía que a su manera la Sra. Britter la quería incondicionalmente.

Mandy sintió como su corazón se le estrujaba al ver a su hija atender a su otra madre. Candy por primera vez había olvidado que era enfermera y ella había corrido con su madre, al mirar el dolor que su rostro reflejaba sintió una necesidad enorme de consolarla.

-Candy, ayuda a mi madre por favor,-imploraba Annie mientras Archie guiaba al Sr. Britter a una habitación de huéspedes.

Candy al instante se percató de su actitud poco profesional y le dio un abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo en busca de la Sra. Britter.

Albert solo suspiro tal parecía que ahora sería difícil el llevar a cabo el plan de Eliza. Aun no podía creer como era posible que precisamente hubiera encomendado a Eliza tremenda tarea. Si lo que la Hermana María decía de la adopción de Candy era cierto, realmente no había ningún impedimento para que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos. Ahora lo más importante era el lograr que el periódico se retractara en las calumnias en contra de Candy y limpiar su nombre, según Eliza se encargaría de eso, pero realmente no la consideraba digna de confianza, por eso había decidido él también viajar a Chicago, claro solo después de visitar el hogar de Pony y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden con la adopción, más bien cerciorarse que tal adopción no existía. –_Necesito hablar con George personalmente, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo es posible que no analizara todo con calma?-_Se reclamaba mientras una persona de la oficina del telégrafo llegaba a toda prisa con un telegrama en mano.

Albert le dio una muy buena propina al muchacho que le entrego el sobre.

El telegrama decía lo siguiente:

**Estoy a punto de seguir con lo acordado. Fui primero al hogar, ya que recordé que nunca legalice una adopción. Corrobore que no hay tal adopción, por lo tanto eso no es problema. No te preocupes seguiré con el plan.**

Albert suspiro aliviado, además de que el encargado del telégrafo al ser un muy buen amigo de George estaba seguro que nunca revelaría nada del contenido del telegrama a nadie. Y si lo hiciera eso no importaba ya que lo más importante era que no había lazos legales que lo separaran de Candy.

Por primera vez Albert se reclamó el siempre encomendar a George asuntos tan importantes ya que ni él mismo estaba al tanto de como se había hecho la "adopción" de Candy. Albert recordó lo que en aquel entonces le había dicho a George:

-_Candy esta rumbo a México, tenemos que rescatarla, tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar. No importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero ella tiene que estar segura con la familia Andrew; así que hazla miembro de ella._

Fue así como después Candy fue a vivir con su tía y sobrinos, por órdenes suyas, nunca le cruzo por la mente de que dicha "adopción" del "Tío Abuelo" nunca existió, de que Candy nunca fue realmente una Andrew, Candy nunca fue una Andrew…claro que habría personas que dudaran de eso y dijeran que aunque no hubiera papeles legales los Andrew habían adoptado a Candy y había vivido como una Andrew por eso él no tenía el derecho a amarla, pero él nunca había vivido con Candy como su tutor y mucho menos como su padre. Era cierto que había vivido con ella en Chicago, pero en ese entonces él no sabía quién era y se relacionaron solo como amigos, los mejores amigos, bueno él se había enamorado como un loco de ella…pero él no estaba infringiendo ninguna ley, él no era un pervertido sin escrúpulos. Él era solo un hombre que había perdido la memoria y en consecuencia se había enamorado sin poderlo evitar de la dulce enfermera que cuidaba de él, ese no era un crimen y si así lo fuera él estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias ya que no pensaba renunciar a su amor por nociones poco fundadas en la realidad. Recordó lo terriblemente horrible que se había sentido al recuperar la memoria y al darse cuenta que él no tenía derecho de amarla. Muchas veces el mismo se había odiado al recordar las palabras encomendadas a George "hazla miembro de la familia Andrew "pero ahora que lo pensaba claramente, nunca hubo nada que le impidiera amarla porque ella nunca había sido una Andrew. Ahora él se encargaría de realmente convertirla en una Andrew por todas las de ley. Ella sería una Andrew por el resto de su vida de eso estaba seguro, él nunca la dejaría apartarse de su lado, él siempre la amaría hasta su ultimo soplo de vida y sabía que ella a él.

-¿Que dice el telegrama? Te quedaste encerrado en tus propios pensamientos hijo. ¿Es que son cosas graves?- La Sra. Eleroy ya había tenido suficiente de observar como su sobrino pensaba con intensidad desmedida.

-Al contrario tía, son buenas noticias, unas muy buenas.- Albert se acercó a abrazar a su tía y le dio vueltas en el air.

-¡Me lastimas!, ¿es que te volviste loco? Mi bastón se caerá…- Aunque la tía le reclamaba no podía parar de sonreír, nunca había visto a su sobrino tan eufórico.

-Lo siento tía, pero es que parece que todo lo que en un principio parecía un impedimento nunca lo fue.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

Albert puso a su tía en el suelo y se sacó de su bolsillo el telegrama para que su tía lo pudiera leer.

-Ya veo, además de que los verdaderos padres de Candy aparecieron ella nunca fue una Andrew, por lo tanto no habrá nada que ensombrezca su amor ante la sociedad.-Elroy se sentía muy feliz por su sobrino.- Pero si ella realmente hubiera sido adoptada como una Andrew eso no importaría ya que lo más importante es que ustedes dos se aman y como me lo habías dicho no hay lazos sanguíneos que los aten. Mientras encuentres tu felicidad lo que diga la sociedad sale sobrando William.

-Sí, tía usted tiene toda la razón.- Le decía Albert mientras le plantaba un beso en una de las mejillas de su tía.

Elroy sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar de felicidad porque esa era la primera vez que su amado sobrino se mostraba afectuoso con ella. Ahora sí que Elroy pensó que además de estar senil se estaba volviendo sorda y sufría de alucinaciones por que no podía creer lo que su sobrino le decía, William le daba la razón absoluta y además le había dado un beso.

Albert ordeno a un empleado de confianza que llevara de regreso a la hermana María, ya que ahora pensaba que era mejor ir a Chicago lo antes posible para asegurarse que lo que saliera de la boca de Eliza no perjudicara a nadie.

Mientras la tía Elroy se iba a sentar a una banca acompañada de la Hermana María para poder observar a los hermanitos de Candy jugar. El rubio se dirigió a la mansión en busca de su prometida y el matrimonio McAllister, ahora parecía que sus planes tendrían que cambiar ya que al parecer Annie había cambiado de opinión y quería seguir siendo una Britter.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Sra. Elroy.

-Le digo que debería de quedarse hasta mañana para que acompañe a Annie en estos momentos tan difíciles además también para que descanse.-La anciana al escuchar las risas y gritos de deleite de los niños mientras jugaban fue transportada a los tiempos en que tres chiquillos jugueteaban por todos lados. En verdad que estaba cansada de tanta perdida, estaba tan cansada.

-En verdad le agradezco pero tengo que ir prontamente al Hogar de Pony es que tenemos mucho que hacer. El día no parece suficiente para poder terminar todas las tareas que se requieren hacer en el hogar.-La Hermana sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Es que no tienen el personal suficiente?

-Realmente la mayor parte del tiempo somos solo la señorita Pony y yo quienes cuidamos de los niños, hay voluntarios que nos ayudan y todos los niños tienen responsabilidades, pero aun así siempre hay mucho que hacer, más ahora que tenemos más niños.

-Yo podría ayudarles hermana, mire yo no tengo las energías para cuidar a niños así como Martha pero si les puedo ayudar a pagar el sueldo para un par de empleadas. Disculpe mi sinceridad, pero usted luce agotada.

La hermana María se apeno en sobremanera ya que ella le había dicho a la Sra. Elroy sus problemas con falta de personal no para que le ayudara sino para que entendiera la razón por la que tenía que regresar al Hogar de Pony lo antes posible. La Hermana María a pesar de sentirse sumamente apenada acepto el ofrecimiento de la Sra. Elroy, ya que era por el bien de sus niños. Ella por sus niños estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo. –Muchas gracias, realmente eso sería de mucha ayuda. No tengo las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle…

-No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en hacérmelo saber, yo los ayudare en lo que pueda. Ustedes hacen una gran labor, ahora que estoy en el ocaso de mi vida me he dado cuenta en que hay muchas cosas más importantes que el tener dinero y poder.- Cerro sus ojos mientras su mente dibujaba los rostros de sus seres queridos a quienes había perdido, lo que más le dolía era la pérdida de su adorada sobrina Rosemary y la de sus sobrinos Anthony y Stear. -_Ellos abandonaron este mundo aun siendo tan jóvenes, aun teniendo un largo camino por recorrer… ¿y yo que he hecho?, solo me he dedicado a vivir por el que dirán_…-pensó con reproche para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Albert se encontró con sus futuros suegros abrazados: Amanda lloraba en silencio mientas su marido la consolaba. Se disponía a retirarse cuando Mandy llamo su nombre.<p>

-William creo que no podre acompañarlo a Chicago…

A Albert no le dio tiempo de contestar porque Candy salió de la habitación con su cara llena de preocupación.

-Madre, la Sra. Britter y Annie quieren hablar con ustedes.-Candy inmediatamente fue con Albert, quien la abrazo de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, tu mami estará bien. Ya que se ve que tiene tu temple.

-¿Albert tenemos que ir a Chicago? Creo que mi madre se ve muy agotada.

-Tal vez solo vaya yo, ya que quiero supervisar a esa Eliza. Además de que yo mismo quiero arreglar todo el mal entendido con el periódico.- Por cierto, la hermana María esta por retirarse, vamos a despedirnos.

-Yo quiero ir contigo a Chicago, pero a la vez me quiero quedar con mi mamá y Annie.

-Hablando de Annie… ¿Cómo está la Sra. Britter?

-Inmediatamente recupero el reconocimiento y al parecer está más tranquila. Me sorprendió mucho, el que inmediatamente al recobrar conciencia quería hablar con mi madre. Pero eso es natural, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Albert y Candy se despidieron de la monjita y regresaron a revisar el estado de la Sra. Britter. Ella dijo que haría lo que Annie decidiera. Annie decidió que era mejor el revelar que en verdad era hija de Amanda, sus padres adoptivos se sentían muy tristes pero sabían que eso era lo correcto.

Al final de cuentas aunque a la tía Elroy no le parecía adecuado Candy y Albert decidieron viajar los dos solos a Chicago, claro no sin antes Candy recibir una serie de recomendaciones de la tía Elroy y a Dorothy de "chaperona". Ya que Mandy se sentía muy cansada. Los McAllister dejaron todo en manos de Albert. Candy pensó que sería mejor quedarse con su madre, pero Albert dijo que tenía que ir con él a Chicago para que ella misma hablara con el periódico.

-Lo bueno es que a ti ya no se te nota que peleaste anoche. Luces impecable y muy guapo,- Acaricio con ternura el rostro de su amado. -Ahora que lo pienso…Terry estaba muy golpeado al igual que Eliza, la gente va especular acerca de ellos.

-No te preocupes Candy, cuando dije eso mismo a Eliza, dijo que Terry y ella se accidentaron mientras Terry la enseñaba a manejar…hubieras visto con que seguridad me lo dijo. Si yo no hubiera sido el que dejo a Terry en tal estado hubiera creído que Eliza decía la verdad. – Le guiño un ojo con coqueteo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba, eso sí sin apartar la vista del camino.

Dorothy quien estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto no pudo evitar el sentirse incomoda, en verdad que ahora sabía que era eso de hacer mal tercio. La pobre se empezó a sentir muy mareada y eso que apenas llevaban como quince minutos de camino.

-Por favor detén el auto.- La pobre Dorothy salió a toda prisa olvidando sus modales, en verdad que odiaba esa sensación de mareo que le daba cuando subía a un auto. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba, pero ahora sentía como si su estómago subía a su garganta. En verdad odiaba esa sensación de pérdida de control.

-¿Dorothy estas bien? ¿Te sigues mareando cuando viajas en auto?

-Yo creí que ya lo había superado pero, creo que tendré que quedarme aquí, no me siento muy bien.

-Pero…

-Mira la casa de mi madrina está aquí cerca, no hace mucho que se mundo aquí a esta área.

-Pero…te ves muy pálida, mejor te llevamos de regreso y…

-¡No! Es decir, ya no quiero que se retrasen más en su viaje, además de que la Sra. Elroy pondría el grito en el cielo y buscaría a alguien más que los acompañe. Perderán mínimo otra hora más y ya es tarde.

-Creo que Dorothy tiene razón, vamos a llevarla con su madrina.-Albert realmente no quería regresar a su casa, no se creía con el autocontrol suficiente de soportar a la tía y sus ideas anticuadas. Él no veía nada malo en el que él y Candy viajaran solos, no era como si él fuera un adolecente sin control.

Dorothy realmente nunca antes se había sentido más aliviada de sufrir de mareos ya que se sentía muy incómoda al estar con esos dos tortolos. Eren una pareja divina, pero a ella no le gustaba eso de hacerla de chaperona.

Ya una vez que dejaron a Dorothy segura con su madrina, los rubios siguieron con su viaje. Por alguna extraña razón la tensión se incrementó en el ambiente. Candy había guardado silencio por un largo rato porque en cuanto dejaron a Dorothy el cielo se había abierto dejando escapar una horrible tormenta.

-Creo que fue mala idea el venir por el atajo.- Se quejó Albert al sentir como el auto se atascaba en el lodoso camino.

Candy suspiro, tal parecía que todo se les complicaba para que pudieran llegar a Chicago.

Albert bajo del auto y observo como parecía casi imposible el poder salir del atascamiento. Lo peor del asunto era que como había tomado un atajo ese era un camino muy poco transitado y el poder recibir ayuda sería algo muy difícil.

Candy y Albert estaban ahora los dos mojados y cubiertos de lodo mientras intentaban de una forma y otra el hacer que el auto avanzara.

La pecas estaba realmente cansada pero pensaba que no igual que Albert, quien había empujado el auto mientras ella aceleraba innumerables veces. Él ahora se había retirado a un lado del camino para buscar algo que le pudiera servir para poder salir del lodo. Candy observo como su masculina y musculosa espalda era enmarcada por su camisa empapada de agua mientras recolectaba unas ramas para intentar que el neumático tuviera agarre y no solo resbalara en el lodo.

Candy ahora se sentía muy culpable por sus acciones tan arrebatadas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera lastimado esa espectacular espalda?

-Ay, amor discúlpame por el zapatazo, pero es que no encontré que hacer para hacerte entrar en razón.

Albert suspiro, ya que había olvidado eso del zapatazo.

–Mira eso no importa, pero dime; ¿por qué a mí no me curaste mis heridas? A Terry hasta se las desinfectaste.- Reclamaba mientras colocaba las ramas frente al neumático, solo para después asaltarla con una mirada inquisidora.

-Albert, pero tú no tienes heridas.-Lo miro a los ojos con algo de reproche, ya que en verdad él no parecía haber estado en una la pelea.

-¿Entonces por qué me dolerá tanto mi espalda?- Se quejó mientras intentaba tocar el lujar donde había recibido el zapatazo.

Candy sin pensarlo automáticamente desfajo la camisa de su prometido y la subió para poder observar su espalda con detenimiento.

Por su parte Albert se quedó como piedra al sentir como las diminutas manos recorrían su espalda, él quería moverse, el retirar las manos de su amada de su espalda porque sentía como desmedidamente perdía el control mientras su cuerpo y alma temblaban gracias a las ondas de electrizante calor que lo invadían.

Al parecer la dama se dio cuenta en que tan fuera de lugar estaban sus acciones e inmediatamente bajo la camisa y se disponía a retirarse.

–Lo siento…

Como respuesta Albert la tomo de la cintura mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, primero le beso el cuello y lo recorrió con besos hasta llegar a la boca de su amada. Albert tomo el rostro de la mujer en sus manos mientras le daba la vuelta para poder besarla de frente, sin tapujos, la besaba con infinita pasión. Solo para después tomarla en sus brazos y la sentó sobre el cofre del auto. Los dos olvidaron que estaban en pleno camino a la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar.

* * *

><p>Mientras la futura pareja Andrew se dedicaba el uno al otro. Eliza y compañía llegaban a Chicago. Lo primero que hicieron fue el buscar a George quien les informo que ya había logrado que el periódico que publico la nota escandalosa de Candy se retractara. Después fueron en busca de Timothy Norton ya que sabían que él era un reportero con ética.<p>

Afortunadamente lo encontraron cuando entraba al periódico después de atender algunos asuntos.

El hombre al ver a Eliza siguió de largo pero inmediatamente Terry lo detuvo con sus palabras:

-Queremos dar una exclusiva a su periódico y queremos que usted sea quien la cubra.

-Miren yo no estoy interesado…

-Pero usted es un reportero, su deber es hacer reportajes y nosotros le tenemos la exclusiva del año.- Emma intervino.

-Esta bien, vamos a mi oficina.- El reportero intuía que se trataba de algo muy importante.

-Creo que sería mejor el ir a otro lugar.- Dijo Eliza al ver que había mucha gente mirándolos con curiosidad. La gente se les quedaba mirando por Tom y Eliza quienes estaban muy pegados ya que Tom le servía de "muletas" a Eliza, por así decirlo.

-Vamos a su oficina, ya no quiero seguir dándole más vueltas a este asunto.- Terry estaba realmente cansado.

-Síganme.- Todos siguieron a Norton quien los dirigió a una pequeña oficina en la cual apenas y había espacio para todos.

-Disculpe mis modales, buenas tardes Sr. Norton, soy Emma McAllister. Mis padres me dijeron que querían revelar un secreto familiar, yo vengo en representación de ellos. –Explico Emma ya que como sus padres todavía no llegaban y como era muy tarde imagino que no pudieron viajar.

-Mire Timothy, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que dije ayer. Estoy muy apenada de todo lo que dije, nunca imagine que de verdad se publicaran todas las barbaridades que me invente. Yo estaba muy molesta ya que tenía celos de la relación que existe entre Candy y Terry. Ellos siempre han sido los mejores amigos.-Para la sorpresa de todos Eliza tomo a Terry de la mano,- y como ellos dos son tan amigos yo sentía muchos celos de esa relación amistosa, la cual yo quería destruir.

-¡Eliza!- Patty estaba furiosa con la pelirroja, no podía creer lo que intentaba hacer.

-Es más que obvio que lo que usted dice es mentira.- Aseguro Norton mientras se dirigía a Eliza. –Miren yo no tengo tiempo para andar escuchando tonterías…

-Pero no son tonterías, yo soy la culpable de que Terry y Susana rompieran su compromiso, Candy no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Yo soy la tercera en discordia.- Eliza aseguro.

Terry se soltó de Eliza.-Ya amor, no digas más, no quiero que ensucies tu pulcro nombre.- Ahora sí que el pobre Terry sentía que vomitaría, el solo imaginarse el ser la pareja de Eliza lo asqueaba, pero al pensarlo fríamente eso ayudaría a limpiar el nombre de la pecas.

Tom utilizo todo su auto control para no estallar en carcajadas. En verdad que ese actorcillo y Eliza harían una pareja muy peculiar. Era cierto que Terry no le agradaba del todo pero ni a su peor enemigo le desearía el que fuera la pareja de la loca pelirroja viola labios.

-Miren si no me van a hablar con la verdad mejor retírense.-Norton estaba exasperado.- Sé de muy buena fuente toda la verdad…Usted Terry, a quien ama es a Candy, algo que por cierto a mí no me interesa ni saber o publicar…

-Con lo que respecta a su familia Srta. Emma por su expresión pare que es algo muy delicado. ¿Está segura de lo que quiere revelarlo?

-Claro.- Dijo con seguridad.

-La escucho.-El reportero inmediatamente tomo su bolígrafo y libreta, y como nota personal se propuso si un día se animaba a publicar su novela de romance, la cual se le había ocurrido escribir después de hablar con Susana, realmente que contrataría a Eliza como coautora, esa chica sí que tenía una endemoniada imaginación.

-Mire hace como seis meses que encontramos a mis hermanas, quienes estaban perdidas. Mis padres se casaron solo un año después de que mi verdadera madre falleciera, tanto la familia de mi padre y mi madre se oponían a su matrimonio en consecuencia ellos solo contrajeron nupcias en secreto. Mi nueva madre se embarazo y mi padre la aparto de toda la familia, para que pudiera tener un embarazo tranquilo. Desafortunadamente cuando mi madre Amanda dio a luz le robaron a sus hijas. Ella y mi padre las han estado buscando desde entonces, fue solo hasta hace seis meses que las encontramos. La razón por la que mi familia y los Andrew han estado tan unidos últimamente no es por mí, sino por mi hermana Candy y mi hermana Annie…-Emma le conto a Norton una historia que tenía tintes de realidad así como de fantasía sacada de la mente retorcida de Eliza. Todos habían acordado de que lo mejor era dejar en claro que Candy era un McAllister desde hacía tiempo para no dar pasos a malos entendidos por la relación amorosa que ahora existía entre William Albert Andrew y Candy McAllister. Por su parte George ya tenía en sus manos las actas de nacimiento tanto de Annie como de Candy, en donde solo faltaban las firmas de sus padres para hacerlo todo oficial. Tal parecía que ahora si la presencia de Albert y Candy no sería requerida en Chicago y tal vez era lo ¿mejor?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>[1] Busque información sobre las leyes de adopción en Estados Unidos en tiempo aproximado de cuando Candy fue "adoptada" según a lo que encontré: La primera ley al respecto de adopciones fue The Massachusetts Adoption of Children Act promulgada en 1851. Pero según leí en principios de 1900s, formalizar una adopción en una corte era algo muy raro. Pero también era muy raro que dejaran adoptar a un hombre soltero. Pero después recordé que a Tom lo adopto un hombre soltero o era viudo?, Jajaja...casi me vuelvo loca tratando de hacer sentido de todo y tratar de hacer una cronología de Candy Candy, al fin me di por vencida. En 1917 (eso es mucho después de la "adopción" de Candy según mi cronología) Minnesota paso la primera ley estatal que requería a niños y adultos el ser investigados y el sellar los records de adopción al público. En conclusión lo que pude averiguar es que a principios del siglo pasado las adopciones eran manejadas casualmente y que los requerimientos legales, si es que existían, eran casi siempre ignorados. Básicamente el adoptar a alguien no requería de mucho: solo el ser un afluente matrimonio o una solterona rica. Fue muy interesante toda la información que busque si alguien está interesadao les puedo pasar los links, pero están en inglés, me duele la cabeza solo de acordarme de todo lo que leí. Hablando de dolores de cabeza, cuando busque leyes actuales me fue casi imposible el buscar el mínimo de diferencia en adopciones, según leí todo depende en cada estado, en unas ocasiones de caso en caso… en algunos estados el requerimiento es que la persona tenga un mínimo de 25 años para poder adoptar (según creo yo, Albert todavía no tenía 25 años cuando Candy fue a vivir con los Andrew) También en unos estados se requiere un mino de diferencia de diez años entre padre y niño adoptivo, en otros un mínimo de 15 años(Yo creía que la diferencia de edades entre Albert y Candy era de 8 años, pero después descubrí que es de 11 años, pero como en un principio dije que era 8 años en este fic seguiré con esa idea, sorry). Planeaba ir a la biblioteca, para poder encontrar documentos al respecto, pero no he tenido tiempo. Ya al final después de mi" investigación" por internet mejor, decidí guiarme por lo que dijo Black Cat en un comentario; que se requiere de un mínimo de 15 años de diferencia para poder adoptar. Ya que no tengo tiempo de andar investigando y ya tenía que publicar…y en fin de cuenta este es mi loco fic lleno de mis locas fantasías, no entiendo cómo es que se me dio por ponerme a averiguar los hechos históricos. En fin que llegue a la conclusión; si era así de fácil adoptar igual lo era desadoptar si es que esa palabra existe, y por lo tanto en ese entonces no sería un gran escándalo el que Albert y Candy se casaran…_

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>

**Terry: Ya deja de cantinflear como dirías tú, ahora es a mí a quien le duele la cabeza. Ahora a lo más importante… ¿Como que yo besaría a Tom? ¿Es que te volviste realmente loca? Eso ni en el escenario lo haría, y mira que soy el más grande actor de Broadway…pero hasta yo tengo mis límites.**

**Cris: Yo no dije eso, fue Patty.**

**Terry: ¿Pero quién es la "autora"?**

**Cris: De hecho, yo solo soy un medio para que los personajes de Candy Candy se puedan expresar como quieran… de hecho esta historia se escapa de mis manos, como lo había explicado con anterioridad ya que ustedes toman vida propia y hacen lo que quieren... ¿Aun recuerdas lo que le hiciste a mi príncipe adorado? Yo nunca hubiese permitido que le pusieras un dedo encima, mucho menos que le dieras de golpes.**

**Terry: Tú siempre con ese cuento. Ya ponle orden a tus ideas y más te vale que me dejes bien parado que si no…ni podrás continuar con esta historia.**

**Cris: ¿Me estas amenazando?**

**Terry: ¿Yo? Como puedes tan siquiera pensarlo.**

**Cris: Por cierto ¿qué significa macarronada y que es eso de Melrose Place? (ingresando a Google para poder entender un comentario) Deja y lo googleo…macarronada con doble r pero esta todo en italiano. ¿Es que es un platillo italiano? (Terry suspira y se acerca muy cerquita a ver conmigo mi monitor).**

**Albert: ¿Qué hacen?**

**Terry: Esta ignorante anda "traduciendo" un comentario.**

**Cris: Que bueno que llegaste mi príncipe, necesito que traduzcas algo, ya que tú sabes italiano y todos los artículos me salen en italiano.**

**Albert: Pero esos artículos no están escritos en italiano están en portugués (Mueve la cabeza mientras trata de armarse de paciencia.)**

**Cris: Bueno primero buscare Melrose Place (acomodando mis anteojos con nerviosismo)…ya veo, es una "novela" estadounidense, debí de ver más tele y jugar menos video juegos (leyendo el articulo) ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿solo un actor de los orinales llego al final…**

**Terry: JAJAJAJAJA! Esta chica, Lady Blue, sí que le dio en el clavo, es mi ídolo. Jajaja…si sigues con este rumbo desordenado en tu historia todos nos iremos y te quedaras sola con tus locas ideas. Entonces sí que nadie leerá tu fic. Y a cómo van los ratings para eso no falta mucho.**

**Albert: Creo que tendré que darle la razón a Terry en este asunto, además que sigues sin traer a Joelise de regreso, y ni que hablar con eso de no darme mi lugar.**

**Cris: (Llorando)**

**Albert: No llores ya sabes que no puedo soportar ver a una chica llorar…ya que te ves más…**

**Candy: ¿Se puede saber que tanto hacen? ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir Albert?**

**Albert: Que te ves más linda a cada instante Candy.**

**Candy: (Sin palabras)**

**Albert: (Feliz de la vida al escapar de una situación incómoda) Vámonos amor, tenemos que ir a una cita de novios, no sea que esa mujer nos…case antes de tan siquiera disfrutar de nuestra primera cita.**

**Candy: (Suspirón) De eso pido mi limosna.**

**Albert: Amor, tienes que dejar de usar los modismos de esa mujer que ya ni yo te entiendo.**

**Candy: Lo que tú digas mi príncipe adorado (Se retiran sin despedirse).**

**Cris: (Llorando) Terry no seas malito dame un abracito, mira que ese Albert me ignora por completo, ahora resulta que ni mi nombre dice; ahora soy "esa mujer" (dicho con total dramatismo).**

**Terry: En tus sueños, mira que yo solo le doy abracitos y todo lo que quieran a mis fans, a ti solo te dirijo la palabra y sigo en tu fic porque quiero saber hasta dónde nos lleva tu mente más retorcida que la de Eliza Leagan. Por cierto yo no soy plato de segunda mesa para nadie (Se retira totalmente molesto).**

**Cris: Mejor para mí, ya que no me gusta tu aroma a cigarrillo…**

**Eliza: Mira que tú no tienes lealtad por nadie, hasta con Terry te pones de coqueta.**

**Cris: Pero que dices, para mí solo existe William Albert Andrew, pero en estos momentos hasta de ti aceptaría un abrazo, no ves que mi príncipe adorado se la pasa ignorándome y llamándome "esa mujer", no puedo más con mi dolor, mi corazón se me hace pasita como diría mi sensei (Llorando…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ri-So-<strong>Hola, que bueno que te hicieran reír mis loqueras, bueno las de Terry, ya ves que yo solo soy un medio para que se exprese. Si te contara como me carcajeo yo frente a mi monitor mientras intento escribir, especialmente la sección de quejas realmente pensarías que estoy loca como ahora lo cree mi familia. Es que mi sentido del humor es algo raro y nunca creí que pudiera hacer reír a alguien más que a mí misma. Así que cuando alguien me dice que se ríe mientras leen es el mayor honor que puedo recibir. Mil gracias.

**Gatita Andrew**-Hola muchas gracias por la buena vibra, mira que la necesito y no te imaginas cuánto. Hasta aquí me llego ese abracito :D Me encantan los abrazos de osa, como es que lo sabes? Jajaja… Igual te mando un graaaaaaaaan abrazo de osa y miles de besitos. Mil gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**Laila-**Hola, muchas gracias a ti por seguir aquí conmigo a pesar de tardarme siglos en actualizar. Una rivalidad entre Emma y Eliza seria genial, algo muy divertido de escribir…ya me imagino a Eliza ordeñando vacas y limpiando los establos para impresionar a Tom mientras todo le sale mal, igual a Emma jajajaja! Bueno veremos qué pasa con ellas y Tom, ya hasta se me ocurrió como se llamaría la historia jajajaja…que te parece" Eliza, una verdadera dama de establo? O "Emma vs. Eliza, las verdaderas damas de establo"? Jajajajaja! Lo siento ya me perdiste imaginándome miles de situaciones con esas dos, veré a que estarán dispuestas en los próximos capítulos ;)

**Comentario anónimo septiembre 5, 2013-**Hola, muchas gracias, yo sigo y sigo y más gracias a tus porras amiga :D

**Gin Eien-**Hola! (Hiperventilando) Bien feliz que recibí tus besitos tronaditos, muchos igual a ti ;) Mira que no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significan tus lindas palabras para mí. Sí, no te preocupes, me estoy tomando las cosas con calma, mira que sí que ando calmuda con eso de escribir jajaja! Me tome tu consejo literal :p Mil gracias por seguir conmigo...TQM!

**Black Cat-**Hola tocaya, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me "robe" tu info de los quince años de diferencia para poder adoptar. Mil gracias, me salvaste de seguir haciendo mi "investigación histórica" mmmmmm Patty y Terry todavía está en veremos, pero es más seguro que sí a que no, pero quien sabe jajaja! Sí, a mi también me encantan las escenas de mis rubios divinos.

**quevivacandy-**Hola, muchas gracias por tu paciencia para con mi lentitud. Al parecer todo pinta bien para mi parejita favorita, esperemos y así siga, mira que ya estoy pensando seriamente el suplantar a esa Candy, quien fuera ella, verdad?

**Clau-**Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, haces que me sonroje a mas no poder. Muchas gracias por pasar de alto mis horrores de errores ortográficos, gramáticos y todo lo demás. La verdad es que eso de escribir sin errores nunca ha sido lo mío, pero me encanta escribir ya que me sirve de terapia jajaja! Mira que el anime de Candy me había dejado bien traumada.

**Mary Olvera-**Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, siento mucho el contribuir a tus traumas amiga. Créeme que te entiendo, ya que yo antes de hacerla de intento de escritora de fics era y soy una amante lectora de fics de Candy Candy. Ni te imaginas lo que he sufrido al leer fics :( solo para después darme cuenta que están incompletos o después esperar siglos por actualizaciones. (Totalmente apenada) En verdad lo siento, intentare el actualizar más seguido, pondré esta historia en mi lista de prioridades ya que estamos cerca del final ;) Solo espero no tener más problemas con mis computadoras (tocando madera).

**Lady Blue-**Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Jajajaja…no te imaginas como he reído con tu comentario ya que ni idea tenía de lo que es una macarronada y menos sabía que era Melrose Place…jajaja…sí, me confieso, de verdad sí tuve que googlear esas palabras. Como dijiste que los comentarios de una neurótica son los que salvan el día, decidí incluir parte de tu comentario en esa sección, espero y no te moleste, muchas gracias por salvar la sección ya que no sabía cómo seguirle ;) De verdad mil gracias :D

** osiriscruz758-**Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero y todavía sigas pendiente ya que poco a poco nos acercamos a lo bueno, eso digo yo…ya sabrás si creerme ;) Con eso de que nada me sale bien últimamente jajaja…

** clauagvel-**Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, por fin te traigo la continuación espero no decepcionarte ;)

**Karolina05-**Hola muchas gracias por comentar, ya aquí está la nueva actualización, solo espero y no te decepcione ya que mi historia va poco a poquito.

**Dulcecandy42-**Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estas escribiendo tu primer fic? Y lo piensas publicar pronto? Wow que emoción, me avisas cuando publiques, quiero ser de las primeritas en leer tu primer fic. Suerte y animo tú puedes ;) me alegra que mi loco fic te diera ideas. Mira que aunque ya no he podido seguir leyendo, cada que entro a fanfiction y veo que cada día hay más historias de Candy Candy y más capítulos de mis fics favoritos salto en un pata, ya que así tendré más que leer cuando por fin pueda darme el tiempo de hacerlo :D

Espero haber respondido todos los comentarios sino pido disculpas igual por mis errores ortográficos ^.^

4-11-13


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, no se preocupen no son tan fuertes, para mi desgracia jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>El Descubrimiento<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

"_Hay besos que producen desvaríos de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,_

_tú los conoces bien son besos míos inventados por mí, para tu boca"_

_Gabriela Mistral_

_Como respuesta Albert la tomo de la cintura mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, primero le beso el cuello y lo recorrió con besos hasta llegar a la boca de su amada. Albert tomo el rostro de la mujer en sus manos mientras le daba la vuelta para poder besarla de frente, sin tapujos, la besaba con infinita pasión. Solo para después tomarla en sus brazos y la sentó sobre el cofre del auto. Los dos olvidaron que estaban en pleno camino, a la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar._

Afortunadamente la torrentosa lluvia en cierta forma los cubría bajo su manto helado y húmedo. Los dos amantes estaban desbordados de pasión mutua; compartían besos que eran únicos y bellos ya que esos dos siempre habían estado predestinados a existir como si de uno solo se tratara. Candy sentía como si por su boca su alma fuera succionada para por fin entrelazarse con la de Albert. Ella sabía que en ese lugar, bajo ese cuerpo era donde debía de estar. Desafortunadamente un trueno provoco en Albert el parar el beso bruscamente; para después cargar a la dama con sus poderosos brazos e introducirla en el asiento trasero del auto. La recostó sobre el asiento y volvió a llenarla de besos. Candy sabía que eso no era correcto de una dama pero no podía, más bien, no quería parar. La mujer se estremeció al sentir como Albert, sin apartar sus labios de su boca, acariciaba con una de sus manos una de sus piernas y con otra uno de sus senos. Al sentir un leve apretón sobre la tela de su vestido ella dio un pequeño grito de placer. Inadvertidamente invitando a Albert a adentrarse más en su vestido. Afortunadamente para el caballero el vestido tenía un listón en la parte frontal, el cual desato con total maestría dejando al descubierto el hermoso camisón de seda que cubría los atributos de la blonda mujer pero al estar empapado de lluvia dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ahora lo único que esos dos podían oír era el desbordante latido de sus corazones latiendo al unísono y sus agitadas respiraciones. Ella sintió la áspera calidez de la amada mano masculina sobre uno de sus capullos rosados, él sintió el suave y cálido placer de tocar territorio virgen. Exploro su nuevo hallazgo y lo dejo al descubierto dándole un tirón a la frágil tela y le dio un cálido beso a su voluptuosidad expuesta.

Candy estaba fuera de si, pero al sentir como una parte tan íntima de su cuerpo era puesta al descubierto y al sentir esos labios amados volvió a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Detuvo el rostro de Albert con sus manos y empezó a llorar desconsolada, sentía que estaba traicionando todos los principios inculcados en ella por sus madres. ¿Cómo las podría ver a los ojos después de dejarse llevar por la pasión carnal?

Albert al darse cuenta de que Candy estaba llorando inmediatamente la abrazo con delicadeza. Ahora por fin entendía a su tía; los años de la anciana la hacían ver que él amor que el sentía por Candy era tan grande y tan intenso que lo hacían cometer una locura tras otra. Candy era la única persona sobre la tierra que lo hacía perder el piso y lo invitaba a volar a lugares que él jamás se creería capaz de explorar. Pero si él no era un chiquillo en plena pubertad, él era un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Cómo era posible que una y otra vez perdiera el control? No podía creer como fue capaz de faltarle el respeto a Candy de esa manera.

-Discúlpame.-Tan solo hacía unos instantes su boca le parecía llena de dulce y decadente miel, pero ahora le sabia amarga y seca. Con sus pulgares seco las lágrimas de su amada y después la abrazo tiernamente y después le acomodo su vestido con manos temblorosas.- Necesitas cambiarte de ropa, esta toda húmeda, no quiero que enfermes.

-Al…

Candy no pudo continuar hablando ya que los toques en una de las ventanillas se lo impidieron.

Candy salto de golpe y totalmente apenada paso sus dedos por su desordenada y rizada cabellera en un inútil intento de ordenarla.

El pobre de Albert ahora sí que más que nunca se sentía mal con su prometida, la había expuesto a una situación muy vergonzosa.

Albert se sentó al igual que Candy y después abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con un rostro que había olvidado pero al momento de observarlo con detenimiento le llegaron flashbacks de un pasado no muy lejano. Recordó África y después Italia y a esa persona quien le había salvado la vida al mandarlo a América.

-Pero de verdad que este mundo es un pañuelo hijo. Mira cómo es que te vine a encontrar.

Albert inmediatamente lo saludo y salió del auto para darle un abrazo.

-¿Padre Agostino, no puedo creer que lo vuelva a ver, pero que hace aquí en Estados Unidos?

-Bueno, resulta que fui transferido a esta diócesis porque que necesitaban a un sacerdote y aquí en Estados Unidos están cortos de personal por lo tanto me encomendaron a mí el venir por un tiempo a servir a los feligreses de esta área. Mira que yo anhelaba el regresar a África, pero me dijeron que ya soy muy viejo para eso. Yo planeaba buscarte y convencerte que te convirtieras en sacerdote, pero veo que ya no será posible, veo que ya eres un hombre casado. Además de que al parecer ya recobraste tu memoria. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu esposa?

Albert bajo la vista y se sonrojo, se sentía como un adolescente descubierto haciendo una terrible travesura.

-Ella, es mi prometida, Candy.

-¿Prometida? ¿Cómo es posible que te encuentres a solas con tu prometida? Eso no es correcto.

Candy deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, no podía creer que fueran descubiertos en una situación tan incómoda, por un sacerdote precisamente.

Albert al ver el rostro apenado de Candy dijo lo siguiente sin pensarlo con detenimiento.

-Padre Agostino me gustaría que nos casara hoy mismo si es posible. La verdad es que íbamos a Chicago pero creo que ya no llegaremos a tiempo.-Albert quería reparar su falta lo antes posible, no se creía capaz de mirar a la cara a los padres de Candy y a su tía sabiendo que le había faltado el respeto a su prometida. Y como conocía a Candy él sabía perfectamente que ella estaría totalmente acongojada y apenada por lo que había sucedido. Era cierto que ellos aún no llevaban más de dos días de novios pero él sabía que ella era la mujer con la que quería compartir todos los aspectos de su vida.

-¿Quieres casarte? No es correcto el casar a alguien sin seguir el procedimiento correcto…además de que necesitas de testigos que corroboren que no hay nada que les impida estar juntos…pero tratándose de ti, hare una excepción.- Le guiño un ojo.-Primero hay que hacer avanzar a su auto y me siguen, quiero conversar con los dos muy seriamente.

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar; Albert quería casarse inmediatamente con ella. Y lo más increíble del asunto era que había encontrado a un sacerdote que estuviera dispuesto a celebras las nupcias. Ahora se sentía estar en un sueño, solo esperaba el no haberse quedado dormida mientras Albert conducía y estar soñando. Al fin de cuentas que no sería la primera vez que se soñaba en su boda con Albert, la pobre inmediatamente se sonrojo. Pensó en pellizcarse pero la verdad era que si se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar jamás.

* * *

><p>En Chicago el grupo de nuevos "amigos" después de cerciorarse que habían resuelto el mal entendido con la publicación acerca de Candy y después de dar la exclusiva del año se fueron a comer y a descansar a la mansión Andrew. Tom y Terry querían regresar inmediatamente a Lakewood pero George los convenció de que primero descansaran un rato y además de que había ordenado a la servidumbre que prepararan un banquete y si no comían lo más probable era que todo se desperdiciara. Después de comer Emma se puso a tocar el piano. En verdad que se sentía fatal, había perdido al hombre que amaba sin tan siquiera haber tenido la más mínima posibilidad de enamorarlo. Eliza y Patty escuchaban la emotiva melodía sentadas en uno de los sofás tomando té. Tom y Terry habían decidido el ir a dormir un rato. Claro que cada uno en su propia habitación.<p>

Eliza no podía seguir escuchando más esa pieza musical y perdió su auto control:

-¡Deja de tocar **Claro de Luna**! ¡Esa canción es deprimente!

Emma paro de tocar en seco olvidando las siguientes notas de Beethoven, de verdad que la voz chillona de Eliza a cualquiera podía hacer desconcentrar.

Con dificultad Eliza procedió a sentarse a un lado de Emma.

-Te daré un consejo querida, Patty no puede desmentirme,-miro a la castaña con suspicacia,- la mejor manera o más bien la mejor oportunidad que tienes de tener a William para ti es el convertirte amiga de la huer…de Candy. ¿No es así Patty? De hecho Archie a quien realmente amaba era a Candy pero como ella desde siempre ha querido a Annie como una hermana le mando al pobre Archie en bandeja de plata. Igual paso con Stear…

-¡Eliza no digas más!-Patty se paró y en un arranque golpeo las hermosas teclas del piano con sus manos, estas produjeron una disonancia que hacía eco en el corazón de la chica de anteojos.

-No sé porque te enojas, solo digo la verdad…

Patty conto hasta diez, realmente que solo Eliza la hacía perder su cordura, ahora que lo pensaba también un hermoso actor. Patty apretó los puños, no pensaba el volverse a enamorar de alguien a quien realmente amara fuera a otra, eso se lo prometió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eliza, no digas más, que no respondo por mis acciones.

La pelirroja, al ver la mirada llena de dolor de Patty realmente se sintió mal por profesar tales palabras. Pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar.

-Lo siento Patricia, es solo que desde que salimos de Lakewood no he dejado de pensar en que tan diferente hubiese sido mi vida si en lugar de enemistarme con Candy ella hubiera sido mi amiga. Estoy segura que me hubiera dejado a Anthony si se lo pidiera, igual a Terry.- No pudo evitar bromear.

-¡Eliza!

-Solo digo eso, no te preocupes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerle trampas a Candy…Emma, por favor olvida mis palabras, fue una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo siento Patricia. –Eliza se puso a llorar como una chiquilla mientras se abrazaba a Emma, en verdad que eso de ser una chica buena era muy difícil, no estaba segura de poder algún día lograrlo, eso de ser buena no era para ella.

Emma por su parte solo suspiro mientras le daba palmaditas a Eliza en la espalda, en verdad que no entendía como es que había terminado en esa situación.

Patty salió al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y así poder despejar su mente. Al estar a orillas del lago suspiro y tomo unas piedras y empezó a aventarlas mientras sus ojos derramaban innumerables lágrimas. Cuando termino de lanzar las rocas se sentó mientras agachaba su cabeza para llorar mientras decía una y otra vez,-Stear…- Dijo ese nombre con tanto amor, con tanta añoranza y dolor que el caballero que descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol cercano sintió como los celos lo invadían.

-_No puedo volverme a enamorar de una mujer que lleva a un muertito en su corazón, yo no tengo remedio. Si algo aprendí con Candy fue que con un fantasma no se puede competir.-_Se reclamaba Terry mientras sin poderlo evitar bajo del árbol para ir con la chica que lloraba.

Patty se estremeció al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba de los hombros. Afortunadamente para Patty ahora Terry era un poco más maduro y la dejo llorar, mientras él la consolaba.

-Patricia ya no llores, mírame a mí, -tomo la barbilla de la mujer,-yo estoy aquí y estoy vivo (ahora Terry se daba cuenta que esa era su más grande ventaja contra Stear) y no sé el por qué…pero quiero volver a besarte.-Dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Patty volvió a sorprender al actor al no huir del beso, sino que ayudaba a intensificarlo.

Al parecer ese sería el inicio de una relación romántica que sorprendería a más de uno. Pero así es el amor; llega sin esperarlo, sin buscarlo, solo llega, así sin pedir permiso.

Eliza después de llorar un rato volvió a sentarse al cómodo sofá con ayuda de Emma quien se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja al mirar a una empleada le pidió que llamara urgentemente a Tom porque lo necesitaba.

Emma se quedó por unos instantes sin decir nada porque no podía dejar de pensar en William y en que nunca la amaría.

-Emma ya que veo que te encanta Beethoven, toca por favor _**F**__**u**__**r Elise**_. La pelirroja suspiro podía ver en la castaña que estaba sufriendo de desamor al igual que ella, ya quisiera ella haber inspirado una canción así. Eliza empezó a imaginarse que alguien alguna vez la había querido y añorado.

Desafortunadamente para Tom Eliza lo había mandado llamar, en verdad que no lo dejaba descansar.

-¿Eliza que se te ofrece? Una empleada me dijo que requerías de mi presencia con desespero-Tom dijo con fastidio mientras miraba de reojo a Emma y se sentaba, para su desgracia muy cerca de Eliza. El vaquero no pudo dejar de apreciar a Emma, quien parecía encantadora tocando el piano, ahora tocaba música de Chopin.

-Cierra esa boca y deja de babear, no ves que Emma está muy por encima de tu clase.- Eliza estaba furiosa, todo el camino a Chicago Tom y Emma se lo pasaron conversando. Emma le había hecho muchas preguntas de su infancia y sobre cómo eran Candy y Annie cuando niñas. Tal parecía que Emma realmente había tomado interés genuino en conocer más a fondo a sus nuevas "hermanas" -_o a Tom- _Eliza pensó con desesperación. –_No pienso dejarle el camino libre…_

-Eliza, nadie te ha dicho que eres muy fácil de leer. Mejor olvida lo del beso de la mañana, que eso jamás volverá a suceder. Tú sí que estas muy por "encima" de mí.- Tom se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba celosa, realmente no le apetecía el volver a besar a esa estirada, pero no sabía por qué le agradaba el que ella lo celara.

-Eso es lo que quisieras zarrapastroso, que yo estuviera encima de ti.- Le susurró al oído, el pobre hombre la miro a los ojos con total desconcierto. Eliza al mirar la reacción del vaquero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en un arrebato, en consecuencia se puso totalmente sonrojada y bajo la vista mientras las palabras la abandonaban.

Emma ahora tocaba una pieza de Chopin, el **Prelude en E-menor**.

A Tom le provocaba el salir corriendo, se paró de inmediato y se disponía a retirarse pero la música que Emma con sus delicadas manos tocaba lo obligo a quedarse. El nunca en su vida había escuchado esa pieza de piano, pero le invocaba una nostalgia y añoranza, un enorme dolor. Esa tarde se había dado cuenta que Patricia O'Brian a quien quería era a otro. Camino hacia uno de los ventanales y miraba con tristeza como el viento jugaba con las ramas de los árboles. Le provoco el trepar a un árbol como no lo hacía desde pequeño. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar, como Candy parecía en los arboles el encontrar un refugio, tal vez desde arriba todo le parecería más pequeño…más llevadero, pero realmente hoy no tenía ni ánimos de trepar árboles.

Emma en la música encontraba su refugio, Chopin siempre había sido su compositor favorito. Esa tarde toco todos los Preludes de Chopin al igual que los Nocturnes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tres personas desconsoladas por el desamor encontraban algo de consuelo con la hermosa música de piano, un par de rubios no podían con tanta felicidad.<p>

Candy se mudó de ropa, porque toda estaba mojada. Al quitar su vestido miro su camisón, a ella le gustaba usar eso en lugar de un corsé o un sujetador ya que sentía que se asfixiaba, lo bueno era que sus senos no eran muy grandes y no necesitaban de mucho soporte, al observar a su camisón el cual estaba roto se estremeció, en verdad que Albert era un hombre muy apasionado. Candy se dio prisa porque habían quedado con el Padre Agostino en reunirse en su oficina para conversar.

Cuando Candy toco a la puerta sentía unos enormes nervios y felicidad, no podía creer que realmente todo eso estaba pasando. En verdad que esperaba con todo su corazón el no estar soñando.

Albert y el Padre Agostino, estaban esperando a Candy mientras conversaban sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas en el tiempo que no estuvieron en contacto.

Candy, al oír que le decían que pase entro y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Albert. Ahora sí que empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no paraba de jugar con sus manos. No podía ni imaginarse lo que el sacerdote les diría.

-Quiero hablar muy seriamente con ustedes, el matrimonio no es un juego. El matrimonio debe de ser para siempre y para que un matrimonio pueda ser llevadero, es decir, para que sea exitoso, cada uno de ustedes no tiene que dar el cincuenta por ciento como muchos dicen. No, eso no es así, cada uno de ustedes tiene que dar el CIEN por CIENTO.- Puso un enorme énfasis en eso del cien mientras miraba a cada uno con detenimiento. –Ustedes tendrán problemas.-Asevero, provocando en Candy angustia ya que lo decía sin dudarlo.-Pero por eso estarán el uno para el otro, para amarse y apoyarse aun cuando tengan problemas y quieran ahorcarse el uno al otro jajaja…Ahora les hare una encuesta en la cual mirare su compatibilidad…veamos que les pregunto primero…

Albert suspiro, se sentía como un criminal siendo interrogado pero luego de unos segundos sonrió. Eso no importaba, porque la posibilidad de convertir a Candy en su esposa lo emocionaba a más no poder.

Así después de poco más de una hora el padre Agostino decidió que sí celebraría las nupcias de esos dos ya que parecían ser la pareja más compatible que jamás hubiera conocido, además de que parecían complementarse el uno al otro lo más importante era que ellos estaban totalmente enamorados. El con su experiencia podía ver que ese amor era como pocos.

-Necesitan de un par de testigos, pero tratándose de ti Albert…

-Bueno Dorothy está cerca de aquí, Albert ve por ella para que sea una testigo. ¿Con un testigo es suficiente?-Candy estaba realmente emocionada que ni dejo terminar de hablar al sacerdote olvidando por completo sus modales.

-Claro hija, vamos que es hora de celebrar la ceremonia.

Mientras Albert iba en busca de Dorothy Candy busco frenéticamente entre sus ropas un vestido apropiado para una ocasión tan importante. Ahora si todo le parecía un sueño maravilloso.

Dorothy realmente sorprendida y ya repuesta ayudo a Candy a poner una corona de flores silvestres en su cabello.

Candy se veía realmente adorable con un vestido blanco muy sencillo con el cual solo llevaba como accesorio una corona de flores silvestres multicolor que con ilusión había tejido mientras ponía a Dorothy al tanto de todo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que harás? ¿No te arrepentirás de que nadie de sus familiares este presente?-Le decía mientras le daba el ramo que ella misma había hecho.

Candy solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que si hubiera deseado el que su familia estuviera presente. En especial su madre y Annie pero no sabía por qué sentía la enorme necesidad de casarse con Albert en ese mismo instante. En verdad que sentía que si no unía su vida con Albert ese día algo malo sucedería, aunque no sabía qué, pero sentía que era ahora o nunca.

Albert vestía una pulcra camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros mientras esperaba impaciente a su prometida en el pie del altar. Hacía rato que había parado de llover y la luz solar que entraba por los cristales de las ventanas jugueteaba con su cabello dorado y hermosos ojos dejándolos ver aún más azules y brillantes.

Al mirar a su futura esposa entrar por el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña iglesia, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desposaría a Candy…sin ninguno de sus familiares presentes, eso realmente no estaba bien, sus suegros cuando descubrieran eso…no quería ni imaginarlo, pero inmediatamente mando todas sus dudas y temores a volar cuando miro a Candy caminar con lentitud hacia él.

Candy realmente lucia romántica y angelical, así era como siempre se la había imaginado en el día de su boda. Su hermosa cabellera ondulada la llevaba suelta pero era adornada por un hermoso tocado de flores silvestres. Como ramo igualmente llevaba una variedad multicolor de flores silvestres atadas con un listón blanco y un camafeo con la insignia Andrew que él hacía tiempo le había regalado. El vestido que llevaba le sentaba perfecto, ella personificaba a la naturaleza misma, con esa apariencia de romanticismo igual parecía una deidad o un ángel caído del cielo, pero ahora más que nunca antes estaba convencido que esa traviesa mujer era un hada y el un mortal lo suficientemente afortunado de poder compartir su vida con ella.

Candy al llegar al lado de Albert sentía realmente estar flotando. Aun no sabía cómo era posible que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla, se sentía como una vaporosa nube. Aun no podía creer que ese maravilloso hombre deseara convertirla en su mujer.

(Por respeto y sin querer ofender a nadie omitiré el escribir en detalle sobre la ceremonia religiosa ya que se menciona mucho a Dios y por respeto solo se incluirá unas partes, de verdad lo siento).

Después de que el sacerdote presento las liturgias y dijo su homilía, les pregunto lo siguiente:

-¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

-Sí, padre, venimos libremente.

-¿Están dispuestos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda su vida?

-Sí, padre, estamos dispuestos.

-Así pues ya que desean unir sus vidas en matrimonio tómense de las manos y manifiesten su consentimiento.

-Yo, William Albert, te quiero a ti Candice, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-Albert le sonrio a Candy con nerviosismo mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar las lágrimas de felicidad que las azules ventanas de sus ojos ocultaban.

-Yo, Candice, te quiero a ti William Albert, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y su voz aunque firme era algo temblorosa por la emoción pero sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Así, después, el padre bendijo los anillos los cuales pertenecieron a los padres de Albert. Cuando la tía abuela Elroy hablo con Candy a solas le entrego los anillos de bodas de los progenitores de su amado; Diciéndole que ella los guardara y que como iban a chicago pasaran por el joyero de la familia para que los arreglara a sus medidas. A Albert el anillo de su padre le quedaba a la medida, de eso se dio cuenta Candy al solo observarlo, el de ella era otro asunto, le quedaba grande. Pero no importaba, ya después de casarse lo mandaría hacer más chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, era como si todo hubiera sido programado para que se casaran en ese lugar, en esa pequeña iglesia, ellos solos, con el padre Agostino y Dorothy como testigos.

-Candice recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.-Albert coloco el anillo que perteneció a su madre, la hermosa Priscilla Andrew.

-William Albert recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.-Candy le coloco el anillo a Albert con dificultad por estar sus ojos empañados de lágrimas de felicidad.

Después de recibir la bendición los novios sellaron su promesa con un dulce beso.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Quejas a una neurótica:<strong>

(La **Marcha Fúnebre** de Chopin sonando, mientras entro a mi "oficina")

Stear: Te había dicho anteriormente que no te atrevieras a tocar la inocencia de Patricia.

Cris: Yo no le he tocado nada querido Stear…_ (¿De qué habla? a mí no me gustan las chicas)._

Anthony: Stear, ya no recuerdo cuantas veces te he dicho que en esta mujer no se puede confiar. ¿Cuándo piensas escribirme mi fic? Tengo mucho esperando, entiendo perfectamente a tus lectores y su sufrimiento, aun no puedo creer que sigas teniendo lectores…. (La Marcha Fúnebre se escucha fortississimo). En verdad que tienes que darles un mejor capítulo, ¿que esto que les das? Eso de una boda relámpago no es creíble. Más te vale que todo se trate de un sueño de Candy. Vámonos Stear (Se retira realmente furioso acompañado con un Stear muy deprimido).

Cris: ¡Emma deja de tocar la Marcha Fúnebre del grandísimo sensei Fédréric Chopin! (Grito mientras asomo mi cabeza por la puerta del ático toda estresada).

Eliza: Deja de gritar, no me dejas disfrutar de la música, mugroso intento de escritora de fics. Eso de que ahora soy una chica buena nadie te lo cree.

Cris: ¡Achuuuuu! Cof cof cof…

Eliza: Mejor me voy, no sea que se me peguen tus virus, y esa salación que desde hace tiempo te cargas (retrocede lejos de mí por precaución). Por cierto, espero y pronto salgas de esta mala racha. Necesito de romance pronto. ¿Qué es eso de caerse y casi quebrarse tu pelvis mientras tu esposo queda desempleado? Solo para después casi partirte la ma…la mano, cuando juegas en la nieve como una idiota en temperaturas bajo cero, para después enfermar y para después casi destruir tu auto al salir de la carretera, recuerda que ahora no tienes seguro médico. Además de que tienes que cuidar de tu salud si es que algún día quieres terminar esta historia. Ahora que lo pienso, solamente a ti te pasa eso de tirar tu botella de agua sobre tu laptop mientras toses y sientes que el dolor cada vez que toses es como si estuvieras en parto por tu caída…lo bueno es que no se destruyó tu laptop…pero eso no importa ya que ni estaba funcionando bien, solo prendía cuando quería…sin mencionar que si sigues teniendo ataques de dolor por causa de las piedras en tu vesícula; te la tendrán que quitar. Recuerda que le tienes pánico a las cirugías. Te digo que ya no te estreses y cambia tu estilo de vida porque quiero que termines con este fic pronto, ándale apúrale.

Cris: Ya Eliza, no sigas, que me quitaras los pensamientos positivos con los que hoy amanecí.

Eliza: Mejor me voy mugrienta, más te vale que hagas caer a Tom a mis pies.

Padre Agostino: Mira hija, está bien que soy un personaje ficticio de tu imaginación corrompida, pero como es eso de que yo me atrevería a unir en matrimonio a alguien sin seguir todos los procedimientos requeridos. No ves que me meteré en problemas, hasta puede ser que me exijan que deje de ejercer…

Cris: No me lo tome a mal padrecito, pero le harían un favor, usted ya está en una edad muy avanzada, le haría mucho bien el retirarse y descansar.

Padre Agostino: Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan mal hija, eres una persona muy cruel (se retira).

Cris: Padre, espere, no fue mi intención ofenderlo… (Se retira sin importarle mis suplicas). Ahora mi príncipe adorado ni a saludarme vino, menos esa Candy (Llorando desconsolada). Albert siempre serás mi amor, no importa que ahora seas un hombre ajeno (LLORANDO A MARES).

Albert: Aun sigo sin poder comprenderte, te llamas mi admiradora y aun así te atreves a describirme como un…perver…digo poco caballeroso. Además de que yo no sería capaz y mucho menos Candy de hacerlo sin el consentimiento de nuestra familia.

Cris: (Mirándolo con interrogantes en mis ojos) ¿No pueden hacerlo sin el permiso de su familia…? Oh te refieres a lo de la ceremonia…bueno si quieres en el próximo capi puedo hacer que todo se trate de un sueño y ya después se casan con todos sus familiares presentes y con todas las de la ley (no puedo ocultar mi felicidad ante tal acontecimiento).

Albert: Me voy, contigo hoy no se puede hablar, además de que Candy espera por mí (me guiñe un ojo).

Cris: (Llorando, con el corazón completamente roto, mientras vuelve a escucharse la Marcha Fúnebre).

Loba de Día: ¡Cristina! Dijiste que este capítulo me lo dedicarías para disculparte por lo de tu broma pesada del otro día. Te pasas carnalita, ¿es así como te disculpas?

Cris: Lo siento…Lo siento…de verdad lo siento, pero es que con eso de las fiestas y las múltiples compras no pude ni editar este capítulo (LLORANDO mientras también mi carnalita se retira dejándome completamente sola).

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 21, lo siento, no tuve tiempo de editarlo, porque lo quería terminar antes del 25. Por cierto los nombres de las canciones no sé si así se digan en español, lo siento por favor disculpen mis innumerables errores. Que tengan felices fiestas, cuídense mucho.<p>

**Quevivacandy-Hola! **Muchas gracias por comentar y tienes toda la razón, yo muero por ser Candy :'(

**Clau Ardley-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, lo siento yo sigo con mi paso de tortuga coja. Pero cada que pueda actualizare, mientras pueda aquí seguiré actualizando aunque me tarde ;)

**Victoria 40-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, haces que me sonroje, espero no decepcionarte. Siento el siempre tardar siglos con las actualizaciones.

**AmiAzu-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar hermosa amiga, tu siempre me haces sonrojar, gracias por tomar en cuenta a mi humilde fic y humilde "investigación" que tengas felices fiestas :D

**Dulcecandy42- **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Por cierto tu si me saliste listilla, como es que no hice yo lo mismo? Publicar hasta que terminara mi fic, mira que así no me sentiría tan mal con ustedes mis hermosa/os lectores. Suerte con tu fic ;)

**Gatita Andrew-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te agradara el capi anterior…ay mira que mi mente luego luego se fue por otros lados jajajaja…como que igual pasaría con chaperones presentes JAJAJAJA! Yo no tengo remedio. Besitos igual a ti ;)

**Blackcat2010-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Lo siento tocaya, yo no tengo remedio con mi lentitud. Miles de gracias tus comentarios me han ayudado un montón, me ayudan a enriquecer mi mente y mira que lo necesito en estos momentos que ando como zombi jajajaja!

**Magnolia A-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir con mi fic a pesar de mi tardanza, me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo, espero y este no te decepcione.

**MiluxD-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Siento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar el final final…no tengo fecha para el, pero según yo esta próximo, solo espero poder tener tiempo para escribir ;)

**Amy Ri-So-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Siento el siempre tardar, espero y este capi no te decepcione ya ni tiempo tuve de editarlo si es que quería sacarlo este mes jajaja! Cuidate mucho que tengas felices fiestas.

**Kpezoa-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Haces que me sonroje, siento el tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Dreamerburch-**Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Siento de verdad el tardar en actualizar, espero y este capi no te decepcione.

**Sara-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, pues con eso de ser posesivas con Albert ya somos dos jajaja! Yo también solo con la pecas me hago a la idea o más bien trato de hacerme a la idea que estará con ella :'( Siento mucho el hacerte esperar tanto por una actualización espero y este capi no te decepcione.

**Elisa-**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, lo siento solo hasta hoy pude traerte un nuevo capi, por favor disculpa.

Espero haber contestado a todos los comentarios, sino pido miles de disculpas, por favor disculpen todo mis horrores de errores y mil gracias por comentar y por leer en silencio

12-24-13


End file.
